


The Two Hitokiri's

by NineBlades



Series: Rurouni Kenshin [1]
Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: F/M, chapters will be long, some scenes will be more M-rate material due to violence only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 05:32:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 143,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10757742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NineBlades/pseuds/NineBlades
Summary: This is a rewrite of the Rurouni Kenshin story starting from the initial introduction of Kenshin up through the Jin-e story arch.  The prologue does cover some of what happened during the war in Kyoto.





	1. Disclaimer/Glossery

Disclaimer:

You might have noticed this disclaimer is just about all of this page.  I mainly did this in hopes that you will read through in order to better understand the fanfiction I have written and the why I made some of the changes, but mainly to prevent the inevitable swarm of comments that will happen when the diehard fans read this.  So to get started there are several points you must be aware of before proceeding.

 

  1. This is a rewrite of the Rurouni Kenshin story- my goal when writing this was to combine the stories of the anime, manga, and even some of the live action movies that recently come out with some of my own ideas. I also read through some of Mr Watsuki’s ideas for the stories that he had but didn’t use or thought of after he had concluded that part of the story.  I tried to combine all of these together into a seamless story while also adding in some of my own ideas, more details on what I changed to follow.  My goal is to rewrite the entire story from the manga but this book covers Kenshin’s initial introduction through the Jin-e story arch.
  2. The timeline is different from the original story, I shortened Kenshin’s wandering after the war to 5 years instead of 10 and adjusted some of the character’s ages as well- okay this is the part where the diehard fans are going up in protest and readying their weapons that I dared to change the timeline. There are reasons that the timeline is different so please hear me out on them.  This story rewrite was originally written for my best friend and she and I had talked about it for a long time.  She felt it was creepy that we end up with a relationship between a 28 year old guy and a 17 year old girl (even though that was perfectly normal for that time period) and so wanted them closer in age to remove the creepy factor.  She also felt that the 10 years was a long time to be wandering (and I do agree, that is a LONG time), so to help in adjusting ages but still trying to keep it period we adjusted the time spent wandering.  For the most part this changes little, later on in the story I did have to adjust more things but really for this first book it makes no real difference.
  3. Gave certain characters more of a back-story- so there was the preclude to the Rurouni Kenshin manga that Mr Watsuki had published. In it he was first playing with the idea of the Kenshin character and had where Kenshin had actually known Kaoru’s father from the war but then didn’t use that idea in the actual manga when he started writing.  I thought that this was such a great idea that I decided to use it as well. 
  4. The use of certain terms and phrases I use in Japanese- this are included in a Glossary, due to the length of the Glossary I provided it down below, you might want to save this somewhere that you can refer to it easily while reading as this is the only place it is listed.
  5. Names follow the typical western style of given name than family name- as I mentioned before, this story was written for a friend and she didn’t want to get confused by the family name first as is the custom in Japan so I put them this way so that she could keep it straight.
  6. Characters are describe as they are drawn in the manga/anime- again per my friends request so that she would be able to recognize characters when they were first introduced she wanted them to be described in the same way, even though this is not the way they would have looked for that region/time period.



 

So now that we have gone through the business stuff now to get to the fun stuff.  So I put a lot of research into this book (because I’m that kind of a nerd) and just so you know how much research has gone into this.  I have a detailed timeline for what takes place on each day that I refer to when writing to make sure there are no errors in the timeline.  I also have the calendar for the year this story takes place, also the lunar cycle to make sure I’m putting the correct phases of the moon when I’m describing it in the story.  IN FACT, at the end of this story when I have the final battle taking place under the full moon, I looked up what time the moon would have risen in Tokyo, Japan in that year to assure that it was high enough in the sky at the correct time that the fight was taking place.  I have also research other various things into Japanese culture and traditions and even some into when certain laws were passed, while I don’t claim to be an expert on this, I try to keep the story as true to the time period as I can.

 

Sorry that this is so long, just wanted to be sure that you were all properly warned, so proceed at your own risk.  I will try to post up a new chapter every week, please read and comment, thanks!

 

This work is based on the world of Rurouni Kenshin created by Nobuhiro Watsuki, I own nothing of that world (except in my own head), all rights and main characters do belong to him (though I did make up a few minor characters). 

 

 

Glossary

  * **Aku-** symbol that means evil, also can translated as either wicked or bad
  * **Battosai-** The warrior name given to Kenshin during his days as an assassin during the revolution
  * **Bo-** a staff
  * **Bokken-** a wooden practice sword
  * **Choshu fraction-** Anti-Tokugawa (shogunate) domain; home to many patriots
  * **-chan** \- honorific. Can be used either as diminutive (e.g. with a small child “Little Hanako”), or with those who are grown, to indicate affection (“My dear…”)
  * **Dojo** \- martial arts training hall
  * **-dono** \- Honorific. Even more respectful than –san; the effect in modern-day Japanese conversation would be along the lines of “Milord So-and-So.”  As used by Kenshin, it indicates both respect and humility
  * **Hakama** \- similar to pants but pleated and worn only by men during the time of the Meiji
  * **Hakubaiko** \- perfume made of white plums
  * **Haori-** is a hip- or thigh-length kimono-like jacket, which adds formality to an outfit. Haori’s were originally worn only by men, until it became a fashion for women in the Meiji period. They are now worn by both men and women. Men’s haori are typically shorter than women’s.
  * **Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu** \- Kenshin’s sword technique, used more for defense than offense. An “ancient style that pits one against many,” it requires exceptional speed and agility to master
  * **Hitokiri** \- An assassin. Famous swordsmen of the period were sometimes thus known to adopt “professional,” names
  * **Ishin Shishi** \- loyalist or pro-Imperialist patriots who fought to reinstate them Emperor to his ancient seat of power
  * **Kama** \- a short hand scythe
  * **Kamiya Kasshin-ryu** \- Sword-arts or kenjutsu school established by Kaoru’s father, who rejected the ethics of Satsujin-ken for Katsujin-ken
  * **Katana** \- traditional Japanese long sword (curved, single-edge, worn cutting-edge up) of the samurai. Used primarily for slashing; can be wielded one- or two-handed
  * **Katsujin-ken** \- “Swords that give life”; the sword-arts style developed over ten years by Kaoru’s father and founding principle of Kamiya Kasshin-ryu
  * **Kenjutsu** \- the art of fencing; sword arts; kendo
  * **Kiheitai** \- fighting force that included men of both the present and merchant class
  * **Koma-** spinning top
  * **Nikaido Heiho** \- a style of three forms, represented by the _kanji_ of Chinese characters, for ‘one,’ ‘eight,’ and ‘ten.’ Iconographically, the three join to create the ‘forced’ character ‘hei’ thus “Heiho.  The most feared aspect was the One Side of the soul or Shin No Ippo that only it’s founder Nikaido could use
  * **Obi** \- sash
  * **Oro** \- a phase often used by Kenshin, it has no real meaning, just an exclamation of surprise
  * **Rurouni-** wanderer, vagabond
  * **Sakabato** \- reversed-edge (the dull edge on the side the sharp should be, and vice-versa); carried by Kenshin as a symbol of his resolution never to kill again
  * **-sama** \- honorific. The respectful equivalent of –san, -sama is used primarily in addressing persons of much higher rank than one’s self, or in the romantic sense, in addressing those upon whom one has a crush
  * - **san** \- honorific. Carries the meaning of Mr, Ms, Miss, etc, but is used more extensively in Japanese then its English equivalent (note even an enemy may be addressed as –san)
  * **Satsujin-ken** \- “Swords that give death”; a style of swordsmanship rejected by Kaoru’s father
  * **Sen-** unit of Japanese currency, equal to one hundredth of a yen. No longer in circulation.
  * **Sensei** \- teacher
  * **Seppuku** \- suicide
  * **Shinai** \- Kenjutsu “practice sword,” said to have been developed around 1750.  Traditional constructed of four pieces of well-seasoned bamboo, a small piece of metal inside the “butt” of each stave keeps them aligned
  * **Shin No Ippo-** a secret technique to paralyze, in which the user use a type of instant hypnosis
  * **Shinsengumi** \- elite, notorious, government-sanctioned and exceptionally skilled swordsmen-supports of the military government (Barkufu) which had ruled Japan for nearly 250 years, the Shinsengumi (“newly selected corps”) were established in 1863 to suppress the loyalists and restore law and order to the imperial capital of Kyoto
  * **Shikomizue** \- a sword disguised inside of a cane, they are typically of less durable than a traditional katana
  * **Shogi-** Japanese chess and a popular game in the Edo period
  * **Suntetsu-** small, handheld blade, designed for palming and concealing.
  * **Tanto** \- a dagger between 6-12 inches long. It was used mainly for stabbing but could also slash and be used as a throwing weapon.
  * **Tanuki** -is the common Japanese name for the Japanese raccoon dog. They have been part of Japanese folklore since ancient times. The legendary tanuki is reputed to be mischievous and jolly, a master of disguise and shape shifting, but somewhat gullible and absent-minded.
  * **Tennin** \- the Japanese version of angels. They are usually pictured as unnaturally beautiful women dressed in ornate, colorful kimonos (traditionally in five colors), exquisite jewelry, and flowing scarves that wrap loosely around their bodies. They usually carry lotus blossoms as a symbol of enlightenment or play musical instruments
  * **Tsuba** \- hand guard on a sword, it is a disc shape and serves a duel role of preventing the user’s hand from slipping as well as blocking or warding off an attack.
  * **Hakama** \- divided hakama, similar to pants and worn only by men during the time of the Meiji
  * **Wakizashi** \- similar to the more familiar katana, but shorter (blade between 12-24 inches)
  * **Yaminobu** \- “shadow warriors” a group of ninjas




	2. The Reign of Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This book is dedicated to my best friend (and chemistry buddy) who inspired me to sit down and actually write this. You get your story.

**Prologue**

**The Reign of Blood**

_Over one hundred and fifty years ago in Japan, the Meiji Revolution (1853-1868) was fought between the Imperialist forces who sought to reinstate the Emperor as the leader of Japan and displace the Shogun, and the Shogitai who fought to retain the current order of the government.  It was a bloody conflict and the streets of the capital of Kyoto were said to run with blood.  In to this chaos came a young boy who would earn the name Battosai.  He was skilled with the blade and trained in the ancient kenjutsu style of Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu.  He joined the Choshu fraction of the patriots and became one of the most feared hitokiri or assassin’s of the revolution…_

Battosai slowly became aware of his surroundings, starting first with the bone aching cold of his body and the crackling of a fire. He vaguely recalled the circumstance that had led up to this moment, the attack had taken place on the banks of the now frozen river, and he had fought to protect the leading members of the Choshu fraction.  He had cut through the enemies with speed and grace that characterized his sword style.  The sudden blow from an opponent had knocked him back and he had fallen into the frozen river. 

He remembered breaking through the ice and feeling all the breath sapped from his body that suddenly seemed to be on fire from the cold.  He could remember fighting against the weight of the water towards the surface but finding only ice.  He started to black out even as he fought to escape from his cold watery prison.  Then there was the hand that grabbed him by the hair and dragged him towards the air, before he finally passed out. 

He fully opened his eyes and started to take in his surroundings.  The sound of the wind outside seemed as though it was trying to tear the walls down around him.  It whistled through the cracks in the room and made his whole body shake with the cold.  _There must be a blizzard blowing up tonight,_ he thought.  He looked around the room of the hut.  He was laying on what felt like a pile of rags with a thick blanket wrapped tightly around him.  Beside him laid both his katana and wakizashi.  He could see his clothes hung up to dry around the sparsely furnished room of a small hut.  But these observations barely registered in Battosai’s mind as he instead focused his attention on the back of the man kneeling in front of him tending to the fire set in the hearth in the center of the floor.  He seemed familiar somehow.  Battosai glanced down to see the man kept his sword on the floor next to him.  Seeing that sword, it suddenly clicked in Battosai’s mind as to who this man was and he flashed back to that moment four years before when they had first met…

 

_Battosai waited in the shadows of the trees by the river.  The rain poured down from the dark night sky as through it would never end.  He waited for what seemed an eternity as the group of men slowly approached his position.  Some held lanterns that allowed him to see that in the middle of the group was his target.  As the men approached him, he stepped out to address them._

_“I am here for Iesato Nishiki only, if the rest of you wish to live, then leave here now.”  He said in his deepest voice, trying not to betray his young age to these men while at the same time being careful to stay out of the light.  One of the lessons that had been taught to him was to never allow his identity to be revealed.  Battosai was sure that all they could see in the darkness and the rain was a vague outline and he hoped that some of the men would choose life and run while they had the chance and he would be spared from having to kill them.  But like a true samurai, none of them took that opportunity.  The men drew their swords and prepared for the attack.  Battosai took that as his signal and he sprang into action.  Using Battojutsu, he slashed at his opponents with the force created by the drawing of his blade from its sheath and the first of the guards were down before he could react.  He may only have been working as a hitokiri for a few weeks but already they had given him the warrior name, Battosai, for his skill.  Then he was in the middle of them slashing through their ranks and finished by putting his sword through Nishiki to complete the mission.  It was all over in a matter of seconds before any of them had a chance to yell for help.  He pulled out a cloth and wiped his blade clean.  He was about to turn to leave when he sensed a presence behind him._

_Pivoting on his heel, he spun around and caught a strike aimed for the back of his head with his sword.  Battosai could not clearly make out the face of his opponent, not that he cared what the man looked like at the moment.  All he saw was the distinctive uniform of the Shinsengumi, the light blue haori and sleeves trimmed in white mountain stripes, the uniform that marked his enemy._ He has seen me, that means that he must die, _Battosai thought.   It had been drilled into his head by his superiors; anyone who saw him kill had to be disposed of in order to protect his identity, and by extension, the master that he served.  He bunched his muscles and forced the man away._

_Retreating two steps, he moved his sword into a new position.  His attacker didn’t hesitate.  He sprung forward slashing from the sky to the ground.  Battosai leaned back the fraction of an inch to avoid his opponent’s blade which came so close that he could feel the air whistle.  Spinning around the strike, he swung his blade out aiming for a clean decapitation at his opponent’s neck.  Moving faster than Battosai anticipated, the stranger reversed his attack into a clean block, then shoved Battosai back so hard that he nearly slipped and fell in the mud of the street.  Battosai braced his feet as best as he could as the attacker sprang forward, his sword flicked towards Battosai in a thrust aimed at his heart.  Battosai gritted his teeth and swiped the attack to the side, slipping slightly in the mud._

_In a sudden flash of insight, Battosai realized that he couldn’t win this fight.  His attacker was using his superior strength and greater experience to gain an advantage over Battosai.  And Battosai’s style revolved around speed and agility, two things that were difficult in the muddy conditions he found himself in.  He realized that his only option to live was to force a situation where he would be able to escape._

_He was never given that chance._

_As he tried a sweeping cut down that was aimed at the man’s shoulder much to his surprise the man released his left hand from his sword hilt and then brought both of his hands up and caught Battosai’s blade between the backs of his fists, still gripping his own sword._

How could he have caught my blade like that? _Battosai thought in shock.  He had never heard that such a technique was possible, let alone seen it done until now.  The next instant the man rotated his grip and the Battosai’s sword was wrenched away from him.  The man swiped his blade in a slash aimed at Battosai’s neck but Battosai jumped back, slipped, and then fell in the mud.  The next second his opponent was on him with the blade held at his throat._

_At that moment, a light from a nearby building shone through the darkness and Battosai saw for the first time the face of his enemy.  It was a middle-aged man with deep eyes.  He saw the warrior‘s eyes widened as he got a good look at Battosai and he hesitated in landing the killing blow.  Battosai wondered what the man thought when he looked at him.  What did he think seeing this killer was nothing more than a 14-year-old boy with red hair and violent eyes?_

_Much to Battosai’s surprise the man dropped his sword to his side and then re-sheathed the blade.  He walked to where Battosai’s blade had fallen and picked up the sword and tossed it to him. Out of reflex, Battosai caught the sword and stared in surprise at the man._

_“Your sword does you no good on the ground, boy.”  The stranger looked at him for a moment and then turned and disappeared into the darkness.  Battosai re-sheathed his sword as he stared into the shadows where the man had disappeared._

Who the hell was that?  And why did a member of the Shinsengumi let a man go who just murdered a supporter of the shogun in the street? _Battosai thought to himself before he recalled where he was and the danger he was in if he was found this close to the dead men.  He turned and left quickly, wondering just who that man was..._

 

Battosai realized, as he stared at this man kneeling before him, that it was the same one who had spared his life that night in the rain almost 4 years before.  The man that he later learned was the one called Hitokiri Hanjiro, one of the most feared men of the Shinsengumi and often used for their secret assassinations.  His real name was only known to a few in the elite of the Shinsengumi, though the Imperialists had long sought his identity.  _Shinsengumi_ , _my enemy,_ was the first thought that flashed through his head and he instinctively grabbed for his sword, bringing himself upright and ignoring the sudden convulsive shivering of his body.  He unsheathed his sword in the same motion and pointed it at the man with the lightening speed that had earned him the name Hitokiri Battosai. 

The man didn’t even turn to face him at the sound of the unsheathed blade. 

“Put away your sword, boy, I have no desire to fight with you.  Besides I believe that it is considered rude to kill the man who just saved your life.”  Hanjiro responded with dry humor.  He turned slowly to face Battosai and stared him straight into the eye.  Battosai looked into the Hanjiro’s eyes then slowly lowered his blade and re-sheathed it.  Hanjiro simply turned back to the fire where Battosai could now see that he had been preparing tea and what looked like a soup.

“Through to be fair,” Hanjiro continued, “You may think that I am trying to poison you, after you have some of this dinner.”  He turned back around with a steaming bowl of soup and mug of tea and placed them in front of Battosai who had wrapped his blanket around himself to stop his shivering.  He looked at the Hanjiro in curiosity as he turned back to the fire and proceeded to prepare himself a similar meal. 

“You are Hitokiri Hanjiro are you not?”  Battosai asked.

“And you are Hitokiri Battosai.”  Hanjiro said by way of reply.  “Through I am surprised that with your level of skill anyone was able to so seriously wound you.”  He looked back at him.

Battosai raised his hand to touch the cross shaped scar on his left cheek.  “A careless moment.” _Moments that will haunt me for the rest of my life._

Hanjiro grunted in reply.  “I swear that soup isn’t poisoned.” He said pointedly as he started eating his own portion to prove that fact.

Battosai picked up the bowl of soup and took a sip, instinctively his face screwed up.  He had learned to endure bad cooking in his lifetime and just be happy that he had something to eat.  But he had never encountered anything before that was _this_ bad.  He wasn’t quite sure how something could be both spicy _and_ bitter.

“You’re cooking certainly leaves a great deal to be desired.”  Battosai said looking in disgust at his companion. 

Much to his surprise Hanjiro laughed.  “I told you that you would think that I was trying to poison you.  But I’m afraid that it was the best I could do.”  Then he sobered up and looked Battosai right in the eye, “let’s get some details straight since we will be sharing this miserable hut together for the night with that storm outside.”  He gestured with a nod towards the howling wind.  “First thing my name is Koshijiro, call me that, not Hitokiri Hanjiro.  Second, as we will be staying together, and as I have spared your life twice, I would appreciate a temporary truce between us.  For tonight, neither of us are hitokiri.  Agreed?”

 _He told me his name?_   Battosai thought in shock, after all the years the Imperialist had sought it, here in this little hut it had been given freely to an enemy.  Battosai measured up the man.  He was sincere, that much was clear.  He nodded his head.  “Agreed, I don’t feel much like fighting at the moment anyways.”  He said as his body started shivering again.

“Good, now I know it tastes terrible but you will be better off finishing up that soup and tea, at least it will help warm you up.” 

Battosai looked back with distaste at the bowl, he hated to admit it, but the man was right.  He screwed up his face and with far more determination then should have been necessary, he finished all of the sparse dinner. 

“Seconds?”  Koshijiro asked with slight amusement as he surveyed Battosai’s face. 

Battosai looked at the man as though he was crazy.  “I barely got down first but I will take some more tea to wash that taste out of my mouth.”  _At least he didn’t manage to ruin that._

Koshijiro smiled as he poured him another mug full of tea.  Then he picked up his own sword from the floor beside him and propped it against his shoulder, wrapped a blanket around himself, and leaned against the wall, staring into nothingness.  Since he had become a hitokiri, Battosai preferred silence and to be left alone, but he found himself curious about this man.  One moment he could laugh and joke and then the next became silent and morose.   Also, there was the fact that he had spared his life twice despite being on opposite sides in the revolution.  He searched his head for a topic, and then noticed the braided lock of black hair, fraying at the ends, tied to the scabbard of Koshijiro’s sword. 

“A parting gift from your lover?” he asked. 

Koshijiro sat up and turned to face him, question in his eyes.

“The lock of hair on your sword, from your lover?” he asked again.

Koshijiro looked at the lock of hair and affectingly took it in his hand and rubbed it between his fingers.  “No, my wife died many years ago.  This is from my daughter, she said it would keep me safe, something about a story her mother told her about a warrior facing a dragon and being saved by the strand of hair from his lover or something like that.”  He replied, his voice lost in some distant memory.  Then he turned to face to him.  “But then we all need to have something worth fighting for, don’t we?”  He looked at the blue scarf that Battosai had tied around his own sword for safekeeping.

Battosai went quiet as he himself was now lost in time.  Koshijiro’s words brought back all of the painful memories, the bloody rain where he first saw an tennin, the haze of pain and blood ending with her frail body laying in his arms as her life’s blood stained the snow red.  The home where he had first felt a peace, burning as he walked away, and as it burned it consumed every one of his simple hopes and dreams for their future. 

“One way or another the war will be over soon, what do you and your lover plan to do then?”  Koshijiro asked.

“She’s dead.”  Battosai answered abruptly.  _And it was all my fault._   For a long while, there was only the crackle of the fire in the room and the howl of the wind.

“I’m sorry.  I did not mean to pain you further.”  Koshijiro replied softly, there was genuine feeling in his voice.

Battosai raised his head as he faced the man.  “Forget it.”  There was silence between them again before Battosai decided once again to initiate a conversation.  “Four years ago, when we first met, why did you not kill me then?” 

Koshijiro just looked at the wall as he answered.  “That is a long story, boy.”

“It is going to be a long night, surely I should know why you would spare my life like that.”  Battosai persisted.  _After all we are enemies._

There was silence for a moment and then Koshijiro replied.  “For many generations my family has run a kenjutsu dojo.  I have spent most of my life developing a style that is now taught at the school.  A style where a sword should only be used to protect, not to kill, where I could teach the philosophy that causing injuries to an opponent and most especially killing is a thing to be avoided if possible.” 

“A sword to protect?  Isn’t that a little naïve?  You are hitokiri, surely you know that a sword is a weapon to kill.”  Battosai interrupted.  That was after all what his own Master had always taught him, and what he had learned for himself fighting in the revolution.

Koshijiro faced him with a sad smile.  “Yes, a sword is a weapon meant to kill men, but as another who also bears the name hitokiri, would you not prefer a world where the only purpose of a sword was to protect life, not to take it?”  He asked gently.

Battosai felt those words strike at his soul and from a distance memory, he heard the voice of his Master, _“The first principle of Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu: the sword swung in my name, will be swung for the people for the world, to prevent the shedding of innocent blood.”_ He lowered his eyes and stared at the floor.  “Indeed a world such as that would be a true revolution.”

With his head bowed, Battosai could not see the smile cross Koshijiro’s face.  After a pause, he went on with the story.  “Five years ago the men of power of my prefecture wanted me to come to Kyoto and fight to protect the Shogun against the revolutionaries.  I refused until a man held a sword to my daughter’s throat and told me that if I did not fight then she would be killed.  Needless to say, I agreed to the terms and so I’m here fighting in a war that I wanted no part of.  That night when we met, I did not kill you because the look in your eyes reminded me of her.  It was not your face I saw, only my daughter’s.” 

Battosai absorbed this _, so this man has no desired to kill but has been forced to murder against his will in order to protect his daughter,_ he thought _._   _And it was the memory of his daughter which protected me that night?_   That train of thought drew him back in time once more…

 

_“I do not know why he spared my life.”  Battosai said as he finished his story about the member of the Shinsengumi that let him live.  Tomoe nestled closer to him, wrapping her blanket around him and leaning her head on his shoulder.  He slipped his arm around her and leaned into her embrace._

_“It must have been the tennin that saved you then.” She commented softly as the fire crackled in the hearth._

_He twisted his head around to look her in the eye.  “Tennin?  What are you talking about?”_

_She smiled at him and reached her hand up to his face.  “The tennin that looks after you.  I saw it the first time we met, and sometimes when I look at you just right, I can still see it.  There is something watching over you.”_

_“That’s nonsense Tomoe, things like that don’t exist.” He scoffed._

_“Maybe, but I do know that some spirit is watching over you and protecting you.  And I pray that its vigilance never ends and that it always protects you.”_

“Your daughter must be special indeed to make a man like you willing to betray your beliefs.”  Battosai commented, even as he remembered Tomoe’s words.  _But a child, protecting me?_

“She is my daughter, that is enough for me,” Koshijiro replied simply.  “And if my hands have to be stained with the blood of a thousand men, and my soul forever tainted with my crimes I will gladly accept that fate to protect my daughter’s life and happiness.”

Battosai reflected on those words.  “When did you last see you her?”

“Almost five years ago.”  He replied with a sigh, his eyes once again lost in memory of a little girl refusing to show even one tear as he walked away, instead lifting her head proudly, the very essence of the samurai spirit.

 “As you said, the war will be over soon and then you can go home to her.”  Battosai said after a moment, this man’s pain caused by the separation from his daughter was well understood by Battosai.  But this man, unlike him, could see the one he loved again.

Koshijiro smiled slightly as he continued to stare into nothingness, “Perhaps.”  There was silence between them that was broken only the howling of the wind and the crackle of the fire.

“So why did you rescue me this time?”  Battosai asked.

Koshijiro looked at him, “Once you reminded me of my daughter, is that not reason enough?  Besides I had no reason to want you dead.”  He turned back to stare into nothingness, suddenly several minutes later he started talking, still staring into space. 

He talked about his wife, how they grew up together as children and later married.  How when he had inherited the dojo he begin teaching the style he had created.  He spoke about the day his daughter was born and how it had changed his life forever, the first time that he held her.  He told Battosai about how his daughter had begged and begged for him to teach her kenjutsu and he had finally compromised with her, he would teach her kenjutsu if she would also take lessons in dancing.  He believed that the willingness to learn kenjutsu was a childish whim and that it would pass in time.  Then she might devote herself to arts more befitting a woman.  He told him story after story about his daughter, trying to describe her every trait.  He finished by telling about the day he left and how his daughter had tried to be so grown up and strong despite the fact that her life was being turned upside down.

Battosai listened, wondering why the man would tell him so much about himself.  He never mentioned any names nor even hinted about where he was from, though judging from his accent he seemed to be from the Edo area, but still Battosai wondered why anyone would tell so much of himself to a man who was his enemy. 

“Why did you tell me all that?” Battosai asked finally when Koshijiro had fallen silent.

Koshijiro turned to him, “When I talk about my family, my former life, and my daughter for just one minute they are not a world away from me.”  He sighed and looked away.  “And then that moment is over and I must return back to the present.  Besides you looked as though you needed a reminder that this war is not all there is to life.” He was silent for a moment.  “You should get some sleep.  It will be several hours yet until morning.”  With that he wrapped his blanket more tightly around him and laid his head down.  Battosai took the hint and likewise nestled further down into his own blankets and prepared for the long night.

***

One of the assassins of the Shinsengumi raced along the riverbed, his feet splashing in the shallow water.  He pushed himself to stay ahead of the group of Shinsengumi members behind him.  Though he was a part of their ranks, the Shinsengumi had turned against him and now sought his head.  Suddenly ahead of him, another squad appeared, cutting off his escape.

“That sword of yours that hungers for the blood of men is a disgrace to the name of the Shinsengumi.”  One of the members of the squad behind him yelled.

“Tell me,” the assassin said with a low growl, his face twisting into a cruel smile.  “Just who is it that has turned the Shinsengumi against its best hitokiri?”

“That information doesn’t concern you.  All that is left now is to carry out our orders and uphold the honor of the Shinsengumi.”  The man responded.

“It was Koshijiro wasn’t it?” he asked still smiling.

“Unlike you, he brings honor to us.  You seek to stain our name with the blood of innocents.”

“Blood is blood, and soon you will see that as well.”  The assassin said coldly, drawing his katana.  He turned the blade to himself, looking at his reflection.  It took only a moment to perform the rite then he turned on the first of the men, who leaped forward, his sword held high as he swung it towards the assassin.  The assassin sneered a little as he stepped to the side, dodging the slash and then swiped his blade across his opponent, disemboweling him in an instant.  The man fell to the ground with a scream and then the assassin reversed his blade and thrust his katana through the man’s chest, silencing his scream as suddenly a bloody froth came pouring out his mouth.  The water in the river suddenly turned red.

“Who wants to be next?” the assassin sneered.

***

It had been more than 5 years since Koshijiro feet had trended this path.  As he had made his journey along the East Sea Road, he was surprised how much the land had changed in such a short time.  The war had at last ended and he was allowed to leave the Shinsengumi and return home.  Part of his heart longed to return, to see his daughter, his home, and his dojo.  The other part of him, the one that had been forced to become Hitokiri Hanjiro dreaded it.  How could he ever face his students and teach them that a sword was to protect life after all the men he had killed?  How could he face his daughter when he had so much blood on his hands?  Could he even have a peaceful life after living for 5 years sleeping with his sword by day, and spilling so much blood by night?

He had been struggling with those questions since he had left Kyoto but he knew there would be no answer until he returned.  With a heavy heart, he made his way through the streets of Edo on a cold January day to the edge of town where the dojo stood.  At this time the interim master would be giving lessons and it was possible that his daughter would also be there.  In her letters, she said that she often helped in the upkeep of the dojo in his place.

He quickened his pace as he turned down the street where the dojo laid and walked through the open gate up the walkway to the front doors of the school.  He could hear clack of wooden shinai as a duel was taking place inside the dojo.  He went up the steps, taking his shoes off before he entered with a bow towards the shrine in the front as was proper, and then quickly closed the doors behind him to keep out the cold. 

The students barely took note of him, everyone seemed intent on watching the duel taking place on the floor between two of the students.  The interim master, however, noted Koshijiro’s entrance with a nod in his direction before turning his attention back to the pair on the floor.  Koshijiro chose a dark corner of the dojo, placed his bag and the long round leather case he carried on the floor, and watched the fight with interest.

Both of the duelists were wearing pads and helmets for protection, which prevented Koshijiro from recognizing either fighter.  He guessed that both of them were teenagers, judging from their height.  One was shorter and slim and the other was several inches taller with a more solid build.  At first glance, the taller one looked as though he had the advantage because of his greater height and strength but every time he tried to land a blow, his opponent either blocked effortlessly or danced away from the blade and attacked from another direction. 

The tall one swung his sword hard in a sweeping motion at the slender one who caught the blade but the force knocked them off balance, throwing their whole upper body out of line with their feet.  The tall one struck again trying to press his advantage with a reverse swing, the slender one in response to the attack in their off balance position, leaned their upper body back while he lifted his feet off the floor.  He then caught himself with his hands on the floor to prevent himself from hitting his head or back on the floor and to provide power as he used his feet to kick underneath the tall one’s swing knocking him back several steps.  The slender one then arched his body and leapt back onto his feet before jumping forward to sweep away the tall one’s bokken and step forward with an elbow aimed for the lower ribs, all of this taking place in a heartbeat.  Koshijiro was sure from the impact that were it not for the pads they wore, the slender boy would have had a good chance of cracking the tall boy’s ribs. 

Koshijiro smiled as he watched the two analyzing their strengths and weakness and filing them away.  He watched closely for any errors they made so that he could correct them later.  _The slender boy has a good strategy, he knows he can’t stand up to a test of strength with the other one, as that one blow testified, so he’s using speed and agility to keep the tall one on his toes.  Strange that he only seems to strike the boy with a kick or elbow and not his weapon and end the fight._   Koshijiro wondered at little at that, but put it out of mind for the moment as he focused on the fight.  Koshijiro was impressed, he noted that the tall boy had a weakness on his right side and his grip on his weapon was slightly off, in his mind he immediately started working a strategy to correct that. 

However the slim boy seem to know about that weakness as well for just as Koshijiro was deciding how best to deal with correcting the issue the slim boy struck the tall one on the right side and twisted his blade, causing his opponents bokken to twist out of his hand and hit the floor with a clatter.  The tall boy leapt back from the slim one and started towards his weapon but was stopped with the slim one turned and delivered a spinning roundhouse kick which knocked the other boy on to the floor.

 _The fight’s over,_ Koshijiro thought, _and that slim boy just demonstrate his weakness, if the tall one is smart he will work on that._   But he was wrong, the slim boy instead of walking up and taking the last blow, walked over the fallen boy’s weapon and kicked it across the floor to his opponent and then stood back politely allowing the tall boy to grab his weapon and get back on his feet.  Koshijiro watched in puzzlement, not understanding why the boy didn’t just claim his victory while he could.  It was obvious who had won.  He looked around the dojo but no one seemed surprised at the slim boy’s reaction, the interim master caught Koshijiro’s eye and nodded slightly in such a way as to tell him that this was a perfectly normal thing for the slim boy to do.  _Is he trying to humiliate the boy by rubbing in how much better of a fighter he is?_   Koshijiro wondered, _perhaps that is his weakness, his arrogance._   Koshijiro frowned, if there was anything that he found more troublesome in a student it was the arrogant one’s who would bully others because of their superior abilities. 

As soon as the tall boy was on his feet though he did not leap forward to attack the other out of anger for the humiliation, instead he simply stood there in a guarded stance.  The slim boy waited a moment before realizing that the tall one was going to make him attack.  He leapt forward with a head-to-toe slash that the tall boy blocked and then shifting his block he pushed the slim boy’s bokken away and struck forward with his hilt, missing the slim boy by a hair’s width as the slim boy dodged the attack by shifting his weight and stepping to the side.  The tall boy continued to press his advantage and swung at the slim boy repeatedly until he knocked him stumbling back, caught off balance by the frenzied attack.  Koshijiro noted in an instance that while up that the point the only real flaw he had noticed in the slim boy’s was his seeming arrogance he noticed another.  Instead of continuing to use the flawless footwork he had displayed up to that point, he stumbled back in some strange type of shuffling motion that Koshijiro thought he had seen before but couldn’t quite place where.  He instantly made a note of it for later correction. 

The tall one stepped forward, continuing to press his advantage with another swing which the slim boy caught and then instantly turned around and attacked with the same disarming move he had used only moments before.  This time the tall boy was able to counter it, abet clumsily, and continue to try and press his attack.  Koshijiro frowned, wondering why the boy would attempt the same move again so quickly when his opponent was obviously on the lookout for it.  It was until the slim boy tried it again after several blows were exchanged and the tall boy was able to counter it with confidence that if clicked in Koshijiro’s mind was what happening.  _He didn’t finish the fight then to taunt or humiliate, he’s teaching the boy._   Koshijiro realized.  _That’s why he kept the fight going, to teach the boy the skill he obviously was not well practiced in and to improve him as a fighter.  And why he is sticking with his hands or feet instead of his weapon._ The corners of Koshijiro’s mouth twitched a little in a smile.  _That boy may not turn out as one of the great warriors of Japan but he has the makings of a fine teacher and master of a dojo. A far more rare ability._

Finally, as the taller one panted heavily and his movements became shaky the slim boy landed a blow with his shinai and finished the fight.  Despite his opponent’s exhaustion, the slim boy seemed as fresh as when Koshijiro entered the dojo. 

“Fight over, the winner is Kaoru-kun.” The interim master announced. The two fighters backed away from each other.

Koshijiro started.  _Kaoru, my Kaoru?_   He thought.  _She has kept up her lessons at the dojo since I left? She never mentioned_ this _in any of her letters.  I wonder why?_

Off came the helmets of the two fighters.  It had been five years since he had seen her but there was no doubt about it, that 14-year-old girl standing in front of him was his daughter, and she was the very picture of her mother at the same age when Koshijiro had married her.  She stood there, cheeks flushed with pride and her blue eyes flashing, her long blue-black hair was pulled up into a high ponytail which was mussed slightly from the helmet, and she had a grin on her face that spread from ear to ear.

“You sure are improving a lot Yasu.”  She told him an undertone.

The tall boy with ruffled brown hair was still breathing hard but he smiled back at her.  “Yeah I just wish you would stop dancing around, it’s hard to hit someone when they’re constantly spinning around you like a koma.”  He replied softly with a laugh. 

 She grinned back at him, “Sorry must be all those dance lessons, I just can’t help it sometimes.  By the way, tomorrow I can help you on working on your defense so you don’t leave so many openings,” she offered.

“Sure, I won’t mind.  Maybe I’ll be able to land a hit on you for a change.”

“Maybe,” she said with a playful toss of her head.

“Everyone put away the equipment and assemble in the front.”  The interim master announced loudly, breaking up the conversation between the two.

The students started to hurry about the dojo putting up their shinai’s and the leather armor and helmets that had been pulled out for the lesson then started lining up in the front of the dojo by the order of their rank.   In the confusion, Koshijiro lost sight of his daughter and instead focused his attention on making his way to the front where the interim master was.

“It is good to have you back at the dojo Master Kamiya.”  The Interim Master said with a bow. 

Koshijiro wondered at the moment if the man had ever showed any emotion.  In all the years he had known him he had never even seen the hint of a smile. 

“How has the school been since I left?” he asked.

“Much the same,” he said in an offhand tone, “So what did you think of your daughter’s fight?” he replied with a sideways look as Koshijiro stood next to him and observed the temporary chaos in the dojo.

“I admit I was surprised that she kept up her lessons, she never mentioned a word of this in her letters.  And she also works with the other students on the side as well?”

“Yes, with a few of them, she is quite an extraordinary teacher and the students who work with her are able to improve remarkably fast.  And as to keeping up with her lessons, I believe that she wanted to surprise you when you returned.  She has earned quite a reputation among the students.  The younger ones are calling her the Princess of Kenjutsu, the older ones that she spars have another name for her.”

“Oh, what is that?” Koshijiro asked with interest as the room started quieting down as the students lined up.  Now he could see his daughter and the boy she had spared with were removing their armor and putting it away properly with their backs turned to him.  Some of the students glanced curiously at him.  He was still bundled up from the cold with a scarf wrapped around his face and was wearing his katana and wakizashi at his side.   He could image what the students were thinking of this silent stranger in the dojo who was talking calmly with their master. 

“The Kenjutsu Demon.”  The interim master replied dryly.

Koshijiro turned in to stare at the man with slight shock, but before he could inquire further about it the interim master went on.

“She is by far the most talented student in the dojo right now, I believe that she is ready to earn the rank of assistant master, but I will let you test her skill yourself.  If you spar with her I believe that you will see what I mean.”

“Really, is she that good?”  Koshijiro asked in slight surprised.

The interim master nodded.  “She may take after her mother in her appearance but she has your skill with the blade, test her and you’ll see.”

“Papa?” a voice rang throughout the school.

He turned to see Kaoru staring at him with a stunned expression on her face.  The other students were all lined up and Kaoru was walking slowly towards him as though she didn’t trust her eyes.

“Is that you Papa?” she asked again, stepping closer to him trying to see behind the scarf, she glanced at his sword to see the braided lock, recognizing it as the one she had given him all those years before.

He felt his heart suddenly swell and he pulled down the scarf wrapped around his face.  “I see you did keep up your kenjutsu lessons after all.” He said smiling.

“Papa, I’m so glad you’re home.” She said as she ran into his open arms, completely oblivious for the moment of the strict rules of etiquette governing every lesson.

“Master Kamiya,” he heard the excited greetings of the older students who still remembered him and the happy chatter of the younger students at their famed master’s sudden appearance.  Koshijiro ignored everything as the interim master silenced the room.  Instead, he savored this reunion with his daughter.

He wrapped her up in his arms, hugged her, and kissed her forehead.  “I thought I told the Doctor to put a few heavy rocks on your head to keep you from growing up on me.”  He teased her.

“I got taller despite that.”  She said with a proud toss of her head.

He smiled again.  He forgot all of his previous doubts about being able to face his daughter or his students after the wholesale slaughter that he had taken part in.  Kaoru’s smile melted away all of those years from his mind as though they had never been.  He knew at that moment that he could live a peaceful life so long as she was with him.

“I believe that you were given an order to assemble Kaoru.”  Her father said suddenly in a stern tone.  Kaoru’s eyes widened at his words and she straightened up.  Instantly she stepped back and took her place at the head of the line, the highest-ranking apprentice of the dojo.  Koshijiro took a little pride in seeing her standing there.

“As I’m sure you have realized, Master Koshijiro Kamiya has returned to the dojo from his time fighting in Kyoto.”  The interim master announced in a loud, emotionless voice.  “From now you will be learning from him.”

“Master,” the students responded, bowing respectfully to them both.

“Lessons are done for the day,” the interim master announced, then both he and Koshijiro lead the students into bowing to the small shrine in the front of the school and then bowed to the students who followed suit as they also spoke in unison thanking the master for the lesson.  They then started to disperse, but before things got too noisy, Koshijiro stepped in.

“Kaoru Kamiya front and center.” He announced loudly.

Obediently Kaoru scrambled to the front of the room and stood respectfully in front of him.  The other students quieted down to watch the spectacle.  Koshijiro knew that they were probably wondering what was going to happen now.

“Yes Master,” Kaoru said respectfully as she bowed before him.

Koshijiro just looked at her for a moment, then he turned and removed his katana and wakizashi and his heavy winter clothes setting them in the front of the dojo.  Kaoru followed his actions with curious eyes, as did the rest of the students, none of whom made for the door.  Koshijiro grabbed two bokkens from the rack behind him and then walked back to Kaoru.

“Since you are the first apprentice and I want to know the quality of the students, you will spar with me.” he said handing her one of the bokkens.  Kaoru’s eyes widened and she took the wooden sword with a bow.  As if by magic, the floor suddenly cleared as the students made their way towards the benches lining the walls, opening the middle of the floor.  Koshijiro heard the excited whispers of the students, some of which tested his ability to keep a straight face.

“Finally we’re going to see the Kenjutsu Demon going up against the Master, no more holding back, we’ll get to see her in full action, I wonder who will win?”

“No way Kaoru’s going to lose that easy, that girl hits like a brick wall when she’s holding back.”

“Kaoru-kun may have only a slim shot a victory but she’s going to give it her all.”

 “I’m glad the Master picked her, if he wants to know the quality of his students he’s in for a surprise.”

“Ten sens that Kaoru-kun lasts five minutes.”

Kaoru took up her place on one side of the room and Koshijiro faced off with her.  She slipped into the seigan stance with her feet back in a fighting stance and her sword held in front of her and Koshijiro faced off similarly against her.  _She has been sparing mainly against other students this whole time so she will probably play it safe at first.  She will wait for me to make the first move, assuming that I will attack first as I initiated this match._   Koshijiro thought as the interim master took his place between them, gave them both a look to ascertain their readiness, and then raised his hand between them.  Koshijiro waited for the signal to drop.

 _He probably thinks that I will wait, being cautious, after all I’m just an apprentice and he is a master so if I take him by surprise I might be able to get a blow in before he’s expecting it.  It’s worth a shot._   Kaoru thought desperately.  _Come on Kaoru, you’ve been waiting for this for 5 years.  It’s time to make Papa proud of his daughter and show him what you can do.  So Kaoru, it’s time to dance and you better make this your best dance._

The interim master’s hand dropped and he quickly stepped back.  Kaoru didn’t hesitate, she stepped forward first, faking to the right then striking to the left in a smooth motion.  She saw the flash of surprise in her father’s eyes but he quickly reacted and caught her attack.

 _Damn, wasn’t expecting her to take the initiative, she’s gotten reckless.  Too cocky._   Koshijiro thought, he shifted his block into a thrust towards her chest but Kaoru just twisted away from his sword with a smile.  She spun to his left side and thrust her sword towards him.  Koshijiro quickly turned and blocked the attack and her next cut aimed at his upper right arm with a smooth motion.  And the fight continue as they exchanged blows, filling the dojo with the clatter of wood on wood. 

Koshijiro found his amusement growing as the fight progressed.  She was using the same tactic as in the earlier fight.  She danced away from his strongest blows, knowing that she didn’t stand a chance in a test of strength.  Instead, she was attempting to use her speed and agility to land a blow on him.  But Koshijiro hadn’t survived all these years by falling for simple tricks, though as the fight progressed her tricks grew more and more clever.

One in fact almost got him.  They stood with blades locked for a moment and he barely noticed her right leg whip around his own to sweep his leg and knock him off balance and to the ground.  He managed to dance out of the trap, slightly ungraceful, by throwing her back as hard as possible.  She stumbled with the same strange shuffling motions that he had noticed before, but then somehow turned even her off balanced position into a solid defense as Koshijiro sought to press his advantage with a slash downwards.  She caught his blade, even though the force of it brought her down on to one knee.  She gritted her teeth and then forced his blade back and tried to sweep his legs.  Koshijiro leaped over her leg and then swung towards her head.  Kaoru ducked under the attack, rolled across the floor and then sprung to her feet, turned, and tried to attack her father from behind.  Koshijiro however, pivoted on his heel and caught her blade with his own.

Koshijiro immediately took note that Kaoru’s breathing had grown labored.  Though she had seemed fresh at the end of her previous match, she still had gone through a full lesson and match and now was in a violent sparring round where Koshijiro was putting her through her paces to test her skill.  He decided to press his advantage and then started a series of attacks, not pausing for a second or giving her the chance to attack.  First a slash to the left, overhead cut, thrust to the stomach, containing his frenzied attack until finally Kaoru clumsily blocked one slash, slipped, and fell to the ground with a cry.  Her bokken went skidding a couple of feet from her hand.  He raised his own bokken to take the last blow and end the fight.  It had lasted far longer than he had expected.  _He was right, she is a very talented swordsman, she has certainly earned her reputation._   He lowered his blow, intending to stop it just before striking her but Kaoru still had one trick up her sleeve.  As the blow went down her foot went up and kicked his arm.  The kick made a solid hit and sent his sword wild as Kaoru rolled on the ground and grabbed her bokken.  Koshijiro leap forward while Kaoru turned her back on him as she grabbed her weapon.  Her head spun as he slowed the cut and tapped his weapon against her neck.

“A draw,” the interim master announced.  Koshijiro looked down with a smile, Kaoru had managed to bring her bokken around in time, and it was directed in a low cut at his waist.  His blow would have taken her head, hers would have cut him half.

“Wow,” came the hushed response of the students.  They had watched the fight with wide eyes, filled with amusement. 

“My ten sens please,” one of the students whispered to his fellow as he held a hand expectantly. 

Koshijiro withdrew his bokken and then offered his hand to his daughter to help her up.  She took it gratefully, leaping to her feet.  She looked as though she had been run ragged with flushed checks and deep breaths but her eyes were sparkling.  _I did it!  Papa has to be happy with that performance, I just wished I hadn’t wasted some much time earlier and was a little fresher for this fight.  Trust Yasu to do something like this to me, even if it was unintentional._   Kaoru thought to herself.

“Replace the weapons,” Koshijiro ordered sternly handing her his bokken.  She accepted it, a disappointed look on her face.  He could tell that she was trying to find what fault she must have had in her performance to warrant such treatment.  She replaced the weapons and returned to stand in front of him.  Koshijiro might be wearing his sternest expression but in truth he was about to burst with pride over his daughter’s performance.  When the interim master had said that she was good he hadn’t expected something like this. 

“Kaoru Kamiya I admit that I was unprepared for this, but from this day on you are no longer an apprentice of this school,” he continued in his harsh tone.  Kaoru’s eyes opened wide in hurt before she bowed her head in acceptance.  “Instead from this day on you will be an Assistant Master of the Kamiya Kasshin-ryu.”

Koshijiro thought that his daughter gave herself whiplash by how fast her head popped up.  Her face went from hurt and disappointment to complete and utter shock.  “Our match showed me that this is an honor that is long overdue you.”  He replied with a proud smile.  He reached into his kimono and withdrew a tanto.  “This was given to me by my father when I came of age, now I’m passing it down to you, congratulations.” 

Kaoru accepted the tanto, still in a state of shock.  “Thank you master,” she said in a cracking voice.  In an instant, the room erupted in cheers and then every student stood up.

“Assistant master,” they said bowing to Kaoru.  Kaoru looked at them, still struggling to regain her composure before she bowed back.  After the formality’s had been performed, Kaoru was suddenly surrounded by her peers who were congratulating her in loud voices.  Koshijiro didn’t even try to break it up.  It was obvious that Kaoru was very popular among the students and he didn’t want to intrude on their congratulations, especially since lessons were officially over.  Instead, he stood with the interim master and they discussed the affairs of the school.  It took a long time before the dojo finally cleared out and Kaoru and he were left alone together.

“Papa, I don’t deserve this,” Kaoru said with wide eyes, she walked forward, holding the tanto in open hands out to him.

He stepped forward, closing her hands around the tanto and pushed it back to her.  “No Kaoru, you _do_ deserve this.  I watched your match with that boy, and spared with you myself.  You didn’t get to be as good as you are by sitting around the house practicing your cooking.  It was clear how hard you have worked for this.  Now take it.  You have earned every bit of it.”

Kaoru’s eyes filled with tears.  “Thank you Papa,” she said leaping forward and hugging him tightly. 

“You’re welcome,” _and thank you Kaoru for still being able to love me after the crimes I have committed.  If this is the closest I ever come to heaven then I will take it._

  “Papa, promise me one thing.” Kaoru asked as she pulled away from him and looked him straight in the eye.

“What is that Kaoru-chan?” he asked gently.

“Promise me that you’ll never leave me again.”  She asked with tears in her eyes.

He looked into her eyes and saw all the pain and sorrow she had gone through in the years he had been gone. 

“I promise Kaoru, as long as I live, I’ll never leave you again.”  He vowed.  _Never again, as long as I live._

_***_

The war was over.  Everything that Battosai had fought for four years had come to its fulfillment.  That morning after the storm spent in the hut with Koshijiro he had awakened to find a fire burning, his clothes neatly folded beside him, and food laid out for breakfast but Koshijiro was no longer there.  Three weeks later the war had come to an end with the surrender of the shogun Yoshinobu.  Now he was leaving Kyoto and never intended to return to that city again.  As he walked through the streets of the capital in the early morning dawn his mind turned to back to the promise he had made in the snow to his love, the promise that prevented him from committing seppuku here and now for his crimes that weighed heavily on his soul…  

 

_His hearing, which had been ringing since the explosion set from the first of the Yaminobu warriors, was starting to come back.  His vision was still blurred from the blinding flash set by another of the Yaminobu but he could see well enough now to understand what was happening.  Tomoe laid in his arms, her blood was spilling onto the snow and staining it red. The scent of hakubaiko filled the air and he could feel tears sliding down his cheeks, mixing with blood._

_“Tomoe, why?” he asked sobbing._

_She smiled softly, reached up a hand, and gently touched his left cheek.  One cut made months before by the love he had taken from her, another cut made by the dagger she had held in her hand as she tried to protect him and gave her life for that purpose._

_“This is the way it should be.  So please don’t cry.” She said softly._

_“That can’t be.  This is not the way it’s supposed to be.” He said fervently.  “I should be the one to die, the hitokiri, not you.  You are the one who is supposed to live in the new age that we are making.”_

_She smiled sadly at him.  “Promise me that you will live in the new age for me.  Promise me that you will find happiness again, like I did in your arms.”_

_“Tomoe.” He sobbed unwilling to try and comprehend a world without her._

_“Promise me.” She said her voice growing weak, her eyes filled with desperation._

_“I promise.” He whispered back, he would not deny her even one thing if it would bring her peace, not now, not after what he had done to her._

_She smiled softly.  “I’m so gl…”  Her hand fell suddenly from his face and her eyes became lifeless._

_“Tomoe,” he whispered. “Tomoe...”_

As he walked along the streets of Kyoto, he remembered the promise that he had made, the promise that keep him bound to this world to which he no longer felt a part of.  He could only see one path before him to try and atone for his crimes.  _I will do all I can Tomoe, to keep my promise and live in this new age and find happiness again.  But that happiness will not come today,_ he thought.

“I see you are leaving Kyoto, Himura.”

Battosai turned and faced the voice.  He had been crossing a bridge to leave the city as the sun slowly started to rise.  The voice he saw belonged to the sword smith Shakku who had forged many of the blades used by the revolutionaries during the fight in Kyoto.  He stood wearing his leather apron that protected him from the fires of the forge.  In his left hand, he balanced a sword over his shoulder.

“We’ve just won our first battle at Toba-Fushimi.  The revolution has finally become a reality, and you run out.”  Shakku said, almost accusingly.  “And where do you plan to go without your sword?”  he asked glancing at Battosai’s waist where his sword used to be.

“Katsura-sensei has given his permission, Shakku-dono.  A way will be found to protect the people of the new age.”  Battosai replied.  “Without having to kill,” he concluded in a firm tone.

“Feh.”  Shakku replied with a digested shake of his head.  “If there is such a way, I’d like to hear it myself.”

There was a pause between them as Battosai struggled to think of a reply to that.  In truth, he himself did not know what he was going to do now.  However, he knew that he never wanted to take another life again.

“After all the men you’ve killed, why run now?  Live by the sword and die by the sword.  That’s the only path you have.”  Shakku urged him.  Then he shifted the sword he carried off his shoulder and tossed it to Battosai who caught it.

“It’s a gift.”  Shakku said.  “In truth, it’s a failure.  But for you right now it’s enough.  Try being a swordsman with that at your waist!  Soon you’ll see how naive you’re being.”

Battosai drew the first part of the blade from the sheath.  As a work of Shakku even if he considered it a failure it would still be a fine blade.  He stared at the first part of the blade in astonishment wondering if his eyes were playing tricks on him.  Instead of the blade being on the curved edge of the sword and the blunt end on the straight side, the blade and blunt edges were reversed.  _A sakabato, a reverse blade sword?_ He wondered.  He continued to stare at the blade.  _It would indeed be hard to be a swordsman with such a sword.  A sakabato is not a blade that can kill an opponent easily, unless the wielder himself chooses to kill. But why would the man who forged blades used to kill for the sake of the revolution make such a thing?_

“When that sword breaks and you’re still able to believe your own sweet little lies.” Shakku continued as he turned and walked away. “Come to Kyoto and seek me out, maybe I’ll make you another.”  He yelled over his shoulder.

Battosai watched him leave before, with a shake of his head, he returned the sword to its sheath and slipped it though his belt.  He had no longer wanted to carry a blade but this was not a sword designed to kill so he would accept the gift.  This was a sword he could use to protect.  “ _A sword to protect.”_ He remembered those words that Master Koshijiro had said to him in that little hut.  He still did not have a clear idea of what he would do but at least now he could remain a swordsman, the only life he had ever truly known.  He left Kyoto and traveled to the mountains.  It was early evening when he came to a clearing in the woods that marked where his life as a farmer’s son ended and his life as a samurai began. 

To the outsider it was only a graveyard.  Around him stood the rotting crosses that marked the graves, most of them nothing more the lone sticks in the ground pointing their accusing fingers to the sky.   In the center of the field stood three stones placed close together.  But this field was more then it seemed to the one who remembered what had happened here.  It was in this field where he had first meet the man who would become his Master.  Battosai had been sold as a slave and was traveling when bandits attacked them.  There had been three women who had cared for him since he joined the group, Kasumi, Akane, and Sakura.  They had died trying to protect him, shielding him from the bandits with their own bodies.  Only six years old at the time he lacked the strength and courage to protect them, it was a memory that would torment him and forced him to train as hard as he could to become the best swordsman to honor their sacrifice.  Then his Master came, slaughtered the bandits, and left as quickly as he had appeared.

Not knowing what else to do Battosai had buried the dead, friend and foe alike.  He had worked all night and the next day.  On the graves of the three women who had cared for him and gave their lives for him, he had decorated their graves with three stones.  Later his Master returned and took him as his apprentice and taught him everything that he knew. 

Called back to the present, Battosai held out the blue scarf in his hand and watched it flap in the wind.  The scarf that he had carried for these past three years had belong to the woman who had changed his life forever and had saved his humanity, his beloved Tomoe.  Because of her sacrifice, he was now prepared to leave the life of a hitokiri behind.  The katana he had carried these past four years had been thrown into the river in Kyoto to rust.  He would keep his promise to her and live on in this new age.

He tied Tomoe’s blue scarf around one of the crosses and then stood there in the cold winter wind and swore to the four women who had given up their lives so that he might live that no matter what the future would bring he would never again be a hitokiri, living his life in the shadows.  From that moment on, he would give his life to protect every innocent person that he could with the sakabato given to him by Shakku.  No longer hitokiri, from that moment on he would be a rurouni- a wandering swordsmen.


	3. A Chance Meeting in the Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note- since the timeline has been changed from the original story then some of the laws in place then would not yet have been passed. Notably the anti-sword ban that affected all citizens including the samurai was not passed until 1876 (3 years after when my version of the story takes place), however in 1870 was when the first half of the anti-sword ban went into effect that prevented the farmer and merchant class from carrying a weapon. Since the discussion to extended this ban was probably going around for awhile prior to the law being passed in 1876, my story includes that a lot of misunderstandings end up happening between out main cast and the police regarding the carrying of swords.

**Chapter 1**

**A Chance Meeting in the Night**

_Over one hundred and fifty years ago during the Meiji Revolution (1853-1868) there arose in Kyoto a warrior called Hitokiri Battosai, one of the four great Hitokiri of the period.  Through the assassination of countless men, he closed the end of the turbulent Bakumatsu era and slashed open the age known as the Meiji.  Then he vanished shortly after the Battle of Toba-Fushimi and to this day, his whereabouts remain a mystery.  With the flow of time, Hitokiri Battosai, become a legend._

_In the 6 th year of the Meiji (1873) in the middle of Tokyo, this tale begins…_

The cold night breeze of an early February evening blew down the deserted streets sending the street lamps swaying from their stands.  A lone Rurouni walked down the road lost in thought, at his side he bore a sword, and over his left shoulder he carried a small cloth bag that held all his belongings in the world.  He lifted his head to the stars glittering overhead and the almost full moon that shone its eerie light down on the world and helped to light his way.  _I wonder where everyone is, the streets are unusually deserted for this time of the night._ It was a thought he had since he had entered Edo, now called Tokyo with the new era of the Meiji.  The night was not so late nor the air so cold for the streets to be deserted.  They had been having an unusual warm spell for the past few weeks with a warm wind blowing from the south making the deserted streets even stranger to his eyes.  _Is there something wrong here?_ He wondered and then mentally stopped himself.  He was over thinking this, he told himself firmly.  The violent times he had lived through always made him think of the worst possibilities, it was a habit he was trying to break, _after all_ , he thought, _why would anything be wrong_?  _I need to stop being so paranoid._  

He remembered back to the last days of the war and Master Koshijiro.  _Based on his accent he was from this area, I wondered what he would say if we met now?_   He amused himself for a moment with that train of thought, trying to distract himself from analyzing the eerie stillness of the evening.  He started to look around for somewhere to spend the night.  _There should be some bridges that I can sleep under somewhere in this town…_   He never got the chance to find one before he heard the sound of running feet behind him.

“Hold it right there, Hitokiri Battosai.” Came a firm voice behind him.

Rurouni turned slowly, “huh?” he said under his breath as he faced his accuser.  It was a young girl, no, a woman, he corrected himself, with long blue-black hair bound up into a high pony-tail, dressed in a man’s clothes of a hakama and plain kimono with a haori over, and carrying a bokken, a wooden sword that was pointed at him.  At the sight of this is he was even more confused.  _So much for this being a quiet night.  Maybe I’m not as paranoid as I thought…_

“I finally found you!”  She shouted at him angrily.  “For two months now you have murdered at will, but tonight it ends Battosai!” 

“Oro?”  He said as his eyes widen.  _How does this woman know who I am? And what is she talking about, murdering people?_ He thought wildly.  He cast his mind around for any connection between him and this woman but he didn’t recognize her at all.

“I’m giving you one chance Battosai,” she said in a low and dangerous voice.  She stepped closer shifting her sword before her in seigan stance the bokken held up and pointed at him with her legs back in a fighting stance.  “Turn yourself in quietly or I will make you pay for disgracing my family name!” 

Rurouni stood there for a moment with wide eyes wondering just what he had gotten himself into this time.  Why was it that he couldn’t even walk down the street without something happening to him?  During the time it took for him to come up with a response, he noticed that the woman must have had some training in kenjutsu based on the way she stood before him. 

“I’m sorry.  You appear to have this one mistaken for someone else.  I have only arrived in town tonight and can’t possibly be who you are looking for, that I am not.”  He said shaking his head and raising his hands in front of himself, hoping to diffuse the situation.

Her eyes narrowed, “Don’t play the fool!” she shouted.  “Who else would carry a sword in this town after what’s happened?”

He glanced at the sword at his side then looked back at her.  “Really, this one has no idea what you are talking about.  I did not commit these murders you have accused this one of, that I did not.”  He said apologetically.  “This one hopes this culprit is caught but I am not him so I bid you goodnight.”  He bowed slightly in her direction and turned to leave.  _I hope that the rest of this town isn’t as strange as she is._

“You’re not getting away this time!”  Came a shout from behind him and he turned just in time to see the shaft of the bokken being brought down with alarming speed and force in a downward cut aimed at his head.  Instinctively he leaped out of the way and landed on a nearby box next to a building. 

He intended to land on the box and then try to reason with the woman.  He had no desire to fight with her and just wanted to pacify the situation.  But just like trying to convince the woman earlier, things did not turn out as he planned.

“Oro?” He yelled as the box buckled under his weight and he collapsed in a graceless heap among the splinters and then, to add insult to injury, a nearby stack of baskets came toppling on top of him.

“Huh?” he heard the woman ask.  He shook the baskets off himself to face her.  _Not my most graceful moment.  Good thing that Master can’t see me now, I would never hear the end of this._

“Is it possible that you are the legendary Hitokiri Battosai?  I heard that you killed 3 more people just last night.”  She asked.  She bent over, placing her bokken vertically on the ground and leaned on it while looking down at him with incredulity. 

He smiled at her, still slightly dazed from his fall, “I’m a Rurouni, I’m nothing but a Rurouni, just a wandering swordsmen, that I am.”

She looked at him deciding.  “Then how do you explain that sword?  Don’t you know about the anti-sword ban now?  Unless you’re a samurai you’re not allowed to carry a blade and they are even trying to discourage that!” she shouted, standing straight up and pointing accusingly to his sword with her bokken.

His smile got wider, “well I am a samurai so it’s all right I carry a sword.  And if you still doubt me you are welcome to see my sword for yourself.  Here take it,” he said as he pulled his sword and sheath out of his belt enough that she could grab it more easily from him.  “Do you honestly believe that I could kill three people with a blade like this?” he asked.  _This ought to clear up the situation.  This is obviously nothing more than a simple misunderstanding._

She looked at him in disbelief for a moment before grabbing the hilt and unsheathing the blade in a fluid motion.  Then she held the blade in front of herself pointing at the sky and stared at it.

“What’s this?” she asked in disbelief at the blade before her.  “Is this a sakabato, a reverse blade sword?”  She asked with wide eyes.  _I thought they were just a theory but never put into practice?_

 _She actually knows what it is?  Only a master swordsmen would even have heard about this type of blade.  Who is this girl?_ “It is indeed.  It cannot slay anyone and there is nothing about that sword that looks as though it has ever been used to slay anyone, is there?”  Rurouni asked of her as he stood up, hiding the surprise in his voice that the woman recognized his blade for what it was as he straightened his clothes and dusted himself off.

She inspected the blade more closely.  “You’re right,” she finally concluded.  “There isn’t a scratch or a smear of blood anywhere on it, this blade looks as good as new.”  _Guess he’s innocent after all, but where did he get this sword?_

He finally finished straightening himself out and smiled at her.  “So this one has proven his innocence then?” he asked.

She looked at him and then her eyes narrowed dangerously again.  _I may have been wrong about this kid being the killer.  But I’m still going to give this idiot a piece of my mind._   “Now you listen to me.”  She said stepping towards him and waving his sakabato dangerously in front of his face. 

His eyes widened as she stepped forward and he backed up quickly until his back hit the wall.  _That might be a sakabato but she does realize that she has the blade end pointed at me doesn’t she?_ He thought frantically.

“The one they call Hitokiri Battosai has been murdering people on the streets of this town every night!  If you walk around carrying a sword at this time of the day then anyone would suspect you.  And anyway, you ought know that this is the Meiji era and they are trying to forbidden anyone from carrying a sword, it might just be the merchant and farmer class for now but soon even the samurai will be forbidden from carrying weapons, everyone knows that’s coming soon.  In other words, you shouldn’t be wandering down the streets so carelessly with a sword in the first place!”  The woman shouted at him, still waving his sakabato in front of him.

During this outburst, his eyes got progressively wider and he held up his hands trying to stop her tirade and explain himself.  _Um… that blade is sharp and she’s holding it inches from my face, where’s help when you need it?_   He thought as he glanced up and down the deserted street.  _The one time there isn’t a policeman around…._

Suddenly she straightened up.  “Why are you carrying a blade that you can’t use?” she asked curiously, tilting her head, all signs of her former anger gone.

All Rurouni could do was stand there like a fool as he tried to wrap his head around how this woman could change moods so quickly.  _Is she insane?  It would explain a lot._ He wasn’t sure what statement he should address first so it took him a moment to formulate a response.

“Well the reason I carry that sakabato is…” he started before a shrill whistle cut him off.

“A police whistle,” the woman came to attention in a second and turned to face the direction that it had come from.  “It might be him!” she said as she took off running down the street tossing Rurouni’s sakabato behind her carelessly.

“Oro, oro, oro.” He said as he stumbled in the remains of the box as the sword fell through the air.  Then he brought the sheath up in his hand, as the sakabato fell down he caught and re-sheathed it in one fluid motion.  He turned in the direction that the woman had disappeared off too.  The expression on his face no longer that of a fool, instead his eyes were narrowed and sparkled dangerously, suddenly he looked far older and wiser than before.  _It would seem as through my earlier suspicions were correct.  There_ is _something going on here._   He took off after the girl.  He didn’t understand much of what she had said but it seemed clear that there was a murderer loose on the streets and he would not allow such a man to escape from his crimes.  And he also wouldn’t allow the girl to place herself in danger in her hunt for the murderer.  _Even if she is insane and tried to kill me._

_***_

Two streets over a giant of a man with his face covered by a scarf stood in the street with a bloody sword.  Three policemen stood before him with sabers drawn and the body of the fourth already laying on the ground, a pool of blood slowly spilling on to the street. 

“Weaklings, you’re all a bunch of weaklings.” The giant said in a deep growl.

Two of the policemen charged the man but were cut down in seconds.  The last policeman stood still, terrified at this apparition before him.  “Such strength, a man like this can only be the legendary Hitokiri.” He whispered under his breath.

The giant stepped towards the last officer who was to terrified to move.

“Too weak.” The giant said as he brought his sword high above his head and then swept it down to kill the officer.

“Battosai!”  Came a female’s voice from behind the giant that was accompanied by a bokken that came out of nowhere to strike against hilt of the giant’s sword.  The blow knocked the sword out of its path but called attention to the wielder, the same girl with blue-black hair who had attacked the Rurouni.  The giant retaliated by swinging his katana in a wide ark at his attacker.  The girl quickly brought the bokken around and caught the blade on the tusba of the giant’s sword. 

They stood with blades locked together for a moment before the giant swept his sword back towards himself quickly causing his opponents weapon to continue their attack and pulled the girl off balance.  The giant stepped to one side as the wooden blade flew through the air towards him and grabbed the bokken with his right hand and wrenching it away with a twist.  His opponent called out in pain as the force of his attack wrenched her arm and she backed quickly away from the giant.  As they faced each other, the girl never lost the look of determination on her face, even clenching her right arm to her chest in pain she crouched for the next attack. 

“You want to be the next to die then little girl?” the giant growled as the he threw her bokken behind himself.

“You first.” The girl replied as the giant lunged forward rotating his katana into a thrust.  She pulled a out a hidden tanto out of her kimono with her left hand and used it to block his attack as he went by, but not before sustaining a minor cut to her right arm.   She turned quickly to face the giant, her tanto at the ready.  She deliberately placed herself between the giant and the police officer.  She knew that she was no match for this man with his katana and she only armed with a tanto, but still, if she backed down now the last police officer would be killed. 

“If you’re not going to help then get out of here, I can’t protect you forever.” She hissed to the officer who still stood there.  When the officer still didn’t move as the giant attack again, the girl shoved the officer away with her right arm, ignoring the wrenching pain in her hand from the act, while she dodged the giant’s sword.  She ducked under the blade and slashed at the giant, only managing to cut fabric.  The officer recovered his wits and ran from the scene blowing on his whistle to call for help.  In that moment the giant attacked again with a sweeping slash from the right, she blocked the majority of the attack with her tanto but the force of the blow threw her up against the wall of a building, her head slammed against the wall, stunning her, and causing her tanto to slide out of her hand.

Taking advantage of the disarmament of his opponent the giant brought his katana up high before bringing it down with crashing force.

 _Is this the end?_ the girl thought as the blow fell, too stunned from being slammed against the wall to move.  But as the blade fell, she was tackled to the ground with a roll.  The newcomer wasted no time and the instant after they hit the ground, he got his feet back under him, gathered her up in his arms, and carried her several yards away from the giant before he came to a halt.  Meanwhile the giant’s blow cut a crack into the wall and he yanked his katana out of the gorge he created before he turned to see where his prey had gone.

The girl looked up to see the red haired stranger from before with the cross shaped scar on his left cheek, now close to him she could clearly see his violent eyes through his thick bangs.

“You quite are a risk taker aren’t you?  It’s rather dangerous to use a bokken and tanto against a katana.” He said quietly to her, still holding her in his arms even as he came to a halt halfway down the street from where the giant stood. 

“The Rurouni?” she asked in wonder looking up at him in disbelief.  _Where did he even come from?  I could have sworn there was no one else on the street._

The sound of shrill police whistles echoed behind them, Rurouni turned and the girl saw that the other end of the street was now filled with policemen with drawn sabers.  The giant saw this and then ran past them down the open street.  Rurouni leaned against the wall as the man passed them.

“I am Hitokiri Battosai and I am a master in the Kamiya Kasshin-ryu!” the giant shouted behind him as he ran and then disappeared with the police on his heels.

“Hey wait.” The girl yelled stretching out her arm and struggling against Rurouni’s grasp to chase after the murderer as the police dashed past them after the giant. 

“You’re being reckless again.  You shouldn’t go after him when unarmed.  And especially when you’re injured.  That is dangerous, that is, and besides he has told us his sword style so that may aid in being able to identify him.”  Rurouni said as he struggled to hold on to the straining girl.

She turned on him in an instant with fire in her eyes.  “Kamiya Kasshin-ryu is the style that _my_ family teaches.  That murderer is killing people using _my_ family name!” she shouted at him.

He stared at her with wide eyes.  _So that is what she meant about her family name being disgraced._ He realized suddenly.

“I am sorry I did not know.” He said apologetically but the girl didn’t seem to hear him.

“And why are you still holding me?  You pervert!  Put me down this instant!” she screamed at him.

His eyes got wider and he quickly set her down gently.  _This girl really is insane, in more ways than one._

“How dare you,” the girl said.  Once her feet hit the ground she quickly ran back down the street to retrieve her fallen tanto, return it to its sheath, and then pick up her bokken.  Then she faced him holding her bokken in her left hand and pointed at him.  He followed her, and ignoring the bokken, he took her right arm gently and started to inspect the cut on her arm. 

“You are hurt.” He said with concern as he examined the wound.

“Huh?” she asked confused, lowering her weapon.

“It’s okay,” he said looking up at her and smiling, “It only appears to be a minor scratch.  You are lucky you could have been seriously hurt, that you could.”  He looked up and down the street that was temporarily deserted now, except for the bodies of the fallen policemen.  “We should get out of here before the police come back and decided to question us.”  He said quickly.  Then he grabbed her left arm, ignoring the bokken and pulled her along the street.

“Hey wait a minute, who do you think you are?” The girl said as she managed to wrench her arm away from him once they were several streets away from the fight and pointed her bokken at him again.  “Just where do you think you’re taking me?”  She demanded.

He turned a bit shamefaced.  “I was just trying to keep you from getting into anymore trouble that I was.  But now that we are away from there I think that it would be best if this one sees you home.”  _And keep you from attacking anyone else tonight.  Her family really ought to have this girl on a leash._

“See me home, what are you talking about?"  She asked as she struggled to keep her temper under control.

“Well you have already had one run in with this murderer once tonight and now that you are hurt and you shouldn’t be on the streets, this one will see to it that you make it home safely.  Your parents are probably worried about where you are.”  He said holding his hands up in an attempt to calm her. 

“My parents are dead,” she said quietly, “And I don’t need a stranger like you to protect me anyways.  Besides for all I know you are the one that I really need to be on my guard with.”  She said louder as she took a step towards him, her bokken held at the ready. 

He smiled gently at her, still hoping to calm the situation before there was any more violence.  “You are a brave one, but even you must admit that it will be safer to walk the streets with two rather than one?”  _Her parents are dead?  That would explain why her father is not protecting the family name, but does she not have any brothers?  This would really be a task for them, not for a pretty girl like her._

She stared at him for a moment.  She was disarmed by his gentle ways.  Her instincts told her that he could be trusted and that he only wanted to help her, besides there was the fact that he had just saved her life.  “Fine, you can walk me home.” She finally conceded lofty, realizing at this point she couldn’t catch up to Battosai anyways.  “And,” she said in a more down to earth tone, “you were going the wrong way.”

She turned and started walking towards home, not waiting to see if he would follow her.  He stepped up right beside her and they walked in silence for several minutes.

“Why are you in Tokyo?” she asked him as they continued through the now quiet city.

“No reason in particular, just the direction that I happen to be going at the time, that’s all.” He replied in an upbeat tone. 

There was silence between them again before Rurouni finally broke it several minutes later.  “Is your home much further then?” he asked.

“Just the next street over.” She replied shortly.

They turned the corner and walked down the street until they reached a gate.  Next to the gate was the sign that proudly depicted that this was Kamiya Kasshin-ryu Kenjutsu Dojo.  She stopped at the gate, pulled out a key, and opened the lock.  She opened one side of the gate and walked inside the courtyard where just up the short walk laid the dojo, now dark.  Behind it was a small series of buildings that made up the living quarters of the school. 

“Thank you for your help tonight Rurouni.” She said stiffly.

“You are most welcomed.” He said bowing happily towards her. 

“So where are you going now?” she asked him just as he was turning to leave.

Rurouni turned back confused.  “I did say that I would see you home, and now you are home safe it is time for this one to leave, that it is.”  He said slowly as though she were a child who didn’t understand.

“You’ll never find an inn that will let you in at this time of the night with this murderer on the loose and you with a sword.” She told him.  “And you did save my life tonight so you may stay here.”  She couldn’t help but make the offer.  She had too gentle a nature to let anyone have to sleep on the streets, especially on a night such as this.

He looked at her with wide eyes.  “You want this one to stay in your home tonight?” he said slowly as thought he had misunderstood.  _This girl is willing to let a complete stranger into her home that she accused not half an hour ago of being a ruthless murderer?  What could she possibly be thinking?_

“Of course, it is either this or sleeping on the streets with a killer on the loose and every policeman out looking for a man with a sword.  You will be better off here for the night.  Now hurry up and follow me before I change my mind.”  She told him firmly.

 _If I don’t she might attack me again, besides it beats sleeping under a bridge._ He quickly followed her inside the gate and she locked it behind them.  Then she walked to the back of the compound where the living quarters were with Rurouni in tow. 

“My name is Kaoru Kamiya by the way.” She told him as they walked along.

“Oh Kaoru-dono is it then, I am most honored.  And since you are allowing this one to stay for the night I can help you in treating your injuries, that I can,” he said. 

She started a bit at his words. 

 _“Dono? That is only used when addressing people of great rank and honor._   She was flattered by the compliant, and she was also glad it was dark so he couldn’t see her blushing from his words.

He followed her into the dark house as Kaoru stepped into the room where she had left a candle burning for her return.  She picked it up and used it to light a lantern.  She then pulled out the small chest that contained a variety of medicines, wraps and other odds and ends for treating wounds in it. 

“There is a bucket outside, can you bring in some water from the rain barrel that we passed?”  Kaoru asked as she worked.

Rurouni nodded and returned in a moment with a bucket of water.  By then she had rolled up the sleeve of her kimono and with Rurouni’s help, they wash the wound, it was really little more than a scratch.  Her wrist was a different matter though. 

“If I may Kaoru-dono,” he asked politely holding out his hands.  She offered him her wrist and he inspected it gently. 

“It doesn’t appear to be broken, only mildly sprained.  Through you shouldn’t wield a sword for a few days to let it heal.  Until then we should wrap it up to prevent you from straining it more.  Also a cold compress will help with the swelling,” he said. 

“Meow,” Kaoru and the Rurouni looked over to where a large black cat stalked out of the darkness to join them.

“There you are Freckles,” Kaoru said reaching out her left hand to pet the creature.  Freckles gratefully trotted up and started purring loudly as Kaoru rubbed his head.  “This is Freckles,” Kaoru said introducing the Rurouni to her cat.

“Freckles?”  Rurouni asked looking at the solid black creature. 

“Long story,” Kaoru explained.

“I see, well hello there, Freckles,” he said rubbing the beast briefly.  Freckles eyes closed in pleasure.  Then he crawled up into Kaoru’s lap and plopped down, content with all the world.

Rurouni went back to treating Kaoru’s wrist, wrapping it in bandages.  Kaoru wondered just where he had become so proficient in treating wounds.  He didn’t seem to be a doctor but he did seem to have more experience in medicine then the average person.

“Kaoru-dono could you tell this one more about this murderer?” Rurouni asked as he wrapped her wrist.

“Well,” she began, still rubbing Freckles who continued to purr loudly, “This murderer calling himself Hitokiri Battosai appeared two months ago claiming to practice the Kamiya Kasshin-ryu.  It wasn’t long before people were afraid to walk the streets after dark and started avoiding this school.  Then the students here started leaving, fearing being connected to the name Battosai, and his bloodthirsty ways.  That’s all anyone really seems to know about him.  None of the victims have been robbed so he seems to be doing this just for fun.”

“I see,” Rurouni said as he tied up the end of the bandages and then applied a cold compress.  “All done,” he said smiling.  Though his face seemed happy, his thoughts were dark.  _Even now, five years into the Meiji era, the name ‘Hitokiri Battosai’ still strikes fear into people’s hearts._

“Thank you,” she said as he finished and then helped her put everything away. 

“Kaoru-dono may this one ask you a question?” Rurouni asked politely.

“Yes what is it?” she asked turning to face him.

“Do you know if there was any student at this school who was left handed?”

“Huh?” she asked confused by the reason for his question.

“Was there any student here that could not use his right thumb?” he asked again in a more firm tone. 

 _Could he have seen it as well?_ Kaoru thought in a panic, _he’d have to have sharp eyes to have seen it_.  When she still didn’t answer, he went on to explain. 

“Tonight when the murderer attacked you, I noticed that he did not appear to be able to use his right thumb and that is why he used his left arm to attack.”

In a moment, her confusion turned to anger.  “So you think that he _was_ one of our students then?”  She demanded.  “How can you say that?  The way of Kamiya Kasshin-ryu was developed by my father who rejected the principle of satsujin-ken, ‘swords that give death’ and developed a style of swordsmanship based upon katsujin-ken, ‘swords that give life’.  The Kamiya Kasshin-ryu is to help people develop their potential and to use swords to protect people and not to hurt.  No student would kill without reason.  The killer is not our student!”

 _At least he’s not anymore,_ Kaoru thought.

Rurouni’s face went strangely blank at her words.  “A sword to protect?” he said softly as through remembering something.  Then he shook his head, smiled, and continued in his normal tone.  “I am afraid you misunderstood this one Kaoru-dono.  I was only wondering if there _had_ been a student at this school.  Perhaps one that bares a grudge against your father or this school, a person like that may seek to ruin your family name that he might.” 

Kaoru looked at him for a moment trying to decide how much information to share with this man, “there was a man like that at the school almost 11 years ago.” She started hesitantly.  “His name was Gohia Hiruma.  There was an incident at the school, he had brought a katana and was attacking the students.  My father broke his thumb while protecting a student from being attacked.  He was expelled from the school right afterwards.  I believe that he might be the killer.”  She said in a small voice, refusing to look at him.

“I see, you should tell this to the police.” he replied.

Kaoru looked up at him with a look of frustration.  Through Rurouni was grateful to see that it didn’t seemed to be focused on him.  “Of course, I told the police as soon as I put the pieces together myself from the reports I heard about his size, that he only used his left arm, and that he claims to have study here.  I even showed them the record of the incident.  Then they just patted me on the head and told me to run home and not trouble myself about the whole thing.  They won’t listen to me just because I’m a women and the only proof that I have that this murderer is no longer connected to this school is the record of an incident that happened more than a decade ago.  They have even searched the school several times because they think that I’m harboring this killer.”

There was silence between them for a moment. 

“I am sorry Kaoru-dono, but for what it is worth, I believe you.  I’m sure that everything will turn out just fine.”  He said perking up at the end as he tried to comfort her.  Kaoru was about to say something when the door leading into the rest of the house opened. 

“Kaoru is everything okay?” asked a little girl in a sleeping robe as she rubbed her eyes.

Kaoru turned to the girl in an instant.  “Everything’s fine Ayame, just go back to bed and don’t wake up Suzume.” Kaoru said.

The girl turned to leave and then spotted the Rurouni.  “Who’s that?” she asked Kaoru.

“Just a Rurouni that will be staying here for the night, now go back to bed, I’ll be in there in a minute.”  Kaoru answered as she got up, depositing Freckles on to the ground where he looked up at her with hurt eyes before he disappeared into the darkness.  Meanwhile Kaoru gently led the girl out of the room.

“Goodnight then, Rurouni-san,” the girl called behind her as she ran down the dark hallway and disappeared into a room at the end of the hall.

Kaoru turned back to the Rurouni.

“Are Ayame and Suzume your daughters then Kaoru-dono?” he asked.

“My daughters!” she retorted angrily, trying to keep her voice down.  “Do I look old enough to be her mother?” she hissed gesturing in the direction Ayame had disappeared.

Rurouni’s eyes widen at her outburst and he bowed his head in apology.  “I’m so sorry, I did not mean to offend, that I did not.”

Kaoru calmed down a bit, _you need to stop losing your temper_.  “They aren’t my daughters, they’re my little sisters.” She explained shortly.

“Oh I see.” Rurouni said with a smile.

Kaoru looked at him for another moment, she thought for a moment about explaining the real nature of her relationship with the girls but decided it wasn’t worth the effort, _it’s not like he’ll be staying here long enough for it to matter anyways_.  In truth, Kaoru didn’t know what to make of the man in front of her, he had saved her life and he really looked quite harmless with his big, gentle smile.  The only thing about him she couldn’t understand was why was such a man was carrying a sword, and a sakabato to boot?   And then there had been the speed and effortlessness in how he had knocked her out of the way of the Battosai’s sword and carried her away.

“Here put out the lantern, bring that candle, and I’ll show you where you can sleep tonight.”  Kaoru ordered, deciding that she wouldn’t solve the puzzle of this man tonight. 

Rurouni obediently obeyed her orders.  He picked up his bag, and then walked over to stand next to her holding the candle.  She led him down the short hallway and then opened up a door on the left. 

“You can stay in here for the night.  There is a futon and some blankets in the corner that you can lay out.” Kaoru explained pointing them out.  Rurouni walked into the little room and looked around.

“Thank you again Kaoru-dono for letting this one stay here for the night.  It is very kind of you.” Rurouni thanked her.

“Not a problem at all,” Kaoru said graciously before lowering her voice into its most dangerous tone.  “And let me explain one thing very clear, if you come near me or my little sisters or try to make any kind of trouble at all, I’ll tack your hide to my front gate.  Got it?”

Rurouni eyes widened.  “Yes ma’am.” He said obediently in a slightly worried tone. 

Kaoru nodded her head briefly before sliding the door closed with a little more force than needed, just to emphasize her point.  She walked down to her room and tipped toed inside trying not to disturb the girls.  Ayame raised her head when Kaoru walked in and then laid back down after seeing it was only her.  Next to her was the younger of the two, Suzume, was fast asleep clutching her little doll. 

Kaoru silently changed into her soft sleeping robe, pulled her hair down, and put it back into a loose braid before carefully sliding under the covers of the futon the three were sharing. 

“Goodnight Ayame,” she said softly.

“Goodnight Kaoru,” came the soft reply.

Kaoru smiled softly and fell asleep listening to the quiet breathing of the two girls.

***

Daichi Nakamura rubbed his tired eyes and glanced out the window in longing wishing that he could be home.  He saw the clouds drift across the dark night sky and in the distance the masts of ships could be seen in the harbor as they slowly made their way into the port city of Osaka.  Daichi turned his mind back to the stack of papers before him.  He sorted the supply requisitions for aid for the war torn areas of Japan into two piles.  The first pile was for routine requisitions with nothing out of the ordinary and the second was for the slowly growing stack for requisitions that seemed out of place, either because some of the supplies were never recorded as having reached their destination or supplies were requested that seemed inappropriate for the area.  He had noticed several discrepancies weeks before and he had started a private investigation into the matter, working after hours to try and pinpoint what exactly was going on.

Daichi skimmed through another requisition form and as he read through the list of supplies, his brows furrowed.  He got up, paper in hand, to walk over to a large map of Japan on the wall to check the location of the village once again to confirm his suspicion.  _Why would they need three large fishing ships?  This is a landlocked village with no large bodies of water near them._   Daichi wondered.  He glanced at the name of the official who signed off on the list, he walked back to his desk and scribbled the name onto a sheet of paper, adding it to the list of other names on the suspicious requisition forms before making a circle around the name and adding it to the second pile.  _That was by far the most bizarre one yet, what on earth is going on?_

_***_

In the next room a rowdy game of dice was being played, the laughter and calls of the men were clearly heard but the three men who were in deep discussion ignored the commotion.

“So how much will it take for you to fight Sasaki’s gang then?” a man with only one hand asked.

A young man with a red headband tied around his head calmly lifted the jug of saki and took another drink before responding.  “Depends.”  He said flatly.

“Depends on what?”  A man with thick black eyebrows demanded.

“Depends on how much fun I have in the fight.  If it’s an interesting squabble then the price is lower.”

“You base your prices on how much fun the fight is?” Eyebrows asked in disbelief.

Headband grinned at his companion, “yep, got a problem with that?”

“None at all, we will be willing to pay any price you set,” One Hand said smoothly before his companion could respond.

“Fair enough, now if you’ll excuse me,” Headband said as he stood up, slung the saki jug over his shoulder and walked out of the room.

“Are you sure this is such a good idea?  You really think that one man can go up against Sasaki’s gang?”  Eyebrows demanded.

One Hand shook his head at his companion.  “This is the fighter Zanza we’re talking about.  I’ve heard of him going up against as many as fifteen men and still walking away the victor.  Sasaki’s a pompous fool that shouldn’t be a problem for us for much longer.”

***

A man dressed in a well-tailored European styled suit stood looking out the window over the streets of Tokyo.  He had analyzed the situation from every angle and had finally come up with a solution to his nagging problem.  It was time to put the assassin into action again.

“You sent for me sir.” Aoi said as he entered the room bowing respectfully to his superior.  He paused in his musings with the night to deal with the matters at hand.

“I need you to make another visit to our mutual friend,” Suit informed Aoi.

Aoi flinched.  “So soon, sir?  The assassin has only just come off his previous assignment, and you want to give him another one?  Isn’t this pushing this too far, sir?  I mean, we don’t want the police to catch him, he could talk, and then it would all lead back here.”

“I’m aware of that!” he barked at the man.  Aoi flinched again.  “All you have to do is give him the name and hand him his money, I’m not asking you to be friends with the man, not that he would enjoy your company anyways.”  Aoi’s superior said contemptuously.

“Well then sir,” Aoi said licking his lips.  “Who is the target then?”

“Daichi Nakamura of Osaka, he has become a nuisance.  And he has started asking some very dangerous questions, questions that could lead him to expose several of our current plans.”

“Daichi Nakamura, isn’t he currently rising in power in that area?  Would it be wise, I mean wouldn’t his death attract a lot of attention?”

“Does that matter?” Suit snapped.  “Even if the press reported his death, the government won’t allow them to release the actual cause of death.  Probably fob the whole thing off as an accident of some sort and hush up the matter like all the other times.  After all, they don’t want to expose how vulnerable the government and its officials are in this day and time.  Certainly that one man has been behind the death of so many officials all over the country.”

“I suppose that’s true, but if we keep going at this pace, then we are soon to put the assassin in a position where the police will be able to catch him.”

“Even if they do, I’ll make sure that the man dies before he has a chance to talk.”  Aoi’s superior said dangerously.

“Yes sir, if you think that this is best, but are you sure that it’s such a good idea to trust this man so much?  I mean with his odd way of going about the killings…” 

“Who is in charge here!” Suit shouted at him slamming his fist on his desk to cut off Aoi.  “I am the one in charge here, not you!  I will not let you question my orders anymore.  Just get the money for the payment, and go and see the assassin right away.  I want Nakamura dead by the end of the month before the man can stir up anymore trouble, is that understood?”

“Of- of course sir,” Aoi stuttered.  “I will see to it at once.”  He bowed and quickly left the room.

Aoi was a weak man but he had his uses.  Those uses were few, but even a mogul dog can have a purpose.  He turned back to his musing at the window.  Aside from a few hiccups, everything was going according to plan.  So far, no one suspected that he was really the one behind all the killings.  The assassin had killed over twenty politicians all over the country, and with the assassin’s own preferences in the assassinations, they all seemed to be the work of a madman, nothing more.  _Of course,_ he sneered at the thought.  _That wasn’t entirely inaccurate.  The assassin is after all on the edge of insanity, but no one would suspect that there was anything else behind these killings other than a political grudge.  And that is the beauty of the whole plan._

_***_

Rurouni careful laid out his bed even as his mind raced over the night’s events.  There was a murderer on the loose killing people at random.  He claimed to be Battosai and to practice Kamiya Kasshin-ryu.  After hearing Kaoru’s theory on the killer, he had to admit it was a probable explanation for his identity.  The murderer was obviously someone who had a grudge against the school.  Why else would he claim to practice that style? 

But the question of the murderer was only one train of thought, the other was about Kaoru and what she had said about her father and the school.  It all matched so perfectly in his head to what Koshijiro had said to him that night in the hut and his own suspicions about the man.  His accent, the school, the daughter he had left behind, his philosophies.  All of it.

 _Could I really have found Master Koshijiro’s family?_ He thought.  _If that is so, then it would also seem that I have found a way to pay back my debt to him._   If he could stop this murderer and clear the Kamiya name then he would be able to repay his debt to the man who had saved his life twice.  Also, if this killer was so bent on ruining the Kamiya name it was possible that he might come to the dojo and seek to hurt Master Koshijiro’s daughters.  If this truly was Koshijiro’s family, he wondered what had happened to Koshijiro.  His death might be the reason that this murderer was just now coming out of the shadows to attack the name of the Kamiya family.  Rurouni seriously doubted that any man in his right mind would try it while Master Koshijiro was alive, not unless he had a death wish.

Rurouni decided that he would try to find where this Gohia Hiruma might be hiding and deal with him.  Until then he would try to stay as close to this school as possible to make sure that no harm came to the Kamiya girls. 

 _And most of all,_ he thought as he carefully crawled under the covers taking just a moment to revel in the soft futon.  It had been far too long since he had been able to have the pleasure of sleeping in a real bed.  _I need to stop making Kaoru-dono mad at me every time I open my mouth.  If I keep that up, she’s probably going to kill me._


	4. A New Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going up a little early since I won't be able to post this weekend. Feel free to leave any reviews or comments, enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

**A New Friend**

Kaoru opened her eyes slowly, looked around the sunlit room, and realized that she was alone.  _Papa’s not here_ , was her first thought of the morning.  She felt the wrenching sobs rearing up from the depths of her soul, threatening to consume her.  _Get a hold of yourself Kaoru_ , she told herself firmly.    This was the battle she had with herself since her father had died, and since this affair with the Battosai, it had been every morning.  It had been almost five years since then, but she still couldn’t let go.  At this point she believed that she would never be able to stop blaming herself for what had happened.  She closed her eyes and used every bit of strength she processed to keep back those tears that did nothing to ease the ache in her heart caused by losing the only parent she had truly known. 

With her eyes closed, she remembered that night.  She could hear the screams of the crowd as the riot broke out in the center of town.  Some disgruntled samurai had taken over a temple in town and the army had been called in to deal with the situation.  Meanwhile several small riots had broken out and the police were trying to calm the crowd.  Her father pushed her out of the mass of people, but turned back to help a policeman trapped by the mob.  He had managed to save that man’s life but only at the cost of his own.  Kaoru arrived just in time to see him die, to hear that shot that took her father away from her forever.  While she had held him in her arms, she saw him smile as he saw his daughter’s face for the last time.  “My Kaoru…” the last words he ever spoke before the light in his eyes died forever. 

She opened her eyes to see the banner she had made so long ago to remind her of her father when he had left for the war.  She had pinned her father’s favorite saying on it, ‘A sword does you no good on the ground.’  _That’s right Kaoru_ , she told herself firmly.  _You have to get up and fight this battle._ Ayame and Suzume’s laughter from outside called her back to the present.  _Ayame and Suzume are here today and you need to take care of them_ , she thought firmly and that gave her the strength to sit up.

As she did so, she noticed her wrist all wrapped up, and remembered the events of the previous night.  _The Rurouni!_   She thought, suddenly realizing that she had a strange man there with Ayame and Suzume.  She instantly got up and quickly wrapped a robe around her.  While she did so, she heard Suzume’s voice.

“Let’s put this in the stew.”

“Oh, I don’t think we really need that much.”  She heard Rurouni’s distinctive tenor answer the girl.

She walked over to the sliding door of her room that led out to the small courtyard, but before she could open the door, she heard a loud splash and then the giggle of the girls.  She opened the door and the first thing she saw was Rurouni sitting by a small fire with a pot of soup bubbling happily.  Rurouni, on the other hand, was too busy wiping the soup that had splashed in his face from where Ayame and Suzume had carelessly thrown in some chopped vegetables to notice her for the moment.  The air was crisp and cool and it looked like today would be a fine day.

“Excuse me, but what are you doing?” Kaoru asked Rurouni.

“Oh, so you’re awake now,” Rurouni commented as he finished wiping his face and smiled happily up at her.  “I was just making some breakfast that I was.  And your little sisters have been very helpful indeed.”

“Yeah he is our friend,” said Ayame as she ran up next to Rurouni.

“He’s our friend,” little Suzume said mimicking her sister.

“Oh is that so?” Kaoru asked, a little surprised by the turn of events.

He nodded in response.  “The soup will be just a little longer, that it will.”

She looked at Rurouni and the two girls, all three who were smiling happily up at her before deciding that for the moment at least, she would trust Rurouni with the girls.  “I’ll be right back.  I’m just going to unlock the gates then.”  Kaoru answered.  She slipped on a pair of sandals, walked to the two gates, one facing the house and the other across from the dojo, and unlocked them.  When she returned, the two girls were telling Rurouni a series of jokes and all three of them were laughing merrily together.  Freckles was sniffing around hopefully, looking for a treat.

“Oh, Kaoru-dono, you’re back.” Rurouni said as she walked over to the group.  “Would you care to join us in some breakfast Kaoru-dono?  The soup is ready now.” 

“Umm okay,” she said hesitantly.  She walked to the edge of the porch and sat down trying to understand why Rurouni was still there, let alone had made breakfast for everyone.

Ayame with her hair done up in braids helped Rurouni in dolling out the soup into four bowls and then gave Kaoru one.  Then the girls came and sat down next to her, one on each side cheerfully sipping their portions.

“So you made this breakfast all by yourself?” Kaoru asked.

Rurouni nodded happily and Kaoru eyed the bowl warily.  It certainly smelled good.  She took a sip, her eyes widen, and she lowered the bowl quickly.

Rurouni noticed her movement and his face grew suddenly concerned.  “You do not approve of the taste then?” he asked in a worried tone.  _I know I’m not that great of a cook but still…_

She looked at him for a moment and gave him a hesitant smile.  “I just don’t like that you can cook better than me.”  She told him.

He glanced back at her with a look that clearly told that he wasn’t sure if she was telling the truth or not.

“Yeah this soup is really good Rurouni, it’s a lot better than Kaoru’s cooking.” Ayame piped up.

“Hey, no one ask you.” Kaoru retorted, turning to Ayame and then the girls started giggling.  She glanced back at Rurouni who was trying hard not to smile. 

“Well I’m glad that you like it then, if you want more there is plenty left.”  Rurouni told them happily he picked up his bowl and began drinking his soup.

Kaoru slowly sipped the soup, savoring every last bite.  If she had known that Rurouni was this good of a cook last night then she wouldn’t have given him such a hard time.  And Ayame and Suzume had taken to him so quickly, _but they’re like that with everyone_ she told herself.

While she finished her soup, she found herself watching Rurouni.  He looked to be in his mid to late teens, at most her age, though with his manners he seemed even younger at times.  He was short for a man, not much taller than she was, and slim with androgynous facial features.  He didn’t seem like a dangerous person at all, especially with the odd way that he talked.  He seemed to waver between different speech styles, almost as though it was an act, but Kaoru couldn’t tell for sure.  

The only things about him that did not seem to fit in her mind were the cross shape scar on his left cheek and the sword he had leaning against his shoulder.  Even eating breakfast in peace he still carried the thing with him, it just didn’t seem to fit his peaceful attitude at all, especially as he had it leaning against his left shoulder, as though ready for a fight.  His clothes were threadbare and been patched many times by unskilled hands, she wasn’t sure what the original color of his clothes were as they had faded into an undetermined brown from wear and age.  They looked as though they were someone else’s cast offs that he had found at some time or another as neither was well fitted to him.  Kaoru had to keep from wrinkling up her nose at this poor excuse for clothing and she could feel her fingers itching to give him a new set, _but all I have is some of Papa’s old things and those won’t fit him at all, he’s far too small for them,_ Kaoru mused.   

His clothing wasn’t the only one thing about his appearance that was brothering Kaoru, his hair was another.  Though for the most part it was comb back neatly into a low ponytail at the base of his neck, he had long thick bangs that all but hid his eyes and Kaoru had to resist the urge to grab a pair of scissors and trim them.  She did noticed that his face seemed cleaner this morning, from what she remembered the night before he had been dirty as though he had not had a chance for a proper washing in several days, now he seemed fresh and clean and Kaoru assumed he was making the most of his stay there while he could.  Rurouni looked at her and Kaoru blushed as she quickly turned her eyes away, realizing that she had been staring at him for the last several minutes. 

Once Rurouni turned his attention back to stirring the soup to keep it from burning Kaoru turned back and continued her appraisal of the man in front of her.  From all that she had seen so far he seemed to be nothing more than the poor Rurouni that he claimed to be.  Everything about him seemed poor, but the sword wasn’t.  Judging from what Kaoru saw last night that sakabato had been made by a master craftsmen, and it was a recent blade, not something that he would have just inherited.  But how could a man who couldn’t even afford new clothes commission such a weapon that was obviously a custom made blade?  And more importantly, why would he be carrying a useless blade in the first place?  She just couldn’t make heads or tails of this man.

“Can I have some more?” Suzume asked running up to the Rurouni and holding her bowl out in front of her.  Her short brown hair was done up in little pigtails on both sides of her head and she had all the adorableness in her face that only a four year old could manage.

“Me too?”  Ayame asked, she was only two years Suzume’s elder but already she had started to take on the role of watching Suzume.

“Of course you may, just say when.” Rurouni answered as he carefully ladled soup into the girls’ bowls until they told him to stop.

“It’s seems that I have perfect timing,” came a voice across the courtyard.

Kaoru quickly leaped up at the sound of the voice and ran to the end of the porch to greet the newcomer.  “Dr Gensei, how did everything go last night?  Is your patient better now?” she asked with concern.

An elderly man with a short white goatee and mustache and silver hair tucked under a cap walked towards them.  “Everything turned out just fine, the boy’s fever broke a few hours ago, and it looks as though he will recover completely.”  The Doctor replied with tired eyes that bespoke of a sleepless night.

“That’s wonderful news, please sit down.” Kaoru offered as she gestured to the open porch.

“So how have you girls been, I hope you haven’t been giving Kaoru-chan any problems?” the Doctor asked as he sat down on the edge of the porch. 

“We’ve been good, we promise.” The girls chirped before they went back to sipping their soup.

“Really they were perfect angels.” Kaoru assured the Doctor.  “Would you like some breakfast?” she asked.

“At the moment I will even settle for your cooking Kaoru-chan.” The Doctor replied, sitting down and closing his eyes.

 _Why does everyone feel like making a comment on my cooking ability’s today?_ Kaoru thought resentfully.  “I’ll just go and get a bowl then.” Kaoru replied.  She turned to go into the kitchen and fetch another bowl but she was stopped by the Rurouni. 

“I’ll get it Kaoru-dono, that I will.”  He said and then disappeared off towards the kitchen.

Doctor Gensei opened his eyes abruptly at the sound of the Rurouni’s voice, suddenly realizing his presence.  “Who was that, and why is he here?” he asked Kaoru his voice thick with suspicion as he eyed the sword.

“He’s a Rurouni that I met last night.  He didn’t have anywhere to stay so I let him sleep here for the night.  And then he made us this delicious breakfast for us.”  Kaoru answered as she walked over and sat next to the Doctor.

The Doctor looked at her for a moment in disbelief.  “You met him last night?”

“That’s right.” Kaoru answered.

“And so what is this Rurouni’s name?” The Doctor asked in a harsh tone.

“Umm…” Kaoru started. 

The Doctor’s eyes narrowed, “you mean you don’t know his name?”

“Well it didn’t actually come up in our conversation,” Kaoru laughed nervously.  She wondered for a second why the Rurouni had never offered his name, _in fact the more I think about it, he avoid every really saying anything about who he is and what he wants._

The Doctor opened his mouth to say something else then suddenly noticed her arm.   

“Is there something wrong with your wrist?” the Doctor asked concern as he saw the wrappings.  He grabbed her wrist before she could stop him and started examining it.

“I’m fine, just a minor sprain that’s all.” Kaoru replied, extracting her hand from his grasp.  “So everything’s better with that boy then?  It must have been a great relief for his parents when his fever broke.”  Kaoru said quickly, trying to change the topic.

“You went out again last night didn’t you?  And that is why you’re hurt and have that strange man here this morning.”  The Doctor responded, his eyes narrowing at her.  Kaoru should have known better then to try such a trick with Doctor Gensei.  After all, he had raised her for most of her childhood and he knew every trick she had.

Kaoru tried not to squirm under that gaze.  “Okay I did, but I locked up the place nice and tight so Ayame and Suzume would be safe.  So there wasn’t really any danger.”

“No danger?  First of all you let a strange man, who carriers a sword, into your home.  You have no idea who he is or what he wants, you really need to stop letting strangers into your home so readily.  And Kaoru-chan, how many times do I have to tell you that you should let the police deal with this Battosai matter?  You could have been killed last night!  You shouldn’t risk your life so lightly.”  The Doctor told her in a serious tone.

Kaoru bit her lip trying to suppress her sudden bitter thought, _that’s what Papa always said, but unlike him, you can’t save me from my enemy now.  I have to do this on my own._   She felt horrible for even thinking it.  After all, Doctor Gensei would do anything for her, but against this murderer bent on destroying the school’s reputation as well as her own, he was completely helpless.

“How much soup would you like Doctor Gensei?” Rurouni interrupted as he returned proudly with a bowl in hand.

“Just who are you and why are you here?” the Doctor demanded by a way of a reply.

Rurouni’s eyes widen suddenly.  “I am just a Rurouni, that I am.  Kaoru-dono said that this one could stay here for the night that’s all.” He answered in surprise with a nervous glance at Kaoru for support. 

“Doctor Gensei!” Kaoru remonstrate him, jumping to her feet.  “You don’t have to treat him like he’s a criminal.  This Rurouni saved my life last night from Battosai, helped me to treat my wrist, and then made breakfast.  Does any of that seem like the actions of a harden killer?” she demanded. 

The Doctor’s eyes widen through her speech.  “Is that so?” he asked Kaoru.

“It is, and you can start by being just a little nicer to the man.” Kaoru said in her best mother voice, crossing her arms. 

The Doctor looked from her to the Rurouni who was standing by the fire holding the bowl in one hand with a sheepish look on his face.

“It would seem like you saved our Kaoru-chan last night.  I apologize for my rudeness.” The Doctor said rising to his feet and bowing towards Rurouni.

“No apologies needed, with this murderer on the loose this one can understand suspicion towards a stranger, that I can.” He said as he bowed back with a smile to the Doctor.  “Now how much soup would you like?”

“Just a little will be fine.” The Doctor replied sitting back down, still watching him with some misgivings.

Rurouni ladled out some soup and then walked over with a bowl and gave it to the Doctor who politely thanked him.

As the Rurouni walked back to the fire to take up his seat, Ayame and Suzume set down their now empty bowls and ran over to him.

“Play with us,” Ayame asked.

“Yeah, please play with us.”  Suzume echoed. 

Kaoru and the Doctor looked at the Rurouni as he glanced down at the two girls with a gentle smile on his face.  “Of course I’ll play with you,” he replied simply.  “What kind of game would you like to play?”

“Yeah!” Suzume yelled as she ran behind him and climbed up onto his shoulder.  She grabbed his ponytail and flipped it like a whip.  “Now you’re my horsy,” she said happily.

Rurouni was surprised for a moment at the girl’s reaction but then he reached up with his hands and got a firm hold on her, reared his head in a horse-like fashion, and let out a loud neigh.  He stood up and started galloping around the courtyard with Suzume shouting commands to him and Ayame running behind him laughing and clapping.  Freckles looked at the scene with wide eyes before running away from this crazy human.

“You know no matter how I look at him, he really doesn’t look like a swordsmen.” Kaoru smiled as she watched him galloping around with Suzume on his shoulders.  _Except that the sword and the way he carries it doesn’t seem to fit the rest of him at all,_ she thought.

“I would have to agree with that.  After that little display, he seems like nothing more than a harmless, perhaps slightly foolish, young man.  But at least he seems perfect for babysitting my granddaughters.” The Doctor said, visibly relaxing and starting to smile.  He calmly finished his bowl of soup.

Rurouni, who’s galloping brought him within hearing distance of the two, stopped and turned to them.

“So then Kaoru-dono, I take it then that these two aren’t really your little sisters then?” He asked, his head tipped in puzzlement.

“No, there really Dr Gensei’s granddaughters.” She answered.  “But I’ve been helping to take care of them since they were born so I’m like a big sister to both of them.”

“I’ve been the doctor for the Kamiya family for over 30 years now and I took care of her while her father fought in the revolution in Kyoto.  Kaoru-chan has helped me out in raising those girls after their parents passed away a few years ago.”  The Doctor finished.

“Yes and Doctor Gensei’s been like a second father to me.”  Kaoru replied.

“Oh I see…” Rurouni began before being interpreted by Ayame.

“I want to ride now too,” she demanded tugging at his hakama.

“Ayame-chan, mind your manners.” The Doctor told the little girl firmly.

She looked at her grandfather with wide eyes and then turned back to Rurouni.  “I would like to ride now too, please.” She said.

Rurouni smiled and set Suzume down and then picked up Ayame and started to gallop around the courtyard.

“Well I suppose that I should clean up after breakfast then.” Kaoru said as she got to her feet and started clearing up the dishes.

“I’ll help you with that,” the Doctor replied as he joined her.

Rurouni tried to help as well but both Kaoru and the Doctor told him they could take care of it and that he could keep playing with the girls.  They cleared away the dishes and the last of the soup then the small fire.  By the time they got back, the two girls were playing with a ball in the courtyard and Rurouni was sitting on the edge of the pouch watching the two girls happily with his small bag of possessions next to him.

“You’re a lucky man indeed to have those two as your granddaughters.” Rurouni said to the Doctor as he and Kaoru walked up to him sitting on the porch.

“Well I’ve always felt so as well,” the Doctor replied.  “Speaking of the girls,” he said turning to Kaoru, “will you be able to look after them for the rest of the day today?” he asked.

“No problem, there’re always welcome here.” She affirmed.

“Well then I have to get back to the clinic now, I’ll come by this evening to pick them up.” The Doctor said and then turned and left.

“Well Kaoru-dono I would just like to thank you again for letting this one stay here for the night.  I’ll be leaving now.”  Rurouni said as he got to his feet.

“You don’t have to do that,” Kaoru responded quickly, stopping him as he turned to leave with his bag.

He looked back at her questioningly.  The girls stopped their game and watched the confrontation with interest.

“Rurouni-san I’ve decided that while you’re in town you may stay here at the dojo if you’d like.” She explained.

“Huh?” he asked, looking confused.

“Well you did save my life, and you don’t exactly look as through you have the money to stay at an inn.” She said looking pointedly at his oversized and threadbare clothes.  “Call it worrier’s compassion if you’d like.”

He looked at her closely, as though he couldn’t tell if she was serious or not.  “You don’t even know who I am, are you sure that it will be all right?” he responded in a low tone.

Kaoru looked at him with concern, “I guess that you must have some pretty good reasons for being a Rurouni,” she said and then brightened up.  “Whatever they are I figure that’s your own business.  So my home is your home for as long as you want to stay.”

He smiled at her and then bowed his head.  “I would be most honored to stay here Kaoru-dono, that I would.” He replied happily.  _This will make seeing to her safety easier,_ he thought.  _And will be a lot easier on my purse._

“Yeah!” the girls yelled as they ran forward and grabbed him by the legs.  “That means you can stay and play with us.”  They yelled delightedly.

“Whoa there.” He laughed as he tried to steady himself from the sudden attack.

“If nothing else you can keep the girls occupied while I do my work.” Kaoru laughed.  “Oh, speaking of work I should get ready for lessons today.” She said suddenly, taking note of the time.  “Rurouni can you watch the girls for a moment?” she asked not even taking time to hear his response before running back into her room.

She quickly changed into her hakama and kimono and brushed her hair back into its customary high ponytail.  She tucked her tanto into her kimono has had become her custom and grabbed the bokken from the night before from where she had left it.  She then ran out of her room and down the covered walkway to the dojo to open it up before her students arrived, she bowed to the shrine in the front in respect before she walked in.  She walked over to the wall where there were hung racks for bokken and shinai and put her bokken back. 

“Kaoru-dono?” Rurouni asked as he poked his head in.

“Yes is there a problem?” she asked in concern.

“No problem, I was just wondering where you had gone.” He replied stepping into the dojo, stopping to bow to the shrine first.

“Oh, where are Ayame and Suzume?”  Kaoru asked, touched a bit by the respect he showed to a school that he didn’t even belong to.

“They went into the house to play and so I came looking for you, that I did.” He replied.  “Is it all right that I’m here?” he asked with concern looking at her expression.

 _Stop looking at him in surprise all the time Kaoru_ , she thought, fiercely shaking her head to clear it.  “No problem, look around all you want.” She offered.

  He started looking around the dojo in interest while Kaoru turned her back to him, walked over to the front doors, and opened them to let in more light, then she looked around in pride at the spotless dojo. 

Meanwhile Rurouni had walked over to the wall where hung the plaques detailing the makeup of the school.   Only two months before there had been over fifteen students names hung on the wall.  Now there were only three. 

“Oro!” he said suddenly in surprise and then turned to her, “Are you the assistant master of this school Kaoru-dono?” he asked gesturing to the plaque on the wall.  _No wonder she was able to hold her own last night.  There are few women who pursue a martial art and fewer still who would seek a mastership in it._

“Yes,” she said walking over to join him.  “I’ve been an assistant master here since I was about 14.” She said looking up at the name plaques.  The slot for master was empty, then there was her name as the assistant master followed by the names of her remaining students.

“At 14?  That is very impressive.”  _At 14 I had only just started working as a hitokiri._ He turned from the names and then walked over to the front of the dojo where on a stand was the katana and wakizashi that had belonged to her father, next to them was the name plaque of her father and a candle.  Rurouni’s face suddenly became very serious as he looked at the plaque. 

“Master Koshijiro Kamiya,” he read.  “That was your father Kaoru-dono?” he asked softly, not looking at her.

“Yes that was my father.” She replied looking at him curiously.  _Why is he acting so serious all of a sudden?_ She thought.

 _So I was right,_ he thought to himself.  _Kaoru-dono_ is _Master Koshijiro’s daughter.  His name and that sword prove it._   The sword was what held most of his attention.  It still bore the same frayed lock of hair, only now that lock of hair was peace-tying the katana.  He was struck with the poignancy of that symbol.  _Can it have survived the grave, Master Koshijiro’s love for his daughter?  Can it be_ that _which led me here?_   It all made perfect sense to the Rurouni now how Kaoru knew so much about swords, and how she was able to recognize his sakabato for what it was.

“Is something wrong?” Kaoru’s soft voice interrupted his thoughts and called him back to the present.

“Oh nothing,” he responded.  “Was that sword your father’s then?” he asked.

“Yes, my father used it when he fought in the revolution.”  Kaoru responded.  “He believed that knowing the sword should also mean knowing about valor, courage, and decency.  No matter who you were.  We were the first dojo in the area that would allow anyone to train here and not just those of the samurai class.”

“Yes he did always see the best in people.” Rurouni said softly to himself.

 _He talks as if he knew him, but that’s impossible._ Kaoru thought.

“So your father, who believed in protecting people, fought in the revolution.” He said as a statement to himself.

“My father didn’t want to be a part of the revolution.” Kaoru injected firmly.  Rurouni turned to her quickly, surprised by the anger in her voice.  “He was forced to fight in that conflict, and besides,” she said in a gentler tone turning back to face the sword.  “He did more than fight.  He helped a lot of people while he was in Kyoto.  One of his favorite stories was about the boy he rescued from drowning in the frozen river, even though the boy was a revolutionary warrior and my father was a part of the Shinsengumi.”

“I’m sure that the boy was very grateful to your father,” he said in a gentle tone while his mind puzzled over what she had said.  _Why would my rescue be his favorite story?_

She turned to him.  “I’m sure he was.  My father told me that the boy had lost everyone close to him so my father told him all about me to try and cheer him up.”

 _I’m surprised that he spoke about me at all, is there something else to the story that I don’t know?_ He wondered.  “That must have been a comfort to him,” Rurouni responded neutrally. 

There was a pause between them and Kaoru looked at the ground trying to think of how to fill the silence.

“Tell me more about your father’s philosophies on the sword.  I confess that I have been very interested in them, that I have.” Rurouni asked finally.

“Well my father founded the Kamiya-Kasshin-ryu to encourage people to bring out their full potential, not only as a swordsman but also as a person.  To be a sword that revitalizes.” Kaoru said in a level tone before her voice started to tremble with rage.  “But now that murderer Battosai is tarnishing those ideals with this senseless murdering.  My father is no longer here to defend the name of this school so it’s up to me to stop that man.”  She finished by looking at him with fierce eyes that spoke of her determination.

He gave her a measuring look.  “If you truly believe in katsujin-ken then you have a duty to keep yourself alive as well, and that wrist,” he pointed to her right hand, “says that you won’t be able to wield a sword for several days at least.”

“This wrist only says that I can’t wield a sword with my right hand, it says nothing about my left.” Kaoru said between clenched teeth as she raised her left hand making a fist in front of her.  “Besides what would a Rurouni know about the shame this murderer has caused this dojo by his claims!?”

He looked at her for a moment, then laughed softly under his breath.  _This girl has her father’s courage.  She would probably take on an entire army if she had to.  And I feel sorry for that army._ “Yes but that wrist still says that you should take it easy for awhile.” He reasoned.

Kaoru’s eyes flashed and she was about to retort when a shadow fell across the room.  She turned to see her three students standing in the doorway. 

“There you are.” Kaoru said walking towards the three boys.  “I’m so glad that you are all here…” she began before one of the students, Genta, cut her off.

“Well actually we have decided to quit as of today Kaoru-san.” Genta said.

Kaoru gasped and took a closer look at her students.  Not even one would meet her eye.  Instead, all three were staring at the floor in shame.

“Our friends all shun us because we study the Kamiya Kasshin-ryu known for that murderer.  My mother insists that I stop coming to a school that teaches people to kill.  I’ve tried to tell her that it’s not true but she doesn’t believe me.” Genta continued.

“We are sorry but we can’t study here anymore.” Saburou said from her right.

“Please forgive us Kaoru-san.” Sousuke said from the middle of the group.

She looked from one to another, not wanting to believe what was happening.  _Have things really come to this?_

“I know that we were the last 3 students left at this school and you were probably counting on us but we have to leave now.” Genta finished.

“Please forgive us.” The three said bowing.

“I understand.” Kaoru said, though in her heart she couldn’t.  Unlike the rest of her students, she just couldn’t walk away from this fight, no matter what.  But then she had never been able to walk away from a fight, even one that she knew she would lose.  Her father always said it was the Kamiya stubbornness, which he would quickly follow up with a sigh and wish that she had inherited more of her mother’s even temper.

The three turned and left and Kaoru watched them go, _they couldn’t even look me in the eye, has everything that I’ve gone through in the past five years to keep this school running since Papa’s death really been for nothing?_

Behind her, the Rurouni watched the scene with sad eyes.  _I was afraid something like this would happen,_ he thought to himself.  _It is such a shame, she has worked so hard, but still she is losing everything.  I have to find this murderer as soon as possible and clear her good name._ He thought with determination.  But for now, he decided Kaoru needed him more, he wasn’t sure what he could do in this situation but he was reluctant to leave her for the time being.  His search would have to wait until he was sure she was all right. 

Kaoru took a deep breath, _no help for it, I just have to move on and deal with what’s in front of me._ She thought determinedly.  She walked to the front doors and closed them firmly then turned, and avoiding the Rurouni’s eyes, walked over to the nameplates and removed the student’s name plaques. 

“Kaoru-dono…” the Rurouni began.

“I’m fine.” She said a little too hurriedly.  She forced a smile, “really I’m fine.” She said with a little more confidence.

He looked at her with deep concern as she left with the name plaques.  He followed her out of the dojo as they bowed once again to the shrine before they left, and continue to follow her as she walked back to the house.

“Is there something I can do to help Kaoru-dono?” he asked, still concerned.

Kaoru turned her head to look at him as she walked.  His eyes were filled with the deepest sympathy.  She turned her eyes forward again before she responded.  “Actually if you want, there are some things around here that need to be done, and with this wrist it will be a bit difficult for me to do by myself.”

“Anything you would like this one can do.” He responded.

They reached the house and Kaoru walked to her room.  She stopped at the door and turned to face him.  “I need to go shopping for some things.  If you could, you can help me carry everything back.”

He bowed to her.  “I would be more than happy to help, that I would.”

She sized him up, he really did seem to want to help, though she wondered what he would think by the time she was done assigning him tasks today.  _Probably find somewhere else to spend the night,_ she thought with amusement.

“Okay, I have to change.  I’ll only be a minute.” She hurried into her room where she dropped the plaques unceremoniously on the floor.  She would deal with that later.  Right now, she didn’t have the strength.  She pulled her white kimono with small red flowers off the rack and carefully changed.  She wrapped a red hair ribbon around her ponytail.  When she was done tying up her kimono, she opened her door and walked down the hallway to where she heard Ayame and Suzume’s voices.  She walked into the room to see them having a tea party with their dolls.

“Hey there,” Kaoru said kneeling down on the floor to join them.

“Don’t you have lessons today?” Ayame asked.

“Not today Ayame-chan.” Kaoru said gently, careful to keep the bitterness out of her voice.  She never wanted to let these girls see anything but her happy and gentle side.  There was no reason to make them unhappy by knowing just how bad things had gotten for their “big sister”.

“This morning we have to go shopping, so come on, let’s go into town, okay,” Kaoru said in an upbeat tone.

“Okay.” Suzume said cheerfully.  She grabbed up her little doll and the three of them got up and walked out to the courtyard where the Rurouni was patiently waiting for them. 

He looked at her in surprise then smiled.  “Kaoru-dono, dressed like a lady you seem so different.” He said.  _Getting to pay back Master Koshijiro and rescuing a beautiful woman, I should have come to Tokyo years ago._

“What did you say?” her voice going up in anger as she misunderstood his meaning.

He cringed at her tone, not sure what in his statement was insulting.  “Sorry, this one meant no offensive.”  _I really need to stop making her angry, the problem is, it seems to be so easy to do._

She glared at him for a moment and then helped the girls to put on their sandals.

“Are you coming shopping with us Rurouni-san?” Ayame asked hopeful.

“Yes, this one is.” Rurouni said with a smile.

“Can I walk with you?” Ayame asked running up next to him.

“Yeah me too.” Suzume said running up to him as well and grabbing a corner of his hakama in her fist.

“This one does not mind, indeed I do not.” He responded happily reaching down and grabbing Ayame and Suzume’s hands.  “Shall we go then?” he asked Kaoru.

“Wait, are you going to go into town with your sword?” she asked pointing to the weapon.

He glanced down at it.  “Is there a problem?” he asked dumfounded, as though he couldn’t understand why Kaoru would have an issue with that.

“I told you last night that swords are outlawed and how things stand at present here, and now and you want to go into town openly carrying one, are you a fool?” she asked.

“Now, now,” he said with a smile.  “Not that long ago lots of people carried swords on the streets and it’s still legal for samurai to carry a weapon, this one is sure that no one will be bothered by it.”

“But…” she began.

“Don’t worry Kaoru-dono.” He told her firmly.  “If there is any problem, this one will deal with it.  I won’t involve you or the girls in it, that I will not.”

“Okay fine,” she conceded.  “But if you get yourself arrested I get to say I told you so.”

“Fair enough.” He replied.  “Shall we go now?”

“Yes lets,” she said smiling, she couldn’t help it.  The scene was so adorable with Rurouni escorting the two little girls.  She realized as she watched the three of them together that this Rurouni had become literally overnight a father figure for Ayame and Suzume who had been too young when their parents died to remember either of them.  Rurouni stepped off leading the two girls.  He looked at Kaoru briefly in surprise when she stepped up and walked side by side with him.  She glanced at him, daring him with his eyes to say something about her audacity to walk beside a man.  He caught that glance and then smiled back at her and looked away. 

Kaoru let go the breath she hadn’t realized she had been holding.  She wasn’t sure why, but she found herself wanting this man’s approval.  _That’s silly Kaoru.  You’ve only known him for less than half a day, stop being so girly.  Sure, he’s nice and good with the girls but you know nothing about him.  You shouldn’t be letting your guard down with someone who is just going to walk out of your life at anytime.  You don’t need this right now._ She told herself firmly.  She only wished that her words would have an effect on her feelings.

***

He had been surprised when Kaoru stepped up and walked next to him as an equal.  He saw that look in her eye that dared him to say something about it.  He simply smiled and looked away.  There was no doubt in his mind that Kaoru had earned the right in her life to be considered the equal to any man.  She had been trained in kenjutsu, earned the rank of assistant master, and now ran the place by herself.  She had probably been taking care of herself for most of her life.  _Besides I did fight for a world where people would be considered equal, why should she not be considered equal as well?  She is more courageous then most men I’ve met._ He thought to himself, remembering her fighting with her left hand and a tanto against a skilled swordsman armed with a full-length katana.  _Perhaps a little too courageous…_

The girls laughed and talked as they walked down the streets towards the center of town.  As they went along he found himself only half-listening to the girls, and instead he listened to the whispers that followed the group.

“Who does that girl think she is to walk next to a man as an equal, doesn’t she know her place?”

“Oh she’s always been an odd one, and her father, good man, never had the chance to put her in her place.”

“That’s the girl, the one who teaches at that Battosai school.”

“A girl like that should have been given a good whipping by her father to teach her a woman’s place in this world.”

“Why don’t the police take care of scum like that instead of letting her walk through town like she owns the place?  She’s probably hiding that murderer in her filthy school.”

“If the police won’t take care of her, we might have to in order to stop these killings.”

The whispers grow even more malicious as they walked along.  Rurouni watched Kaoru carefully.  She didn’t seem at first glance to hear anything around her.  But he could clearly see the clenched hands and tightening of her jaw.  _Never mind what I thought before, this is true courage to stand against this type of tide with such poise.  No wonder she seems so on edge when this is what she has to deal with._  He thought as she walked down the street with her head held high.  The two girls were also starting to pipe down as they heard the circle of whispers around them.  They looked at the people they passed with worried eyes and walked closer to Rurouni.

“Is everything okay Kaoru?” Ayame asked with worry.

“Don’t worry about a thing Ayame, everything’s fine.” Kaoru replied gently.  Rurouni wondered how her voice could be so gentle when she seemed ready to explode at any second.

“But why is everyone saying such mean things?” Suzume asked.

A muscle twitched in Kaoru’s jaw but she responded gently.  “People are like that, sometimes they say mean things.  But you shouldn’t let it bother you.”

“Hey you with the sword!” came a yell from behind them.

“Huh?” Rurouni said turning to meet the newcomer.

“Stop where you are!” the policeman yelled as he ran towards him with his staff held high, parting the crowd before him.

“So sorry,” he yelled as he dropped Ayame and Suzume’s hands and took off running down the street, weaving through the crowds as he fled.  Why couldn’t he walk down the street anymore without getting into trouble?  Maybe he shouldn’t have come to Tokyo.

“Stop that man!” the policeman yelled behind him, blowing on his whistle for help.

Rurouni fought his way through the crowds trying to get away before a burly policeman came up from a side street and tackled him to the ground.

“That’s enough of that young man.” He said pinning Rurouni to the ground.  Rurouni was too stunned from the weight of the man to do much struggling for the moment.  _Perhaps I should have listened to Kaoru-dono and not brought my sword into town._

“Now, now I think there has been a small mistake, that I do.” He said as he tried to rise from the ground.  _Why does the police never think I’m a samurai at first glance and insist on arresting me till I can prove it?  I’m really starting to hate this anti-sword ban._

“Stop struggling,” the policeman said forcing him back to the ground.  “You are under arrest for violating the anti-sword ban.  Come along quietly and there won’t be any more trouble.” He said as he hauled Rurouni off the ground and to his feet.  By that point, five policemen had gathered around him.

“Rurouni-san!” came a female shout from down the street.

Rurouni and the policemen looked around as Kaoru came running up to them with Ayame and Suzume in tow. 

“You know this man?” the policemen asked her.

“Yes I do and he’s harmless fool of a rurouni so let him go.” Kaoru demanded.

 _Fool? Is that really what she thinks?_ He thought.  _I suppose that’s what I get for always playing the part of the idiot_.  He had learned since he had become a Rurouni that if he acted like a fool then most of the time men, who otherwise would have started a fight with him, would leave him alone.

“Hey aren’t you the one from that Hitokiri Battosai school?” one of the policemen demanded of her.

Rurouni knew as soon as those words left the man’s mouth that danger loomed on the horizon.

“As I keep telling your idiot department we’ve been framed!” She shouted at the man, her face livid and her fists clenched.

_If that man doesn’t apologize soon, they will have another to arrest to make.  Probably for murder._

“A woman like you shouldn’t yell at a police officer.” The man said looming over her.

“You don’t have the power to tell me who I can yell at!” she screamed. 

 _Why can’t she control her temper?_ Rurouni thought glumly.  _Her father should have taught her that instead of swords._

By this point, the incident was drawing a large crowd and Rurouni felt the need to diffuse the situation quickly, Kaoru looked as though she was ready to beat every one of the policemen into the ground.  From the sidelines, a young boy with messed up black hair saw the commotion and took this as his chance to take advantage of the situation.  He quietly slipped into the crowd and carefully started lifting the purses from the onlookers who were too distracted to notice him.

“Now, now we should all calm down, that we should.” Rurouni said raising his hands in an attempt to make them listen to him.  “Is there really any reason that we should be fighting with each other?”

Kaoru turned hot eyes on him.  “This man practically accused me of being in league with that Battosai, and you’re in no place to talk since you are the cause of the whole problem and I did tell you not to wear that thing.” She said shaking her finger at him. 

He really wished that he hadn’t opened his mouth.  _It’s final, the police will only lock me up but Kaoru-dono is going to kill me.  I think I’d rather go with the police.  Maybe I really should just give up talking to her since I only seem to make things worse.  Why are women so difficult?_

“What’s going on here?” another policeman asked as he walked on to the scene.

“Sergeant Kazusaki, this one here,” the policeman pointed to Rurouni, “is carrying a sword so we arrested him, and that one,” pointing at Kaoru who glared back, “is that girl at the Hitokiri school and she’s been making trouble.”

“You…” Kaoru started but the Sergeant held up a hand and stopped her.

“Is this man with you Kamiya-san?” he asked Kaoru, pointing at Rurouni.

“Yes he’s a rurouni that’s staying with me.  As I was trying to tell them,” she said nodding her head to the other officers, “he’s harmless and won’t start any trouble.”

“If that’s the case then release him.” The Sergeant ordered the men.

“But Sergeant.” They protested.

“That was an order, if Kamiya-san say’s he a rurouni and that he won’t start any trouble then he won’t.  So let him go and get back to your duties.”

Grudgingly the policemen let him go and walked away with sidelong glances at Kaoru.

“Thank you so much sir.” Rurouni thanked the Sergeant.

“Yes thank you so much Sergeant Kazusaki.” Kaoru thanked him.

“No problem at all Kamiya-san, it is the least I can do for you.”  He replied.

“By the way Sergeant, have you found out anything at all about Gohia Hiruma?” she asked eagerly.

“As a matter of fact, I have information that he may be staying at an ex-dojo called Kiheikan in the next town over in Setagaya.  I am just now heading over to the station to pass the information along.”

“Really?” Kaoru asked frantically.

The Sergeant looked at her firmly.  “I’m sorry Kamiya-san, but I can’t let you deal with this yourself.  I will not be paying back my debt if I did anything that would put you into danger.  Speaking of danger you should not be patrolling the streets at night.  I know that it was you last night that saved Officer Otsuka, you got lucky and were not hurt, but that will not always be the case.”

“Now wait a minute, I am grateful for everything that you have done for me, but you can’t tell me what I can and can’t do.” Kaoru said firmly.

Rurouni really wished that she would stop picking fights with everyone that she met.

“Kamiya-san,” the Sergeant said firmly to her.  “If you do not swear that you will stop this patrolling and will not involve yourself any further into this matter of Battosai then I will have this man arrested.”

She glared at him and then glumly replied.  “Fine I won’t get involve.”

“Very good and good day to you both,” he said tipping his hat to both of them and walking away.

Kaoru stuck her tongue out at the man as he walked away, it was childish, but it made her feel a little better.

“Are you okay Rurouni?” the girls asked as they ran up to him.

“I’m all right, sorry to have worried you little ones.” He said patting the girls on the head.  He stood up and faced Kaoru.  “Thank you for your help Kaoru-dono, but do you have to pick a fight with everyone?” he asked.

She made a face at him.  “No, only with people that tick me off.  And besides this was all your fault.  I told you to leave that thing at home.”

“Yes that you did,” he sheepishly responded.  “Did you know that Sergeant Kaoru-dono?” he asked trying to change the conversation to a subject where he wasn’t being blamed anymore.

“Yes, he was the police officer that my father saved in the riot.” Kaoru responded.

“The riot?”

“Well the Battle of Ueno, it happened almost five years ago, some samurai who were still loyal to the shogun started it, they took over a temple on the hill of Ueno.  Anyways, before the army showed up the next day to deal with it there was a great deal of unrest in other parts of the city and a small riot broke out.  The Sergeant got trapped and my father died while trying to help him.” She said quickly.  “Well now all of that is over we should get going, we have some shopping to do.” She turned and walked away, not waiting for Rurouni or the girls to join her.

 _So that is how Master Koshijiro died,_ he thought as he grabbed Ayame and Suzume’s hands and hurried to catch up with Kaoru’s retreating figure.  He wasn’t surprised to hear that Master Koshijiro had died to protect others.  _After all, he did risk his own life in order to save me from the ice.  But that he would have died so soon after returning home to his daughter.  This past few years cannot have been easy on her._

“Kaoru-dono?” he said catching up with her.

“Yes what is it?” she asked looking at him as she hurried along.

“This one is sorry for your loss.” He said gently.

She smiled back at him, “Thank you.  Oh by the way I’m sorry for always getting so mad at you, it’s not really about you, it’s just, well, everything else I guess.” She said as the stopped at a booth, looking at her feet in embarrassment.

“Are you feeling okay, do you have a fever?” he asked in concern as he felt her forehead. 

“What!  I can’t just apologize?” Kaoru demanded, losing her temper again and slapping his hand away.

“Why indeed not,” he said softly, “anyways,” he said brightening up.  “This Rurouni does not mind such things.”

“Well good because you’re going to be carrying most of this.” She said with a smile and toss of her head before she turned to the shopkeeper and started to haggle for the goods.

 _That’s not so bad, how many things could she possible be buying?_   He wished later that he had thought twice about offering to help Kaoru with the shopping.


	5. A Small Misunderstanding, Major Consequences

**Chapter 3**

**A Small Misunderstanding, Major Consequences**

_How could one woman who lives alone possible buy so much at one time?_    Rurouni thought somewhat uncharitably as he shifted the heavy load in his arms to make it slightly more comfortable.  His Master would buy as much back when Rurouni was in training but then his Master only went into town a few times a year and so had to buy everything he would need for months at a time.  Rurouni was of course the pack mule of choice, his Master had said it was ‘training’ but he knew differently.  He vaguely wondered what she would have done if he hadn’t have come with her to help with the shopping.   _Probably have carried it all herself, she is that kind of girl no matter how badly she’s hurt,_ he thought to himself. 

Ayame and Suzume were walking along beside Kaoru who was ahead of him as he carried the heavy buckets of miso slung through a pole on one shoulder and a bundle of soy sauce and salt in his other arm.  Once they got away from the crowds of people in the market place and the constant whispering he could see Kaoru starting to relax.  Once they were inside the grounds of the dojo it seemed like the weight of the world had fallen from her shoulders.

 _How long has she been like this?_   He wondered.  No one should have to live under this kind of constant abuse and yet she had managed to.  He could tell from the moment they returned to the dojo that it was her sanctuary now that the world had turned against her.  _I have to find this murderer soon so that she doesn’t lose her home as well._ He thought to himself.

He was immensely grateful when he set down his load in the kitchen and helped Kaoru putting everything away into its place.  _As soon as I’m done here, I think I’ll go looking for that Kiheikan dojo in Setagaya,_ he decided.

“Kaoru can we go and play now?” Ayame asked.

“Sure,” Kaoru said looking down at the girls.  “Behave yourselves.” She shouted at their rapidly retracting figures.  She shook her head with a smile and went back to helping him to set the groceries in their proper places in silence with only a casual comment on where to set something.

“Rurouni?” Kaoru asked as they finished putting the groceries away.

“Yes Kaoru-dono?” he answered his mind focused on how to best excuses himself in order leave for Setagaya. 

“Have you ever done laundry?” she asked politely.

Rurouni blinked at her completely taken aback by the question, “laundry?”

“Yes,” she replied matter-of-factly.  “Scrubbing the laundry is going to be murder on my wrist so I’d prefer if you could do it, and then when you’re done with that there’s some wood outside that needs to be chopped, I’ll get the ax for you.”  Kaoru said turning to leave.

“Kaoru-dono, do you really want this one to do that?”  Rurouni asked, stunned.  “I don’t mind the wood chopping but…”  Kaoru gave him a glare that froze the blood in his veins.  “But on the other hand, this one doesn’t mind doing laundry,” he finished hesitantly.  _Well this wasn’t my preference in chores. Setagaya will have to wait I guess._

“Good, I’ll bring you what you need then,” Kaoru replied with a flip of her head and Rurouni followed with a sigh resigning himself to a few chores, _maybe after lunch she’ll give me a break and then I can leave_. 

By midday, Rurouni had finished with the two tubs worth of laundry and was hard at work chopping wood.  He stood up and wiped the sweat from his forehead.  He had built a large stack of chopped firewood into a neat pile, but an equally large pile was still waiting to be cut.  _Kaoru-dono really wants to me work for my lodgings_.  He thought as he placed another log on the stump to chop.  _Oh well, the work need to be done by someone and there’s no way that Kaoru-dono should be doing any of this with a hurt wrist._

“Hey, Rurouni.” Kaoru called as he split the log.

“Yes Kaoru-dono?” he answered, straightening up to greet her.

“Here I brought you some lunch,” she said holding a plate of rice balls and a mug of hot tea.

“Oh, thank you very much.” He said setting down the ax and taking the meal from her.

“You’ve done a lot of work out here haven’t you?” She replied impressed as she looked at the stack of wood he had split so far.

“Well there still is a lot to go.”

“That’s okay,” she answered.  “Once you finish your food you can put the ax back in the storage shed.  I need you to clear the rest of the garden so I can finish the planting for spring today.”

He was proud when he was able to suppress the groan that her words invoked.  He was starting to wonder if Kaoru knew the meaning of the word ‘relax’ or if that was a foreign concept to her.

“So once you finish the food bring it back inside then I’ll show you where the tools are for the garden.” She finished.

“Do you mind if I ask you something Kaoru-dono?” he asked her as she turned to leave.

“What is it?” she said as she faced him again.

“Do you normally do all of this by yourself?”  She looked at him with a puzzled look so he explained further.  “Like chopping wood, the garden, making any repairs, on top of keeping up the house and the school.  Is there no one who helps out?”

She fidgeted a little at his words and pursed her lips together.  “Doctor Gensei used to be able to help with the things around here after Papa died.  But with the aftermath of the war and so many doctors being either killed in the war, moving to some of the harder hit areas of the country to give aid, or being needed in the new army there are not enough in town.  So Doctor Gensei is always really busy and that is why most of the time I’m watching the girls.  Now with this mandatory conscription for the army he probably won’t be able to get an apprentice so there is no one to help him at the clinic, and that will make him even less able to help me then before.” She concluded in a small voice, looking away.

“Is there no one else who can help you Kaoru-dono?” he asked softly.

She paused for a long moment, not meeting his eyes before she turned back with a smile.  “There is one person, and right now he needs to eat his lunch so he can help in the garden.” She teased before turning and walking away with a slight bounce in her step.

He watched her leave, thinking about her predicament.   While thinking he took a large bite of a rice ball and then instantly regretted it.  He had to keep himself from spitting it out and, against his better judgment, focused instead on swallowing it.  _She certainly inherited her cooking abilities from her father_ he thought with disgust.  _At least these are slightly better than his soup was. I can identify that it was once made of food._   He looked at the rest of his meal in dread.  He forced himself to finish it, after all, he didn’t want to offend her, her nerves seemed at the breaking point, and she was all too willing to vent her frustrations out on him.  Also, it was better than starving to death, or least that’s what he told himself.

“Meow!”  Kenshin almost jumped out of his skin as Freckles called loudly next to his elbow.  He looked down on the creature in surprise. 

“Where did you come from?”  He asked the creature.

Freckles didn’t respond, he only flicked his tail a couple of times, sniffed at Kenshin, licked the last remains from Kenshin’s plate, and then turned and disappeared under the house.

Kenshin stared after the creature.  _Well he doesn’t seem to have a complaint with Kaoru-dono’s cooking_.  _Must be an acquired taste,_ he shrugged and then returned the ax to the open storage shed, and walked into the house where he promptly ran into Kaoru as he walked into the front room.

“Apologies,” he said as they backed away from each other quickly.

“No worries,” she said with a smile. 

Ayame and Suzume were sitting on the floor drinking some tea.  They had apparently just finished their lunch.

“Thank you for the meal,” Rurouni said as he handed her the dishes.

“Oh you’re welcome.” She replied taking the plate and mug from him.  “You can sit down for a minute, we are all going to go out and work in the garden this afternoon.” She said before disappearing with the dishes.

“Rurouni-san,” Suzume said as she ran up to him.  “We’re going to help you plant things!” she cried with excitement as she bounced up and down.  “Kaoru said that I can help out too!”

He smiled as he knelt on the ground to get eye level with the little girl.  Judging from her age this was probably the first time she had ever been able to help in the spring planting.

“This will fun with you helping us,” Ayame said as she ran up to him as well.

“Well with two such wonderful helpers what more can a man ask for?” He said with a laugh.

“Well are you all ready?” Kaoru asked from the doorway.

“We’re ready!” the girls said in chorus.

“Well lets go, if we get moving we can finish the last of the planting by dinner time.” Kaoru said as she led the little group out to the back of the grounds where there was a large L shape garden around the storage shed.  Over half of it he could see had already been cleared for planting.

Rurouni helped Kaoru in pulling out the gardening tools from the shed and the girls carried out the bags of seeds.

He was promptly put to work clearing the last part of the garden.  While he worked, Kaoru placed the different bags of seeds where she wanted the rows started and then showed the girls how to plant the seeds.  Then she fetched several buckets of water from the well and while she and Ayame were planting seeds, Suzume was put to work watering the planted ground behind them.

“Not so much Suzume, you don’t want to drown them,” Kaoru cautioned as Suzume slopped the water on to the planted ground.

“Okay Kaoru,” Suzume replied and from then on she carefully portioned the water out.

“Kaoru, can you tell us a story while we work?” Ayame pleaded.

“Yeah can we have a story?” Suzume asked before she looked at Rurouni, “You’ll like her stories, Kaoru’s the best storyteller there is,” she affirmed happily. 

“Oh really?  I would like to hear a story then as well.” He replied.

Kaoru blushed.  “Okay, what story would you like to hear?” she asked the girls as she avoided his gaze.

“How ‘bout the one with the samurai who fights the dragon?” Ayame asked excitedly.

Rurouni perked up a little at the description, _is this the story that made Kaoru-dono give her father a lock of her hair when he went to Kyoto?_  Rurouni wondered.  He would be very interested to hear this story.

“Well all right,” Kaoru said as she grabbed another bag of seeds to start another row of the garden.  “Let’s see, a long time ago there was the son of a great samurai who was the lord of that district...”  She began telling the story in great detail about the samurai’s son, Takeo, who was training to be a great samurai like his father until an evil dragon came and attacked the land.  When the dragon attacked, all of the samurai of the nation including Takeo and his father rode out to meet the beast but most were killed, including Takeo’s father, and in fear Takeo ran from the battlefield.  Rurouni saw the two little girls’ eyes go wide in sympathy as Kaoru described the shame Takeo felt at abandoning his people, giving in to his fear, and shaming his family.  And so as he hid in the mountains at nightfall, he thought over his predicament and what he must do now. 

“So he did the only thing that he could think of,” Kaoru told them.  “He said that if he could only bring shame to his family in life, then that life should be taken away.  He pulled out his sword and as he looked at the moon prepared to fall on its blade.”

Rurouni paused in his work, _she is telling the girls a story where the main character commits seppuku within the first few minutes?  What kind of story is this?_ He wondered to himself as he worked.

“But he didn’t die, did he Kaoru?” Suzume interpreted.

“No he didn’t,” Kaoru said smiling at the girl.  She continued the story to tell how Takeo had been stopped in his attempt by a female hunter.  After learning of Takeo’s story, the hunter agreed to help him find courage.  She claimed to be a great sorceress of the mountains and would agree to cast a spell for him if he would work as her servant for one year.  Takeo had agreed to the terms and the woman led him to her home in the mountains.   

Rurouni smiled a little as Kaoru described in detail to the amusement of the girls how Takeo despised the work that the sorceress would make him do.  Saying that she was turning him into a women.  And since he planned on killing the dragon the moment she granted him courage he practice his kenjutsu daily.

The story went on telling about how the sorceress would heal the sick and injured who were brought to her doorstop and how in time Takeo found that he had fallen in love with her.  Soon he decided that he would rather give up his deal for courage if she would allow him to stay with her.

“But he didn’t stay, because of the dragon,” Ayame interrupted when Kaoru stopped for breath.

“Now stop getting ahead of me.” Kaoru lightly scolded.  “You’re going to spoil the story for Rurouni.”

“Oh,” Ayame said with big eyes, she turned to Rurouni.  “I’m sorry Rurouni-san.”

“It’s all right little one,” Rurouni assured her gently, chuckling a little in amusement.

Kaoru then went on to describe how Takeo had decided to tell the sorceress of his decision on the day when she was away hunting.  After a time Takeo had grown worried as time passed, knowing that she had never been gone that long before.  When he investigated, he realized that the forest to the west was burning, the dragon was flying high above the flames and Takeo realized in horror that the sorceress had said that she would be hunting to the west that day.

In fear, he ran towards the flames, searching for her and finally finding her pinned beneath a fallen and burning branch.  She had begged him to save his own life and leave her but he didn’t heed her words and instead lifted the branch off of her and then carried her to a nearby village where the villagers cared for them both.

The next morning Takeo learned that the dragon had destroyed most of that district’s villages and many of the surrounding districts as well.  Everywhere people were fleeing in fear.   At this news, Takeo realized that he could no longer delude himself and that he needed to face the dragon now.  He went to the sorceress and asked for her to cast her spell now, even through the time was not yet up.  She refused him but later relented her decision and she gave him a lock of her hair and told him that as long as it was bound to his sword that he would have courage.  But because the promise he had made to stay with her for one year was not kept the lock must be returned after his fight with the dragon or the magic would turn against him.

Takeo left and traveled home where his family was shocked and surprised to see him alive after all this time.  There he learned that the dragon was now attacking the castle every night and that if he wished to fight with the dragon that he only had to wait for nightfall.  So he went out to meet the dragon that very night. 

Kaoru paused for a moment and looked up at Rurouni, “Have you done this kind of work before?” she asked, surprised by the amount of ground he had cleared already.

He looked around and realized that he was nearly done with clearing the rest of the garden, while listening to Kaoru’s story he had all but lost track of the work he had done.  “Yes, this one’s father was a farmer, this isn’t the first field I have had to clear, indeed it isn’t,” he replied.  _And then there was all those years with Master, I’m still not sure he really knows how to plant and care for a garden._   His Master had made that one of Rurouni’s first chores when he went to live with him and he never so much as lifted a finger to help him. 

“Your Papa was a farmer?  So you grew up on a farm then?” Ayame asked with curiosity.

“Not exactly,” he replied returning to his work, not wanting to discuss himself any further.

“What do you mean, not exactly?” Suzume asked.

“Now don’t bother him you two,” Kaoru said, taking note of the hesitant expression on his face.  _How could he be a samurai if his father was a farmer?_   She wondered, she wished she could question him about it but she didn’t want to make him uncomfortable. 

Rurouni felt suddenly grateful to her for understanding his reluctance to talk about himself.  “So Kaoru-dono, how does the story end?” he asked hoping to distract the girls from asking any more question about him.

“So there he was, standing his ground, thinking of all the people who were counting on him as he faced down the beast,” Kaoru continued on with the story.  She went on to describe the battle in vivid detail, how Takeo was eventually forced back to the river where the dragon’s breath burned the lock of hair on his sword and it fell from the blade and was washed away by the river.  She described Takeo’s sudden fear at that sight, but at the same time the new resolve to avenge all those who had already suffered under the dragon’s claw, including the one he loved.  Takeo forced himself forward for one final attack as the dragon breathed its fire on him. 

When he awoke it was in his own bed.  His family had found him next to the corpse of the dragon.  With his final lunge, he had pierced the dragon’s heart.  For the time he remained with his family recovering from his wounds eventually leaving to find the sorceress and to tell her that in the end he had found his own courage.  He found her back in her little home in the mountains, she was overjoyed to see him again, and Takeo told her how he defeated the dragon but lost the lock of hair.  Then the sorceress laughed at him and proceeded to tell Takeo that she had not cast a spell, in fact she had no magic at all, she had only told him she had magic so he might find his own courage because he believed in her.  Takeo was stunned at this news, then he asked her why she would then make him return the lock of hair if there was no magic behind it.  She replied that it was only so that she would see him again, she had been alone for so long that she just wanted to know that she would see him again one last time.

After Takeo heard this he then proceeded to tell the sorceress that before the dragon had attack her that he was prepared to give up his deal if she would let him stay with her.  But that now he knew that his place was with his people and he wanted her to come back with him and be his wife.

“They were married and he became a great lord of the district that he ruled.  While he ruled, there was great peace throughout the land and he and his wife built it into one of the most influential districts in the area.  And they both lived happily ever after, the end.” Kaoru finished the story.

“Wait you forgot the part where she finally tells him her name when they get married,” Ayame protested.

“Yeah you forgot about the name part, Kaoru.” Suzume said.

“Oh did I?  Well that’s what you two get for constantly interrupting,” Kaoru scolded the girls gently.

“Come on Kaoru finish the story please,” Suzume begged.

Kaoru smiled, “the night they were married she told finally told him her name, it was Kaoru.” She concluded.

 _So that’s why she gave him the lock of hair, so that he would come back home, just like Takeo from the story.  So that he wouldn’t forget about her and come home_.  Rurouni thought.  He thought of that lock peace-tying the katana in the dojo and his heart twisted a little. 

“That was a very nice story Kaoru-dono.  So the Sorceress’s name was Kaoru just like yours?” Rurouni asked.

Kaoru smiled up at him, “That’s right, my grandfather made up that story to my mother when she was little, it was always her favorite story, that’s why I was named after the sorceress in the story.” She concluded.  She looked around the garden.  “Looks like you’re almost done Rurouni-san.” She stated, staring at the freshly tilled earth.

“Just a little more to go,” he said swinging the hoe into the earth.

“Can you make us some dinner Rurouni-san?  I’m getting hungry.” Suzume pleaded looking up from her watering.

“Would you mind Rurouni-san?  That way we can finish the rest of the planting.” Kaoru asked.

“This one doesn’t mind,” he answered, finishing the rest of the tilling.

“Can I help too?” Suzume asked running up to him.

He looked from Suzume’s eager face to Kaoru. 

“It’s fine with me, Ayame and I can finish the rest of this.” Kaoru said.

“Well then little one, shall we make dinner then?” He asked holding his hand out to the little girl. 

Suzume ran up gratefully and held his hand as they walked back to the kitchen.  They washed up and then he started preparations for dinner.  Suzume was all too eager to help in fetching vegetables and measuring out the rice.  Rurouni smiled as they worked and Suzume chatted excitedly throughout the preparations.  He half listened to her as he prepared dinner until she said something that shocked him to the core.

“Are you going to stay here with us forever Rurouni-san?” she asked eagerly after finishing her story.

He turned in surprise to face the girl, then mentally remonstrated himself and forced a smile.  “I’m sorry little one, but this one cannot stay.  I will have to leave soon, that I will.”

“But aren’t you happy here Rurouni-san?” she asked with a sad voice.

 _Happy,_ the words brought back the memories, _“Promise me that you will live in the new age for me.  Promise me that you will find happiness again.  Promise me-.”_

He looked at her sad face.  _I have been working harder here then I have in a long time, but for the time I have been happy.  But I cannot stay here, I will only bring trouble to these innocent children, trouble to Kaoru-dono who has had more than her share of it.  I cannot stay._

“This has been a good day, that it has.  And this one has been very happy, but still this one will have to leave, that is the way it is.  I can’t intrude on Kaoru-dono’s hospitality forever you know.” He said turning back to the cooking.

“I’m sure that if you ask, Kaoru will let you stay.  She always let’s people stay, even when grandpa tells her she shouldn’t,” the little girl said hopefully.  “And most of them aren’t as nice as you.”

“That she might, but this one cannot stay.” He said softly.  “But right now,” he said in a brighter smile.  “Would you like to try a little of dinner and tell this one if it is good?”

As hoped for, Suzume was distracted by getting to taste the stir-fry he was making and then went back off on her childish stories.

“That smells good!” Came a childish exclamation from behind him.  He turned to see Kaoru and Ayame joining them.

“You have good timing, dinner is ready now.” He replied to the pair.

“Well let me help you get it served, and you two girls grab the bowls and chopsticks.” Kaoru ordered.

It a short time they had portioned out the meal and sat down to dinner.  Dinner passed in cheerful conversation and Rurouni felt an overwhelming peace of heart.  _To think that for all these years I have been wandering the whole of Japan looking for peace, and that I would find it in the home of a man who was once my enemy though he spared my life._   He thought.  _I will protect this peace and pay back my debt to you Master Koshijiro._

“Does anyone want anymore?” he asked the girls.

“I don’t think I could eat anymore,” Kaoru replied and the girls agreed.

“Well I will start cleaning up then shall I?” he responded, getting up and gathering the dinner paraphernalia. 

“Well I think that after all the work we’ve done today we could all use a hot bath, after all I can’t send you girls home as dirty as you are.  Rurouni?” she asked turning to him.  “Would you mind getting the bath ready?   I can clean up from dinner.” She told him.

“Not at all, if you just show this one what you need.” He affirmed.  _After all a hot bath does sound nice after today._

She led him out to the bathhouse and showed him where to make the fire.  He built up a fire and hauled the water from the well to fill the bath.  After a time Kaoru and the girls came out and helped in preparing the baths and fetching plenty of towels and washcloths.

“Well now that the bath’s ready, I think you girls should go first.  After all your grandfather will be here any minute to pick you up.” Kaoru stated as she shooed the girls into the bath.

“Then it will be my turn, if you don’t mind going last, Rurouni-san?” Kaoru asked him.

“Not at all,” he said with a smile, _this will be the first hot bath I’ve had in months, bathing in cold river water gets old after awhile_.  “I will keep the bath hot till then.” He assured her.

First, the girls took a bath with Kaoru helping them and he heard the constant scolding as she kept telling them to stop splashing.  He forced himself to keep his laughing down.  Once the girls were dried off and dressed, they came and joined him outside and then it was Kaoru’s turn, though from the looks of it she was already drenched enough to have bathed.

***

A young boy with messed up black hair stumbled into the building, he stood in the room sullenly as a tall man with a cane resting over his shoulder observed him.  “Hand it over kid,” The man demanded. 

The boy looked up at him, _whatever you say you pig faced son of a whore._   He pulled the purses out of his pockets and piled them on the floor.

The man with the cane grinned as he looked at the small pile.  He started hefting a few of them to gage the amount of money the boy had stolen.   “Looks like you got a good haul this time boy.”

The boy just looked at the floor in disgust.  _Why do I always feel so sick every time I hand the goods over to these guys?  It’s hardly like this is the first time I’ve stolen for them._   “There was some commotion with the police over some idiot wearing a sword in town,” the boy shrugged.

The man smiled at him, “keep this up and you’ll pay off that debt before long.” He laughed wickedly before gathering up the purses and leaving the room.

The boy waited until the man left the room before lifting his head and gazing at the doorway the man had disappeared through with pure hatred in his eyes.  _One day I’m going to get out of here, and I will never let a bastard like you boss me around again!_

_***_

Kaoru sat in the hot water letting it melt all of her cares away.  _It’s been nice having that Rurouni around, he’s a hard worker and hasn’t really complained which is a bit of a surprise.  He really is a nice man._   She let her thoughts drift, wondering where he was from and what his past was.  _He talks and acts like an idiot but then he says or does things that show he isn’t, like noticing that Battosai had something wrong with his right thumb.  I wonder why he puts up the act?  For that matter, how did a farmer’s son ever learn how to use a sword in the first place?  Most kenjutsu masters would never consider teaching someone of such poor class the art of the sword so where did he learn?  And why does he claim to be a samurai now?_

She sat back in the hot water as her mind wandered.  _I wonder how long he will stay?  I wouldn’t mind him living here.  I can run the school, he can look after the girls and help around here, and we can get to know each other better._  Suddenly she stopped herself.  _What are you thinking Kaoru?_   She mentally scolded herself.  _You just met him, stop thinking along those lines, he’s leaving soon.  You shouldn’t let yourself get carried away just because he’s been so nice and helpful.  This isn’t like you at all._

She shook her head to clear away those fantasies.  Her thoughts turned from there to the issue of Battosai.  She felt so helpless in the matter.  She had promised Sergeant Kazusaki that she wouldn’t involve herself anymore in the affair.  Now she didn’t know what she would do since she had no more students.  _I can’t run a school without students.  I’ll have to sell this place and then what will I do?  No doubt, Dr Gensei will take me in like before but I don’t want to give up this place!_   She thought in desperation.  She sighed.

“No matter what, I’ll protect this school, even if I’m alone.” She told herself firmly.  _Alone, haven’t I been alone all my life?  All those years Papa was in Kyoto and now he’s gone forever, who is here to help me now?_   As she stared at the ceiling of the bathhouse, the tears started forming at the corners of her eyes and blinded her.

She wiped away the tears firmly.  “All right, all right.  Keep up the spirits, Kaoru, your sword does you no good on the ground.”  She said quoting her father’s favorite saying.  She took a deep breath and plunged her head under the water.

***

Rurouni threw another log onto the cheerfully burning blaze.  _She’ll be done with her bath soon, then my turn._ He relished the thought of a hot bath, like a bed, it had really been too long since he had been able to enjoy the small luxuries of life.  _Then after everyone’s gone to sleep I can go looking for that dojo, finish this matter of the false Battosai, and clear Kaoru-dono’s good name.  But first, a bath._

“I hate to bother you Rurouni-san but you know what?  I think she’s crying.”  Ayame’s voice interpreted his train of thought.

“Huh?” he asked.  He looked at the little girl who was standing on the woodpile.  Then he put his ear up to the wall of the bathhouse and listened.  He couldn’t hear a thing.  _Only one thing to do then,_ he thought. 

“Kaoru-dono, would anything happen to be wrong in there?” He called and waited for a response.  “Kaoru-dono?” He tried again after a few moments of no reply.

He waited a few more minutes before a wild thought hit him.  _She can’t be?  Not suicide?_ He thought for second, she had lost every one of her students, her family name was now hated and feared, Doctor Gensei was the only constant thing she seemed to have, and most of the time he was unable to be there for her.  She was constantly having to put on a face for the girls, and who knew how much that took out of her?  With everything going on, she would eventually have to sell the school.  There didn’t seem to be much left for her anymore.  _Well I won’t let her give up!_

He ran around the building and threw open the doors of the bathhouse. 

“You mustn’t give up, suicide’s not the answer.” He yelled as he entered the bathhouse.  Then he stopped in surprise, realizing that he hadn’t quite thought this plan all the way through.

Kaoru was sitting in the bath and staring at him in complete and utter shock.  The small part of his brain that was still working told him that he should leave as quickly as possible but he couldn’t move.  He couldn’t do anything but stare at her.  _She is going to kill you now, you need to leave,_ that small logical part of his mind told him again, and instead he stood and stared.

***

Kaoru came up from under the water feeling relived and hearing shouting.  She opened her eyes to see the Rurouni standing there with shock plainly written on his face, his mouth slightly open, and a growing blush spreading across his cheeks.

 _What, the, the-?_ Her mind sputtered.  She stared at him in equal shock before she realized the full horror of the situation. 

“You pervert!” she screamed as she grabbed a bar of soup and threw it at him with stunning force.  It hit him square in the middle of his head and that seemed to recall him to the situation.  He stammered something that made no sense whatsoever, turned, and ran out the bathhouse slamming the door behind him. 

But Kaoru wasn’t going to leave it at that.

She scrambled out of the bath and quickly wrapped a robe around her.  _That jackass, how dare he!_ She screamed in her mind, she planned on making him pay for his impertinence.

She didn’t even bother with her sandals but simply flung the doors open wide.  She startled the Rurouni who had been leaning against the doors and he jumped back and then backed away from her with both hands held in front of him and repentant look on his face.

“Kaoru-dono, this was just a small misunderstanding, I meant no har-” he started, but she never gave him the chance to finish.

“How dare you!” she screamed.  She grabbed a stout branch off the ground with her left hand and swung it at him with all the force she could muster.

“Kaoru-dono.” He pleaded as he tried to avoid the sudden flurry of blows.

But Kaoru was past hearing, she screamed insults at him, using language that she had learned in her lifetime around men and breaking off parts of the branch as she proceeded to hit the Rurouni.

“Kaoru!” Ayame shouted as she ran towards the commotion with Suzume right on her heels.

“Ayame and Suzume, get in the house now.” Kaoru ordered, pausing briefly in her onslaught.  She needed a new weapon anyways, there was little left of the branch.

“Kaoru-chan what is going on here?” came the Doctor’s worried face from around the corner of the bathhouse.  She turned, still livid to face him.  The girls were standing next to him and looking at the scene with big eyes.  She had to admit they were probably shocked to see their sweet big sister Kaoru beating on some poor man.  Rurouni was cowering against the storage shed using his hands and arms to protect his vital areas.

“This man,” she spat, pointing the remainder of her weapon at Rurouni who managed to cower even more against the wall of the storage shed.  “He came in while I was taking a bath.” She finished loudly.

The Doctor looked from her to Rurouni and back again.

“It was a small misunderstanding,” Rurouni said in a small voice and starting to rise, she glared at him and raised the remains of her branch and he cowered back again.

“Now, now Kaoru-chan, allow him to explain.” The Doctor said stepping up beside her and prying the branch from her clenched fingers.  “What explanation do you have Rurouni?” the Doctor asked him sternly.

Rurouni looked back and forth at them worriedly, but once Kaoru was disarmed, he slowly stood up.  She could see clearly that he had a bloody nose and several small cuts on his hands and arms from the branch.

“It was only that I thought Kaoru-dono might be trying to kill herself, Ayame said that she heard her crying and when I asked if everything was all right and Kaoru-dono didn’t responded, so this one thought-” he said quickly before trailing off as she glared at him.  “I was only trying to help,” he added in a small voice.

“I did tell him that Kaoru, I heard you crying and he did ask if everything was all right, so please don’t kill him.” Ayame begged as she went up and grabbed Kaoru’s clenched fist.

She looked from the girl’s pleading eyes to the Doctor and then at Rurouni who was still cowering from her.

“Kaoru-chan it looks like he didn’t mean any harm, so please, I don’t need any more patients today.” The Doctor said in a tired voice, placing a hand on her shoulder.

“Oh I have something better than death in mind for him,” she growled.  At her words, his eyes went wide and he grimaced at the implication in her tone.  “Don’t worry Doctor.  I won’t beat him anymore, tonight.” She said in a low tone facing Rurouni. 

He shuddered at her words.  _What could she possible have in mind?_ He wondered. 

“Well you girls be good, and you should really be on your way,” Kaoru said turning back to the Doctor.  He looked at her, then back to Rurouni who didn’t dare to move.

“Remember, no killing.” He told her in a serious tone before turning to leave.  _I hope that boy makes it though the night, Kaoru-chan isn’t going to show him any mercy._ He thought as he led the girls back to the clinic.

Kaoru turned back to Rurouni who looked as though he expected death at any moment.  “You,” she said pointing a finger at him.  “Take your bath.  You get your punishment when you’re through.  And don’t even think about running away on me.” She finished in a dangerous voice.

He nodded his head stupidly and fled the scene for the relative safely of the bathhouse.

 _Great,_ he thought as he leaned against the closed doors.  _I knew it.  She’s going to kill me.  And to think only a short time ago I thought that this was such a peaceful place.  I should have just let the police take me to jail this morning.  Then I wouldn’t be in this mess._

He sighed and started to undress.  _So this is how a prisoner feels while waiting for their executioner._ At the moment, he wished that he was back in Kyoto and facing the whole of the Shinsengumi, he had the feeling that they would show him more mercy then Kaoru would.


	6. The Swordsman of Legend

**Chapter 4**

**The Swordsmen of Legend**

Due to his impending punishment, he didn’t enjoy his bath nearly as much as he had hoped to.  He lingered for as long as possible before he stepped outside to see the sun rapidly setting and a still very irritated Kaoru waiting right outside the doors of the bathhouse.  She was holding a pile of bedding in her arms and his small bag of belongings on top.  Before he could question her actions she dumped the load on him and told him to follow her or else.  After the beating, he really didn’t want to know what the ‘or else’ was. 

As he walked behind her, he grimaced at his sore limbs.  Even dodging the blows to prevent being hit full on, those blows had _hurt_.  The last time Rurouni remembered being beaten like that was with his Master in training.  Except that his Master had never wanted to inflict lasting damage on his apprentice, most of the time anyways.  Kaoru on the other hand…  He made the mental note to avoid angering her in the future.

She led him to the storage shed and as he stood there by the open door dumfounded, she shoved him inside and slammed the doors shut behind him.  He heard her slide a board across the opening and then she glared at him through the small barred slit in the door. 

“This is for you,” she said passing a small ointment jar through the slot in the door. 

He shifted the bedding in his arms and took the jar.  “What is this Kaoru-dono?” he asked in puzzlement.

“Some medicine for your wounds.” She told him pointedly.

“Thank you very much.” He said, still slightly puzzled by her unexpected kindness.

“And you can sleep in there tonight as punishment for what you did.” She told him in a firm voice. 

He sighed and looked around the darkening shed.  He could feel at least three different drafts across the floor.  Outside a cold north wind was blowing up, the mild weather they had been enjoying would be over soon as a cold front moved through.  In this drafty shed, he wasn’t going to have a pleasant night.

“I do have one question,” he said turning to look at her through the barred slot in the doors.  She was standing there looking away with crossed arms.

“What is it?” she snapped back at him.

“You are not going to go out again tonight are you?” he asked her seriously.

She glared at him through the door.  “Didn’t you hear me give my word to the Sergeant?  I swore to him that I wouldn’t go out.  Do you not think I’ll keep my word!” she shouted at him.

He shook his head slightly.  “It is not that this one thinks you would ever break your word, but I know how strongly you feel about protecting your father’s teachings, I did not want you to place yourself in danger again.  That I did not.” He replied simply.

She continued to glare again.  “You’re right,” she glumly conceded.  “I will do anything to protect the arts and teachings of my father, and I don’t care if I have to risk my life to do that.  After all they are his gift to the world.”

He looked back into the dark shed.  “I do not believe that what you say is the truth Kaoru-dono.” He said, hearing her gasp in anger at his words.  “I believe that your father’s gift to this world was you, and that what he would never want you to protect his teachings if it meant losing your life, that he did not.  I’m sure that what your father would wish for always, would be your happiness first Kaoru-dono.” He said turning at the end to smile at her through the door.

She stared at him with wide eyes before those eyes narrowed in anger.  “What would a penniless rurouni like you know of anything?  Don’t you dare ever talk about my father again.” She slammed the door with one hand before turning away with tears in her eyes and running off.

He turned back to the shed.  _At least I tried Master Koshijiro to make her see the truth.  The rest is up to her._   He laid his bedding down in the back of the shed.  _A very uncomfortable night,_ he thought to himself as the wind began to blow stronger and the temperature started dropping _but at least she has stopped trying to kill me_ , _for the moment._   He moved a box over so that he could reach the window in the back of the shed.  He opened up the ointment jar and sniffed it curiously, he couldn’t identify its contents, but it did have a pleasant sent.  _Guess I should try it,_ he thought with a shrug as he pulled out some of the cream and rubbed it over his sore muscles.  After a few minutes, he noticed that his soreness was starting to wear off that he could move easier than before.  He looked back at the ointment.  _I’ll have to ask her what is in this.  This is the best medicine I’ve found for sore limbs._

Then he waited until he was sure that Kaoru would be asleep in the house.  As he waited, he thought about the events of the day.  _I promise that I would live in this new era and find happiness.  After five years of wandering, I found it in this place despite seeming to always seeming to make my hostess want to kill me.  I know I can’t stay but at least I have kept my promise to Tomoe.  Perhaps I will be able to find some place I can be happy and that I might stay and live out my days in peace._ He sighed softly, _it’s been long enough,_ he thought as he stood up.  Carefully he forced the window open and then climbed through the opening. 

He dropped catlike on the ground and snuck his way to the wall.  _I’m sure that she has locked the gates up for the night.  I will have to get out another way._ He thought as he sized up the height of the wall.  He made his way to a corner of the complex.  Then he ran towards the corner and jumped from one side of the wall to the other then using his momentum he jumped up onto the roof. He dropped down to the ground on the other side and made his way as quickly as possible westward towards Setagaya.  Once he reached the town, he started his search for the dojo.  Some passersby were able to point him in the right direction and on the edge of town he found a sign depicting the Kiheikan dojo.

 _This must be the place._ He thought firmly.  _Only one thing to do now._

“Hello,” he called.  “Hello,” he knocked on the front gates and continued to call out hello.  After five minutes, the gates were suddenly flung back and he found himself facing a rather irritated man who towered over him. 

“Oh shut up already!  Who the hell are you?” the man demanded as he chewed on a piece of straw.

“Are you the sensei?” Rurouni asked politely putting on his most friendly face.  _How can I shut up and still tell you who I am?_ He thought in amusement.  _I’m sure he didn’t think that through before he said it._

“Master Hiruma is out, come back later!” the man shouted starting to close the gate.  Rurouni quickly stopped the gate with his hand.  The man glared at him.

“Ah, so his name is Master _Hiruma_.” Rurouni said with a smile, stressing the word Hiruma.  The man continued to glare at him.  _Kaoru-dono was right.  It appears as though the ‘Battosai’ is this Gohia Hiruma that she spoke of._ He thought in triumph.

“Y- you didn’t know?” The man said in slow surprise.

“This one thought his name was ‘Hitokiri Battosai’,” his smile turning from a friendly smile to a triumphant one of a hunter who has found its prey.

“Boys!  Intruder,” the man yelled flinging the gate open and stepping back.  Rurouni also stepped back several feet from the gate as he saw men spilling out into the courtyard beyond the gate and running towards him to surround him.  Soon he found himself faced with ten armed opponents including the gatekeeper.

“Kaoru-dono’s suspicions appear to be correct,” Rurouni said calmly as he sized up his enemies.

“So you’re with that Kamiya trash?” the gatekeeper sneered.

“What’s going on out here?” one of the thugs said from his left.

“Yeah, who’s the runt?” another asked.

“Not even a runt,” said another.  As the men commented on this newcomer to their dojo, they had stalked out of the gate and surrounded him. 

 _A runt,_ he thought with mild amusement, _I wonder what they’d think if they knew who I was?_

“I have no desire to fight with you, only tell this one where is Master Hiruma, I have business with him.” Rurouni stated calmly to the group who proceeded to ready their weapons.

The gatekeeper laughed.  “You won’t be able to see the master, he has his own score to finish tonight, but don’t worry you’ll soon have company after the master is through with that Kamiya brat.” The man spat.

Rurouni looked at the man, his eyes narrowing into his battle expression.  His smile turning wicked.  “If that is the case, then you will find this one will not be as understanding then as now.” He warned in a dangerous tone.

The gatekeeper sneered. “Get rid of the runt.” He ordered.

On command the thugs charged Rurouni who stood their calmly before the attack.

 _Hold on Kaoru-dono, I will be there soon_ , he swore.

***

Kaoru laid in bed tossing and turning.  Try though she might she couldn’t seem to get to sleep.  She listened to the wind whipping around the house and closed her eyes, wishing for sleep.  She laid there trying to still her mind.  “ _I’m sure that what your father would wish for always, would be your happiness first Kaoru-dono.”_   Rurouni’s words and smile filled her vision.  She laid there for a moment trying to forget what he had said.

“Damn it.” She swore sitting up.  _I hate to admit it but he’s probably right._ She looked around the room before she climbed out of bed and wrapped a thick robe tightly around her.  She lit a lantern and walked out to the shed as the cold wind whipped around her.

“Umm, Rurouni,” she said hesitantly outside the doors.  “About before, I-, I might have overreacted.  I’m sorry.” She said hanging her head and waiting for a reply.  Several moments passed and Kaoru raised her head in annoyance.  “Hey in there,” she yelled slamming the door with an open hand.  “That was an apology.”  She put an ear up to the door and when there was silence, she got even more frustrated.  “I know you’re still awake, you could at least give me some kind of answer.”  Still silence.

 _Damn it_ , she swore.  She removed the board from the door, opened the double doors, and held her lantern up to see inside. 

“Rurouni?” she asked.  She looked around in surprise.  The bedding was laid out neatly but the Rurouni was nowhere in sight.  She looked up and saw the window was open.  _So he left, without even saying goodbye?_ She thought sadly.  _See Kaoru, he wasn’t going to stay._   She sighed and stepped out of the drafty shed.  She looked up at the dark clouds rolling across the sky.

“I wish, I had at least asked him his name.” She said to the night.  She sighed and closed the shed.  Kaoru walked back to the house but suddenly had no desire to go back to bed.  She walked around the complex before finally going inside the pitch-black dojo.

She hung the lantern from a hook on the wall and sat down next to the alter in the front by her father’s sword and nameplate.

“What am I going to do now Papa?” she asked brokenly.  _Why is there no one who will stay with me?_

_***_

The dojo was filled with students and lessons would be beginning soon.  Normally Kaoru would be excited, after all Papa had agreed only this week to let her start taking lessons.  She had been begging him for so long and now she was finally here.  Of course she also had to take dance lessons in return _but that was okay_ she thought, _at least dance will teach grace and agility and that can only help in kenjutsu_. 

But today she wasn’t excited, today she was afraid.

The sword swung through the air and sliced open the students shoulder.  The student screamed in pain grasping at his now bloody shoulder, he stumbled back and fell to the ground.  Kaoru wished she knew who he was but she hadn’t learned everyone’s name yet.

“Is he okay?” another student asked as the injured student was surround by his peers.

An evil laugh came from the attacker.  “So, who wants to be next?”  The evil faced giant, Gohia Hiruma, demanded pointing his bloody blade from one student to another.

The students drew back from this man.  Only yesterday, he had been accepted as a fellow student, but today he had brought a real katana to practice and with that katana, he had brought fear with him. 

“What about you Yuji?  You’re always saying how good you are,” Gohia sneered as he picked out his next victim.

Yuji ‘s eyes went wide and he stepped back in terror.  Gohia stepped forward, the other students crouching back in terror.

 _Do none of these boys have the courage to stand and fight!_ Kaoru screamed in her mind, her own knees were shaking and she felt sick with fear but from somewhere deep inside of her something stronger was building up. 

Gohia stacked towards Yuji and once he was in range he swung his blade towards the frighten boy.  The other students stood in shock and terror, not able to respond, but Kaoru couldn’t take it anymore.  She would not see another student hurt. 

Screaming she leapt forward and brought her shinai across the back of the Gohia’s legs.  He yelled in pain as the blow connected.  He turned in rage to see that his opponent wasn’t any of the young men who were students at the school.  No, the only one who dared to face him was the eight-year-old daughter of the master.

She stood in front of him holding her sword in her best imitation of a fighting stance.  Her face was determined and she hoped that he couldn’t see the shacking of her hands.

“I won’t let you hurt anyone else you big bully.  Don’t you know what you’re doing is forbidden?  The way of the Kasshin style is to never hurt others.”  Kaoru yelled at him repeating almost word for word what her father always said to his students.

“Save that weak lecture for some fool, I’m sick of listening to such words,” Gohia sneered.  “A sword is a weapon to chop people up with, and this blade is begging to taste more blood.  Step aside unless you want it to be yours.”

“Fine, if you want to fight so badly, then fight me.” She said in her fiercest voice hoping that her knees weren’t going to give out.

“So only the brat has the nerve to face me?  Fine then if you want to be the first to go then, I have no problem ending the life of a worthless runt like you.”  He swung his sword downwards toward her.  She stepped back and blocked the blade with her shinai entirely out of instinct.  The sword cut through the shinai as though it were butter and she stared in horror at her broken weapon and backed away from Gohia.  Gohia laughed wickedly as he approached.  However, Kaoru wasn’t yet ready to give up the fight.  He raised his sword again and she took her broken hilt and threw it at him as hard as she could.

Surprised at her reaction the hilt caught him in the jaw and his swing went wide.  Kaoru fell back as she tried to avoid the blade.  She scrambled to her feet and ran towards the door.

“Papa!” she screamed before she slipped on the floor.  She glanced back over her shoulder to see Gohia’s blade swinging down towards her unprotected back.

From out of nowhere, a bokken came crashing down across Gohia’s hands and his sword went flying through the air, landed, and then skidded across the dojo’s floor.  Gohia screamed in pain as blood gushed from his thumb, he dropped to his knees, clenching his wounded hand.  Kaoru stared in horror as she saw the bone protruding through the flesh of his hand.

“Kamiya-sensei,” came the relived sigh of the students at the sight of their master.

“With that thumb you should never be able to hold a sword in your hand again for the rest of your life,” her father said in a low tone, his eyes glittering dangerously.  “You are expelled from this school, and if you ever set foot here or come near my daughter again I will make suffering eternally in the depths of hell look like an act of kindness.” He threatened.

Gohia sneered but knew better than to purse anything now that the master had arrived, so instead he picked himself from the ground and left the dojo, her father watching him as he left.  Kaoru got to her feet behind them and walked over to her father cautiously, she wanted to say something but wasn’t sure what.  Her father refused to look at her but as Gohia reached the front gate of the complex he turned back and glared at Kaoru.  Kaoru’s eyes widened but she tightened her jaw and lifted her head proudly.  She would not let him see weakness in her at all.  A slight smile passed Gohia’s lips, a smile that froze Kaoru’s blood before he disappeared from sight.  Then her father turned back into the dojo lowering his bokken. 

“Masao get the doctor at once.  Taor, Akira, fetch the bandages and medicine right away.” Her father ordered as he walked to the injured student. 

“I’m okay Kamiya sensei,” the boy answered grimacing and putting on a brave face as his blood seeped across the floor.

“Put pressure on that wound, we need to stop the bleeding,” her father ordered.  The students jumped into action and soon Taor and Akira returned with the bandages and they were able to wrap up the wound in a temporary bandage until the doctor could arrive.

“Papa?” Kaoru said cautiously as she walked towards her father.

“Are you all right Kaoru-chan?” her father asked, not turning his head.

“I’m okay Papa,” she answered and then stood there with her head hung down.  “Are you mad at me Papa?” she asked softly, her voice barely a whisper.

He sighed and the turned to her with a stern face.  “Kamiya-Kasshin-ryu is a sword to protect, not just others but also yourself.  What were you thinking putting yourself in danger like that Kaoru?” he demanded.

She glanced up at him with wide eyes, tears threatening to spill over at any moment.  “I didn’t want him to hurt anyone else Papa, that’s all.” She said hanging her head in shame again.

“Weren’t you scared?” he asked.

She nodded, “Yes,” she admitted softly.  “But then I got more scared that if I didn’t stand up to him then no one else would and he would just go on hurting more and more people.  And then I just got mad.”  She looked up at her father with tears in her eyes.  “I didn’t want anyone else to get hurt, that’s all there was to it Papa.”

***

Kaoru awoke with a start from her dream to the sound of the dojo’s door being slid violently back.  She sat up from where she had fallen asleep against the wall and glanced back at the door.  Several large shadows filled the doorway and it took her a moment to realize that the apparition before her was not a dream, it was Gohia Hiruma.  He looked almost the same to her eyes, aside from a few more wrinkles in his face and a long beard reaching almost to his chest.

“You!” she said scrambling to her feet, ignoring the protests of her cramped muscles.  “So it was you after all!”

He laughed.  “So you do remember me.  I was afraid that you might have forgotten.  I’ve been waiting in the bowls of hell for 11 years for this day to come.  When I can throw Kamiya Kasshin-ryu into the abyss where it belongs!” he shouted in triumph stepping into the dojo.

Kaoru noticed in disgust that neither he, nor any of the thugs behind him bothered to take off their sandals and were tracking mud across the spotless floor of the dojo.

“So its revenge you’re after, you’ve been trying to disgrace my father.” She said in anger, shaking her head to emphasize her words.

“Actually,” he said smoothly, “I feel very grateful to your daddy.  I know he’d be proud of his former student after I perfected my left handed sword techniques for 11 years.” He said as he swung his sheathed blade through the air to emphasize his point.  “And after only two months I have managed to bring the great Kamiya dojo to its knees, with a little help to the name of Battosai.”

“I won’t let you,” she shouted, anger rising up in her, anger mixed with fear.  There was at least fifteen armed and dangerous looking men with Gohia.  _I can’t fight this many people, especially with a hurt wrist,_ she thought in panic.  _But then I don’t really have much of a choice.  No doubt they have the exits covered so there’s no chance for escape.  The only hope I have is to try and force my way out.  I hope I can do it._   She thought in desperation.  “I won’t let you smear the name of Kasshin anymore.” She shouted with more courage then she felt, realizing that, barring a miracle, she was going to die there.

She picked a bokken off the rack behind her and changed forward, _if this is the end for me then there’s no way I’m going to make it easy on these guys!_   Gohia blocked her attack with ease and then she danced to his side and attacked again.  From the corner of her eye she saw a flicker, quickly turned, and ducked as a thug leaped into the fray.  She swung and managed to give a solid hit to the stomach and knock all the breath out of him.  _One down, fourteen to go,_ she thought.  But her wrist was starting to scream in pain, no matter how much she tried to avoid using her right arm.  In a fight like this, she knew she didn’t stand a chance with her left arm only.

She kept swirling around the attackers, remembering her long ago dance lessons.  “ _Focus on the movements, the way that you body feels as you go through the steps.  You must flow like water.”_ the words of the instructor echoed in her head as she swirled around her attackers, swinging when she saw an opening and dodging the blows aimed in her direction.  With the pain in her wrist growing she focused instead on trying to make the men accidently attack each other instead of her.  They were obviously not skilled at group fighting, else they would have taken her down in moments, and Kaoru felt a glimmer of hope, so long as she remained light on her feet and had enough space to maneuver, there was a chance she would get out of this.  

As Kaoru ducked and let two men hit each other in the head, she saw an open path for the door.  _Now’s my chance!_   She thought.  She sprang up and started her mad flight for the open door but a shadow moved across her path.  Until that moment, Gohia had been standing back to let his men attack her, but no longer would he remain passive and let his prey escape.  He grinned wickedly as he swept his sheathed blade towards her face.  She blocked the cut but the shock from the impact traveled through her arm and she screamed in agony as she felt a gut wrenching pain from her wrist, her bokken falling from her fingers now numb with pain.  She sank to the ground clenching her wounded wrist.  _Definitely more than a minor sprain now,_ she thought bitterly.  Now she didn’t have a ghost of a chance.  Around her, the downed men were starting to climb onto their feet, and there was murder in their eyes.

“You bitch,” said the first thug she had knocked down earlier as he hit her across the face with the hilt of his sword.  The blow knocked her around and she hit the floor hard.  Suddenly the rest of thugs were around her as they beat her with their bo’s and sheathes.  She curled up, trying to protect her head and chest from the on slaughter. 

“Stop that,” Gohia ordered as he moved back to the front of the dojo and the men obediently stepped back.  “Bring her over here.”

The men grabbed the back of Kaoru’s robe and dragged her across the floor to where Gohia stood near the front of the dojo.

Kaoru raised her head as she was dragged.  She tried to rise up and get in at least one hit but her body just wouldn’t move fast enough.  The next instant Gohia grabbed her throat in one hand and lifted her off the floor pressing her against the wall, choking her.  She grabbed his hands, fighting for breath.

“Now I’ll complete my revenge by killing you and destroying this school.” He said evilly, his eyes glittering with victory.  “I’ll make sure that you die slowly, but not before you beg like a dog.”

“I’ll never beg,” she gasped out.

He laughed then half shouted over his shoulder.  “Okay whose sword wants to taste of this chickadee’s flesh first?”

“I know mine does,” said the first thug stepping forward with murder in his eyes.

“What’s wrong, little girl?” Gohia sneered.  “Worried about who is going to teach that swords are meant to protect?  Maybe you should worry about protecting yourself, because daddy’s not here to save you this time.” The thug placed the blade of his katana against her throat until it drew blood.

Kaoru gasped, lifting her head as much as possible to avoid that blade.  She felt the trickle of warm blood run down her throat and the pain as his sword dug in deeper.  _Papa, why did you have to leave me?  Why didn’t you stay to protect me?_   She thought bitterly.

Suddenly a shadow fell across the doorway.

The sword was removed from her throat as the thug turned to face the newcomer.

“Huh, What’s up Nishiwaki?” Gohia asked the newcomer. 

Kaoru looked at the man, standing there at the doorway.  His eyes were open wide in fear.

“He, he,” the man stammer before there was a thud as someone hit him on the back of the head and the man collapsed across the doorway.

“Rurouni?  Rurouni run!” Kaoru yelled, recognizing the figure of the man who now stood in the open door.  Gohia tightened his grasp on her throat and she went back to fighting for breath, her feet dangling uselessly above the floor.

“It would seem that I am in time after all,” Rurouni said breathing deeply.  He looked directly at Gohia with a stern look.  “You will put her down gently, you will.”

“I remember you from yesterday,” Gohia sneered.

Rurouni lowered his head, his eyes hidden behind the shadow of his long bangs.  “This one had the feeling that I should have taken care of you then and there.”

“Who is this boss?” the first thug asked Gohia.

 “Just another fool who believes that a sword can bring out a person’s potential.” Gohia spat.

 “No,” Rurouni said in a low tone, he bowed before entering the dojo and Kaoru wondered why he would take the time with such formalities considering the situation. 

Rurouni took several steps forward into the dojo and Kaoru could see that he wore only his tabi.  _At least he took of his sandals,_ Kaoru thought as she fought for breath and then wondered why she would care about something like that when they were both about to be killed.  _And why didn’t he run when I told him too?_ She wondered.  _Is he really a good enough swordsman to stand a chance against all these men?_

“A sword is a weapon.  The art of swordsmanship is learning how to kill.” Rurouni continued in the same low tone as he stopped before Gohia and the thugs, his face still in shadows.  “What Kaoru-dono says is the sweet and innocent talk that only those whose hands have never been stain with the blood of men can truly believe.”  He paused.  “But to tell you the truth,” he said in a lighter tone lifting his face to the light and Kaoru saw a slight smile on his face.  “I much prefer Kaoru-dono’s sweet and innocent lie over the truth, indeed I do.”  The smile faded and his face became deadly serious.  “If this one would be granted only one wish, it would be that her sweet and innocent lie would become the truth for all of us to live by.”

Gohia huffed.  “What are you guys waiting for?  Get him and we’ll kill him along with the girl.”

“Rurouni please run.” She crocked out before Gohia silenced her again.

Rurouni sighed, his face falling into shadow again.  “I would rather not hurt anyone else tonight, anyone who dislikes seeing the doctor please step back now.” He said simply, sliding his feet back into a fighting stance.

A thug swung his sword in the air as he addressed the Rurouni.  “Oh don’t worry.  No one’s going to get hurt.”

“Yeah someone’s going to get dead,” shouted another as he charged forward.

 _No,_ Kaoru thought but what happened next shocked her beyond words.

As the man swung his sword down on Rurouni, the Rurouni raised his crossed hands and caught the man’s arm, effectively stopping the attack, all the while never raising his face to his attacker, his eyes still hidden in the shadow of his bangs.  Kaoru could see the man struggling against the Rurouni’s strength and the other thugs held back for a moment.  Rurouni quickly shifted his hands to grab the man’s sword arm and give just up just a fraction of an inch to the man.  The man, fooled into thinking that he would win the battle of strength with Rurouni, let up some of his resistance which allowed Rurouni to then slam the man’s arm and sword into his face and knock him to the ground in a heartbeat.

Another thug leaped forward to attack Rurouni but Rurouni stepped away from the attack and grabbed the man by the back of the neck and the struck him in the back, forcing him to the ground as the Rurouni fell to one knee.  As the Rurouni stood back up he flicked his sleeves back casually to free his hands as he faced the other men calmly.  Kaoru watched as he continued to use nothing but his bare hands to effectively disarm and knock two more men to the floor, he moved so fast that all Kaoru could really see was the flash of movement and watch the men hit the floor with a groan of pain.  The other thugs were looking at each other in disbelief before one sneered, and Kaoru realized that they had regained their former courage.

As one, all of the thugs leapt to attack the Rurouni at once.  And Kaoru lost sight of him in the swarm of bodies.  She fought harder against Gohia’s grip before she saw a flash of red and realized that the Rurouni had dropped to the floor and slid under one of the thugs legs before jumping back to his feet and running up one of the walls where the racks of bokken’s were, knocking two of them off.  As he flipped in the air off the wall and hit the floor he grabbed one of the bokkens as it flew through the air and then proceeded to use it as a weapon to attack the thugs.

 _Who is this man?_ She thought as she watched him cut his way through the thugs, most of the time all she could see was a circle of men going down and would only catch a glimpse of Rurouni through their midst.  _He’s doing all of this and they haven’t been able to lay a finger on him.  But more than that, he hasn’t even drawn his sword yet._

One of the men dropped his pole and collapsed against the wall in fear.  “H-he’s not real, it must be magic.” He stammered in fear.

 _It’s not magic,_ Kaoru thought as she watched him parry and continued his fight against the others.  _It’s speed, speed of sword, speed of body.  Speed at reading his opponents’ moves, and taking down his enemies with the least possible movement._ She thought in awe as she analyzed his style.  She had never seen anything like it before.  Something nagged at the back of her mind, but short of air, she couldn’t think of what it was. 

As the last of the thugs were being knocked to the ground the Rurouni slipped his foot under the second bokken that he had knocked off the wall earlier and flipped it up, catching it with one hand as the last thug charged him.  He swung both weapons at the man’s throat and the weapons collided with a blow that broke both blades and the man’s eyes rolled up into his head and he stumbled for a moment before he hit the ground.  As the Rurouni stood, facing the open door, his back to Kaoru and Gohia, he dropped the broken bokken’s to the floor and turned halfway around to face Gohia.  “As I said before, you will put her down gently, that you will.”

“Red hair, cross shaped scar on his check.  It can’t be.” Gohia breathed.

“Oh yes, by the way.” Rurouni said calmly as he slowly unsheathed his sword and held it at the ready.  “The technique of Hitokiri Battosai is neither Kamiya Kasshin-ryu nor is whatever your style is.  Instead, he uses an ancient style of the Sengoku era that pits one against many, Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu.  An ultrasonic sword technique that will never fail to slay an opponent, and if it were not for _this_ sword, all of your men would be dead now,” he told him with a chilling certainty.

“You’re the real Battosai?” Kaoru crocked out in shock, his sword style and skill suddenly making sense in her head.  _I let Hitokiri Battosai, one of the most feared men of the revolution, the one who slay countless people into my home, and I made him do my laundry and cook for me?_   She thought in absolute shock and horror.  She looked at what he had done to the men in the dojo, _and he let me keep bossing him around and hitting him when he can do this so easily!!!_

“Interesting,” Gohia said.  He slammed Kaoru against the wall and then let her go.  She sunk to the ground grasping for air.  She raised her head, one hand on her throat. 

“I thought you were a nobody the other night.  It didn’t even occur to me to fight you.  Now I regret it.”  Gohia sneered.

“Unlike you, this one doesn’t care for violence.  If only this had ended earlier.  Quite regrettable.” Rurouni said shaking his head in quiet disgust.

“You’re confident, or just vain.  But there is only room in this world for one Battosai.  We will see who is worthy of that title, after I defeat you I’ll burn this place to the ground and kill the girl,” Gohia shouted as he charged Rurouni.

“Then I have no choice,” Rurouni said, half to himself.  The blow fell but Rurouni leaped out of the way at the last moment and the blade of his sakabato came crashing down on Gohia’s hand as it grasped his sword.

From where Kaoru was she could hear the crushing of the finger bones, even over her own desperate gasps for air.  Gohia screamed in pain and dropped his sword.  He turned to face him balling his other hand up in a fist.  He never got a chance to continue the fight as Rurouni swung his blade again and caught Gohia across the face knocking him to the ground where he laid motionless.

Rurouni straighten up.  “I have no attachment to the name Battosai, even so,” he said in a deep voice, looking down at Gohia’s inert body.  “I can’t let someone like you wear it.”  He sheathed his sword and turned away from him.  “I’m afraid that you’ll never be able to hold a sword with either of those hands now.”

The thug cowering against the wall suddenly looked around, and noticed the trembling and groans coming from the downed men.  “I don’t believe it,” he said examining the men more carefully, “he didn’t kill anyone.  They’re all just knocked out.”

“Go to the police and tell them everything that this man has been doing.” Rurouni ordered the man in a harsh tone. 

The thug looked at him in fear and then ran for the door like an arrow loosed from a bow.

Kaoru looked in fright at this man.  She still couldn’t believe that he was really Hitokiri Battosai, but there was no denying what she had seen.

He turned back and faced her, no longer with a dangerous look in his eyes, like a ferocious dragon being held back.  Instead, this was the gentle, yet sad, smile of the rurouni that she had let stay the night.  Even so, she couldn’t help cowering back a little from him.

“I am sorry Kaoru-dono, that I am.  This one didn’t mean to hide his identity from you, it’s just,” he paused.  “I guess I didn’t want you to know if you didn’t have to, that’s all.”

“Why did you help me?” she crocked out.  Talking was difficult at the moment.

He lowered his face, “Because a long time ago your father did the same for this one, I was simply paying back the debt.  And by the way,” he said lifting his face to her.  “From what your father told this one about you, he did love you very much Kaoru-dono, and his stories about you did gladden this one’s heart that night.”

Her eyes widened in realization.  “The boy who fell through the ice?” she whispered as the pieces clicked in her mind.  _That’s how he seemed to know so much about Papa!  Because he was the one that Papa rescued that night!  But then that would mean…_

He bowed his head in acknowledgement.

“Well take care.” He said softly as he turned to leave.

Kaoru watched him walk away.  She felt a tear run down her check.  She thought about the Rurouni playing with the girls, pretending to be a horse and galloping around like a fool.  The man who helped out so willingly, who rescued her from Gohia twice.  The man who cowered in fear as she beat him with a branch.  _He may have been the Battosai before, but that’s not who he really is, maybe that’s why Papa rescued him and maybe…_

“You jerk!” she shouted at his retreating back.

“Oro?” he said in surprise as he turned to face her with wide eyes.  _That’s an odd way of saying thank you.  But then nothing she does is expected._

“So you’re just going to leave me here to fix this place up all by myself?  You’re not even going to offer to help?”  Kaoru asked him incredulously.  “In case you didn’t notice, I can’t run this school all by myself you know.  I told you before that I don’t care about your past and I meant it.” She said climbing to her feet and limping forward a few steps.  _Besides how can a man truly be a cold-blooded killer and still be so kind and gentle to a women and two young girls when there is nothing in it for him?_

He laughed hesitantly and held onto the doorframe with one hand.  “Yes well, now that this whole incident is over,” he said running one hand through his hair, “you have a chance to take the taint from your name and start over again.  It would only complicate things if you had the real Battosai staying here.”

“I never said that I wanted the Battosai to stay, I was asking you, the Rurouni, to stay here with m-” she gasped suddenly and turned, realizing just how much of her heart she was exposing to this man.  She took a couple of deep breaths. 

“If you insist on going, you can at least tell me your name,” she said in a business like tone.  “Battosai is a pseudonym right?  If you don’t mind, I would like to know your real name.”

From behind her, Rurouni smiled gently.  “It’s Himura, Kenshin Himura,” he called out to her.

“Kenshin,” she said gently.  “Well I guess that you should be on your way then Kenshin.” She responded in an imperious tone. 

Behind her, he turned to leave.  “ _-I don’t care about your past.”_ Her words echoed in his mind.  _Even knowing who I am and what I have done  she asks me to stay._   He paused.  _But I will only bring more trouble on her if I stay_.  He debated with himself for a moment and then the decision was made.  He slid the doors closed behind him.

Kaoru sighed, she had been standing proud and tall, but at the sound of the closing door she collapsed into herself.  She felt another tear make its way past her defensives.  _Alone again_ , she thought sadly.

“I will admit.  This one is a little tired of wandering.”

She turned suddenly in surprise.  _He stayed?_ She thought in puzzlement.  He was standing by the door facing her with a smile on his face. 

“Although you’ll never know when I’ll have to leave again, I am after all a Rurouni.” He said walking towards her.  “And a pretty lousy cook,” he added a bit bashfully.

“Yeah but you are a lot better than I am.” Kaoru said taking a few steps towards him before they stood together on the dojo floor. 

 _I’m not going to argue with that one,_ Kenshin thought to himself.  “And I might accidently see you taking a bath again.” He teased.

She tossed her head, her eyes twinkling happily.  “No problem, if you ever do that again…” Kenshin never heard the next part as he was suddenly staring at the ceiling of the dojo with the whole left side of his face throbbing.  He hadn’t expected the punch.

“Hey I thought you’d be able to block my punch,” she said in surprise.  She knelt down and he saw her worried face above his.

He reached up a hand and rubbed his sore jaw, “You got a pretty hard cross don’t you?” he said sitting up with her help.  He rubbed his jaw, _this on top of the beating earlier, maybe I’m making a mistake staying here._ He thought to himself.

She was giving him a funny look.  “Are you sure that you’re the Battosai?” she asked.

He looked at her, shrugged up his face, and nodded.  “Not what you expected?” he asked.

“Don’t get me wrong, it’s not how you look.”  _After all I’m a woman who trains in kenjutsu, who am I to judge a fighter based on their appearance?_   “I’m just surprised that such a legendary swordsmen, who did all this,” she gestured to the groaning men on the floor.  “Can’t even block a punch from an injured girl.  It’s kind of a letdown.”

“Sorry, this one will have to do better in the future then.”  He said as he pulled himself to his feet.  _Note to self: need to work on blocks._ “By the way Kaoru-dono, I would appreciate if you would keep this one’s real identity just between the two of us.” He asked her with a serious face.

She considered his request for a moment.  “Okay, you have my word.  I won’t tell anyone who you are.” She swore to him.  “Not that they would believe me anyways.  And by the way, did you really mean what you said earlier about your wish and all that?” she asked him.

He bowed his head in acknowledgment.  “That I did, with all this one’s heart, that I did.  And thank you Karou-dono.”

She smiled happily back at him.  Then her face screw up in thought.  “Hey if you fought in the revolution how old are you anyways?” she asked.

“Oro?  How old indeed?” he said to himself and turned slightly away from her as he started doing the math on his fingers.

“Twenty three,” he said proudly once he was done counting.  _Wow, didn’t realize how old I’ve gotten._

She stared at him with wide eyes.  “You don’t even know how old you are?” She said slowly in disbelief.  “And what’s oro supposed to mean anyways?”

He shrugged.  “Age has never matter much to this one, and nothing really.”

She continued to look at him in disbelief until they were distracted as one of the thugs on the floor groaned and then started to pull himself to his feet.

Before Kenshin could respond, Kaoru leaned over and picked up a fallen pole from the ground and wacked the man hard across his back.  “Stay down,” she ordered. 

Kenshin wasn’t sure if it was her words or the force of that blow that forced the man back to the ground where he laid quietly.  _Probably the blow_ he thought rubbing his sore jaw.

He turned as he heard footsteps approaching the dojo.  “Um, Kaoru-dono, this one would prefer not to be involved when the police get here.” He said quickly.

She looked at him for a moment.  “Get in the house, I’ll deal with them.” She said quickly pushing him to the side door. 

He smiled gratefully over his back as he fled the dojo.  _Kaoru-dono can deal with the police, and I can get a cold compress for this jaw.  I’ll probably have a royal bruise by morning.  I wonder if that ointment works on bruises as well?  But more importantly I wonder if she is still going to make me sleep in the shed after this?_


	7. The First Boarder at the Kamiya School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In celebration for the three day weekend I'm posting a bonus chapter, hope you enjoy it. Feel free to leave any reviews or comments.

**Chapter 5**

**The First Boarder at the Kamiya School**

Sitting in the house with a cold compress up against his jaw Kenshin felt much better.  _At least everything turned out okay_ , he thought with a smile.  Running all the way from Setagaya back to the Kamiya dojo hadn’t been very fun.  He was just glad that he managed to get there in time.  As for the members of Gohia’s gang back in Setagaya, he figured the police could figure out what to do with those men when they found them.  Though he wondered what the police would think when they discovered all those unconscious and beaten  men.

He looked up as Kaoru came in.  “Is everything all right Kaoru-dono?” he asked politely as she sat down next to him.

“Everything’s fine, the police have hauled off all of those men and the whole matter has been cleared up.  Also, I’ll have to go the station in the morning to pick up the reward for Gohia.  But,” she said shyly.  “Since it was really you who stopped him I’ll give the money to you.”

“Oh, this one doesn’t need it,” he said quickly.  “You can keep all the money, that you can.  After all, you are letting this one stay here and I am very grateful for that.  But right now,” he said in a serious tone, “we need to treat those wounds of yours Kaoru-dono.”

He pulled out her medicine chest and a bowl of water he had laid out in preparation of her return.

“Oh really I’m fine,” she said quickly.

He looked at her sternly.  Deep bruises were beginning to form on her face, she held her right wrist stiffly against her chest as though it pained her, and then there was the cut on her throat, which he was glad to see had stopped bleeding.

“Good, then treating you won’t take long.” He said brooking no argument as he grabbed her sleeve and pulled her closer.

“Really you don’t have to do this.” She protested as he began washing the wound on her throat and then pulled out the bandages.

“Yes Kaoru-dono,” he said ignoring her and continued to treat her injuries.

“So where were you tonight anyways?” she asked as he started to wrap her throat.

“Huh?” he asked looking at her in surprise.

“I mean, I went out to check on you in the shed, and to, well to apologize for earlier, and you weren’t there.  Where did you go?” she asked.

“Oh, I went out to Setagaya to find that dojo and see if I could stop Gohia Hiruma there, but I arrived after he had already left.  That’s when this one hurried back here.” He replied.

“Oh I see,” she said.  She opened her mouth to say something else but was cut off.

“Kaoru-chan, are you all right?” came the breathless voice of Doctor Gensei.  He threw open the doors and startled both Kenshin and Kaoru. 

“Kaoru, Kaoru,” Ayame and Suzume yelled as they ran forward and wrapped their arms around her.

“Ow, not so tight you two,” Kaoru yelled in pain as she tried to pry the girls off of her.

“We just got word from the police about what happened,” the Doctor said as he hurried to her side in obvious concern.

Kenshin felt a little in the way as the two girls remained crowded next to Kaoru and the Doctor sat down next to the injured girl and began giving her a cursory examination.

“I’m fine, really I’m okay.” Kaoru stated as she managed to free herself from Ayame and Suzume’s grasp.  “Thanks to Kenshin here everything’s fine.”

“Kenshin?” the Doctor questioned turning to Kenshin who was sitting almost against the wall to avoid the crush of people.

“Yes the Rurouni’s name is Kenshin Himura, he’s going to be staying here as a boarder.” Kaoru explained as though it was an obvious fact.

“You’re really going to stay?” the girls yelled in delight, easily distracted.

“That I am,” he said nodding his head.

“Yeah!” they yelled leaping towards him and hugging him tightly. 

“Whoa there,” he laughed as he started to pry the girls off.

“Now we can all play together forever,” Suzume shouted happily as she bounced up and down.

Kenshin smiled, “of course we can play together, as much as you would like.”

“Like tomorrow and the next day andthedayafterthat…” Suzume started, slurring her words in her excitement.

“Slow down now,” Kenshin laughed in reply.  “Of course, this one will play whenever you want.”

“Then we’re going to play together forever and ever,” Suzume informed him happily.

Kenshin laughed merrily in reply.

“Um, Kenshin-san can I ask you something?” Ayame said in a serious tone.

“What’s that?” Kenshin asked her.

“Can Suzume and I call you Uncle Kenny then if you’re going to stay?” she asked shyly.

He smiled happily, “Uncle Kenny?  This one would like that, indeed I would.” he laughed.

“Uncle Kenny it is.” Ayame declared proudly.

“Uncle Kenny, Uncle Kenny?” Suzume said punctuating her question by tugging on his sleeve.

“Yes Suzume-chan?” he asked.

“Can we play together _now_?” she asked with big eyes.

“Oh no, you two need your sleep.”  The Doctor’s voice cut in.  “Now you girls run off to Kaoru-chan’s room and get to bed right now.”

“But Grandpa,” they pleaded with big eyes.

“Now,” he said in a stern voice that brooked no argument.

Dejected the two girls shuffled off to Kaoru’s room.

Kaoru shook her head, “Well they seem happy with the ways things have turned out at least,” she said with a smile.

Kenshin looked back at Kaoru and the Doctor.  While the girls had distracted him, Kaoru had managed to fill in the Doctor on the actual events of that night and he had finished examining her wrist and was bandaging it up firmly.

“Now Kaoru you have managed to worsen the sprain, it will be at least a week, probably two before you can practice kenjutsu with it.  Now don’t do anything strenuous with it or it will just take longer to heal.  Understood?” He said sternly.

“Yes sir,” she responded immediately.  “Don’t worry I don’t plan on getting into another fight for a while.”

He looked at her sternly.

“Really I don’t,” Kaoru affirmed.  _Why is it that when you get into a few arguments that escalate that you are branded as a troublemaker for life?_

“That had better be true,” the Doctor said firmly.  He shook his head.  “You really are a terrible patient you know that?”  Then he looked up at Kenshin.  “So Himura-san is it?  If you are going to be living here then you should help Kaoru-chan out until this wrist is healed at the least.” He ordered.

“Oh don’t worry, I’ll get him to work, after all I didn’t have any problem today.” Kaoru affirmed with a twinkle in her eye.

“Yes so I heard from the girls.” The Doctor laughed.  “Then again I don’t know why I bothered to say anything at all, you’ve never had any problems getting men to work have you Kaoru?”

“I can believe it,” Kenshin said with a laugh.  _All Kaoru-dono has to do is get mad and any sane man would do what she wants._

“Hey you two.” Kaoru said blushing, “you should keep it down, the girls are trying to sleep.”  _I’m not that bad!_

The men quieted down, still chuckling.

“Really Doctor, I’m fine, just a few bruises and you don’t really need to treat those.” Kaoru flushed as the Doctor started to roll up a sleeve to inspect for further wounds.

“Well if you say so,” he said drawing back and starting to put away the medicine and bandages.  “Just put this cold compress on that wrist,” he ordered, Kaoru took the offered compress and wrapped it gratefully around her wounded arm.  “So where are you from Himura-san?” the Doctor asked politely turning to Kenshin.

“Well-” Kenshin started hesitantly before Kaoru cut him off.

“Kenshin fought in the revolution, he was the boy that fell through the ice whom Papa rescued.” She stated calmly as though discussing the weather.

The Doctor’s eyes went wide at this news and he looked back and forth between them.  “Really, you were the boy that Koshijiro-san rescued?” he asked.

“Yes, this one was the one Master Koshijiro rescued from the ice.” He affirmed confused on why this would be such an interesting fact to everyone. 

The Doctor continued to look at him with disbelief.  “It truly is a small world,” he said with a shake of his head.  “On top of that you must be a good swordsman to defeat all of those men from what Kaoru says.  A fine swordsman who lets a 19 old girl make him carry her groceries, do her laundry, chop wood, till a garden, and then beat you with a stick when there is a small misunderstanding about the bathing arrangements.”  The Doctor finish with a laugh.

Kenshin thought about it for a moment.  “That seems to about sum it up, that it does.” He agreed.

“Well I probably should examine you as well.” The Doctor said moving to his side.

“Oh that is not needed, aside from the punch from Kaoru-dono this one was not hurt.” He said quickly.

The Doctor looked back at Kaoru with a scolding look.  “I thought you said that you weren’t going to beat him anymore tonight?”

She screwed up her face.  “It was a special occasion?”  _Is it really my fault that he can’t dodge?_

The Doctor continued to glare at her.

“I’ve been meaning to ask you since we met, why do you carry a sakabato?” Kaoru asked Kenshin in an attempt to change the subject. 

Kenshin turned to her.  “After the revolution was over I swore that I would never take another life so long as I live.  I carry the sakabato as a remainder of that oath.” He told her solemnly.

“A sakabato, what’s that?” the Doctor asked in puzzlement.

“Oh it’s just a sword with the blade and dull edges reversed.” Kaoru explained.  “It handles just like a normal sword but it makes being able to kill an opponent much harder because you would have to flip the blade in order to do that.”

“I see.” The Doctor said slowly.  “So what have you been doing since the revolution then Himura-san?”

“Just wandering the country helping people that I meet along the way,” Kenshin responded.

There was another pause among the group before Kenshin faced the Doctor and asked him a serious tone.  “Doctor Gensei, I know that you have been doing you best to look after Kaoru-dono’s welfare.  I would like you to be honest and tell this one if it is all right that I stay here?”

The Doctor looked at him, then to Kaoru, and then turned back to Kenshin.  “If Kaoru says that it’s all right then I won’t argue.  You’ve already saved her life twice in the past two days.  And besides,” he said with a slight smirk.  “I stopped being truly worried about strange men staying here after that thief incident a few years ago.”

“Now you don’t really need to tell that story!” Kaoru said blushing. 

“Now Kaoru, if this young man wants to live here then he should really have a clear understanding of what to expect,” the Doctor urged.

“Thief incident?” Kenshin asked.  _Why do I have the feeling that this doesn’t end well for the thieves?_

“Yes, a couple of men took sick outside the dojo and so Kaoru let them in and said that they could stay the night.  Turns out that they were just two thieves’ hoping to steal everything of value from the place.  They really didn’t count on Kaoru being able to take care of herself.”  The Doctor explained with a smile.

“What happened?” Kenshin asked with interest. 

“I stopped them, they were arrested, end of story,” Kaoru cut off Doctor Gensei as her face started turning scarlet.

“Kaoru-chan there was more to it than just that.”  The Doctor protested teasingly.

“That was all there was to it.” Kaoru said firmly.

Kenshin looked at the two of them, _I hope for the thieves’ sake that Kaoru-dono wasn’t having a bad day at the time._

The Doctor just shook his head with a smile.  “Well it’s been a long day for all of us.  I think that we should all get some rest.” The Doctor said as he stiffly got to his feet.

“You can stay here for the night Doctor Gensei.  I’ll get a futon ready for you.” Kaoru said jumping to her feet. 

“Now, now I’ll get it for myself.  You get some sleep young lady.” He ordered.

Kaoru kept trying to insist but the Doctor finally managed to shoo her off to her room.

“Kaoru-dono?” Kenshin called to her down the hallway.

She turned at the door to her room and glanced curiously in his direction.

“Do I have to sleep in the shed tonight?” he asked.

She tried very hard not to crack a smile and failed miserably.  “Not unless you really wanted to.” She teased before disappearing into her room.

 _Good I really didn’t want to have to sleep in there._ He thought happily.  _The house is much warmer._

“The shed?” the Doctor said looking at him with an amusement.

Kenshin shrugged, “I would take sleeping in the shed to being beaten to death by a branch, that I would.”

***

Aoi hated this part of his job.  It wasn’t because of his personal beliefs.  He didn’t mind the assassinations.  He knew that they only brought his leader more power within the government as he quietly eliminated oppositions.  No, it was the fact that he was the one chosen to be the contact with the assassin.  He shivered.  The assassin gave him the creeps.  He always stared at him as though imagining just how far he could get Aoi’s blood to splatter. 

Then there was the strange way that the assassin insisted on caring out the missions.  He always had to send a letter beforehand informing the victim when to expect him to arrive.  The victim of course, would hire guards to protect them as well as enlisting the help of the police.  None of that ever stopped the assassin though.  In fact, he seemed to enjoy it more.  It gave him more people to kill.

Aoi’s employer also didn’t mind the assassin’s strange way of caring out the assignments.  It only made it seemed as though the assassinations were being carried out by one person with their own grudge against the government.  There was nothing about the situation that could lead back to him, not unless the assassin himself was caught and then talked.  But Aoi seriously doubted that there was any man who could defeat him.  He had managed to slaughter two squads of the Shinsengumi in the past and there were few swordsmen of that caliber left in all of Japan.

The assassin had once been a part of the Shinsengumi during the war, before the Shinsengumi turned on him and sought to kill him for unnecessary slayings.  Aoi didn’t know all the details and thought that he was better off not knowing.  Then the assassin had disappeared after killing all of his purchasers.  He returned to Kyoto a year later, towards the end of the war, and started working for the Imperialists as a Hitokiri, being paid handsomely by the job.  The man had no loyalty except to the one who gave him the next assignment and even then, Aoi had his doubts.

Aoi walked down the path through the woods, the assassin had been given a small cabin outside of town.  He wasn’t the kind of man who fit in well among the crowds, not anymore.  Aoi knew the man was half-mad but he was good at what he did.  Aoi saw the cabin through the trees and hurried along.  He had no desire to drag out this assignment any longer than necessary, the sooner he gave the assassin his mission the sooner he could leave.

He stepped up to the door and knocked.  “It’s me, Aoi,” he called.

The door slid back and Aoi found himself facing the assassin.  “Come in.” he sneered at him.  He stepped aside and let Aoi in.

Aoi stepped past him and walked into the small filthy room.  The assassin had apparently just finished dinner, judging from the empty dishes.  Aoi wasted no time and got straight down to business.

“We have another job for you.” Aoi informed him, trying not to show fear to this man.

“I hardly thought this was a social call.” The assassin said coldly, eyeing him with glittering eyes.

“The man we want killed is in Osaka, Daichi Nakamura.  There shouldn’t be any problems for you and the pay is same as before, half now, half when the job is finished.”  Aoi said tossing the assassin a purse.

The assassin caught it easily from the air.  “Daichi Nakamura in Osaka?  He’ll be dead by then end of the month then.”

“Fine, by the way, just a warning.”  Aoi told him as he was about to leave.  “Your actions have attracted the attention of the police, they’re calling you Kurogasa.  You should be careful.  If you are caught, our employer will not be pleased.”

The assassin drew his katana and pointed it at Aoi’s throat in the space of a heartbeat.  Aoi looked at the man with wide eyes, filled with fear, and he backed up quickly to avoid the blade. 

“I don’t need a pathetic weakling like you looking down on me.” The assassin said calmly as though nothing had changed between them.  “I will carry out this assassination as I have all the others, and nothing will lead back to our employer.  And also tell him that if he decides to turn on me then I will kill him for free.”

Aoi nodded in fear.  “I’ll tell him that, no problem.”

The assassin smiled and withdrew the blade.  Aoi made for the door and didn’t stop running until he was back in town.  He stopped, leaning up against a wall.  _That man is insane!_ Aoi shook his head as he breathed deeply trying to catch his breath again.  _I hope I never have to face that man again._   But even though he never had any intention of going back he knew that eventually he would be ordered to return to give the assassin his next mission.  _Please let that be a very long time from now._

_***_

Kaoru awoke the next morning and stared at the ceiling.  _Papa’s not here_ , she thought sadly feeling the familiar sobs rising up inside herself.  Before she could give into the sorrow she felt Suzume’s warm body snuggle up to her and she looked at her sleeping form with a smile, feeling her own heartbreak melt away.

 _That’s right, Ayame and Suzume are here.  And Doctor Gensei as well.  Oh and Kenshin, he’s going to be living here with me now._   She thought happily.  _I’m not alone anymore, and now the false Battosai has been caught, the school’s name has been cleared.  My students will come back and everything will go back to the way it was before.  No,_ she corrected herself.  _Better than before because Kenshin is here, it doesn’t matter who he used to be, all I care about is the person he is now._ She thought about last night’s events, it was true that he wasn’t the same foolish Rurouni that she had let stay the night and then later beaten with a stick.  He seemed older during those moments in the dojo, far older than his claimed twenty-three years of existence. 

 _But then after everything that he has lived through I can understand him having to grow up quickly._ She thought.  _He was after all one of the great Hitokiri’s of the revolution, right there in fame with Hitokiri Hanjiro who was supposed to be his equal in the Shinsengumi.  But even after the fight he was still so kind to me, he really was sorry to have scared me like he did, you could see that in his eyes.  But oddly, though I was startled to hear who he truly was, I’m not afraid of him._ She wondered on that, and then finally decided why.  _It was because he was the boy who fell through the ice that Papa rescued.  Papa always said that the boy was another of the casualties of war, a child forced to grow up far too quickly with no one whom he cared for left.  Papa trusted him, and that’s good enough for me._

He had said that he never wanted to kill again, another trait that she could understand given his past.  Now the sakabato make perfect sense.  The only thing he was probably ever taught was the sword so he couldn’t just leave that behind, but he no longer wished to kill.  The sakabato was the perfect compromise for that.  _Well if he truly wishes to never return to that life again, then I will have to do all I can to help him stay the person he is now, the real him._ Kaoru thought with determination.  _I can’t let him go back to being the Battosai and killing people, after all the Kasshin style is all about helping people, so for now on he will be my project.  I guess Papa was right about me and him, life’s full of surprises._

_***_

The next week passed peacefully.  Though Kaoru had tried to at least split the reward money with Kenshin he steadfastly refused.  “After all,” he had said, “you are letting this one stay here for free.”  So time went on, though none of the students returned to the school following the Battosai incident, for the time being the reward money was enough to cover daily expenses.  Other then visits from Doctor Gensei, and the girls being left at the dojo for the day, they had no visitors and rarely left the confines of the school.

Kenshin didn’t mind the lack of contact with the outside world.  He had lived a mostly isolated life anyways.  He sat next to the well carefully washing the laundry.  He had surprised Kaoru when he took to scrubbing floors, cooking, laundry, and other ‘women’s work’ with such enthusiasm, once he had gotten over his initial shock of Kaoru asking him to do those chores.  The truth was he rather enjoyed this type of labor.  His Master after all had had him doing these types of chores all the time he was in training so he was used to it, and besides, he found it rather relaxing.  As he worked, he hummed tunelessly under his breath, oblivious to the world.

Pop!

“Huhwh-” Kenshin looked up in surprise when a large bubble suddenly popped in his face. 

He heard the giggles of the girls as they stood next to the house.

“We got him!” Ayame exclaimed.

“We got him!” Suzume echoed and the girls went off in another round of giggles.

Kenshin laughed, he could plainly see the small bottle in Ayame’s hand, and the thin wire ring in Suzume’s that they had used to blow the bubble at him.

“Well you certainly did get this one, that you did.” He said with a laugh as he ran a hand through his hair before realizing that his hand was wet and covered in soapy bubbles.  _If the warriors of the revolution could see me now_ he thought with amusement as he tried to get the bubbles out of his hair.

Kenshin heard another giggle and looked back to see Kaoru had come out of the house in time to see him with soapy bubbles in his hair.

“I thought you were doing the laundry, not taking a bath.” She teased him.

“Well sometimes one is just in the mood to do both.” He replied merrily.

She shook her head, still laughing and went back into the house.

Kenshin finally managed to get all the soap out of his hair, and then he returned to the sheets he was washing.  He pulled the cloth out of the water and held it out.

“Nice and clean.” He commented.

“Nice and clean,” the girls echoed as they came over and joined him by the well.  Kenshin moved on with the rest of the laundry but the girls had decided that their Uncle Kenny looked much better with bubbles.  Soon they were scooping up the bubbles from the washbasin he was doing the laundry in and shaping ‘ears’ on top of his head.

“He’s a rabbit,” Ayame squealed in delight.

“You’re a bunny rabbit.” Suzume declared.

“All right now, stop that.” Kenshin remonstrated gently.  _Next thing they’d probably start splashing and I would rather stay dry._   The girls put on pouty expressions that plainly told they didn’t want to give up on the game just yet. 

“But Uncle Kenny,” Suzume complained.

Suzume was never given a chance to protest, as there was suddenly a loud angry screaming from the dojo.  Ayame and Suzume were so startled by the sound that they jumped back, straight into Kenshin who lost his balance and went forward straight into the washtub.

“What was that?” Kenshin asked in surprise when he emerged from the tub, shaking the water off.  _So much for staying mostly dry._

“Kaoru isn’t happy.” Ayame said with suddenly scared eyes.

“Not happy at all.” Suzume echoed with an equally scared expression.

“Come on Uncle Kenny, cheer her up.” Ayame said suddenly grabbing Kenshin’s hand and dragging him over to the dojo. 

“Yeah, Kaoru likes you Uncle Kenny, make her happy again.” Suzume said pushing Kenshin forward.

 _What do these girls know that I don’t?_ Kenshin thought in bewilderment as the girls forcefully led him to the dojo.

***

After checking on Kenshin doing the laundry in time to see him soap up his own hair, Kaoru prepared herself a cup of tea and went into the dojo to enjoy it.  She sat on a cushion on the floor calmly sipping the hot beverage.  She sat there thinking back over the events of the past week and her latest companion. 

She remembered back to the afternoon after the fight in the dojo, when she had been preparing a meal and Kenshin had joined her in the kitchen.  He took one look at her preparations before jumping in.

“That’s not how you do that Kaoru-dono,” he said quickly taking the dumplings from her hand, “the fire’s is too hot you’ll burn them that you will.”

He put the dumplings in a bowl and then tended to the fire under the stove for a moment. 

“There that’s better, now you won’t burn them,” he said happily.  “Didn’t you ever have any one show you how to make dumplings before?” he asked curiously.

Kaoru flushed.  “No, there was never anyone around who could show me.”

Kenshin’s eyes widen in sympathy.

“My own mother died when I was still pretty young and after Papa left for the war I lived with Doctor Gensei and later with Hanako as well, that was Ayame and Suzume’s mother, but she was always so sick and weak that she couldn’t do much around the house, so I just had to teach myself that’s all.” She finished, turning back to the rest of the meal preparations in embarrassment over her lack of education.

Kenshin smiled gently in sympathy.  “Well this one doesn’t know all that much about cooking, but I’ll teach you what I do know, if you want.”

She looked back at him in surprise then smiled.  “I’d like that.” She agreed.

The rest of the week had passed so peacefully.  With Kenshin around, the amount of work that Kaoru had to do was cut in half, and he had been kind enough to take over any task that might strain her wrist.  So she had only the lightest of jobs every day.  And true to his word, he helped her in all the meal preparations and started teaching her how to prepare various dishes.  He had also been helping to watch over the girls when Doctor Gensei left them in her care. 

“So peaceful, so quiet.” She murmured.  “So peaceful!” she screamed angrily and she jumped to her feet.  She grabbed a bokken from the wall, she had always found that the best release for her anger was through some type of physical execration, and being the assistant master of a dojo, she naturally used kenjutsu as an outlet for her pent up rage.

She held the weapon in her left hand, careful to avoid the use of her right arm, after all she didn’t want to delay it’s healing anymore.  She swung the wooden blade though a series of exercises with all the force she could muster. 

 _Why?  Why are none of my students coming back!_ She thought with anger as she swung her blade.  _That whole Battosai incident is over and the school’s name has been cleared so there’s nothing to stop them.  Normally you think 10 or 20 people would be rushing back!_

She swung the blade with increasing ferocity and gritted her teeth in frustration.  _What is it?  Am I not a good instructor?  I don’t care if the student has potential to be a great swordsman or not, I’ll still train them as long as they’re willing.  I give everything I can to teaching my students, so why can’t they at least show up for their damn lessons!_   She stepped into a dizzying serious of thrusts and lunges, twirling to the music in her own head.  _I really did have too many dance lessons, though I never did care for the slow pace of most of the dances,_ she thought as she continued her mad exercise.  Even in her dance lessons, she had the tendency to speed up every move to a much faster beat, and it had constantly gotten her in trouble.  Probably why she liked kenjutsu so much, speed was something to strive for.

“What is their problem, those cowards!” she screamed as she finished with a charging lunge facing the front of the dojo.  She was breathing hard, more from her sudden rage then from her exercise.

“Kaoru-dono, is something wrong?”

She spun, hands clenching the bokken in a death grip to face a rather worried looking Kenshin, Ayame was standing slightly behind him, clinging to his kimono.  In his arms, he held Suzume, despite his damp clothes.  Suzume had her face slightly buried against him but every once in a while she would peek at Kaoru before burying her head once again.

 _Kaoru, stop it, you’re scaring the girls._   She forced herself to calm down.

“Kenshin, how long is it going to take for the Kamiya dojo to get back to normal again and for the students to return?” she asked, her voice still carrying the hints of the rage she felt despite her efforts to keep it under control.

“Well Kaoru-dono you shouldn’t be in such a hurry.  After all these are times of great change.  Once students move on, it’s not easy for them to come back.” He said calmly.

“And you haven’t been helping!” she accused him stepping towards him, pointing the bokken at him.  “Why is it that you won’t at least practice with me?” she demanded.

He grimaced slightly, “Well this one is not very familiar with wooden blades, and besides you are still hurt Kaoru-dono, you should be resting, not practicing.” He pointed out.

“How many times do I have to tell you that there’s nothing wrong with my left hand?” she demanded.  “Like last time, you don’t have to spar with me, but some type of practice would be appreciated.”

“Well if you recall when I did practiced with you, you called this one useless and to get out of the dojo.” He remained her gently.

“Of course you were useless, you weren’t even trying.  Ayame swung at me with more force then you did.”

Kenshin grimaced as Kaoru came closer, her eyes flashing dangerously.  He well remembered the incident four days ago…

***

“Kenshin can you help me with something?” Kaoru asked sticking her head into the room where Kenshin was busy scrubbing the floor.

“What is it Kaoru-dono?” he asked curiously.

“I need some help in the dojo, now hurry up.” She ordered before disappearing.

Kenshin got up and wiped his hands dry.  _I wondered what work she is doing in the dojo?_ He speculated as he followed her.  For the past three days, she had obeyed Doctor Gensei orders to avoid practice, and none of her students had returned to the school yet.

He entered the dojo and was immediately surprised to see a bokken flying through the air towards him.

“Catch,” came the commend.  He caught the blade and stared at Kaoru who was standing in the middle of the floor wearing her training clothes and holding another bokken in her left hand.

“Kaoru-dono, you shouldn’t be practicing, that you shouldn’t.  You will hurt your wrist even more if you do.” He remained her.

She flashed a smile back at him.  “Don’t worry.  I won’t use my right hand at all, just my left.”

He looked at her with wide eyes glancing from the bokken in his hand to her standing in the middle of the floor, her sword at the ready.  True to her word, he could see that her right hand was only loosely grasping the blade.

“What is it exactly that you want this one to do?” he asked slightly worried.  Under normal circumstances he would have refused to train with anyone.  However, after his beatings he had learned to do his best to not make Kaoru mad at him, especially when she held a weapon in her hands.

“I just want to practice a few blocks, that’s all.  So all you have to do is swing at me a few times.” She replied.

He continued to stand in the doorway.

“A person could die of old age waiting for you to make up your mind Kenshin,” she shouted dropping her stance and facing him with growing irritation.

 _There’s no hope for it, if I don’t spar with her she is only going to get angrier._   He sighed.  “All right Kaoru-dono I’ll practice with you.”

She flashed a smile at him and immediately took her stance back up again.  He sighed again as he took up a position across from her. 

“Are you ready Kaoru-dono?” he asked politely.

She glared at him, “I’ve been ready this whole time Kenshin,” she said, anger creeping back into her voice.

“Very well then,” he said ruefully.  He swung his blade in a cut aimed at her left arm moving at a snail’s pace.  He tried to ignore the piercing glare that Kaoru was giving him.  _If glares could, then hers would level all of Japan,_ he thought as he continued to inch the blade towards her.  She didn’t move to block it.  As he got closer to her, he moved slower and slower until he stopped the blade, and glance at her, waiting for her to respond.

She continued to glare at him angrily before knocking away his weapon with her hand and straightening up.

“Kenshin!  Will you be serious?” she yelled at him.

“But Kaoru-dono I didn’t want to hurt you,” he protested mildly.

As she stood there, he could tell that she was trying her very best to keep from throttling him.  She closed her eyes and took several deep breaths before facing him again.  “If you don’t want to hit me fine, but you can at least pretend.” She said in a forced calm.  “Now you can at least swing at a normal speed, all right?”  She glared at him before taking up her stance again.

Kenshin sighed, “all right.” He agreed.  He swung his blade at a faster pace, not his normal speed when fighting but at least fast enough to keep Kaoru from yelling at him again.  She stepped though with a block that sent his blade flying wildly off course.  She turned on him again with anger.

“You call that an attack!  A child can put more force behind that blow then you did!  Will you please be serious?”  She demanded in anger.

He cringed again.  It was true that though the attack was faster than before he had put little power behind it and allowed it to be easily knocked away by Kaoru’s simple block.

She took up her stance again and stared him straight in the eye, waiting for the next attack.  He sighed.  There was no help for it.

Five minutes later, she suddenly swung her blade at him in frustration after blocking his feeble blow.  He had to bring his own bokken around with lightening speed to block her sudden fury.  They stood together, their weapons locked, and Kaoru gritting her teeth at him.  She suddenly pushed him away with more strength then he had credited her with and glared at him. 

“You absolutely useless you know that!  If you’re not going to take this serious then get out!” she screamed at him pointing her bokken at the door.

“Gladly,” he replied quickly making his way to the rack to return his weapon before leaving.

“What was that?” Kaoru demanded behind him in a dangerous voice.

“I mean yes Kaoru-dono,” he quickly replied over his shoulder as he returned the weapon and ran out the door.

In a few minutes, he heard her yell for Ayame.  When he dared to stick his head back into the dojo, he saw Ayame cheerfully swinging a shinai haphazardly at Kaoru with a grin on her face as Kaoru danced around the girl, blocking the attacks.  Suzume was watching with excitement, and then she suddenly ran up to the wall, grabbed a shinai from a rack, and prepared to join in on the game as well.

“Oh no you don’t,” Kenshin said as he quickly caught the girl and gently removed the bamboo weapon from her hand.

“That’s enough for now,” Kaoru said and Ayame stepped back with a flushed face.

“That was fun Kaoru, can we play this tomorrow?” she asked happily.

“Sure,” she said with a smile, then she glanced up at Kenshin with a resentful expression.  “After all you can swing harder than other six year old girls I know,” she said glancing at him meaningfully.

Kenshin had made it a point from then on to be scarce whenever Kaoru practiced in the morning.

***

He cringed from her rage.  _Why didn’t Master Koshijiro warn me that his daughter was a live grenade that could explode in your face at any minute?  He could have mentioned that, rather than that she was a sweet and innocent child.  Talk about misleading._

“Uncle Kenny, you’re not making things better.” Ayame said softly tugging on his kimono.

Kaoru glanced down at the girl, then she sighed heavily, “you’re completely useless you know that Kenshin?”

“I’m sorry Kaoru-dono.” He responded quietly.  At least she didn’t seem like she wanted to kill him now.  _I need to learn what to say to calm her down.  Maybe Doctor Gensei would have some suggestions?_

Kaoru looked at him and took several deep breaths, “well what shall we do now?” she asked in a chipper tone to the group.  She looked at them expectedly.

“I’m kind of hungry,” Ayame said hopefully, taking note that Kaoru had calmed down.

“Yeah me too,” Suzume agreed.

Kenshin didn’t respond, still trying to get used to Kaoru’s sudden changes of moods, _and to think I thought Master Koshijiro was odd because he could change moods so quickly, now I know who the true master of that art is._

“Come to think of it, I’m getting hungry as well,” came the voice of a newcomer.  Kenshin glanced back and moved to the side to greet Doctor Gensei as he walked up the path towards the dojo.

“Oh Doctor Gensei, how are you?” Kaoru greeted cheerful.

“I’m well, so what shall we have today for lunch?” he asked cheerfully.

“Umm,” Kaoru said screwing up her face in thought.  She raised a finger to her lips while concentrating.  “You know times like this call for a little frivolity.” She concluded.

“Frivolity?” Kenshin asked, not sure what it meant.

“Yeah,” Kaoru responded happily glancing at him, “your treat?” she asked cheerfully. 

Kenshin stared at her in shock, _not 30 seconds ago she wanted to kill me, now she wants me to buy something for her?  Are women always this strange or is this just Kaoru-dono?_

“Great,” she responded cheerfully at his hesitation.  “Just give me a second to get changed, and you should probably put on something dry yourself,” she said eyeing his damp kimono.  She replaced her bokken and then dashed off to the house.

“Speaking of that, how did you get so wet?” the Doctor asked in curiosity.  _It wasn’t something Kaoru-chan did is it?_

“Um, well, that is kind of a long story.”  Kenshin replied embarrassed.  “Does she always do this?” he asked the Doctor in a worried tone.

“Do what?” the Doctor replied.

“Volunteer people for things.”

The Doctor smiled and patted him on the shoulder.  “If you’re going to live here my boy, you’re going to have to get use to this.”

Kenshin grimaced.  “I was afraid of that.” He said with a sigh.  “Well I should get changed then.”  Kenshin said setting down Suzume.  _Just what is Kaoru planning, and why do I suddenly have a very bad feeling?_


	8. A Tyoko Samurai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So despite having computer problems this week I've managed to sort out everything in time to gt the next chapter published! I hope that you enjoy this next installment. Hopefully my computer holds out a little longer until I've got the money to replace it. *fingers crossed*

**Chapter 6**

**A Tokyo Samurai**

Freshly changed into dry clothes Kenshin walked down the crowded street.  Doctor Gensei was walking both of the girls a few steps ahead of him while Kaoru strolled next to him chatting cheerfully in a bright orange and yellow pattern kimono.

“How lucky I am,” the Doctor said.  “I just stopped by to pick up my 2 granddaughters, and here I am being treated to lunch.”

“Well Kenshin just insisted on taking us all out.” Kaoru replied upbeat.

 _When did I say that?  I just hope I have enough money._   Kenshin mentally counted up the last of the contents of his purse.  _So long as they don’t get too extravagant I should have a little bit left over._   He decided, mentally relieved.

“Can we have some beef pot?”  Suzume asked all eager.

“Well sure we can, after all it’s been a long time since we all had some.” Kaoru affirmed.

“Yeah, beef pot!” the girls exclaimed.

“That sounds good to me.  I could really go for some beef pot.” The Doctor asserted.

Kenshin stopped suddenly in the middle of the street and grimaced.  “Who said anything about beef pot?” he wondered aloud to no one.  He vaguely glanced around in search of help out of his situation but to no avail.  _So much for not being extravagant, there goes the last of my money. Maybe I should have accepted part of that reward money after all._

As he glanced around the street, he caught sight of a young boy with mussed up black hair and head hung low.  Something about the boy sent warning bells going off in his head and his face immediately went serious as he assessed the situation, forgetting his momentary money troubles.

Next to a booth that proudly displayed various toys and other odds and ends a grandfather stood with his grandson.

“Yeah, yeah that one.” The kid said pointing desperately at some object in the stand.  As the child said this, the boy with the mussed up hair reached into the grandfather’s kimono and removed his purse.  The movement was so smooth and quick that Kenshin barely noticed it.  _Whoever this boy is, he has learned to be good, he knows how to blend into the crowd and remain unseen_ he thought grimily.  Kenshin only noticed him because as his time as a hitokiri he had learned the same skill, and had also learned to take special note of others who were also trying to blend into the crowd.

“Which one?” the grandfather asked looking among the odds and ends, unaware of the theft.

“That red one grandpa.” The kid affirmed still pointing.

“Oh I see, that’s very nice, would you like it?” he asked the kid with a smile.

The child’s face light up in excitement.  “Are you really going to buy it for me?”

“Why not, you’ve been a very good boy haven’t you?” the grandfather said gently.

“Yippee!” the kid said giving his grandfather an enthusiastic hug.  “Thank you so much Grandpa.”

Several feet beyond them the pickpocket stopped, listening to the conversation.  Kenshin saw that he was clenching the purse close to his chest and looking back at the happy kid and the grandfather.  Kenshin could tell that he was making a very difficult decision.

 _I need this money bad, if I don’t then…  But the kid…_   The pickpocket struggled with his own feelings before he came to a decision.  _Damn the consequences._

“Now how much is it?” the grandfather asked the storekeeper.

While the child was cheering with his hands in the air, all excited at the prospect of a new toy, the pickpocket walked quickly back towards them.

“Now where did I drop my purse?” the grandfather asked as he searched his pockets.

As the kid was still cheering the pickpocket shuffled past and dropped the purse in the kid’s outstretched hand before turning and shuffling away as quickly as he had come.

“Huh?” the kid asked as he looked at the purse in his hand.  The grandfather looked down in astonishment as he saw his purse in the kid’s hand.

“Well that is an odd place to drop it.” The grandfather remarked in bewilderment.

The pickpocket stopped next to Kenshin and looked back as the grandfather shook his head, muttering something about one’s mind in old age, and then proceeded to purchase the child’s toy.  Kenshin saw the ghost of a smile pass the boy’s lips.  Now that he could see the boy’s face, he could tell that it was smudged with dirt as well as thin and pale as though he had not been eating well.  _No wonder he has become a pickpocket,_ Kenshin observed as he also noticed the threadbare clothing.  His own clothing was in a state of disrepair but it was still in better shape than this boy’s was.

He smiled, reached out a hand, and patted the boy on the head.

“Hey what do you think you’re doing?” the pickpocket yelled as he tried to swipe Kenshin’s hand away with a backhand that Kenshin avoided easily.  The pickpocket then stepped back to face him with defiant eyes and clenched fists.

Kenshin looked away calmly.  “Oh nothing, I just thought that you were very kind, that’s all.”

The pickpocket’s eyes widen in surprise.  _He saw me!_   The boy thought in alarm.

Kenshin continued looking away with a smile on his face.  He wanted to say more to the kid but at that moment a rather strong hand reached out, grabbed the sleeve of his kimono, and pulled him hard.

“Kenshin, while you’ve been spacing out everyone’s gone ahead without you.”  Kaoru said angrily as she pulled him away from the scene. 

“Kaoru-dono,” he protested as he freed himself from her grasp.

“Will you follow now?” she asked with wide eyes, turning on him.

“Yes, sorry to have fallen behind,” he said with a smile. 

She shook her head and they walked together down the street.  As they walked along, he noticed several restaurants proclaiming that they serve beef hot-pots.

“Kaoru-dono why are we walking so far when there are many places closer that sell beef pots?” he asked her.

“Oh, because the place that we’re going is run by a friend of mine and we always eat there,” she explained.

“Oh I see,” he screwed up his face into a happy smile.  _So then why do I have to pay for lunch?_

Unbeknownst to him the pickpocket stood in the street behind him watching his retreating back still not sure what to make of what Kenshin had said to him.

“Did you see that?  That man is carrying a sword.” One woman whispered to another behind him.  The kid turned and stared at the pair.

“Even with the police and government bent on getting swords off the streets some people still do as they please.” The other women responded.

The first one shook her head as she watched Kenshin and Kaoru walk away.  “Even in the Meiji era the samurai still do as they please.  I guess they can’t extinguish the soul of a warrior.”

The pickpocket clenched his fists at his side, _the soul of a warrior?  That man is no warrior, he’s just a push over that lets some girl tell him what to do.  I’m stronger than him!_

Meanwhile Kenshin and Kaoru were crossing the bridge up ahead.

“Haven’t you learned not to carry that thing in town?  I don’t mind around the dojo, but if you keep carrying it in town then you’re going to get arrested again in some misunderstanding.” Kaoru pointed out as she stared at his sword.

Kenshin glanced at her, “things worked out last time didn’t they?” He replied with a hesitant laugh. 

Kaoru made a face at him and then looked ahead.

When they were in the middle of the bridge, Kenshin heard the sound of running feet behind him.  He started to turn his head to find the source of the disturbance when he was suddenly hit powerfully from behind.

“Oro?” he yelled as he lost his balance and fell forward.  He noticed the quick hand taking his purse from his kimono.

The pickpocket from before, quickly darted around Kenshin as he fell and made a quick dash for freedom, but Kaoru was faster.  She tackled him to the ground and pulled Kenshin’s purse from the boy’s clenched fist.

“Hey this kid is a pickpocket, here’s your wallet.” She said holding it out to Kenshin as he pulled himself up. 

“You ugly, let me go.” The kid yelled as he forced his head up from under Kaoru’s firm grasp.

“Ugly?” Kaoru gasped with wide eyes.  “Who are you calling ugly, you stupid brat!” she screamed at him as she grabbed the front of the boy’s kimono and hauled him up off the ground.

“You, you ugly girl!” the kid yelled back.

“Okay now,” Kenshin said leaping quickly into the situation before it escalated.  _Kaoru-dono really needs a leash on her sometimes._   He took his purse from Kaoru and forced her to release the boy and let him stand up.  The boy humped, crossed his arms, and turned his back on them.

 “We can’t do anything about what’s been picked from this one’s pocket.  Huh kid?” he asked.

“Oh yeah?” The boy said as he turned around with a punch aimed at Kenshin.

Kenshin caught the boy’s fist, turned his hand over, and deposited his purse into the boy’s open hand.

“Next time don’t get caught kid.” He said gently.  Then he looked up at Kaoru’s shocked expression.  “Well we should be going.” He said brightly.  While he continued down the bridge, Kaoru stood for a moment, before running after him. 

“Wait up Kenshin.” She called.

The pickpocket stared at the purse in his hand and anger filled him again.  _How dare he!  Does he really think I want or even need his pity?_   He clenched the purse and then threw up it with all the force he had at Kenshin’s unprotected head.  It hit his skull with a resounding clang and Kenshin saw stars for a moment.  Kaoru caught him as he temporarily lost his balance and they turned back to the boy standing in the middle of the bridge with clenched fists and angry eyes.

“What do you think, that I’m a fool?” he demanded.  “You think that I’m so pitiful that you can treat me that way?  I’m from a long line of distinguished samurai’s.  My name is Yahiko Myojin of Tokyo.  You pat me on the head as if I’m some little kid but I don’t need any sympathy from you.  You think you’re tough just ‘cause you wear that sword on your belt.  Well my father would have put a poser like you in your place.  I’m not scared of some pathetic weakling like you!” The boy screamed at him.

Kenshin had to put a hand on Kaoru’s arm during this outburst to keep her from giving the boy a sound thrashing.  “All right kid-” he started gently.

“I’m not a kid!” the boy angrily corrected.

“All right then,” Kenshin said again calmly.  “You still look like one on the outside, but I can see that you already have a very mature soul, forgive this one for not showing you proper respect.  Take care and don’t ever lose that pride of yours.” Kenshin finished with a gentle smile.

The boy’s eyes widen before he screwed up his face in anger again and then turned and ran away.

“What a brat!” Kaoru declared, wrenching her arm away from Kenshin’s grasp.  “I say it’s pretty obvious that he has samurai blood in him though,” she said in a slightly calmer tone.  “You can see the pride of a warrior in his eyes.”

“Indeed,” Kenshin agreed.  “If the world hadn’t have changed that boy would have made a fine samurai.” He paused for a moment.  Shall we go?” he asked turning to her.

“Yeah we’d better, the others are probably already there,” Kaoru agreed before they turned and continued on.

***

Yahiko ran from the scene at the bridge to a quiet place beside the river.  He sat down with his head resting on his knees and stared aimlessly into the river.  The man’s words echoing in his ears _“Take care and don’t ever lose that pride of yours.”_

“I know that already,” he muttered to himself.  “I just, I just,” he struggled with his feelings drawing his knees up tighter to his chest and burying his head against them.

“Here he is,” came a deep male laugh from behind him. 

Yahiko didn’t even bother to turn around.  _Guess I don’t get a lot of time to think about this after all._

“We’ve been looking for you Yahiko, you shouldn’t make us work so hard,” came the smooth voice of Gasuke, the leader of the group.

“Okay, hand over everything you’ve got,” another said reaching his hand out to Yahiko.

“Yeah how much did you get today?” the first one asked.

“I got nothing,” Yahiko said resentfully, refusing to look at them.  He wanted nothing more at this moment then to be left alone, but he knew that wasn’t going to happen.

“Huh?” the men asked.

“What do you mean by that Yahiko?” Gasuke asked angrily.

“I mean, I didn’t get anything today so leave me alone.” Yahiko yelled as he turned to face them.

“Watch your mouth you punk,” Gasuke said whipping the cane resting over his shoulder into Yahiko’s face.  The blow sent him spinning and he hit the ground hard.  He tried to get up and fight the men on equal terms but they were on top of him before he could react, kicking, and beating him with their bo’s and canes.

“That’s enough,” Gasuke said to the men.  One gave Yahiko a final kick for good measure before backing off.

“How much more do I have to pay you guys?” Yahiko asked pulling himself off the ground with determination despite the protest of his body against the pain of his injuries.

“Well how much do you think Yahiko?”  Gasuke asked cruelly.  He grabbed Yahiko’s arm and twisted it painfully behind his back and Yahiko screamed out.  “Whether its 10 years, or 20, you’re going to pay all the money back with these fingers of yours,” he breathed.  Then he shoved Yahiko back to the ground.  “Grab him.  Let’s take the brat back now.” He ordered.

***

“Finally we’re here,” Kaoru exclaimed.

“Oh?” Kenshin asked in curiosity.  He noted the sign of the restaurant proudly proclaimed it as the Akabeko.  They walked inside and were immediately greeted.

“Welcome to the Akabeko,” a young woman greeted them and then her eyes lit up with delight.  “Oh Kaoru it’s you, it’s been a while.”

“Hello Tae, is Doctor Gensei here already?” she asked.

“Oh yes, he’s right over here,” Tae gestured, leading them to a small portioned off table.  Then she noticed the sword at Kenshin’s side.  She pulled Kaoru roughly to one side, and whispered in her ear loudly enough that Kenshin heard.  “Who is that man, are you sure he’s all right?  He’s not dangerous is he?”

Kaoru rolled her eyes, well aware that Kenshin heard every word.  “This is just Kenshin Himura, and don’t let that sword fool you, he’s practically harmless.”  _Mostly._

“Oh, well if you’re so sure then it’s no problem with me,” Tae said brightening up.

As they talked, Kenshin looked around the building taking note of the layout.  He saw that the whole place was constructed so that each table was surrounded on three sides by a wall for privacy.  The floor through the main walkway was hard-packed dirt but each table area was raised above the walkway and was made of carefully polished wooden floors with plenty of cushions for the customers to sit on.

It was a bit early for lunch so the place was only half-full and all around Kenshin heard the happy chatter of the customers as they enjoyed their meal.

“I’m so glad that the whole mess with that fake Battosai has been cleared up and that you’re no longer an accomplice in murder,” Tae exclaimed as she led them along.

Kaoru sighed, “I was never accused of being an accomplice,” she corrected.  _For a person who knows just about everything going on in Tokyo she has a bad tendency to miss some very important details at times.  Usually when I’m involved._

“Well not to your face anyways, after all no one around here has a death wish.” Tae injected.

Kaoru gave her a look and Kenshin tried very hard to keep from laughing.  _Kaoru-dono’s friends seem to know her well._

They reached the table and the Doctor greeted them with a smile.  “I see you found our wayward Kenshin,” he laughed.  “I hope you don’t mind but I took the privilege of ordering already.”

“Oh that’s fine.” Kaoru affirmed as she shooed Kenshin to the take a seat against the far wall and she took up a place on the side of the table.  She gave him a strange look when he laid his sword down next to him on his left side but Tae distracted her before she could comment on it.

“Mind if I join you for a bit?  The lunch rush hasn’t come in and it’s been so long since we talked Kaoru.” Tae asked her friend.

“Not at all,” Kaoru confirmed and Tae sat down gratefully on the edge of the table area.

“Here’s your tea,” a young girl said cheerfully as she walked up with a tray filled with mugs and a large teapot.

“Oh thank you very much,” Doctor Gensei said as the girl put the mugs and the teapot on the table and walked away in a hurry.  Kaoru distributed the mugs to everyone and started to pour them all some tea.

“So Kaoru is this Kenshin-san your lover? I never expected that you went for younger men.” Tae asked slyly.

Kaoru, who had been in the middle of pouring Kenshin a cup of tea, missed the cup and hit Kenshin’s hand instead.

“Ow,” he cried pulling his hand back rapidly.

“Oh sorry,” Kaoru gasped.

“Are you all right?” the Doctor asked in concern moving over to him to examine his injury but Kenshin waved them all off.

“I’m fine really,” he said holding his burned hand close to his chest.  They all looked at him with wide eyes of concern.  “Really, I’ve had worse.” He confirmed.  _Though usually not when I was just sitting down peacefully for lunch._

“Well at least I’ll get you a cold cloth,” Tae said as she took off to the back of the restaurant and returned a moment later with a wet cloth.  “You can wrap your hand up in this,” she said offering him the cloth.

“Thank you very much.” Kenshin replied taking the pre-offered cloth and gratefully wrapping his burned hand in it.

They all relaxed a little and Tae turned back to Kaoru.  “Well?” she asked with wide eyes.  She had no intention of letting a little thing like spilled tea keep her from getting an answer from Kaoru.

Kaoru blushed deeply.  “No, Kenshin is just a boarder at the dojo right now, and he’s not younger, he’s twenty three.” She corrected embarrassed.  _I rather talk about anything else but this.  Why does Tae always have to bring this up every time I see her?  Why won’t she take the hint that I’m not interested?_

“Twenty three!” Tae exclaimed in shock.

“Indeed.” Kenshin confirmed with a smile.  _Do I really look that young?_

Tae continued to look at him, astonished at Kenshin’s real age, “I hope I have a face that stays young like yours,” she said in awe.

“Hey Tae, we need you back here.” Came man’s voice from the kitchen.

“I’ll be back.” Tae said jumping to her feet and running off.

Kaoru was still blushing when she turned to Kenshin to explain.  “Tae is an old friend of mine, and I love her dearly, but she has a tendency to jump to conclusions.”

“That’s all right, you don’t need to explain,” Kenshin waved her off with a smile. 

Kaoru picked up the teapot again and finished pouring the tea.  But this time Kenshin keep his hand well away from his mug until after Kaoru had moved on to pouring her own cup.

“Yes, Tae-chan may have an excellent head for business, after all she was the one who decided to start selling hot-pots here and business has been booming for them ever since, but when it comes to other matters…  while I’m afraid that Tae can be rather silly.” The Doctor continued.

“That’s a bit of an understatement.” Kaoru injected with a shake of her head.

“Perhaps, but she is the only person I know who has absolutely no fear of Kaoru-chan’s temper.”  The Doctor teased.

“Sorry about that,” Tae said as she came back and joined them, cutting off Kaoru’s reply.  “Here’s your lunch.” She exclaimed as she and another girl, both wearing similar kimono’s and aprons laid the food out.  Kenshin assumed that it was part of the uniform.

“Yeah beef pot!” Ayame and Suzume exclaimed and the Doctor started to potion out the food to each girl.  The next few moments were spent in sorting out portions of rice to everyone.  Once everyone was sitting with their bowl of rice and picking items from the large steaming pot of beef and vegetables Tae sat back down on the edge of the table area.

  “So Kaoru there’s this very nice friend of Tami’s that I think-” she started before Kaoru cut her off.

“No Tae,” she said firmly.  “No matchmaking, I love you like a sister, just please don’t try and marry me off, okay?  I don’t need the help.”  _Not that you’re going to listen to me, even though I really wish you would._

“Don’t need the help?” Tae said with wide eyes.  “I never met anyone who needed more help then you.  You know, if you put a little more effort into your appearance you’d have real potential Kaoru,” she said in a far away tone taking Kaoru’s chin and inspecting her face carefully.  “And we would have to work on your attitude too.” She said pointedly.

Kaoru jerked her head away.  “Tae, you know that if I was really in to all that girl stuff I would have stuck to dancing and given up on kenjutsu.  And what do you mean my attitude?” she asked with a slightly raised voice.

“Well I can still try and make a girl out of you no matter how much you protest.  And that’s exactly what I mean.  You tend to fly off the handle at every little thing.  You really need to calm down.  No man wants a wife that’s likely to kill him at the wrong word,” Tae huffed.

 _Oh I don’t think that Kaoru would ever actually kill someone.  Intentionally.  Just make them fear for their lives that’s all,_ Kenshin thought in amusement as he started in on his lunch, enjoying the show.  He could see what Doctor Gensei meant about Tae having no fear of Kaoru’s temper.  He was slightly in awe.

Kaoru looked at her for a moment before turning to Kenshin with a strained expression.  “Sorry about this,” she muttered embarrassed.  “Unfortunately just because she’s happily married she wants to match everyone else up to.  She has kind of made me her pet project and she won’t be happy until she has me safely married off.”

Kenshin was using every bit of will power to keep from laughing through the whole exchange.  He wasn’t sure what Tae was talking about with Kaoru needing to work on her appearance though, he thought she was pretty just the way she was.  However, he wasn’t going to argue about the temper part.  He still had very vivid memories of the bath incident.

He had glanced at the Doctor once or twice since the exchange started but the Doctor seemed to be trying to stay out of the conversation as much as possible, instead he busied himself with the girls as they proceed to tell him all about Kenshin’s adventure in the washtub that day in chipper voices.  He decided to follow the Doctor’s example and stay out of the matter but as Kaoru was watching him expectantly for a reply, he decided to make a mild comment.

“No need to apologize, besides there are worse ways to go through life, that there are.”

“Thank you Kenshin-san.” Tae declared.   Then she turned her attention back to Kaoru, “besides if I wasn’t around the only way you would ever meet new people is if you attacked them first.”

“That’s not true!” Kaoru exclaimed after giving Kenshin a dirty look for his comment.

Tae raised an eyebrow, “Oh really?”  She turned to Kenshin.  “Kenshin-san, tell me, just how you happen to meet our little Kaoru?”

“Well-” he started slowly, not really wanting to tell.  Tae may have no fear of Kaoru’s temper but he did.  Fortunately, Kaoru cut him off.

“That story really isn’t important.” She said flushing again.

“Now Kaoru, let the man speak.  Go on Kenshin-san.”  Tae prompted.

He glance nervously around, from Kaoru’s flushed face to the Doctor who gave him a look that clearly told that he wasn’t going to interfere.  Kenshin could dig his own grave. 

“Well to be honest, Kaoru-dono accused this one of being the false Battosai and then, well, there was a _slight_ misunderstanding.  But she didn’t really hit this one,” he said hesitantly, then he thought about it, “then.”

“Yeah, but Kaoru did give him a good beating with a branch the next day.” Ayame injected happily.

Tae just looked back and forth between the two of them then turned back to Kaoru.  “And you really don’t see a problem with the way you meet new people?” she asked in a tone that spoke volumes.

Kaoru looked as though she wanted to either stab her eyes out with her chopsticks or practice transformation into a floor cushion, so Kenshin decided to change the subject.

“So Tae-dono, how did you and Kaoru-dono first meet?”

Tae turned to him, slightly flushing at the use of –dono.  “Well we actually first met when Kaoru was taking dance lessons, we had the same instructor.  I’m afraid I was all left feet when it came to it.  I don’t know what I would have done if Kaoru hadn’t taken me under her wing and given me a few lessons on the side.”  She brightened up.  “You could kind of say that I was the first student that she ever had.”  Then her face got serious again.  “It’s such a shame that she was never all that serious about it, she was the best dancer there, and the instructor always said that she had great potential, if she did as she was told that is.”

“I prefer kenjutsu, is there anything wrong about that?” Kaoru asked with frustration.

Tae just shook her head in response. 

_Maybe that wasn’t the best change of topic.  Kaoru-dono seems as upset as ever._

“So Kenshin-san what exactly is it that you do?” Tae asked him politely since Kaoru seemed unwilling to continue their conversation for the moment.

“Um, well…” Kenshin said hesitantly.

“He’s a rabbit!” Suzume proclaimed loudly.

“A rabbit?” Tae asked in puzzlement.

“That was just a game the girls and I were playing earlier.”  Kenshin said quickly.

“Oh, so anyways, what is that you do?” Tae said turning her attention back on him.  Kenshin was beginning to understand how Kaoru had felt a moment before.  _Tae-san really doesn’t let a thing go until she gets to the bottom of it does she?_

“He’s just helping out around the dojo, that’s all Tae, and why do you have to be such a busybody anyways?” Kaoru asked bluntly.  Her embarrassment from before had put her in a bad mood.

“I’m so sorry I didn’t know that it was a crime to be curious about someone you’ve just met but I’ll be sure to remember that from now on.” Tae said in a huff.

Kaoru screwed up her face.  “Sorry, that was uncalled for.” She apologized.

“See,” Tae said in a bright voice.  “If you apologized more and picked fights less we’d have you married off in no time.”

“Tae!” Kaoru said in frustration.  “Stop with the marriage thing.”

“You don’t want to get married Kaoru?” Ayame asked her with wide eyes.

“Yes Kaoru, don’t you have any interest in getting married?” Tae asked following the girl’s lead.

Kaoru flushed but didn’t respond.  Instead she focused on finishing her food.  _I hate being tagged teamed,_ she thought bitterly.

Tae at least took some pity on Kaoru and struck up a conversation with Doctor Gensei about the latest news, occasionally directing a question or two Kenshin’s way.

“Oh Tae?”  Kaoru asked after several minutes, calmer now.  “Kenshin and I happened into a young pickpocket on the way over here, his name was Yahiko Myojin.  He said he was the son of a samurai, do you know anything about him?” Kaoru asked seriously.

“Hmm…” Tae thought about it, the silence being broken only by the chatter of the other customers and by the little girls asking for more food.

“More?  You two eat enough for an elephant,” the Doctor teased.

“No we don’t,” they protested.

“Myojin, I do know a kid by that name.  From what I heard, his father fought for the shongunate and was killed in the revolution, and then his mother had to work in a brothel to feed them.  Both of them died when he was very young and then he was adapted by the Shuei Yakuzua syndicate.”

“Shuei syndicate,” Kaoru said slowly as she absorbed the news.

“Rumors say that his mother was dying of syphilis and had to be put in the hospital, the Shuei boss loaned the family some money to help.  But after she died they made it so Yahiko had to work for them to pay it back.” Tae concluded.

“So the kid has to work for the syndicate in order to try and pay back the debt for his mother,” Kenshin repeated under his breath.

“It’s so unfortunate, that kid doesn’t have even have a chance for a normal life now that the yakuza has him.  He’ll just sink deeper into a life of crime.”  Tae said sadly.

 _She is right, no matter how proud that kid is he has no hope of getting away from the yakuza now that they have him.  One way or another they will keep him working for them,_ now that Kenshin knew the full situation he understood the boy’s dilemma when it came to returning the purse to the grandfather, _he still has a kind heart though, they haven’t managed to destroy that yet, but it is only a matter of time before they do._ He recalled the boy standing on the bridge loudly proclaiming that he didn’t need help from anyone and that he wasn’t someone to be pitied by strangers.  “ _If the world hadn’t of changed that boy would have made a fine samurai,”_ his own words came back to haunt him.  _I will have to try and do something to help the boy before the yakuzua destroys the person that he is now,_ Kenshin thought with determination. _First thing after lunch, I’m going to find the headquarters of the Shuei syndicate and have a talk with their leader and convince him, by any means necessary, to forgive Yahiko’s debt and let him go free._   Kenshin decided with determination. 

Kaoru sat with her head hung low and her fists clenched in her lap.  Suddenly she stood up and her knees bumped against the table almost spilling the large pot of beef and vegetables.

“Whoa,” Kenshin and the Doctor yelled as the instinctively grabbed for the large pot and steadied it.  They straightened the pot and then both extracted their hands with howls of pain as they burned them on the hot dish.  Meanwhile Kaoru seemed oblivious to it all.

“I can’t ignore this.  I’ve got to do something about it.” She declared loudly.  She hopped down from the raised table area and quickly slipped on her sandals.

“Kaoru-dono,” Kenshin called, he moved quickly around the table.  He grabbed her hair partially to stop her, partially because it was all he could reach.  “Where are you going?” he asked in concern.

“I’m going to go find that boy, now don’t try and stop me.” She said turning on him in anger. 

 _It looks like we both had the same idea._ He smiled at her, “Now hold on a second.” He protested gently.  He was going to finish with, ‘and then he would come and help’, since he already knew that he wasn’t going to be able to keep her out of this now.  But at least if he went with her he could keep her safe.  Kaoru on the other hand had different ideas.

“You’d better let go of me Kenshin or you’re going to be sorry,” she yelled at him.

He cringed back, “all right you see-” he started to explain even as he still held onto her ponytail.

“Let go of me,” she said firmly as an elbow came back and hit him soundly in the stomach causing his grip to loosen on her ponytail.  He was knocked back against the wall by the blow, the shock wave caused by him hitting the wall forced a small figurine to fall off the shelf above him and come crashing down on his head.

“O-r-o,” he moaned as he clutched his wounded head.

“I don’t think that I’ve ever met anyone as cold hearted as you Kenshin!” Kaoru screamed at him before running off.

From each of the small table areas people looked out in concern as the violent exchange took place.  After Kaoru left, a loud muttering filled the restaurant as the customers discussed the affair.

“Did Kaoru break Uncle Kenny, Grandpa?” the Suzume asked her grandfather with wide eyes. 

“Are you all right Uncle Kenny?” Ayame inquired of Kenshin as he held his head in pain.

Already the Doctor was starting to examine him and Tae watched the whole scene with wide eyes.

“I’m all right,” he waved them off.  “I think I’m starting to get used to this.” He said with a slight smile rubbing his sore head.

Tae looked at him with concern.  “You’re not supposed to have to get used to treatment like this,” she commented in surprise.  Then she leaned in and said in a conspiratorial whisper.  “I have a friend who takes in borders at a very reasonable rate.  If you want I can ask if they have a spare room.”

“No that’s fine, really I’m fine.” Kenshin explained quickly.  _Though I might eventually have to do something if Kaoru-dono keeps hitting me in the head like this.  I wonder how much a helmet costs?_   “I’ll just go after Kaoru-dono then shall I?” he said to no one in particular as he picked up his sword, slipped on his sandals and made for the door.  He was two streets away before he realized that he had left the Doctor with the bill for lunch.


	9. The Shuei Syndicate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, just checked and found out that I've got over a 100 hits and several kudos on this little project. Thanks for all of the support! So in honor of that I've decided to post a special bonus chapter in the middle of the week! Please read it and leave me any comments on what you think of it.

**Chapter 7**

**The Shuei Syndicate**

Yahiko sat in the corner eyeing the room with distain.  After Gasuke and the others had beaten him, they brought him back to the Kanto Shuei, the headquarters of the Shuei syndicate.  He watched as the men hunched over a gambling table observing their latest amusement.

“Here we go,” Rokusuke said as he rolled the dice in a cup and then slapped them down quickly, the cup covering the dice.  Every man hunched over laughing to see what would come up next.

“Now how ‘bout that, snake eyes again,” Rokusuke said with an evil grin as he removed the cup.

“So no matter how much you roll them they’ll always come up snake eyes?” Someone asked.

“Yep, always,” Rokusuke said with a laugh.

“Those are some nice dice,” one man said.

“Yeah we’ll make a fortune off of them,” another chimed in.

Yahiko grimaced in the corner, having to be this close to scum like these men who lived only to cheat, steal, drink, and womanize made him sick.  In one corner, he noticed Gasuke staring at him but he pointedly ignored the tall man’s gaze.  _If only I was strong enough to beat him, then I would never have to be a part of any of this dirty work again,_ he thought fiercely but he knew such a thing was as impossible as flying to the moon.  And that made him even sicker than being around these men whom he despised.

He remembered his mother always telling him that one day everything would be better.  One day when he was older and stronger, he would be able to take care of them both, that everything would be all right.  _Well things are never going to get better, not for you, not for me.  I’m trapped here for the rest of my life and there isn’t one damn thing that anybody can or will do about.  Not one damn thing!_   His thoughts grew even more bitter as time passed on.  _Life isn’t a fairy tale and no one is going to come through those doors that would ever want to help me, the only choice I have is to get stronger and save myself.  But even if I could get away from here, there isn’t anywhere that I can go, not that it matters.  I would rather die like a dog in the street then live here for one more minute._

Somewhere deep inside he wished that something would come through those doors that would allow him to leave this place forever, _something, anything._

_***_

“Excuse me but I’m looking for someone,” Kaoru said in her most polite voice telling herself that beating up this sorry excuse for a human being wasn’t going to help her find that boy any faster.  The man ogled her over and Kaoru suppressed the urge to punch him right in the face.

She had been searching the town for hours now, it was getting close to sunset, and she was about to give up her search for the day.  This was the last place she was going to check on before calling it quits and starting again tomorrow.

“And who would that be pretty girl?” he said with an evil leer tapping his cane over his shoulder.

 _Not with someone like you in a million years, not even if you were the last man on earth._ “A young boy, I believe his name is Myojin.” She replied calmly, forcibly telling herself that she could skin the man alive once she found Yahiko.  There were few things she despised more than being looked at like a piece of meat.

The man looked her up and down slowly before answering.  “And what is a doll like you willing to give for that kind of information?” he asked.

 _By the way, pervert, my eyes are up here.  And if you even think about calling me doll again you’ll never have the chance to add to the future generation._ She thought evilly.  She smiled pleasantly instead of cutting the man to ribbons, her father would have been proud to see his daughter exercise so much self control.  “Why for a strong man such as yourself I’ll give you a memory that you’ll never forget.” She said in her sweetest voice, batting her eyelashes at him.  _Can’t image someone like you would ever forget being beat up by a ‘doll’ like me._

He looked her up and down and rubbed his chin, considering the suggestion.  “The brat’s just inside there,” he said with a jerk of his head.  Kaoru glance up and saw the sign by the door proclaiming that it was the Kanto Shuei.

 _Found him!_ She thought triumphantly.  “Thank you very much,” she said to the man as she proceeded to walk past him through the gate.

“Now wait a minute honey,” the man said grabbing her arm, “what about our deal?  I’m waiting for that memory.” He grinned crudely.

“Well I always keep my promises,” she answered with a winning smile.  Her smile grew even wider after she directed a palm heel and hit him square on the nose.

The man howled in pain clenching his now bloody face and dropped his cane to the ground.  “You bitch!” he roared.

Kaoru just smiled back as she stepped sideways to avoid his punch and then grabbed his shoulder and brought her knee up hard into his groin.  The man dropped to the ground with a moan and she picked up the dropped cane and then rapped him soundly across the head.  The man dropped unconscious to the ground.

“Told you I’d give you a memory that you would never forget, after all how many times has an injured girl beaten you senseless?” she asked still grinning.  _I feel better now.  See Tae, I don’t always fly off the handle at the littlest thing, I can control my temper when the situation calls for it._

She boldly opened the gate and walked into the courtyard beyond with the cane in her left hand.  There were several men lounging around laughing amongst themselves.  Upon seeing her, they called out in surprise.

“Hey who are you and how did you get past Taro?” they demanded.

“Just here to talk to a friend, if you let me past there won’t be any trouble.” Kaoru said still smiling.

“No one gets past us, so you had better do some explaining Miss.”  A thug demanded walking towards her with a long pole in his hand.

“Really I don’t want any more trouble.  I just want to talk to Yahiko.  We have some important business to discuss, so if you would please step aside.” Kaoru demanded in slight anger, she was starting to lose her good mood after beating up the pervert at the gate.  _So much for not losing my temper._

“Hey she beat Taro up, he’s out cold.” One of the thugs said as he checked on the fallen comrade behind her.

“So she did,” said the first one to address Kaoru.  “Well if that’s the case then we’ll have to show this little girl what happens when you pick a fight with the Shuei syndicate.”

“Fine if you boys want to play,” Kaoru said beginning to regain her good humor, raising her cane and stepping into a fighting stance, “I’ll play with you, but I’ll warn you, I’m a pretty sore loser.”  _Finally, I can get in some practice with real fighters and not someone who hits are punier then a six-year-old girl’s.  This might be the stress relief I’ve been looking for._

_***_

As Yahiko sat in the corner, he suddenly heard a loud commutation outside.

“What’s going on?” the men asked looking up from their entertainment.  Even Yahiko was distracted from his musing to listen to the strange sounds.  _Is there a fight going on outside?_   It was impossible, yet he heard the sounds of men yelling in both anger and pain and clatter of wood meeting wood.

The men got to their feet and grabbed for their weapons but they never got a chance to investigate as suddenly one man came crashing through the door and landed unconscious on the ground.  Yahiko looked up in disbelief at the assailant.  _Is that…?  It can’t be,_ he thought in disbelief.  But despite how shaken up he was, he plainly recognized the girl from before in her yellow and orange kimono who had been with the swordsmen.  She was holding the cane out, still in the lunge that she had used to put the man through the door before she straighten up, took one look around the room, taking in the shocked expressions of the men as they saw her, before spotting Yahiko over in the corner.

“There you are Yahiko,” she said brightly, as though there wasn’t an unconscious man on the floor in front of her.  Yahiko felt his eyes go even wider.  _She came looking for me?  Why the hell would she do something like that?  And did she just beat up all the guards in the courtyard by herself?_

“Who the hell are you?” One of the thugs, Kazuo, asked.

“Hey missy, you come to play with us?” Ren asked leering her over.

She glared at them all.  “This really doesn’t concern any of you.  I came here to talk with Yahiko.”  She turned back to Yahiko and walked over to him the cane held in her hands like a sword and pointing straight at him.  “Listen, a pickpocket is still a pickpocket no matter the reasons behind it.  If you don’t make the choice to get out now while you still can, then you’ll turn rotten at the core and then all the sacrifices that your parents made for you will be for nothing.” She told him firmly.

Yahiko looked around nervously and licked his lips.  “Um, do you know where you are?” he asked hesitantly.

Gasuke stepped forward towards her.  “Hey girly, you a friend of Yahiko here?”

She stopped her advance towards Yahiko and turned her attention to Gasuke.

“No, she has nothing to do with me.  She just someone who-” Yahiko started as he ran forward before someone grabbed him around the neck and lifted him off the floor, struggling.

“Leave him alone,” the girl demanded, taking a step forward.  Her eyes flashed dangerously and she raised her weapon towards her nearest assailant, Gasuke.

Gasuke smiled cruelly back at her.  “Yahiko has a substantial debt, we’ll be the ones held accountable if he doesn’t pay it back.  You know what I mean?”  He looked her up and down.  From where Yahiko was he could hear the whispers of the men behind him.

“That’s not a bad looking girl.”

“Fiery too, bet she’d be fun to play with.”

 _No, idiot,_ Yahiko thought.  _Why don’t you get out of here you stupid girl?!_

“On the other hand, if you intend to pay it back for him, well that’s a different matter altogether.” Gasuke concluded rubbing his chin.

“Yeah I can think of a few ways I like her to pay it back to me,” came a mumble behind Yahiko accompanied by suppressed laughter.  From where the girl was, she couldn’t hear any of the conversation, but she eyed the room, obviously sensing something.  “How much is it, Yahiko’s debt?” she asked cautiously.

“Oh I wasn’t thinking of you paying it back in money, I was thinking in the form of entertainment.” Gasuke continued slowly.

 _Entertainment, what the heck is he playing at?_ Yahiko knew that Gasuke could be as cunning as he was ruthless.  He suddenly got a very bad feeling as to where this whole thing was going.

“What kind of entertainment?” the girl asked, her voice thick with suspicion.

“Well we are all gambling men here, so we’ll let you play a game of dice with us, against Yahiko’s debt.”  Gasuke answered.

The girl assessed the situation for a moment.  Suddenly she straightened up.  “All right, I’ll accept your challenge, however we only roll once.  If I win then you let Yahiko go free.”

Gasuke smiled back at her, _gotcha_ he thought to himself.  “Right and if you lose girly then you work for the Shuei syndicate without pay until the day you die in whatever capacity we want.”

“All right,” the girl declared loudly.

“No stupid,” Yahiko choked out.

The girl ignored him and took the offered cushion in front of the gaming table.  She laid her cane on the floor next to her and eyed the men around her with an evil look. 

“All right lets go,” she said after she sat down.

 _That idiot, what the hell does she think she’s doing?_   Yahiko couldn’t take it anymore.  Holding him as their puppet was one thing but he wasn’t going to let this girl get sucked in too when she had only came here on his behalf.  Though, he was still trying to wrap his head around why she would do something that stupid.  He bit the arm of the man who held him, making him scream in pain as he dropped Yahiko.  _I’ve got to try and reason with this girl!_

“Hey hold it, I didn’t ask for any help from you.  I don’t want you to think that I owe you anything for this.” He declared to the girl.

She glared at him for a second before her gaze softened a bit.  “Stand back and be quiet.  I’m doing this because I want to.  I can’t allow people like this to take advantage of you anymore.”

“Huh?” Yahiko replied, stunned.  _Is there something wrong with this girl?_

“You’ve got real nerve missy, I’ll give you that.” Gasuke commented.

“But if you lose this…” Yahiko started, still trying to reason with the girl that he was beginning to believe was delusional.

“That’s not going to happen,” the girl said with a confident smile and toss of her head.  “I have incredibly strong luck.” _After all with all the stuff I managed to get into I’m still alive so that has to count for something.  Besides, even if I lose this, these guys will find that I’m a lot harder to tie down then they think._   She thought determinedly.  _Luck is great when it’s backed up by a sword and the will to use it._

“Are we going to play or stand around and chit chat all day?” Rokusuke asked, shaking his dice impatiently before he held them up between two fingers.

“But you don’t…” Yahiko started before he was violently thrown out of the way, landing behind Rokusuke.

“This doesn’t involve you anymore, so stay out of the way, and be quiet you little punk.” Ren said after throwing Yahiko.  Yahiko grimaced as he hit the ground.  Once all the men’s attention turned back to the girl, Yahiko let the ghost of a smile cross his face.  _I hope your luck is as good as you say, you crazy girl, I did what I could to help._

“The game is simple, evens or odds.  You got it?” Rokusuke asked the girl. 

She nodded back. “I got it, throw them.”

“All right,” Rokusuke said, grinning.  In a dramatic gesture, he threw the dice into a cup, rattled them for a moment, then slammed the cup down on the floor, and held it there waiting for the girl to make her move.

“Um…” she said, hesitant to call out first.

“Evens,” Gasuke said calmly behind her.

The girl glanced back at him quickly before turning around with a determined look.  “Odds,” she called out.

Rokusuke grinned at both of them and then removed the cup.  He and the rest of the men in the room stared, astounded at the dice.

“5 and 6, odds.  I won!”  the girl exclaimed.  _I won, I never win at these things!_

The room was suddenly filled with mummers. 

“How can that be?’

“Can anyone’s luck possibly do that?”

“I thought it could only roll one way though?”

“Eh, that’s funny.” Rokusuke said scratching his head in confusion.

“Yahiko is free to go now,” the girl stood up with her cane in hand.

Yahiko scrambled to his feet and ran in front of the girl holding his hands out and making himself a shield between her and all the men of the syndicate.  “She won fair and square so you’ve got to let her go.  Let the girl go,” he demanded slightly panicked.  Any moment the atmosphere in the room was going to change from shock to anger, and it was all going to be directed at the girl.

“Wh-what are you talking about?” the girl asked in confusion.

“You don’t get it do you?” he hissed at her.  “These guys never had any intention of letting you walk out of here.”  _This girl really is insane._

Rokusuke inspected the dice carefully and then bit them.  “I knew it, somebody switched them!” he yelled out angrily.

Yahiko’s eyes open nervously and he took a step back.  _This isn’t good._ Gasuke looked from Rokusuke to Yahiko, putting the pieces together.  He reached out and grabbed Yahiko, twisting his arm behind his back.

“Leave me alone,” Yahiko yelled as the dice he had palmed fell from his fingers and hit the floor.

They rolled snake eyes.

“So it was you!” Rokusuke accused, his eyes glittering dangerously.  The animosity in the room was suddenly focused entirely on Yahiko, and for a moment, the girl was ignored completely.

“You little brat.” Gasuke said as he threw Yahiko against the wall.

“Stop that,” the girl screamed as she started forward but was grabbed roughly by two of the men.  “Let me go,” she struggled against her captives as they pried the cane out of hand.

“Hold your horses,” the men growled at her as she continued to struggle.

Gasuke laughed as he stepped closer to Yahiko.  “You’re so cheap,” he backhanded Yahiko across the face and Yahiko’s head spun from the blow.  “What were you trying to do Yahiko?”

 _“Take care, and don’t ever lose that pride of yours.”_  Anger surged up in him.  _I am the son of a samurai and I won’t take this anymore!_

“Go ahead,” he declared loudly, clenching his fists by his side.  “Go ahead and hit me.  I’m not going to have anything to do with the yakuza like you!  I’m through with all the dirty work you guys are always making me do.  I’ll return all the money I owe.  I’ll earn it doing _real_ work.”

The looks from the men narrowed in anger at his words but the girl’s whole complexion lit up.  _I knew that there was a noble soul buried underneath all that crap!_   She thought in excitement.

Gasuke looked at him and then burst into laughter, the rest of the thugs were quick to follow.  “Money you owe,” Gasuke said, “How much of a fool are you?  There’s never been any debt to begin with.  That was all a little fairy tale to keep you as our pet.  But that doesn’t make a bit of difference.  You’re still going to do just what we tell you until the day you die.” He ended cruelly.

Yahiko stood there in rage.   _Then all this time, it’s all been a lie?  Everything that they made me do was for nothing?_   “You bastards!” he screamed as he aimed a punch at Gasuke.  Gasuke avoided it easily and kicked him to the ground.

“Stop playing around,” he said coldly as he kicked Yahiko again when he tried to rise up from the floor.  “Got it?” Gasuke asked.

“Knock it off!”  Suddenly the girl sprang into action as her captives grip loosened after she stopped struggling.  She ducked to the ground, aimming an elbow straight in to the side of one of her captives knees.  For the second, she swept his leg and brought them both crashing to the ground.  She grabbed up her cane they had dropped and as the crowd of men surged forward to stop her she danced though them, whacking them hard with the cane as she passed by them.

She ducked as one swung widely with his long pole and she thrust her cane straight into his stomach making him double over in pain.  Another tried to grab one of her arms but she twisted around with an elbow straight into the face, followed shortly by the head of the cane being driven into his side.

 _No wonder that swordsman in town let this girl boss him around,_ Yahiko thought in wonder as she danced around her attackers before placing herself between him and the rest of the standing members of the yakuza.  In only a few moments, five men were on the ground, either knocked unconscious or too hurt to rise.  For the moment the rest of the men looked nervously at the girl and held back, waiting for orders.

“Are you all right?”  She asked Yahiko over her shoulder, not taking her eyes off the thugs.

“I’m okay,” Yahiko answered slowly, still in a state of shock.  _Maybe the girl didn’t need me to try and help her after all._

“Let us go and there won’t be any more trouble, but if you even try to lay a finger on this boy you’ll have to get through me first.” The girl declared.

“You bitch.  You think you can fight against all of us then?  Well I’ll show you!” Rokusuke yelled leaping at her.  At his cue, five others also leaped towards her, coming from three sides.

 _What the hell can she do now?_   Yahiko wondered in horror.  Instead of trying to dance out of the way, the girl stood there calmly as the men rushed her.  At the exact instant they started to swing their weapons at her, she leapt into action.  She moved first to the right taking out the furthest man.  She ducked under his first attack, drove the shaft of her cane straight into his stomach, and then turned that attack into a swing that took out the two others next to him.  She followed that with step forward and was behind the other attackers as their blows swung home to where she had previously been standing.

She spun on the ball of her foot as she swung the cane in another wide cut that caught Rokusuke across the head and forced him into the other attackers, causing all of them to crashed into each other and fall straight through the wall into the courtyard in a dazed heap.  The girl quickly spun around to face the nine remaining men holding her cane at the ready before her.

The whole attack had happened so fast that Yahiko was impressed.  He had been surprised by her quickness on the bridge but that was nothing compared to what he was seeing now.  But something was wrong, he spotted that immediately.  Her whole face was screwed up in pain and instead of holding the cane in both hands.  She was now clenching her right wrist against her body.  Her sleeve slid down slightly on her arm and he noticed the wrappings on her wrist. 

 _Wait, she’s been hurt this whole time?  And she is still able to fight like this? Who is this girl?   But she won’t be able to go on for much longer, not with just her left arm._   Yahiko thought in desperation.

Gasuke noticed her action as well and smiled slightly at her bandaged wrist.  “I see you know a couple of interesting moves little missy, but can you defeated me, Hitokiri Gasuke?” he asked, his teeth bared in amusement.  Yahiko knew that now that the girl was unable to use her right arm that she would be no match for him.

“I’m ready to try,” the girl said with a flash of a smile, she seemed completely unconcerned about her chances now in the fight. 

 _This girl is crazy._ Yahiko thought, pulling himself up off the floor.  All the beatings he had received that day were slowing him down and he grimaced against the pain.  _I’ve got to help, or that girl is just going to get herself killed and all because of me!_

 _What the hell did I get myself into this time?  Dr Gensei is right, sometimes I really need someone around with a leash, though at this moment I’ll settle for my right arm back._   Kaoru thought to herself grimly, still she wasn’t prepared to back down just yet.  _And where did Kenshin go off to?  For someone who claims that he is just trying to help everybody that he can, he hasn’t shown up to help out this kid.  What could possibly be keeping him?  I hope he’s not sitting around the Akabeko this whole time sipping tea.  If he is I’m going to kill him.  He really is completely useless._

“Ladies first,” Gasuke sneered at her.  Yahiko watched the girl’s eyes narrow and she lunged at Gasuke.  He blocked her attack, and then aimed a slash back at her.  She slide sideways past him, dancing back to avoid the blow.  Once she was behind him, she turned with lightening speed to strike at his unprotected back.  _Gotha_ she thought triumphantly as she swung.

Gasuke smiled slightly as he turned and then pulled the concealed blade from his staff and sliced through the girl’s wooden cane.

“A shikomizue!” she gasped after she dodged his strike at her, for the first time since the fight started her eyes went wide but her hand still clenched the remains of the cane.

“Playtime’s over little girl,” Gasuke sneered at her.

The girl straightened up and held the remains of the cane in her hand horizontally at chest height. 

“I’m ready to be serious when you are.” She said calmly, all trace of fear gone.

“Stop!  This is just between me and you,” Yahiko said rushing forward.

Gasuke turned to Yahiko, his face clearly showing that he did not appreciate the interpretation into his fight.  “You should have stayed out of this punk!” he yelled swinging his blade towards Yahiko.

Yahiko stood there in fright, unable to move as the blade swung towards him. 

“Leave him alone!” the girl cried reversing the piece of the cane in her hand so the cut end was pointing up and jabbed it into Gasuke’s left cheek.

Gasuke yelled in anger as her blow connected.  He reacted faster than Yahiko expected, bringing his scabbard up and sticking the girl in the diaphragm, knocking her through a closed door leading into a long hallway to the back of the building.  She hit the floor gasping for air and clenching her stomach.

Gasuke stepped towards her raising his blade to deliver the deathblow, the girl temporarily immobilized.

“Hold it Hitokiri Gasuke,” came the firm voice of the Shuei’s boss, Tanishi.  “I don’t want to see a women’s blood during my dinner.”

Yahiko glanced down the corridor to the open door at the end where beyond Tanishi was causally eating a bowl of noodles.

“But Boss, this girl has attacked most of our men.  We have to make her pay.” Gasuke protested.

“She isn’t the only one to blame in this.  Bring both her and Yahiko over to me right now.” Tanishi ordered.

“Hey put me down,” Yahiko protested as Ren and Kazuo grabbed him, hauled him down the corridor, and dropped him in front of Tanishi.  The girl, still gasping, was treated similarly.

“Apologize to the Boss,” said Ren from his left slapping him across the back of the head.

“Yeah let’s have it.” Kazuo responded on his right as he shoved him from behind.

Yahiko just sat there glaring.

“Say you’re sorry,” Ren said again, his voice rising in anger.

“Yahiko,” Tanishi said calmly.  “Have you given any thought to how you’re going to live if you quit picking pockets?  Even for our former samurai, the Meiji era is a materialistic time.  You ought to know that better than most.  No matter how much pride you have, you can’t survive in this new world on pride alone.  When the samurai insist on holding on to their pride now, it only pulls them down deeper.  The brothels are overfilling with the wives and daughters of ‘proud’ samurai.  And whenever a gang of bandits is caught, you know who _they_ were in a former life.  It’s pitiful.  What we’ve taught you is easy money, you need to learn to enjoy your dirty work, and you’ll have job security and lots of benefits so long as you continue to act as my faithful servant.”

“How many times do I have to say it?” Yahiko muttered.  “I’m not going to do it anymore.  I’m washing my hands of you and all of this.” He said, his voice rising in anger and he proudly faced Tanishi with all the defiance he could muster.

“Watch your mouth when you talk to the boss,” Kazuo said as he slapped him across the face.

“What?  Do you think you’re special?’ Gasuke asked him.  “You call yourself a samurai, but what did your father ever have?  Three acres and two servants!  And then the moron tried to fight in the revolution and got himself killed.  Your mother had to sell her body in a brothel and died of syphilis.  Which do you take after then?  The fool, or the whore?”

“Shut up!” Yahiko screamed, he kicked out and hit Gasuke in the groin as hard as he could.  Gaskue’s eyes went wide and he doubled over in pain.  Yahiko stood up in a towering rage, his fists clenched so hard at his side that he was mildly surprised that his nails hadn’t drawn blood yet.  The two men at his side backed away from the look of overwhelming fury on the boy’s face.

“My father was an official samurai of the Shogitai and died an honorable death,” he said with a bowed head.  “My mother sacrificed everything so that she could raise me and put food on the table until it killed her.  They were both filled with pride and lived dignified lives,” he turned around and faced the last of the Shuei’s men with burning eyes despite the tears running down his face.  “I will not allow you to insult their memory anymore!”

Gasuke slowly got to his feet, his own eyes burning with rage.  “Boss?” he asked still staring at Yahiko.

“It’s high time someone showed this loud mouth punk just who owns his scrawny ass, Gasuke,” Tanishi said with a curt nod of approval.

“It’s my pleasure.” Gasuke sneered walking towards Yahiko with his naked blade.

Yahiko backed away.  There was nowhere he could run, in that moment he knew that he would die in this place.  However, the first one to react was the last one he suspected.

“No stop, stop I’m begging you, if you want to kill someone, kill me, but please spare the boy.” The girl pleaded with tears in her eyes.  She jumped in front of Yahiko putting her arms out to shield him.  In truth, Yahiko had completely forgotten about her, and by the expression on Gasuke’s face, he had as well.

“Fine you can die along with the boy,” Gasuke said as he swung his blade at them.

Yahiko closed his eyes and turned away but the blade never fell.  He opened his eyes with a gasp at the clang of metal on metal to see that the girl now had a tanto in her hand that she was using to block Gasuke’s attack.  _Where did she get that?_

The girl’s face was strained as she and Gasuke stood there with crossed blades, fighting to keep from giving up an inch to him.  Gasuke growled and used his sword to shove her back, disengaging their blades.  Yahiko realized at that moment that even though the girl had already put her life in danger more than once on his behalf that he didn’t even know what her name was. 

“You…” Gasuke sneered as he glared at the girl.

The girl held Yahiko behind her with her right arm while holding her tanto in her left pointing at Gaskue.

“I told you that I would not let you hurt this boy anymore.”  She told them firmly.

A sudden crash distracted them all and they looked up as two men crashed through the side door into the room and landed unconscious on the ground.  Behind them Yahiko could see the red haired swordsmen from before.  Beyond him, Yahiko could see the other hallway of the complex was filled with the sprawled out bodies of the last remaining members of the Shuei that hadn’t been knocked out by the girl, or who were in the room with Gasuke.  _Who are these people?_

_***_

Kenshin had been having a very odd day.  It had started well and good enough.  He had helped Kaoru make breakfast, trying not flinch at how clumsy she was when it came to all things cooking related, except for chopping.  Working with knives, she was frighteningly good at.  Then he had spent a peaceful morning doing laundry/bathing at the same time while watching Ayame and Suzume. 

Things had started to go downhill when the girls demanded that he calm down Kaoru’s sudden ire and he had been volunteered to treat them all for lunch.  Then when he was about to offer to help Kaoru rescue the pickpocket from earlier, from the yakuza which held him captive, he had been violently attacked by her in a mild misunderstanding.  Then he had spent the rest of the afternoon running all over a still strange town trying to find her or the Shuei headquarters.  When he saw the body of an unconscious, bloody nosed man in the street, he took a chance and decided that Kaoru must have been there.  Of course, once he had arrived the alert had already been raised and he had to fight his way through the rest of the members of the syndicate trying to reach the room where he heard Kaoru’s and the kid’s voice. 

He looked around the room.  One man, Kenshin assumed it was the boss, sat flinching back from this sudden disturbance.  There were five other men in the room.  One of them was standing with a naked sword near where Kaoru and the boy were.  Kaoru was using her own body to shield the kid while keeping a tanto pointed towards the swordsman.

“Guess I just made it,” he commented dryly.  _Forget a helmet.  A leash would be a better investment.  Seriously, how can one person get into as much trouble as she does with as little effort?_

“Where the hell have you been?  I could have used your help earlier you know.” Kaoru retorted angrily.

Kenshin stared at her for a moment in confusion.  _You hit me, called me the most cold hearted person you had ever met, run away, and then you want to know where_ I’ve _been all this time?  Women don’t make any sense, Kaoru-dono least of all!_

“Who the hell are you?” one of the men demanded.

“What do you want?” another asked.

“It’s a raid, everybody get in here now!” the boss yelled in panic.

“I’m afraid they won’t come.  What remained of your men outside seemed rather reluctant to let this one in so I gave them something to put them to sleep for a little while.” Kenshin replied almost disinterestedly.  The men he could focus on, Kaoru’s personality switches could wait.

“What was that?  Who-Who the hell is this guy?” the boss asked in fear.

“I’m only a Rurouni, that’s all I am.  All that I have come for is Kaoru-dono and the kid.  If you release them peacefully then there won’t be any further problems.” Kenshin stated.

“So what are you, another samurai fool?  This is irritating, I’ll just have to kill all three of you!” the man with the sword yelled as he charged Kenshin.

Kenshin stood there ganging the man’s speed, his hand lightly resting on his scabbed.  Once the man was in range, he stepped gently to the side, pulled the sword, scabbed and all out from his belt until it hit man under the chin, and knocked him backwards to the floor, completely out cold.

“I wasn’t finished speaking,” Kenshin said in a harsher tone.  “Please just stay there and be quiet for a while.”  He looked up at the boss who cowered even further back.  “So Boss, what do you say?  Don’t you think that it might be best for you to demonstrate your generosity by letting these two walk out of here?  Unless of course you prefer to live with the shame of having your entire syndicate defeated today.  It’s up to you.” Kenshin finished in a dangerous tone, glaring at the man.

“Go on, take them then.  You can take whatever you want.” The boss sputtered.

“Thank you.  Sorry to be so abrupt.”  He replaced his sword properly back into his belt and then turned to Kaoru and Yahiko and said in a more upbeat tone.  “Hi there, sorry I’m so late.”

“I’ll say,” Kaoru said facing him with hands on her hips after returning her tanto to the sheath hidden in her obi.  Her hair and clothes were both messed up from the fight she was just a part of.  “What have you been doing this whole time anyways?  Calmly sipping some tea while you let a woman fight the battle for you?”

Kenshin blinked at her.  _Does she really not remember the whole scene at the Akabako?  And she might have fought off part of the gang but I did my share too._

 _Maybe I shouldn’t have called him coldhearted earlier.  Though if all he wanted to do was help me find the kid he could have said that rather than trying to stop me._ Kaoru thought angrily to herself.  _He is such a jerk sometimes._

While Kenshin was trying to figure out an answer to that, Yahiko stood up and tried to walk forward before grimacing in pain and doubling over.

“Are you all right kid?” Kenshin asked, hurrying over to Yahiko. 

The kid glared up at him as Kenshin gently laid a hand on his shoulder, bending over trying to look the boy in the eye and ascertain the extent of his injuries.  On the boy’s other side Kaoru kneeled, equally concerned.  The boy swung his hand angrily at Kenshin who backed away from the attack.

“I never asked either of you to come here and save me.  I could have done it all by myself.  I don’t need anyone.” Yahiko screamed raising his head proudly.

Kenshin smiled gently.  _He truly has a warrior’s sprit, if taught how to use that sprit he will be a fine man one day._   “I see, I guess that this one is guilty of underestimating you once again, huh kid?  Well then to make up for it you’ll have to allow this one to get those wounds treated for you, okay?” Kenshin replied brightly.  He stood up, grabbed the boy by the back of his kimono, and swung him over his shoulder.  He ignored the boy’s protests and struggles.  “Shall we go then Kaoru-dono?”

“Yeah, I could use another cold compress for this wrist.  It’s starting to hurt again.” Kaoru answered, grimacing as she held her injured wrist.

“Kaoru-dono your wrist will never get better if you keep fighting like this, that it will not.” Kenshin told her sternly.

“Well I wouldn’t have hurt it again if someone had better timing.” She growled back at him.

Kenshin decided it was probably wiser to not make a comment on that.  He just turned and walked out with Yahiko still struggling and yelling for him to put him down.

“Hey hold it right there,” one of the thugs yelled, regaining his senses.

Kenshin didn’t even bother to stop but keep right on walking.

“Forget it,” the boss said behind him.  “Don’t mess with that guy.  He has the eyes of a hitokiri, and not one that works for money in a yakuza, that’s a _real_ hitokiri.  I didn’t know that there were still men left like that in the Meiji era.  If he decided to get serious then we wouldn’t have a bunch of unconscious men, we wouldn’t be able to make enough coffins.  We got off lucky if he only took one little kid from us.”

Kenshin walked out of the building, with Kaoru beside him, and out into the courtyard that was still sprawled by men who were just beginning to start moving again.  As they walked through the gates, he noticed the gatekeeper was up, clutching his bloody nose.  His eyes widen when he saw Kaoru.

“You!” he gasped in anger.

Kaoru leaned towards him, “pervert!”  She yelled as she punched the man in the face knocking him on his back in the street again.

Kenshin looked at her with wide eyes.

“Kaoru-dono that wasn’t really necessary.” He protested.

She glared at him.  “Yes it was.  You have no idea what kind of scum that man was.” She declared.

Kenshin just stared for a moment then started walking down the street again.  He was not going to make a comment when Kaoru was that mad.  It didn’t matter if all she had was her left arm for the moment, he knew from experience just how hard she could hit.  He also noticed that after that display, Yahiko stopped fighting and meekly let Kenshin carry him.


	10. First Lessons for the New Apprentice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! This chapter is one of those that contains more M rated level of violence. You have been warned, now let the games began...

**Chapter 8**

**First Lessons for the New Apprentice**

They walked along quietly in the fading light of the setting sun.  Kaoru followed slightly behind Kenshin as she watched Yahiko who kept his head down in shame.

“Yahiko, you don’t have any place to go do you?” she asked him gently.

“No,” came the flat response.

Kaoru nodded slightly at his words, not showing the least bit of surprise.  “Well you are welcome to stay with Kenshin and me for as long as you want.” She offered.

Yahiko looked up at her words.  “You- you want me to live with you?” he asked brokenly.

Kaoru could see now that the boy had been crying.  The tear streaks were clear through the dirt that smudged his face.  She nodded, “Yep, I won’t mind.  The place has been a bit lonely for a long while now, so I’d enjoy the extra company.  And if you don’t like it there we can always help you to look for someplace else to live.”

“Why are you doing this for me?  Why have you both done all of this for me?”

Kaoru’s face became very serious.  “Because someone had to help, and we just happen to be around, that’s all.  Besides,” she said in a slightly snide tone.  “It was nice to be able to fight someone who’ll actually put some effort into it.” She said directing her comment at Kenshin.

They fell back into silence as they went along.  “By the way I’m Kaoru Kamiya and this is Kenshin Himura.” Kaoru said introducing them both.  Yahiko ignored her.  She looked around for a moment.  “Well I think I’ll run back home and get things laid out so we can treat those wounds right away, okay Kenshin?” Kaoru offered.

“All right Kaoru-dono, we’ll be right there.” Kenshin agreed.  Kaoru nodded in reply and then ran up ahead and disappeared around the corner.

“Damn, damn.” Yahiko started under his breath.  _Why do I have to be so weak that I have to rely on the pity of strangers to help me?  Why am I not strong enough to take care of myself?_ “Damn.”

“You feel bad because you’re not strong enough kid?” Kenshin said in a tone that was more of a statement then a question.

Yahiko felt another tear run down his cheek but tried to keep the sob out of his voice as he answered.  “I really want to be stronger, so that next time I won’t need any help from you.  I want to be strong enough to defend the name of my mother and father on my own.”

“I see,” Kenshin replied.  His own mind flashed back to that dark night when the bandits attacked.  A six-year-old boy struggled to raise a katana in order to defend the women who had cared for him.  But even with his willingness to give up his life for them, they would not let him throw his life away.  He didn’t have the strength then to protect them and had been fortunate enough that his Master had given him the skills and confidence so that he would never be that helpless again.  He forced himself to train as hard as possible so that he would became strong enough to defend the ones that he cared for.  Now this boy needed someone who could do the same for him.  To give him the same confidence, so that he would be able to stand on his own.  An idea presented itself to him, the beauty was that it was so simple and would kill two birds with one stone.

They walked in silence for the rest of the journey until Kenshin walked through the gates to the Kamiya dojo. 

“Can you walk now?” he asked Yahiko.

“Yeah,” he answered.

Kenshin gently set the boy down.  “Follow this one please,” he ordered softly.  He started walking to the house where Kaoru would be waiting for them.

“What is this place?” Yahiko asked in wonder as he looked around the complex.

“A kenjutsu dojo, and you can learn kenjutsu here starting first thing tomorrow if you want, that you can.” Kenshin said happily. 

“Kenjutsu?” Yahiko asked Kenshin with wide eyes.

“To be stronger Yahiko,” Kenshin confirmed.

Yahiko grinned at his words.  “You don’t have to worry about that.  I’ll become a lot stronger, and a better fighter than even you.” He said loudly, starting to get his old spirit back.

“And we have a good instructor for you too.  The assistant master of the Kasshin-ryu, Kaoru Kamiya,” Kenshin informed him happily.  _Now she will have a student to teach, I won’t have to spar with her, and the school will be getting back on track.  I’m sure that Kaoru-dono will be pleased with the arrangement as well.  After all, she did already offer to let the boy stay here for as long as he wants._

“Are you two talking about me?” Kaoru asked opening up the door to the house as they approached.  She had obviously been waiting inside for them and she looked at the two in curiosity.

Yahiko stopped suddenly and blanched.  “Now wait just a second.  You’re not saying that you want me to take lessons from this ugly girl are you?” he demanded of Kenshin.

Kaoru’s eyes went wide.  “Wait, what are you saying?  You mean that you want him to learn swords, and from me?”  She directed in shock to Kenshin.

They both looked at him with equal looks of alarm.  _Why was I the only one to think of this plan?  It seems so logical._

“Yep,” Kenshin replied in an upbeat tone. 

Kaoru swallowed hard before she reacted to his words.  “All right I know that I don’t have any student’s right now but just forget about it.  I’m not teaching that brat, not in a million years!” Kaoru injected violently.

“No argument from me.  I’ll be better off studying martial arts from a tanuki.  What could this ugly girl even know?” Yahiko replied.

“Hey!  What did you call me?” Kaoru asked turning angry eyes on Yahiko.

“An ugly tanuki, got something to say about it?” Yahiko threw back.

“You ungrateful twerp!” Kaoru screamed as she leaped after Yahiko who took off running.

“Wait, shouldn’t we be treating his wounds Kaoru-dono?” Kenshin yelled as he ran after the pair.  Yahiko led the way around the house shouting out insults at Kaoru that only seemed to enrage her more.  _Wasn’t that kid hurt badly before, and Kaoru-dono as well?  Apparently they are both quick to heal._  Kenshin thought as he tried to catch up with them as they darted around the buildings.

 He dashed around the storage shed trying to find them and suddenly Kaoru ran full into him from the opposite direction and they crashed to the ground in a tangle.

“Oh sorry about that Kenshin,” Kaoru apologized as they started to untangle themselves from each other.

“Kaoru-dono,” he said grabbing her arm before she went off looking for Yahiko.  “Shouldn’t we be treating the kid, not adding to his injuries?”

“Of course,” she responded matter-of-factly.  “Right after I’m through with him.”  She wrenched her arm away and took off again.

 _Why can’t I reason with her at all?_ Kenshin thought sadly as he climbed back to his feet.

“Let me go you tanuki!” he heard the boy shouting from around the house.  Kenshin hurried over to stop the impending beating.  He turned the corner to find Kaoru not hurting the boy, but instead dragging him into the house.  _Wait, what’s going on???_

He followed them into the house.  Kaoru sat the boy on a cushion and sat down on one next to him.  She grabbed his chin and started cleaning his face with a wet rag.

“Hey let me go,” Yahiko protested, jerking his face away.

Kaoru rolled her eyes.  “Kenshin mind giving me hand with the brat?”

Kenshin walked over and helped with cleaning the boy up and dressing his wounds.

“Here take off your kimono,” Kaoru ordered the boy.

“What!  No way I’m doing that!” the boy exclaimed.

“Fine then,” Kaoru replied pointedly and then proceed to undress the boy.

“No stop that,” Yahiko yelled as he fought against her.

“Oh stop being such a baby,” she said as she untied his kimono and slipped it off despite his struggles.  Yahiko sat there half-naked, blushing deeply as they kept working.

“Kaoru-dono, when did you get so good at treating wounds?” Kenshin asked as they worked, noting her movements.  Yahiko at that point had settled down to glaring at the two of them with a beet red face.  Kenshin wasn’t sure whether it was from anger, embarrassment, or a mix of the two.

“I did live with Doctor Gensei for five years.” She pointed out as she wrapped up Yahiko’s arm.  “You just pick up these things when you live with a doctor.”

“Great so my sensei is not only an ugly tanuki but a whore on top of that.” Yahiko said glumly.

“You!” Kaoru screamed as she slapped Yahiko across the back of the head.  “I’m no whore you stupid kid!”

“Kaoru-dono,” Kenshin yelled as he grabbed Kaoru’s wrist before she hit the boy again.  “Doctor Gensei took her in when she was a child and her father was away fighting in the war,” he explained quickly to the boy.  “Now this is just a misunderstanding, there is no reason to kill each other is there?” Kenshin asked looking at Kaoru who was still livid.

“Fine,” she said twisting away from his grip.  “I’ll make dinner, you deal with him.”  She got up and stalked angrily out of the room.

Kenshin groaned.  _Great, Kaoru-dono’s cooking again._   He turned back to treating the boy.

“Why do I have to take lessons from her?” the boy begged of him.

“Because she is your sensei from now on,” he told him firmly.  “Trust this one.  Kaoru-dono will be a good master, that she will.  Just give her a chance to prove herself, that is all this one asks of you.  Besides she is allowing you to stay in her home for the moment, it will not hurt you to humor her.”

“Wait, this is her home?  I thought that it was yours?” Yahiko asked.

“No this one is just a boarder here at Kaoru-dono’s hospitality, that is all.  So you should be more considerate of her, that you should.” Kenshin replied.

“Why should I, what does that girl know about anything?”

Kenshin sighed.  He finished wrapping up the boy’s wounds and Yahiko quickly pulled his kimono back on. 

“Kaoru-dono has lived through quite a bit, that she has.” Kenshin told him gently.

“Like what?” Yahiko replied defiantly.

Kenshin measured up the boy then proceeded to tell the story about how her father had left when she was a child, she had learned kenjutsu, then how her father had died and she had been running the school ever since then, keeping up her father’s legacy.  He concluded by telling about the fake Battosai incident. 

“And now she is having to rebuild this school from the ground up, that she is.  You are going to be her first student, do you understand now?”

Yahiko made a face.  “Fine I guess I’ll give her a chance, but if I don’t like it then I’m quitting, agreed?”

Kenshin nodded.  “Agreed.  Oh by the way,” he said in a slightly worried tone with a glance at the door.  “Kaoru-dono is not the best cook so this one suggests that you just eat what is served and not complain.  She isn’t very forgiving of that, indeed she isn’t.”

Yahiko looked at him with wide eyes.  “Why do I have to stay here?” he moaned.

***

The man hit the wall with a solid thud and then slowly slid down to the ground.  “A-all right, we give up.” He stuttered in fear, rising up a hand to protect his face.  “You’re too good, please let us go.”

A tall young man with spiked hair sticking in every direction and a red headband humped.  His white hakama was the narrower version of the mountain type, he had no kimono only a long white haori which blew in the wind.  The strangest thing about his appearance was the long spear shaped object, covered with cloth that he had resting over his shoulder.  He had not even used it in the fight, beating up the men with only one arm.

“You don’t have to tell me.  I was about to quit anyways.  You people are pathetic.  It’s no fun beating up wimps like you.”  The man scoffed and then hefted his strange load and walked away from the men.  _That was one hell of a pathetic fight, that’s going to cost the buyer a lot for wasting my time on those weaklings._ He glanced around the dark streets as he made his way back home.  He had spent some time researching the Sasaki’s gang before initiating the fight.  He had learned long ago that it was better to walk into a fight knowing as much about his opponent as possible.  After the fight, he felt vaguely cheated somehow.  _Aren’t there any tough guys left around here anymore?_

“Who was that guy?” One of the men on the ground said as he struggle to rise, he noticed at once the symbol on the back of the man’s haori, _evil_ , the man thought with a shiver.

“That was the fighter-for-hire Zanza,” one of the men breathed.

***

Yahiko had to admit, this place really wasn’t that bad.  Kaoru’s cooking might be awful but he had gotten used to bad food before.  And here he could at least eat as much as he wanted.  He surprised both Kenshin and Kaoru at dinner by the amount of food he consumed.  He couldn’t remember the last time he had been able to eat his fill, he had been hungry for so long that he had forgotten what it felt like to be satisfied. 

Then there was his room, _his own_ room.  For the first time that he could remember, he had a room to himself, and a comfortable bed.  Kaoru had even managed to come up with a set of clothes to train in from some old things from her childhood.  They were the first set of clothes he had in a long time that were in decent shape.  And he had to admit that Kenshin and Kaoru weren’t bad people, after all they had rescued him and taken them into their home, he figured at first they were probably lovers or something, especially with the way they acted around each other and so he was surprised when he found out that they slept in different rooms. 

All in all, the place wasn’t that bad, the only thing that he didn’t like was the lessons.  They had started the next morning, and in only a few minutes things started to fall apart…

“No that’s not how you hold it!” Kaoru screamed at him.

“Oh, how about this ugly?” Yahiko retorted, adjusting his grip on the shinai and pointing it at her.

“I told you I’d strangle you if you called me that again!” Kaoru said slamming her bokken against the floor, her face livid.

“Go ahead and try if you think you can,” Yahiko dared her.

“Oro.  We aren’t making much progress…” Kenshin started from where he sat on a bench on the side of the dojo.

“Kenshin you tell him!  Then wash his mouth out with some soap.” Kaoru demanded turning to Kenshin and gesturing at Yahiko with her bokken.

“Fool!!  I’m here to become stronger!  Not to train against some little girl!” Yahiko yelled at Kenshin.  “Why can’t I train with you instead?”

“LITTLE?”  Kaoru screamed at Yahiko.  Kenshin would have been willing to bet moments before that she couldn’t get any louder, but she managed to prove him wrong.  “Who are you calling little, you filthy mouth, stubborn mule, gutless brat?”

“Well I least I’m not a foul mouth ugly tanuki!”

“I’ll strangle you!” Kaoru yelled making a leap at Yahiko.

“I dare you!” Yahiko answered as he leaped away from Kaoru’s sudden rush.

“Now, now that’s enough.” Kenshin yelled, jumping between the two and holding them apart from each other.  He looked from one livid face to the other.  “We should calm down, Yahiko you should show Kaoru-dono more respect, that you should.” Yahiko gapped at him and opened his mouth to protest but Kenshin turned his attention to Kaoru instead.  “And Kaoru-dono you shouldn’t let Yahiko’s comments anger you so.  It’s no good if you kill your first student, that it isn’t.  Now everyone take a deep breath and let’s try this again.” Kenshin tried to reason with both of them.

“I have a better idea.” Kaoru replied in an angry growl. 

Kenshin turned to look at her with wide eyes, _that’s not a good tone.  That is not a good tone at all._

“You two get out.”  Kaoru growled in the same low tone.

“Oro?”  Kenshin asked.

“Get out, GET OUT NOW!” she screamed, swinging her bokken at the both of them to emphasize her point.  Both Kenshin and Yahiko made a run for the door, and didn’t stop until they had passed through the gate and were halfway down the street.

“This one saw that going differently.” Kenshin commented drily after they had stopped.

“Seriously why do I have to take lessons from her?” Yahiko asked with fiery eyes directed at Kenshin.

Kenshin sighed, _why do they both have to be so stubborn?_   “Kaoru-dono will be a good sensei if you give her a chance, but you were the one who picked this fight today, that you were.  Besides you cannot judge a master after only three minutes into your first lesson, that you cannot.”

“That’s not an answer!” Yahiko yelled back slamming his shinai against the ground in a gestured that echoed of Kaoru’s only minutes before.

“Kaoru-dono cares a great deal about her students.  If you give her a chance she will teach you how to be stronger, that she will.”

“Hump, you’re telling me that the ugly girl who was ready to kill the both of us cares about her students?  Are you insane?”

Kenshin grimaced.  “No, this one is not insane,” _though I might be after dealing with these two for another day._ “And Kaoru-dono really does care, in her own way.  Give her at least a week Yahiko, if you still don’t think she will be a good sensei then you can quit.”

“No way I’m going to give her a week.”

“Give her a week.” Kenshin said more firmly.

“Three days,” Yahiko countered.

Kenshin sighed again.  “Fine three days then, but you have to actually put in some effort into listening to her that you do.”

Yahiko humped at looked away crossing his arms.  “Well what do we do now?  It’s not like we can go back at the moment.”

“It’s a nice day, let’s take a walk.” Kenshin suggested.  _Maybe by the time we get back Kaoru-dono will be more in a mood to listen._

_***_

Kenshin and Yahiko walked around for about an hour until they decided that it was probably safe to return to the dojo. 

“Now Yahiko you should at least apologize to Kaoru-dono.” Kenshin instructed as they walked back through the front gates.

“Why do I have to do that?” Yahiko whined.

“Just do it,” Kenshin ordered.  He was becoming a bit exhausted in keeping Yahiko and Kaoru from killing each other, and Yahiko had been there for less than a day already.  _Why do my plans around Kaoru-dono never seem to work out the way I expected them too?_

They walked up to the dojo.  “Kaoru-dono?” Kenshin called as they walked through the front doors.  He looked around, but the dojo was empty now.  He glanced at Yahiko and then they walked back to the house.

They were on the covered walkway that connected the dojo to the house when Kaoru suddenly joined them.

“Guess what just happened?”  Kaoru asked with bright eyes and a bounce in her step. 

Kenshin stared at her in surprise for a moment.  He had expected Kaoru to still be angry or upset from the morning lesson but she was bubbling over with happiness instead. 

“Some of your students have come back?” Kenshin replied hesitantly.  He had never seen her this happy before.

“Well not exactly,” she said tilting her head with a serious look before regaining her good humor.  “No, what happened is Master Maekawa, he’s an old friend of my father’s who runs a kenjutsu dojo on the other side of town, has offered to let me come there and give lessons twice a week.  So now I can get some decent training in and the school can have some income again, after all that reward money wasn’t going to last forever.”  Kaoru said quickly in a happy tone.  She looked them both in the face for a moment.  “Why are you looking at me like that?  This is good news.” She looked at them both with wide eyes.

Kenshin shook his head.  “Yes indeed it is, I’m happy for you, that I am.  Oh and Yahiko also had something to say to you as well.” Kenshin turned to look at Yahiko.

“Yeah congratulations, I guess even an ugly girl can get a break every once in a while.”  Yahiko muttered.

“You!” Kaoru yelled leaping at Yahiko.  Yahiko took off running with Kaoru hot on his heels.

“I’m going to clean the floors then shall I?” Kenshin said to no one.  He didn’t have the energy to break up another fight this morning.  _This really isn’t working out the way I planned it.  Maybe if I let them try and kill each other for a while then they might tire down and be more willing to behave._   Kenshin sighed, suddenly feeling like the only adult around with two unruly kids under foot.

“What’s going on here?”  Doctor Gensei asked walking up to Kenshin with Ayame and Suzume at his side.

Kenshin turned to face him with a smile.  “Kaoru-dono is just giving a lesson that’s all.”  _Hopefully Yahiko survives it._

The Doctor looked at Kaoru and Yahiko as they raced by him.  He just shook his head.  “I’m just dropping off the girls for the rest of the day.”

“Oh I’ll watch them for you.” Kenshin offered.

“Uncle Kenny!” they called running up to him, he knelt down and let them both gave him a big hug.

“Got you.” Kaoru called in triumph as she grabbed the back of Yahiko’s kimono, which she quickly turned into a death grip on Yahiko before she dragged him over to Kenshin and Doctor Gensei.  “Hello Doctor Gensei, it’s a nice day isn’t it?”  She said brightly as she held onto the struggling boy.

“You seem to be in a good mood today.  Is there a special reason?” The Doctor asked, ignoring the struggling boy.  Kenshin reasoned that he must be too used to Kaoru’s antics to pay much attention to such minuet details.

“Yep!  Master Maekawa invited me to start giving lessons at his dojo on a regular basis.”  Kaoru replied with a wide grin.

“Oh I see that is good news.  And who is the new addition?” the Doctor asked politely still seeming oblivious to the veritable war raging as Yahiko struggled to get away from Kaoru and she determinedly held on to him.

“Oh this is Yahiko, he’ll be staying here now, and he’s my first new student.”  Kaoru replied, still upbeat.

“Yahiko, isn’t that they boy you were talking about yesterday?  The one who is a pickpocket for the yakuza?” the Doctor asked with a worried frown.

“Oh we took care of that.”  Kenshin spoke up.  “Kaoru-dono and I had a little talk with their leader and he decided to show his generosity and forgive Yahiko’s debt.”

The Doctor looked from Kaoru back to Kenshin.  “Well that’s good news indeed.”  His tone spoke volumes about just what kind of ‘talk’ they had given the leader.

“Yahiko, this is Doctor Gensei, an old friend, and those are his granddaughters, Ayame and Suzume.” Kaoru said twisting Yahiko around to face them and introducing the group.

Ayame and Suzume dislodged themselves from Kenshin’s side and ran up to Yahiko, also seeming oblivious to the fact that Kaoru was still holding the boy in a death grip.  _I don’t know what’s scarier, the fact that Kaoru can carry on such a normal conversation while holding on to a struggling boy who is trying to get away with all his might, or the fact that no one seems to concern themselves with it._   Kenshin thought with a smile.

“Your name is Yahiko?” Ayame asked him shyly.

“Yeah,” Yahiko grunted out.

“Would you play with us?”  Suzume asked with wide eyes.

“Huh?” Yahiko asked confused, pausing in his struggles to face the girls.

“Yeah you can be our friend and play with us.” Ayame confirmed.

Yahiko stared at the girls for a moment with a look of disbelief.  _Play?  When was the last time that I had the luxury of playing with anyone?_   “Um, okay.” He agreed hesitantly.

Kaoru released him suddenly.  “Well that’s a good idea.  You three go and play somewhere, but stay in the complex.” She ordered.

“Come with us.” The girls ordered, grabbing Yahiko’s hands and dragging him off.

“Oh by the way Kenshin,” Kaoru continued, walking up to him and reaching into her sleeve.  “I almost forgot.  I had this made for you.”  She pulled out a set of keys and handed it to him.

He took the keys and stared at them in shock.  “What’s this?”  He asked.

“The keys to the dojo of course, I figured if you’re going to be staying here you should be able to come and go as you please.  And this way I don’t ever have to worry about locking you out.” Kaoru informed him.  “Is something wrong?” she asked in concern as he continued to stare at her.

He shook his head to clear it.  “No, nothing at all, well I have some work to do then.” He said turning and hurrying into the house. 

Once safely inside, he stared at the keys again.  Never, not once in his life had someone let him be such a part of their lives that they given him the keys to their home.  His Master had no need of such things.  Any thief that tried to steal from him would have other things to worry about then locks.  And working as a hitokiri he had never needed one.  Even in his short life with Tomoe, the house they had was so far into the country that there was no need for locks.  _She really has welcomed me into her home_.  He took a deep breath and tucked the keys away into his kimono with a smile.  _She must really trust me to give me such a thing._

_***_

The city of Osaka was a beautiful seaside town with a growing shipping industry.  It was the gateway to the former capital of Kyoto, being the closest port city and one of the largest cities in Japan.  Many travelers that journeyed to Kyoto did so now by boat through Osaka causing the town to boom.  The Meiji era had been good to the city.  For his own part, Daichi Nakamura had been spending the past five years since the end of the revolution to help bring about that change in his hometown. 

He had worked to build up the economy of the town after the chaos of the revolution, which had torn the country apart for years.  He had worked to bring government money to Osaka to help in the development of the town, especially with the westernization that was now taking place all over the nation.  He wanted to turn Osaka into a port city that could rival Yokohama and bring in foreign trade to further enrich the city. He had also been trying to help quiet some of the unrest among the former samurai class by helping many former samurai to find places within the new government system where they could exercise much of the former power and position that they had once held.  After all, they were the most educated people in Japan, why should they not help to lead the country as they once had?

Tonight however he didn’t care about the current economy, the future of Japan, or even about the growing discontent among certain members of the former samurai class.  Tonight all he cared about was the life of him and his family.

“Yuina why are you still here?  I told you to take the children and go.”  Daichi said frantically as he walked into the room where his wife and children were.

“I don’t want to leave you.” She pleaded with him as she ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him.

“You have to go, for the children.  They shouldn’t be a part of this.”  He told her harshly, pulling her back slightly so he could look her in the eye.  He didn’t have the time to try and reason with her. 

“But…” she pleaded, her eyes filling with tears.

“No buts.” He said firmly wishing he could dry those tears, but right now time was against him.

“All right we’ll go,” she said dipping her head in acquisition.

“Hurry up, it’s almost time for him to show up, and I want you all as far away from here as possible by then.” He said frantically looking up at the clock.  Only fifteen minutes.  If only he had found out sooner that they were still here.  He had been so preoccupied with policemen explaining the plan and arranging the defense of the house that he hadn’t had the time to see to them.  Instead, he had sent orders through a servant to get them away from the house.

His wife had refused to leave, she had a very loyal nature that Daichi had always adored before, but at this moment he cursed.  _If only she had left…_

“Papa is everything going to be all right?” his son Nori, only just turned eight, asked him with wide eyes.

Daichi looked at those eyes.  Nori was far too young to fully understand the horrors that were taking place right around him, though Daichi did feel a spark of pride as he saw that Nori had was holding on to his younger sister, Chika’s hand.  Still a child he had become a protector for his younger sisters.  _And he deserves the right to grow up and be a protector of this nation._

“Everything will be fine.  You’re leaving with your mother and sisters.  You have to take care of them until this is over, do you understand?” He said releasing himself from his wife’s embrace and looking his son in the eye.  Mentally he was counting the seconds in his mind of how much time they had left before the killer would come.

“I’ll watch them Papa.” Nori said with a firm shake of his head.

“All right then.”  Daichi responded.  “Get Michi.” He ordered Yuina.

She nodded and grabbed up his youngest, Michi who was only 7 months old in her arms.  Michi was sleeping peacefully, the only one in the room who was calm.

“Hurry up we don’t have much more time.” Daichi ordered grabbing Nori’s and Chika’s hands and leading them outside where the carriage was waiting to take them to safety.  It was a cool night with a stiff breeze coming in from off the ocean.  On a night like this, he normally liked to enjoy a good book, or tell stories to his children.  But tonight there would be no peace in his home, only blood.

Daichi and the others turned in alarm as they heard a scream echoed from somewhere.  Yuina gasped in fear and gripped Michi all the more tightly to her.

 _He’s early?_ Daichi sprang into action.  If the killer was here early then at least he could get his family away. 

“Come on Yunia-sama right into the carriage.” A young police officer said leaping forward towards the family.  They quickly got Yuina and the children into the carriage.  Daichi slammed the door shut and the driver was just about to whip up the reins before he stopped suddenly in terror.

“Now, now it isn’t any fun if you run away now is it?” a deep voice said.

Daichi turned in horror to see a man wearing a large wicker hat that hid his face in shadows with a drawn katana that was dripping blood standing near the gates of his home.

 _No.  Yuina, the children._   Daichi thought in horror.  _I couldn’t get them away in time._

“What are you waiting for, drive!” one of the policemen yelled.

“I-I can’t move.” The driver answered in fear. 

 _What!_   Daichi thought, but now he could see that though driver was shaking in fear he didn’t seem to be able to move.

“Now you must be Daichi Nakamura aren’t you?” the assassin said stepping forward.

The policemen stepped forward, putting themselves between Daichi and the assassin.

“Daichi!” Yuina cried as she opened the door of the carriage and stepped out with Michi still cradled in her arms.

“Yuina, get the children and get back in the house!” he ordered under his breath.

She looked in fear at the assassin and the policemen who stood there facing each other, neither one moving and nodded briefly.  From out of the carriage, she pulled Nori and Chika.  Danichi stepped forward, putting himself between the assassin and his family as Yunia grabbed Nori’s hand, who was still holding on to Chika, and started towards the house.  Daichi looked back at his family briefly as Yuina left his side.

“I said it’s no fun if you run away.” The assassin repeated.

Yunia’s eyes went wide and she stopped.

“Mommy what’s wrong?” Nori asked looking at his mother who stood there paralyzed in mid step.

Yuina didn’t answer, she just stood there, her eyes wide with fear.

“Yuina!” Daichi called, he turned back to the assassin.  _How can someone paralyze a person like this?_   He thought.  _First the driver and now Yunia._   But Daichi soon realized that it wasn’t just them who had been paralyzed, the policemen in front of him had also fallen under the assassin’s spell.

The assassin laughed and then cut through the policemen with ease.  Daichi didn’t care about that, he ran to Yunia’s side. 

“Yunia you have to go!” he yelled shaking her to try and get a response.  But she still couldn’t move.  Daichi gave up.  If he couldn’t move his wife then he would have to protect her as best he could.  He turned, determined to find a weapon of some sort but he was never given a chance.  He turned to find the assassin right behind him.  The assassin stabbed him through and Daichi stood in shock, the pain spreading throughout his body.

“Daddy!” Nori screamed as he raced forward heedless of the danger, still holding on to Chika’s hand.  The assassin barely seemed to think about it before he jerked the blade out of Daichi and whipped it at the children, beheading both of them in an instant.

“No…” Daichi whispered as he fell to his knees, unable to stand.  All he could do was stare in horror at his children’s corpses as their blood spilled out, staining the ground, and their heads as they rolled across the empty courtyard.

“And for trying to escape you will die too.” The assassin said coldly stepping past Daichi and coolly slit Yunia’s throat, her blood spraying the area.  There was a slight gurgle of air as it escaped from her sliced trachea before she collapsed to the ground, still cradling Michi who was now crying loudly into the night.

“What a wonderful feeling.” The assassin breathed as he turned back to Daichi before he stabbed Daichi through the heart. 

Daichi felt the blade pierce his skin and as the world slipped away he heard the screaming of his baby daughter.  The only sound left in the night.

***

“All right let’s begin our lesson starting with a deep breath as usual.  Close your eyes.” Kaoru took a deep breath.  “This is the first step of the Kasshin-ryu.”  She started to get a nagging suspicion and opened her eyes to see Yahiko staring at her with a look of contempt.

“I thought you told Kenshin that you were going to at least put _some_ effort into your lessons?  This only your second one, you can at least feign interest.” Kaoru told him, trying to keep her voice under control.  The kid’s blatant disrespect had a way of getting on her nerves more than just about anything else.

“This is stupid, when are you going to teach me how to beat people up already?”  Yahiko moaned.

“Haven’t you listened to anything I’ve told you so far?  Kasshin-ryu is about using your sword to protect people.”  Kaoru retorted, gritting her teeth.

“I don’t want to learn this sword that protects people stuff, why can’t you teach me something useful?” Yahiko replied.

Kaoru clenched her fists and took several breaths before answering, after all, she had promised Kenshin that she would try and give the brat lessons after all.  “Protecting people is the most important thing you can do.” She said.  Her teeth so tightly clenched together that it was starting to give her a headache.

“Yeah right.” Yahiko scoffed.  He jumped to his feet and ran for the door.

“Yahiko!” Kaoru called after him as she followed him on light feet.

Yahiko raced out the door and towards the kitchen where Kenshin was preparing lunch early.  “Kenshin!  Why do I have to learn this ‘sword that protects people’ stuff?  I want to learn your techniques so that I can defeat enemies.”  Yahiko told him firmly. 

Kaoru was right on his heels and stood behind him fuming and hoping that Kenshin would give Yahiko the good scolding that he deserved for skipping out on another lesson.

Kenshin looked up from where he, Ayame, and Suzume were finishing up from making rice balls.  “I do not intend to pass along this one’s techniques to future generations I’m afraid.” He said, untying the cord that bound back the sleeves of his kimono, picking up his sword, and standing up to face them.

“But why?” Yahiko demanded.

“Your sensei is Kaoru-dono, Yahiko, yes indeed.” He told him firmly.

“But wait,” Yahiko called as Kenshin walked out the other door.

“Why don’t you and Kaoru-dono have some rice balls and talk Yahiko,” he said with a smile.  “Ayame, Suzume, we can play now.”  He called to girls.

“Yeah!”  The girls leaped up and ran for the door.

Yahiko watched his retreating back.  _Why won’t he teach me, and why should I talk to her?_   He looked at Kaoru who glared back at him, and then they both humped and turned away.

Kaoru walked to the edge of the hardwood floor, across from the stove area, and sat on the edge, her feet dangling down to the dirt floor below.  She reached for a rice ball from the plate they had made and started munching on it.  _At least I’ll make an effort, unlike that foul mouth, lesson-skipping brat._

Glumly Yahiko sat down next to her and grabbed a rice ball.

“Sheesh, Kenshin is such a…” they both said at the same time.  They stopped and glared at each other. 

“He’s really cruel,” Yahiko said angrily.

“I know,” Kaoru agreed glumly.

“He tells me that I should get stronger, but he won’t train me.”

“He takes advantage of me just because he knows I don’t have any other students.”

“Are we agreeing on something?” Yahiko asked, suddenly realizing what they were talking about.  He glanced at Kaoru.

She tilted her head at him.  “I guess.  I mean, we both think that Kenshin is a big jerk for putting us both in this situation.”  She looked away for a moment.  “But you know.  I have to admit that your cocky attitude kind of remains me of myself sometimes.  It’s almost like I have a delinquent little brother.”

“Well to tell you the truth,” Yahiko admitted grudging.  “I was actually pretty impressed with how strong you were when you fought against the yakuza with your wrist still hurt from that Battosai thing.  But when I saw the way Kenshin took out Gasuke without even really looking at him…”  Yahiko finished his rice ball in deep thought.  “The thing I can’t figure out is why such an amazing fighter like Kenshin would be hanging around a little school like this one.  Hey Kaoru, who is Kenshin anyways?”

Kaoru tried to keep from showing any sign of alarm or surprise.  _Don’t panic, don’t panic.  There is no reason why Yahiko should even suspect that Kenshin is the Battosai so just don’t say anything and everything will be fine._

She shook her head.  “Dunno,” she said with a shrug and a smile, taking another bite from her rice ball as though unconcerned.  It wasn’t entirely a lie, after all, Kaoru didn’t know all that much about his past.

“The way he holds his sword,” Yahiko continued lost in thought.  “He must have slain a lot of people.  Hey!  I know, maybe he has a deep dark secret and he used to be a traveling bandit or something.  And I bet you the cops are still after him right now, that’s so cool.” He finished with boyish enthusiasm.

Kaoru looked at him in shock.  _Boys are so weird._   “Well why don’t we finish the lesson then?”

Yahiko glanced at her, “Yeah all right, after all I did say I’d put up with this for the time being.”

Kaoru refrained from hitting the boy for that comment, she was rather proud of herself for her restraint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, yes I am a terrible person for killing a couple of kids, and really almost a whole family (technically the baby still lives, I'm evil but not that evil). Still a lot of plot threads to wrap up before the end of the story, such as if Yahiko accepts Kaoru as his new master, what role the man with the redhead band plays into our little band, and how the threads of treachery and murder that the assassin are a part of will affect those at the peaceful little dojo. So stay tuned, there are still nine more chapters and a short epilogue to go!


	11. Kasshin-ryu Reborn, Shadows on the Horizon

**Chapter 9**

**Kasshin-ryu Reborn, Shadows on the Horizons**

 “Perfect, now practice that block fifty more times,” Kaoru ordered.

“Wait what!” Yahiko demanded, standing up and looking at her incredulously.

“You heard me, besides how do you expect to get good at something unless you practice it?” she asked him.

“But you just said that I did it perfectly, why do I have to keep doing it?” he whined.

Kaoru rolled her eyes.  “Because when you’re in a fight for real you need to have practice every move so many times that you don’t think about it anymore, so that your muscles know what to do and your head doesn’t have to tell them anymore.  In a real fight all you have time to do is react.  If you have to think then you’re dead, part of the Kasshin-ryu is staying alive, and so you practice.”

“Man, this is boring.” Yahiko moaned as he stepped back into his fighting stance.

“Just practice.”  Kaoru told him in exasperation, she rubbed her forehead feeling a headache coming on.

Yahiko started swinging his blade to block the attack Kaoru directed towards him before they were interrupted.

“Kaoru-san!” a voice yelled out from the front doors as Kaoru’s and Yahiko’s weapons connected with a sharp clack.  Kaoru and Yahiko looked up in surprise to face the newcomers.

“Please help us!”  Kaoru’s eyes widened in shock as she recognized Genta and Sousuke, two of her former students.  Genta was clenching a shoulder wound that was seeping blood down his side.

“Genta-kun, Sousuke-kun, what happened, how did you get that wound?” Kaoru demanded, running over to them.  She helped them into the dojo and Genta sat down on the low bench lining the walls of the dojo in relief, clenching his wounded arm.  Once Kaoru was close to them, she smelled alcohol on their breaths.  _What is this?  Have they been drinking?_

“You can’t get away now!” came a yell from the front door.  They turned to see two dangerous looking men wielding short kamas.

“I’ll kill you myself you little punks,” the other said stepping forward.

Kaoru noted in disgust that they didn’t take their sandals off first and they were tracking mud across her clean floors. 

“Who are you and what are you doing to my former students?  And didn’t your mothers teach you to take your sandals off before coming inside?”  Kaoru demanded of them as she stood up and faced them down. 

“Shut up and get out of the way little girl,” the first one said.  He charged Genta and Sousuke with the second man following two steps behind but Kaoru had just been waiting for an excuse to teach these two a lesson.  She wasn’t sure what was going on and who was really at fault here but she would teach these people a lesson for tracking mud across her clean floors!

She sidestepped the first as he charged past her and then brought her bokken up and swung it at his unprotected back as he went past her.  _Don’t these guys know that you should never expose your back unnecessarily to an opponent?_   The man roared and the second was distracted from his attack against the boys as he turned his attention on her.  The men stepped towards her and Kaoru took two steps back.  _These guys probably think I’m retreating,_ Kaoru thought with a slight smile.  _Little do they know I’m just giving myself more room to maneuver.  Time to dance Kaoru._

The men charged her.  She blocked the attack of second as she sidestepped the first.  Almost lazily, she elbowed the second man in the face and spun around him to strike at the first.  Her bokken caught him across the back of the head with a sickening crack and he went down like a stone.  _Mild concussion, luckily for him I have Kenshin around to help with cleaning or that hit would have been a lot harder on principle._   Kaoru thought in disgust looking at the muddy floor.  She brought her weapon around to strike at the second man on the back of the neck and he sank to the ground as well.

“Now that that’s over with you had better explain the meaning of all this.”  Kaoru demanded, walking towards the boys over in the corner.  Genta and Sousuke glanced at each other for a moment before answering.

“Well, umm… we ran into a gang of drunks in the city…”  Genta started.

“Yeah, and they were bothering people, so we took them down, but then their friends showed up and said something about revenge.  That’s when Genta got hurt and we tried to get away but they kept following us so we came here for help.”  Sousuke finished.

Kaoru looked from one to another.  As a girl, she had constantly been getting into things that she shouldn’t be, especially when her father had been away during the war.  She had learned how to make up a story on the fly and have it be believed.  She knew the trick was to tell enough of the truth to make it believable, but avoid the parts that would get you in trouble.  Based on her history she could tell that there was something foul about this story as well.  _But if they’re not telling the whole truth, then, since they said it was a bunch of drunks, then were they the drunks?  And they were the ones bothering people???_   She didn’t want to believe that, after all, she had trained these boys, and she didn’t want to believe that they could do something like that.  But she had to face facts.

“So you’re not the ones at fault here?” Kaoru asked, desperately wanting to believe them.

“Idiot!”  Yahiko butted in.  He glared at them then turned angry eyes on Kaoru.  “You don’t really believe their story do you?  Or maybe you didn’t notice the stench of alcohol on their breath?  You were the ones who got drunk and started roughing people up, weren’t you?”  Yahiko accused them.  He after all had plenty of experience around drunks.

“I did notice it Yahiko,” Kaoru said tonelessly.  She turned her attention back on the boys.  “Is that true?”

They glanced at her and then lowered their eyes. 

“I’m sorry,” Genta said in shame.

“What should we do Kaoru-san?”  Sousuke asked.

“What do you mean ‘we’?  You fools started it.”  Yahiko remained them heartlessly.

“So you both used your swords for a drunken fight…and hurt people?”  Kaoru asked, still toneless.  She had to hear it, from their own mouths.

They didn’t even look up.  They just nodded their heads while Kaoru just stood there.  She didn’t feel anger, shame, or disappointment.  She didn’t feel anything but a death of self.  _I tried to teach these boys that a sword is to protect, and they use them like this?  Is there even a point to any of this?_

“Those guys may be crude and stupid, but you guys are even worse!”  Yahiko said nodding his head to the two thugs still on the floor.  “Besides ‘former students’ means you guys ran away with your tails between your legs when things got tough.  And now you run back to the dojo for help.”  Yahiko accused them.  “People like you make me sick.”

“Where’d they go?”  They looked up to hear voices coming from the street.  Kaoru looked through the open doors and gate to see a group of men standing out in the street.  Suddenly one looked up and pointed in her direction.

“There they are,” he said in triumph and the whole group stepped through the gates into the complex.

“You can’t get away now.  Come out!”  One of the men called.  Genta and Sousuke flinched back from the angry horde all wielding weapons ranging from short kamas to bos.

“Now to settle the score for my friend who got his arm broken,” one said stepping forward.  Kaoru assumed that he was the leader.

“Go ahead and take them we don’t care,” Yahiko informed him crossing his arms and turning away from the two boys.

“Wh- what?”  Sousuke asked in shock.

The leader narrowed his eyes.  “We’re after you too fool, and the girl!  You harbored these punks.”

“What the…?” Yahiko started with wide eyes.

“These two have misused their blades and as their former master it is my responsibility.  I will deal with this now.  Please go home.  I assure you these two will be punished.”  Kaoru told them in a dead voice.  She didn’t look the men in the eye.  Instead, she hung her head in shame.

Yahiko looked up in worry.  _This isn’t like her at all.  Why isn’t she angry at those two idiots, and where has all of her confidence gone?  Normally she would be rearing up to fight these jerks.  What’s wrong?_   Yahiko may have only been there for less than two days but that had been more than enough time for him to figure out that Kaoru need very little persuasion to walk into a fight, especially when someone insulted her.  _And I can’t think of bigger insult than those two showing up out of the blue asking for help when they abandoned the school when it needed them the most,_ Yahiko thought in disgust

“That’s not good enough girly, we’re here to bring our vengeance on them, and you for helping them.”  The leader spat back at her.

“And what is it exactly that you plan to do?”  Kaoru asked in the same dead voice, still not meeting their eyes.

“We’re going to use your corpses to show the world not to mess with us, that’s what.”

Kaoru hung her head even further down.  “Is there no way I can convince you to leave here peacefully?”

“Not one damn thing,” the leader retorted, taking a step forward with his men on his heels.

“I see,” Kaoru answered in a small voice, she stepped forward, placing herself between the horde and her students, momentarily halting the gangs advance.  “If that is so, then may I ask one favor of you?”

“Oh what’s that?” the leader sneered.

“Bring your revenge on me, and me alone.  Leave these three alone.”

“Wait a second, what are you doing Kaoru?”  Yahiko protested, shaken up by her words.  _She isn’t actually going to let these guys kill her over worthless trash like those two is she?_   A few minutes before he would never had believed that, but she was acting so weird now, as though all the fight had been drained out of her.

“I taught those two.  Even if they are out of the dojo, their misuse of the blades is _my_ responsibility.  I thought I was trying hard to teach katsujin-ken, swordsmanship to benefit people.  I guess it was just an illusion.”  She finished in a dying voice.

“Kaoru…”  Yahiko breathed finally understanding.  _Kenshin is right, she_ really _does care about her students, even when they screw up as badly as these two.  That’s why she’s acting like this.  They didn’t just mess up some people and break some guy’s arm.  They have thrown mud on everything that she tried to teach them and shaken her confidence in herself as an instructor._

 “You’ll take all the blame, eh?  Well I guess I don’t mind fighting a woman,” the leader said with a sneer, looking her up and down.

_Perve,_ Yahiko thought.  “Kaoru you can’t do this.” Yahiko reasoned with her as he stepped forward. 

“Yahiko stay out of this.” Kaoru ordered.  Yahiko paused in his advance, it wasn’t her words, it was her tone that stopped him.  Before her voice had been dead and emotionless, now there was a hard edge to it. 

She looked up and Yahiko saw her eyes blazing with fire.  She slipped into a stance facing her opponents sideways and holding her sword down and pointed behind her, _The wakigamae stance right?  Or is it the gedan stance?_   Yahiko wondered suddenly, wishing he had been paying more attention when Kaoru had run him through the basic stances earlier. 

“Despite the crimes of these students against this school I cannot let you hurt them.  So come on, if you want your vengeance then come and take it.” Her voice was low, dangerous, and Yahiko really didn’t like that look in her eyes.  He had seen her angry before, but now her anger was focused with a single purpose in mind.  When she had fought against yakuzua, it was almost as though it was a game to her, like she had just been playing compared to what he saw now.  _If this is Kaoru when she’s serious,_ he gulped.  _Maybe I should be a little nicer to her in the future._   

It seemed like Yahiko was the only one who found Kaoru’s sudden change frightening.  The leader just laughed. 

“Get her boys,” he ordered.

On his commend, three men charged Kaoru but the others held back.  Maybe Yahiko wasn’t the only one nervous by Kaoru’s eyes.  The fight was almost painful to watch.  Yahiko wanted to look away as he watched Kaoru pivoted on her heel, twisting to avoid their attacks as she brought her bokken down on one man’s grip, crushing the bones in his hand as the man screamed in pain.  Kaoru kept spinning and drove the hilt of her bokken straight into the second man’s side causing the man to double over, clenching his cracked ribs.  She then whipped her bokken, almost as an afterthought, to hit the first man across the back of the head, forcing him to hit the ground with a resounding thud.  As the last man swung his bo at Kaoru, she dropped to her knees, putting one hand on the ground to support herself, she directed a roundhouse kick at the side of the man’s knee.  Yahiko flinched when he saw that man drop to the ground screaming, his knee bent in an unnatural direction.

_What the hell?  What happened to the sword that protects people stuff?  I thought this was some fluffy sword style that didn’t hurt people.  Why is she doing this?_

“Next,” Kaoru said, smiling, as she leapt back onto her feet and stepped back into her previous stance as thought nothing had happened.  Her smile reminded Yahiko of a smile that a wolf might give when the rabbit traps itself in a corner.

The leader and the rest of his men looked at Kaoru with blank expressions, not sure if what they had just seen was real or not.  They just stood there, glancing at her, then to the screaming and downed men on the floor.

“Never mind, we give up.” The leader answered, throwing down his weapon and the others quickly followed suit.

Kaoru straightened up.  “Take your men and get out of my school now.” She ordered in the same evil tone.

“Right,” the leader said bobbing his head.  He gestured to his men and they hurried around, giving Kaoru a wide berth, and grabbed the unconscious and fallen men and rushed them out of the dojo.  Kaoru surveyed the whole affair with her bokken resting lazily across her shoulder.  But that look was still in her eye, the look of a wolf ready to pounce at the first sign of its prey.  That probably hurried the men along even more and soon there was no sign that anything had happened in the dojo besides the muddy floor.

“Umm… “  Sousuke said, “Thank you Kaoru-san.” He said hesitantly. 

Yahiko glanced at the boys.  He hadn’t been paying attention to them during the fight.  He had been too busy watching Kaoru but looking at their shocked expressions they had never seen their sensei fight like _that_ before. 

He had thought what she did at the yakuza was impressive, but what he just saw, it was like she was a whole different fighter, one that was far more scary then he would have thought possible.  _Maybe I can really learn a lot from Kaoru, and Kenshin knew that._

“Don’t thank me, I don’t want it.” Kaoru replied in a bitter tone.  She turned on them with the same fiery eyes she had faced down the gang with.  She walked over to the two boys and pointed her bokken at them, glaring down at them.  “Go home, now.  And forget from this moment that you were ever students of this place.  Never hold a sword in your hands again.”

The boys looked up at her with wide eyes.  “Yes sensei,” they answered with a bob of their heads, their faces masks of shame.  Sousuke helped Genta to his feet and they walked towards the door.

“Genta-kun,” Kaoru called to them when they reached the door, her back turned to them, “the wound on your shoulder, make sure you go see a doctor.” She told him in a gentle tone.

The boys looked back at her for a moment in surprise before turning and leaving.  Yahiko glanced up at her.  Her face was hung in shame again but Yahiko saw a single tear run down her cheek.

_She really does care about her students, no matter what they do.  This is hurting her more then it could possibly hurt those losers._

“Yahiko you have a foul mouth, but you have the makings of a good fighter, so train hard.  And be better than they were.” Kaoru informed him in a quiet voice.  “Lessons are over for today.  Clean the dojo and then you are free.”  Kaoru walked over to the rack and replaced her bokken.

Yahiko watched her go, he wanted to say something to cheer her up but he didn’t know what.  _Damn._ He looked around the dojo.  _I guess all I can do for now is clean the floor.  Or is it…_ An idea started working in his mind as he replaced his shinai and fetched a rag and bucket of water. 

***

The police began the cleanup of the bodies of Daichi Nakamura and his family.  The Chief of Police in Osaka surveyed the scene.

“What is the final tally?” he asked his Lieutenant.

The young man looked at the stack of papers he carried.  “According to this there is 31 dead including Nakamura-san and his family except for the youngest, 59 wounded, 12 of those critically, and three of those aren’t expected to live.”

“Damn,” the Chief swore as he watched them carry off the bodies of the beheaded children.  “Damn this Kurogasa.”

“Sir, the family is here for the girl.” A young police officer said running up to the Chief and saluting. 

“Where is the girl now?” the Chief asked.

“We have a nurse looking after her in the house.” The Lieutenant reported.

“Fine, see that the girl is given over to her family, they can see to her now.”  The Chief ordered the police officer.  The officer saluted in response before he walked into the house to carry out his order.

“Chief, what should we report to the press about this incident?’ the Lieutenant asked.

The Chief pursed his lips together before answering.  “Tell them that it was a carriage accident that killed Nakamura and his family, and see to it that the men don’t breathe a word of what really happened here.”

The Lieutenant nodded.  “Yes sir.”

***

“…And then Grandpa said, ‘well if you say so, but it still looks like a horse to me’.”  Ayame concluded the story she had been telling. 

Kenshin threw back his head and laughed.  He started laughing so hard in fact that they had to stop for a moment until he regain his composure. 

“That was a very funny story Ayame,” Kenshin said still laughing as he wiped tears from his eyes.  He couldn’t remember the last time he had laughed that hard.  He sobered a little when he realized how many years it had been.

“Well we should hurry up then, it’s almost lunch time, and you two must be hungry by now, aren’t you?”  Kenshin asked the girls.

“I’m starving Uncle Kenny,” Suzume agreed.

“Yeah me too, but it was really great you taking us down to the river to play today.  Maybe next time you can get a stone to skip.”  Ayame chirped up.

“Maybe little one.”  Kenshin agreed with a smile.  The girls had begged him when they were making the rice balls for lunch to take them down to the river to play.  While there, they had been trying to teach him how to skip stones.  Apparently, Doctor Gensei once made one skip nine times before that they remembered, but try though he might, Kenshin couldn’t even get a stone to skip once.  It was rather sobering that Ayame and even little Suzume could get their stones to skip at least once and a grown man couldn’t figure out the trick.

They picked up the pace, the girls happily humming a little tune as they went along.  They entered the grounds and Kenshin sent the girls on ahead to the kitchen to get lunch set up.  He wanted to check on Kaoru and Yahiko in the dojo first and see if they had taken his advice, or if they had just given up and killed each other instead.  He hoped they hadn’t, he really didn’t want to have to clean the dojo again.

“Kaoru-dono?  Yahiko?” he called as he walked in.

“Oh hey Kenshin,” Yahiko answered, looking up from where he was scrubbing up mud from the floor.

“What happened here?” Kenshin asked in confusion.  After all, he had helped scrub this floor only yesterday.

“Well…”  Yahiko started scratching his head.  “That’s kind of a long story but it all comes down to a couple of former students of Kaoru showed up at the front door, and one of them was hurt, and they said they needed help.  Then two thugs showed up to beat the students up, and then Kaoru beat them up because they tracked mud across the floor.” 

_That sounds like Kaoru-dono, they’re just lucky they didn’t call her ugly or insult her cooking as well._   Kenshin thought as Yahiko went on with the story. 

“But then we found out that even though the students claimed that they weren’t the ones who started it all they really were.  Turns out, they got drunk and got into a fight with their swords and roughed up some people and one guy got his arm broken before those guys friends showed up.  Then the students came here looking for help.  Then a gang showed up at the dojo looking for the students and Kaoru started acting all funny and told them to take their punishment out on her, and only her.  I tried to tell her she was being an idiot but she wouldn’t listen to me.  Then she got even weirder and turned, well, she turned all evil and broke a guy’s hands, cracked some ribs, and _really_ broke some guy’s knee.  I didn’t even know you could break someone’s knee and it go in that direction.”

“Anyways,” Yahiko continued.  “Then the rest of the group decided that they’d rather go home then fight so they took their buddies and left.  Then Kaoru told the students to never come back or hold a sword again and to get out, and also that the hurt kid should go see a doctor, then she told me not to be like them and to clean the floor and then she just left.  I’m really kind of worried about her, I think she was crying.”

Kenshin felt his eyes widen though the narrative.  “I see, you finish this Yahiko, I’ll go and see about Kaoru-dono.”  Kenshin’s told him.  _I hope she’s all right_.  He walked out of the dojo and went to check on the girls.  They were happily sitting in the kitchen with cups of water enjoying a few rice balls from the huge pile they had made earlier. 

“Uncle Kenny, are they coming to have lunch with us?”  Ayame asked. 

“No, I’m afraid they will not.  You girls eat up, I have to go and see if Kaoru-dono is all right, Yahiko said that she wasn’t feeling well so this one wants to go check on her.”  Kenshin said gently, kneeling on the ground to face the girls.

“Is she sick?” Ayame asked with concern.

“I don’t think so, but I’ll go and see to her then, shall I?”  Kenshin told her gently.  He stood up and walked to Kaoru’s room first, if she had been crying Kenshin was sure that she would be there.  Kaoru wasn’t the kind of girl to cry in front of others.

He put his ear up to the door and he could hear her sobbing, he felt his heart twist inside of him.  _Those students acting so foolishly and against the principles of the Kasshin-ryu have probably hurt her more deeply than anything else could._   Kenshin thought sadly.  “ _She is a girl who loves and hates with the same fiery passion, she can’t do anything by halves, she doesn’t know how.”_   Kenshin remembered Master Koshijiro’s words from that night five years before as he tried to describe his daughter to Kenshin.

“Kaoru-dono, it’s Kenshin.  May I come in?” he called to her.  No answer.  “Kaoru-dono?”

“Go away,” came a muffled response.

“Kaoru-dono, Yahiko told this one what happened, can we talk?”

“I said go away!” this time the order was followed by something hitting the door. 

_Maybe I should wait a little bit before forcing the issue._   Kenshin stood there at the door listening to her muffled sobbing, _judging from the sound, she’s probably crying into a blanket so someone wouldn’t be able to hear it unless they were listening for it._   His heart twisted again.  _This probably isn’t the first time she’s cried like this to keep people around her from knowing what she was doing._

Kenshin finally made a decision as to what to do.  He turned on his heel and walked back to the kitchen.  He returned several minutes later with a pot of tea, a couple of mugs and a plate of rice balls balanced on a tray.

“Kaoru-dono, it’s this one again.  I’ve brought you some lunch.”  He called again.

“Go away,” she told him again in a sob.

This time Kenshin ignored her.  He slid the door open and peeked his head in.  “It’s not right for you to lock yourself up like this Kaoru-dono, not when someone is wanting to help.  Please have some tea, it will help you feel better, that it will.”

Kaoru sat up, she had been curled up against her rolled up futon and she turned eyes red with crying, her face bathed in tears.  Her whole expression was one of utter hopelessness and despair.  Kenshin felt the sudden overwhelming urge to find those two students who were the cause of this and give them a good thrashing.  He suppressed the strange desire, instead stepped into the room, kneeled down next to Kaoru, and poured her a mug of tea.

“Here you go, drink this,” he said gently handing her the mug.

She took it from his hand, sitting up slightly straighter and sipping the hot beverage.  Kenshin poured himself a mug and then sat back and looked at her seriously.  She was no longer looking at him.  Instead, she sat with her head hung in shame, her shoulders shaking with sobs again. 

“It’s all my fault, I wasn’t good enough to teach them.”  She cried.  _I was never good enough to teach about katsujin-ken, I’m not strong like Papa._

Kenshin reached out and put a hand on her shoulder.

“It is not your fault Kaoru-dono.” He told her firmly.  Since she refused to look at him, he put down his tea and lifted her chin gently with one finger until she faced him.  “No matter how sincerely you try, there are times when your thoughts just won’t reach a student.  You can only point them in the right direction.  They have to choose that way themselves.” 

Kaoru’s face was still twisted in agony.  _I wonder if Master ever felt as badly about my leaving to fight in the revolution against his will as Kaoru-dono feels now about the actions of her former students._ It was a strange thought for Kenshin.  He had always assumed that his Master would be furious at his ‘dumb’ apprentice.  He never once thought that his Master might have been disappointed in himself for not teaching Kenshin better.  _Those students don’t realize what a remarkable master they had in Kaoru-dono.  There are not many masters who would care as much as she._

“But…” Kaoru started.

“No buts.”  Kenshin told her firmly.  He looked around the room and then leaned over to a set of shelves next to him, grabbed a small hand towel, and started to dry her tears.  Kaoru just sat there numbly letting him wash her face clean.

“You care more about your students than any other master I have ever seen, and this one has seen quite a few, that I have.  Most would have left those two boys out in the streets to face those men on their own, that they would.  And for those that would have helped them they certainly would not have felt enough compassion to tell them to see a doctor for their wounds or even think about crying over them.  Your compassion for your students is a two-edge sword though, it can help the student to achieve their potential if they care about living up to your expectations and keeping your respect, but it can also cut you deeply when a student scorns that, such as those two did today.  But even so,” Kenshin said with a gentle smile.  “This one hopes that you never lose that compassion Kaoru-dono, there is not enough of it in this world.”

Kaoru smiled brokenly back at him. “Thank you Kenshin.” She said in a quiet voice.

“Now drink your tea, I brought you some lunch and you should eat up, that you should.”  Kenshin replied happily as he placed the plate next to her.

Kaoru ducked her head shyly, but Kenshin could still see the hints of a smile and he knew that she would be all right now. 

“Hey Kaoru,” Yahiko announced, walking into the room with a determined look on his face.  Kenshin and Kaoru looked up at him surprise. 

“Yahiko?” Kaoru asked in surprise.

“I’ll enter your dojo, and don’t worry, I won’t be anything like those losers from before.  You won’t have any reason to be ashamed of _me_!  Besides I know it’s impossible to be as good as Kenshin is right away so I’ll settle for your level for now.”  With that declaration, he stalked out of the room, closing the door firmly behind him. 

Kaoru stared after him with wide eyes, not sure if what had happened had been real or not. 

Kenshin also watched the scene with wide eyes.  _It seems that Yahiko has finally seen what I’ve been telling him all along._   He smiled cheerfully.  “But then there are those that you really do reach.”  Kenshin said turning to Kaoru.

“I suppose, but that brat?”  She said in an expression that spoke volumes.  She shook her head and stared at the door again.  “Why do I suddenly have a very bad feeling about my new apprentice?”

***

A richly outfitted carriage rolled down the muddy streets of Tokyo heading for the police station near the middle of town.  Inside its occupant, a middle-aged man, only a few years back in Japan after studying western military strategy and organization in Europe since the end the revolution, was lost in thought.  _Are you here?  Are you truly in this city, Himura the Battosai?_

_***_

Kaoru walked out of her room feeling like her old self again.  _How does Kenshin know just what to say to cheer me right up again?_   She wondered.  Her father and Tae had been the only people who were able to do that, but today Kenshin proved that he had the same ability.  _It’s probably just because Papa told him so much about me after he rescued him from the ice_.  She decided.

She carried the dishes to the kitchen to wash up when she ran into Kenshin.  “Oh hey,” she said cheerfully.

Kenshin looked up from where he was busy washing dishes.  “You’re looking much better, that you are.” He told her happily.

“I’m feeling a lot better too.  Guess all I needed was some lunch and a change of clothes.”  Kaoru replied, instead of her training clothes she was now dressed in her plain purple kimono for around the house, her hair tied up with a ribbon rather than the leather cord she used when training.  “Here are the last of the dishes.”  Kaoru said setting down her load next to the tub.

Kenshin smiled up at her.  Kaoru sat down next to him and was about to say something when they were districted by a crash.

“Freckles!” both Kaoru and Kenshin called as they stared at the black cat who was looking at them with a large salted fish clamped firmly in his jaw.

“That’s Kaoru-dono’s dinner you have there, I’ll have you know.  You’ll give it back right now if you please!”  Kenshin yelled as he started after the creature.

Freckles took one look at Kenshin and then leaped away.  There was a small chase where Kenshin managed to grab the beast.  But Freckles clawed his way clear of Kenshin’s grasp, made for the window, and slipped away, with the fish still firmly clamped in his mouth.

“Kenshin are you all right?”  Kaoru asked as she leapt over to his side.  She could see that the scratches Freckles had given him on his arms were bleeding but Kenshin wasn’t ready to give up the chase just yet.

“You will give that back, Freckles you demon.”  Kenshin yelled, ignoring Kaoru and racing after the creature.

Kaoru stood there in the kitchen confused as to what to do.  She was willing to just let Freckles have the fish but she didn’t want to spoil Kenshin’s fun.  She shrugged her shoulders and sat back down. Kenshin would come back eventually. 

She thought back to the conversation that she had earlier with Yahiko when he had asked her who Kenshin really was.  “ _The thing I can’t figure out is why such an amazing fighter like Kenshin would be hanging around a little school like this one…”_ she frowned as she thought about it.

_That’s true, why is Kenshin here in the first place?  Is it just because of what Papa did and he still feels like he has to pay the debt back somehow?  No, he’s done more than enough already, that can’t be it.  After all, he was ready to leave before and he stayed because I asked him.  That’s it!  That’s why he stays here!  But… Why is he wandering in the first place?  Why did he become a rurouni?_

Kaoru looked around the kitchen as though the answer was contained there somewhere.  _I know that he was one of the Imperialist fighters that helped bring about the Meiji revolution, but it’s still a mystery as to why Kenshin disappeared during the chaos that surrounded the end of the Tokugawa regime.  After all, other revolutionaries threw away their swords and have now taken positions of power and glory in the new government, why not Kenshin?  Is it because he didn’t want it, or because it was never offered?_

Another train of thought hit Kaoru and she remembered some of the darker stories she had heard about the legendary Battosai.  _Or are the rumors true and the reason that he had to disappear was that he killed someone that he shouldn’t have, or because he knows too many secrets and someone doesn’t like it?  And that, for whatever reason, he is actually wanted by the new government officials.  And maybe that’s why he never stays anywhere for long…_

Kaoru had the sudden mental image of Kenshin walking alone down some deserted street, hearing a sound behind him and then being surrounded by faceless men with drawn swords who charged… 

Kaoru gasped.  “Kenshin you had better confess the truth right now!” she screamed, jumping to her feet.

“Kaoru-dono?”  Kenshin asked in confusion as he appeared in the doorway. 

Kaoru looked at him with wide eyes.  She hadn’t realized that he had come back already.  “Um, you didn’t get the fish back from Freckles did you?” she asked in a much quieter tone then before, embarrassed at her outburst.

Kenshin was still giving her a look as though doubting her sanity.  “No…” he said slowly, as though afraid she might explode on him at any moment.  “The last I saw, Freckles had holed up under the house and was enjoying his thievery, that he was.”

“Oh, well, it happens.  Not your fault.”  Kaoru said laughing nervously.  “Freckles ends up stealing a lot of food, you’d think I don’t feed him enough.  And there’s always what he finds when he hunts, I really don’t know why he steals so much, he’s just a pig I guess.”

Kenshin just continued to stare at her.  “Kaoru-dono are you feeling okay?”  He asked in concern.

“Me?  I’m fine, never better.”  Kaoru said in a chipper voice beginning to realize that she was babbling.  She quickly cut herself off before she went on embarrassing herself.

“Well then since we won’t have fish for dinner.  How ‘bout some nice tofu instead?”  Kenshin offered.

“Sounds good, I’ll get you the money for it.”  Kaoru replied running out of the kitchen, eager for a chance to get away for a moment and recover herself.  As she ran back to her room where she had her money chest hidden she shook her head.  _Stupid, what do you think you’re doing anyways?  Now Kenshin thinks you’re insane.  Well… maybe he thought before, but now he knows it.  And why should you want to ask him about his past when you already said that it didn’t matter to you?  Besides you know better than anyone that we all have things in our past that we don’t want to talk about._  

She fetched out some money and started counting it carefully.  She bit her lip in worry, there wasn’t much left, but now that she would be giving lessons at Master Maekawa’s dojo things should be looking up.  The money she would be making there wouldn’t allow them to live like kings but if she was careful about expenses they should be able to squeak by. 

_And besides why is Kenshin keeping it all such a big secret, doesn’t he care if he makes other’s worried?_   Kaoru thought bitterly as she put the rest of the money back in the chest, locked it up, and returned it to its hiding spot.  _But I did say that I didn’t care about his past and I don’t.  All I want to know is if everything is all right and if there is any reason why I should be concern that’s all.  That’s fair right?_

Kaoru struggled with herself as she walked back to the kitchen.

“Here’s the money and you can use that basket to get the tofu,” Kaoru told Kenshin when she returned.

“Is everything all right Kaoru-dono?”  Kenshin asked her, looking at her curiously.

“Yes its fine, it’s just been a long day so far.”  Kaoru told him with a smile.

“Well we’ll have a good dinner tonight to make up for it.”  Kenshin replied with a smile, obviously relived that Kaoru was okay.  _Probably still just a little upset from earlier.  But she’ll be fine, with a sprit like hers, nothing can keep her down for long._   Kenshin thought in relief.

Kaoru watched him leave the kitchen and then offer Ayame and Suzume, who were playing outside, to come with him into town and get the tofu together.  She stood at the door as she watched the three of them walk through the gates.  _Even if Kenshin is on the run from the government, I’ll protect him. I’ll never betray Kenshin.  Never._

Kaoru walked around the house looking for where Yahiko had managed to run off to.  She smiled when she saw him practicing the blocks she had taught him that morning by the garden.  _No need to bother him, let him practice all he wants._

She walked back into the house and pulled out her sewing, she decided to take it into the dojo to work on it.  There would be no one to bother her in there.  Unbeknownst to Kenshin she had been working on a new set of clothes for him.  She just couldn’t take his ragged appearance anymore.  _Though I’ll have to splurge soon and buy some more fabric for Yahiko.  Those old clothes of mine won’t last forever and the kid deserves better, even if he is a brat._

“Hello there.”

Kaoru looked up to see Doctor Gensei walk in the room.

“Hello, aren’t you a bit early to pick up the girls today?” She questioned, frowning slightly.

“Do you think that the only reason I come by is to drop off, or pick up the girls?” the Doctor asked in mock hurt.

Kaoru laughed.  “Well lately that’s seems like it’s all the time you’ve had.”

“Well I’m sorry about that, but today I decided to take a break and come a visit my most terrible patient ever,” the Doctor said fondly, sitting down next to her.

Kaoru smiled and shook her head.  “I’m sure that you’ve had worst patients than me.”

“Yes, but I never saw them for as many illnesses or injuries as you Kaoru-chan.”  He teased right back.  “So how is the wrist and what’s been going on today?”

“The wrist is much better, it doesn’t hurt at all anymore, and as for today…” Kaoru thought about it for a minute.  _Let’s see, I’ve been yelled at by a brat, betrayed by former students, beaten up a bunch of thugs who tracked mud across my floors.  Cried my heart out and then Kenshin came and was so sweet that it cheered me right back up.  Then Yahiko decided that I can be his sensei after all.  Kenshin lost a fight with a cat over a fish and we’re having tofu tonight._

“Just the same old stuff really.”  She replied.

“Well considering what the ‘same old stuff’ is with you Kaoru, I think you should elaborate on that a bit.”

Kaoru grinned back, “Well if you insist,” she consented and then proceeded to tell him about the day’s events as she continued to work on the new kimono for Kenshin.

***

“Then it was a hoax,” the government official breathe.  He sat in the Police Chief’s office with an undisturbed cup of tea at his elbow.  The Police Chief had just finished his report on the Battosai incident of the week before and the ultimate conclusion of the affair.

“Yes it was sir,” the Chief confirmed.

“I was delayed by other affairs of state, but had I thought it out, I’d have realized that Himura would never use his sword in such a mad way.  It is true that he killed many in earning the name ‘Hitokiri Battosai’.  But never once did he wield his sword in self-interest.  All he did, he did for the Emperor and the new era.”  The official said thoughtfully, rubbing his chin.  _So this is just another dead end.  Where could Himura have possibly disappeared to?  His skills at being able to disappear into the crowd served him well during the revolution but they are also making finding him next to impossible._

“Well…” the Police Chief went on to explain, sliding his glasses back up his nose.  “We found the culprits of the hoax incapacitated at a kenjutsu dojo on the edge of town.  As I said before it was only a simple case of revenge against the instructor there and that night they had gone to kill the instructor.  When we arrived, there wasn’t one man who could stand and the instructor there said that they were responsible for apprehending the culprits, even though they had a severely sprained right wrist as well as other injuries.  And when we interrogated the culprits, they said that it was the ‘real one who got us’.”

“What!  Of course it’s probably a lie, but still…,” the official said looking up at the Police Chief in shock.  “I want to speak to this instructor, what’s their name?”

“Um,” The Chief flipped through papers on his desk.  “It says here his name is Kamiya, Kaoru Kamiya of the Kamiya Kasshin-ryu dojo.”

“Let’s go, I want to hear the whole story from this Kaoru Kamiya myself.”  The official said rising to his feet.

“Yes sir, I’ll escort you personally.”  The Chief replied with a salute.


	12. Past Meets Present

**Chapter 10**

**Past Meets Present**

 “You’re right, just another normal day for you Kaoru,” the Doctor said with a chuckle as Kaoru finished her story. 

“Thanks,” Kaoru replied drily. 

“Well I need to take a walk around.  These old bones don’t like sitting still for so long anymore.”  The Doctor said as he stiffly rose to his feet.

“I’ll come with you,” Kaoru said starting to get up.

“Oh no, you need to finish those clothes for Kenshin, you can’t have him running around looking like a lost puppy dog anymore now can you?” the Doctor fondly told her, a twinkle in his eyes as he stared at her work.

Kaoru flushed.  “I never told you who this was for.  In fact Kenshin doesn’t even know I’m making it for him.”  Kaoru said in a hiss.

“I won’t tell, but you should also make something for that boy Yahiko, he could use some new things as well.” 

“That’s my next project,” Kaoru confirmed. 

The Doctor shook his head smiling at her.  “My little Kaoru, she takes lost little puppy dogs off the streets and turns them into apprentices and maids.”

Kaoru made a face.  “Kenshin’s not a maid,” she protested.

“Well he will be when you’re finished with him,” the Doctor laughed.  “I’ll let you work for a bit.  I’ll just go and take a little stroll then.”  The Doctor said with a smile as he walked outside.

Kaoru sat back down and continued her work.  _Figures that Doctor Gensei would guess what I’m doing.  But he’s right, I can’t have Kenshin and Yahiko staying here and looking like they live on the streets or something.  They deserve is to at least_ look _like they have a home to go to every night._

Kaoru keep on with her sewing.  She had been so sneaky about the whole thing that it was becoming almost a game for her.  Kenshin didn’t even notice when she used some of the reward money to buy several bits of fabric, enough to make a couple of new sets of kimono’s and hakama’s for him.  Nor did he question any further when she brought it out at night and worked on it, she told him that she was making some clothes for herself and Kenshin just accepted that.  If he had been paying more attention, he might have noticed something was off, but so far he had given no indication that he suspected anything.  All he said was that it was good that she was spending some of the reward money on herself. 

Now that Yahiko would be staying with her as well, she planned that after the first payment of lessons from Maekawa she would use a little to buy some more fabric for Yahiko and make him some decent clothes as well.  She sang quietly to herself under her breath.  It been such a long time since she could work on something like this for someone she had almost forgotten what fun it could be.  She rather liked having people around that she could look after again.  She was districted from her happy musings by voices outside.

“What?  What do you want?”  Doctor Gensei asked.

“Bring the person in charge of this school immediately.”  Came a deep male voice.

Kaoru looked up in curiosity and set her sewing aside, then started walking outside to see what was going on.

“It’s impolite to ask others for favors without introducing yourselves first.”  Doctor Gensei said sternly.

“You insubordinate!”

Kaoru ran out to the front gates where the voices were coming from to see Doctor Gensei facing two police officers.  A carriage pulled up outside and she saw another police officer in a well cut uniform and glasses step out followed by a tall man with graying hair, a mustache, and western cut clothing.  She had no idea how he factored in with the police but he looked like someone important.  Several other policemen were accompanying the carriage. 

“What can I do for you?”  Kaoru asked stepping forward, hoping to break up the situation before it escalated.  _And they say_ I _need a leash?_

The police officer that had yelled at Doctor Gensei glanced up at her.  “We’re from the police department.”

Kaoru tried to keep from rolling her eyes and failed, _even a baby would know you’re with the police with those uniforms, idiot._   “I kind of figured that just from looking at the uniforms you’re wearing,” she pointed out.

The police officer with the glasses stepped forward.  “Madam we are looking for the instructor here, Kaoru Kamiya.”

“I’m the assistant master here, is something wrong?”  She asked.

The man with the mustache looked at her in surprise, his eyes going wide.  “I’m afraid there is some confusion here miss,” he replied.  “We are looking for a man called Kaoru Kamiya who is the master here.” He explained slowly as though she had misunderstood somehow.

Kaoru gritted her teeth but said as sweetly as she could.  “I understood perfectly before and there has been no mistake.  I am the assistant master here and the owner of the dojo.  My name _is_ Kaoru Kamiya.  And it would seem that I am the one you are looking for, so I say again.  Why are you here?”  _Kaoru is also a girl’s name you numbskulls!  Quit with the social commentary and get on with it!_

The officer with the glasses looked at her for a minute, turned back to Mustache who nodded and then Glasses addressed Kaoru once again.  “I am the Chief of Police and we are here looking for a man called Kenshin Himura.  We believe that he is the one also known as Hitokiri Battosai and that he is here in this school.”

 _Don’t panic, don’t panic.  Just breathe, show no fear, no hesitation, just play it cool and_ please _let Doctor Gensei play along with this._   Kaoru looked the Chief right in the eye.  She might have stretched the truth as a child but she had never told an outface lie before.  She was about to break that.

“Himura you say?  I don’t know anyone by that name, sorry.” She replied with unconcern and a slight shrug of her shoulders.  She was careful to keep looking straight at the Chief as she did so.

“You have never met a man with red hair and a cross shaped scar before?” the Chief persisted.

Kaoru shook her head.  “I’m sorry that I can’t be a help to you, but I don’t know anyone like that.”

She glanced at Doctor Gensei, hoping that he would go along with this for now.  She made a mental note to explain everything to him later when she got the chance.

“I am an old friend of Kaoru-chan and if she had someone here by that description I would have met him, but there hasn’t been anyone here like that.”  Doctor Gensei said as he stepped forward.

 _Oh thank you Doctor Gensei!_   Kaoru thought in relief, mentally strengthened knowing that Doctor Gensei was going to support her on this one.

 _So Kenshin is the Battosai?  I suspected that there was more to him than met the eye, and that Kaoru knew more about him then she told me, but I never suspected something like this.  But if Kaoru is going to put herself on the line for him then I will do no less._ Doctor Gensei thought as he faced down the policemen.

Mustache stepped forward.  _This might be just another dead end but it should at least be investigated._ “So if we were to question your neighbors they wouldn’t have seen anyone by that description around here then?”

 _Damn it all to hell!  Why do these people want Kenshin anyways?  Not that I’m going to let them get their hands on him in a million years in any case._ Kaoru stood in silence, if she said yes they would probably just question her neighbors anyways.  Most of her neighbors had met Kenshin and so they would tell the police all about him and then the game would be up.  There was no point going on with the lie anymore.

“So then the Battosai was here then?  And is still here?”  Moustache asked when she refused to speak.  _Can it be possible that I’ve found him?  This is certainly a strange place for him to end up._

Kaoru was so preoccupied with dealing with the situation that she didn’t see Yahiko walk around the corner of the dojo, drawn by the sounds of the conversation.  _Battosai, do they mean_ the _Hitokiri Battosai?  But who here could be Battosai?_   Yahiko thought in confusion until it hit him full force.  “Kenshin,” he whispered with wide eyes.

“Why would you think that he was here?”  Kaoru countered.

“Parties arrested in the false Battosai incident confessed that they had seen the real Hitokiri and that they believed that he was hiding here at this school.  If you’re concealing him that is a crime against the government and will be punished,” the Chief replied.

Kaoru swallowed hard.  _So I was right, and Kenshin is on the run from the government for some reason._ “Tell me exactly what Kenshin is wanted for.”  She demanded.

“I’m afraid that is a government business.  If you will not help us in finding the Battosai then I will have to put both you and the old man here under arrest for harboring a fugitive and perform an investigation myself.”  The Chief told her sternly.

Kaoru glanced at the Doctor whose expression said he would follow Kaoru’s lead on this one.  “Fine, then arrest me, because I’m not going to help you find Kenshin.”  She said stubbornly, raising her chin proudly in defiance.

 _Himura certainly has managed to inspire loyalty in this girl.  I wondered what he did to deserve it?_   Mustache thought as the policemen stepped forward and put the old man and the girl under arrest after a slight nod from the Chief.

“You really want to be punished by death next to the Battosai little girl?” One of the policemen who grabbed her arm asked her.

“I would rather die next to a good man then sell him out to save my own skin.” Kaoru growled back at him.

“Put them in the dojo for now and search the grounds for any sign of the Battosai,” the Chief ordered. 

As the men started to lead Kaoru into the dojo, she saw the flash of color next to the corner of the building and turned to see Yahiko standing there with his shinai over his shoulder watching the scene in shock.  She twisted away from the men and started to run towards Yahiko before she was grabbed again.  “Yahiko!  Go find Kenshin and tell him the police are looking for him!” Kaoru yelled to him as she struggled against her captives.

“But Kaoru…” Yahiko replied, clearly confused about what to do.

“Hurry up you brat!” she snarled back at him.  He nodded and ran off.

“Get the boy!” the Chief yelled, seeing the exchange.  Kaoru was dragged into the dojo and sat down roughly next to Doctor Gensei on the side of the dojo with four men standing guard over them listening to sounds of the policemen outside as they chased after Yahiko.

 _Oh please Yahiko, please find Kenshin and tell him to get out of Tokyo as soon as possible_.  She sat there, feeling miserable as the seconds ticked past with agonizing slowness.

“Sorry to get you involved in all of this Doctor Gensei,” she muttered under her breath, trying to keep the policemen from hearing her.

“That’s all right Kaoru-chan, you do what you think is best and don’t fret yourself about me,” he whispered back. 

Kaoru looked up at him with a grateful smile.  Finally, a policeman came into the dojo breathing heavily. 

“We tried Chief but the boy got away from us and there’s no sign of where he’s gone.  Also the other men report that there is no trace of the Battosai on the grounds,” the officer reported.

The Chief turned to Kaoru.  “And where might the Battosai be now Kamiya-san?  If you can give us any information on the Battosai’s whereabouts than it will lessen your own punishment.”

“Even if I had a clue I wouldn’t tell.  I already said that I would rather die than betray him, so go on and look for him yourself.  While you’re doing that can I at least have my sewing?”  Kaoru shot back. 

The Chief looked at her for a moment then followed her gaze to where her half-finished kimono was sitting.  He nodded to one of his men who carefully picked up the item and handed to her.  Kaoru took up her work with a slight smile.  _At least I’ll be able to get some work done on this, not that I’ll be able to give it to Kenshin now that the police are on to him._   She felt a little disappointed about that, she had really wanted to see Kenshin’s face when she handed him the first set of clothes.

“And what about you sir, are you willing to tell us something about the Battosai?” the Chief asked Doctor Gensei.

“All I know about the Battosai is that he worked as an assassin for the Imperialists during the war in Kyoto, if you want something more than that then I’m afraid I can’t help you.”  Doctor Gensei replied with a laugh.

“It would seem that the Battosai has very good friends that are willing to die rather than betray him.”  Mustache stated, stepping forward and addressing them.  “I’m curious to know, did you know who he was all along?  And what exactly about him inspired such loyalty?” 

Kaoru looked up at him with a smile.  “Yes I did know, and he made me breakfast.  If you want any more information then that you’ll have look elsewhere because I won’t tell you.”  With that she just turned back to her work with a happy little smile and hummed a little tune under her breath.  No matter what these men ask of her she was determined not to say another word.

Mustache stared at the girl.  _He made her breakfast and she’s willing to die for that?  Himura really must have done something to gain this girl’s trust, or she’s half-mad.  From all appearances, she must have taken him in, even knowing about his past, probably looks after him, and is making clothes for him._   He thought noting the girls work.  _Perhaps the two are lovers, if so he found a very loyal woman.  I just wish she would say where he is._

_***_

Kenshin walked slowly down the path next to the river, holding the tofu carefully balanced with Ayame and Suzume on both sides. 

“Hurry, hurry,” Ayame urged him on as she pulled on his hakama.

“Yeah hurry up,” Suzume echoed from his other side.

“If you step too quickly the tofu will fall apart, yes it will.”  Kenshin cautioned the girls.

“Hey look, that one’s wearing a sword.”

Kenshin glanced up to see the statement had come from a group of three police officers who carried sabers at their side.

 _There better not be any trouble, Kaoru-dono will kill me if I don’t bring this tofu back._  

The policemen walked up and sneered down on him from their superior height.  Kenshin didn’t know why other men tended to look down on him from his short stature, he was barely taller than a woman but he knew well that someone’s height had nothing to do with their abilities both as a fighter and a person.  Still it bothered him when others made those assumptions.

“You have some nerve.  You’re carrying a sword, which is in direct violation of the anti-sword code unless you’re a samurai which you don’t look like.  And in broad daylight, in front of police swordsmen no less.  How ‘bout a match?”  The officer sneered as he drew his blade and faced off with Kenshin.  “We’ll let you go, should you happen to win that is.”

The other two dropped back with a laugh to observe the fun and give their comrade plenty of room.

“There are children here so I would rather not,” Kenshin calmly stated as Suzume and Ayame cowered behind him after the police officer drew his blade.  “Besides, it’s only a sakabato.”  Kenshin stated as he shifted his grip on the tofu to free up his left hand to draw the first part of the blade from its sheath to prove his point.

“A sakabato,” the police officer with the drawn sword sneered, straightening up.

“You couldn’t slay a mouse with that dumb thing,” one of the officers behind him laughed.

The one in front of Kenshin growled and slashed his sword at Kenshin.  Kenshin made the decision as the blade went through the air as to how to react.  The man was too far away for the blade to strike him besides he couldn’t back up with Ayame and Suzume right behind him.  He released the tofu, letting it fall to the ground and using his free hands to push Ayame and Suzume further behind him in case the man attacked again.

“Weakling, don’t waste our time.”  The police officer said resheathing his blade and then he and his comrades walked past Kenshin.  Kenshin stood aside letting them pass and keeping the girls behind him.  He glared at their backs, _men like that should not be given the power to uphold justice in this place or anyplace._

“I’m scared,” Kenshin was drawn back to the moment as he glanced down at Ayame’s worried eyes. 

“I’m scared too Uncle Kenny,” Suzume said sobbing.

Kenshin knelt down next to the girls and Suzume crawled up into his arms and sobbed into his shoulder.  “Everything will be all right, don’t worry.” He said soothingly. 

“Those guys were bad because you’re supposed to apologize when you knock something over or break something.”  Ayame said with a hard look on her little face.

“Yeah you have to apologize,” Suzume agreed lifting up her face and stumbling a little over ‘apologize’, a big word for her.

Kenshin felt a little smile rise up at the girl’s words.  “That’s a true statement it is,” he said looking back at the retracting officers with hard eyes.

“Clear the way for the police swordsmen, even babies have to stop crying out of fear and respect.” One proclaimed loudly as people moved rapidly out of the way of the men as they walk down the street as though they owned it.

 _So they are the police swordsmen.  The way they act is not that different then what the Shinsengumi did once in Kyoto.  Harassing the innocent, and acting as though they can do as they please._   If Ayame and Suzume had not been with him, he might have felt tempted to do something about it.

“What do we do Uncle Kenny, now that the tofu is ruined?”  Ayame asked looking at the white mass that was now resting in the grass. 

_Well I did promise Kaoru-dono some tofu for tonight, I’ll just pay for this one myself, after all I did get out of paying for lunch the other day._

He looked back at Ayame with a smile.  “We shall just go back into town and get more, that’s all.  Go get the basket and we’ll go back, that we will.”  Ayame nodded and ran over and picked up the basket.  Kenshin stood up, still carrying Suzume and they walked back the way they had come to buy more tofu.

***

While Kaoru was under arrest in the dojo and Kenshin was facing off with the police swordsmen, back in the market place another incident with the police was taking place.

“You dirty thief, take this.” The Sergeant drew his fist back and punched the man right in the nose, causing him to crash against a booth from the force of the blow. 

“Please forgive my weakness, my mother is sick,” the young man cried, his face now bloody.

“Silence!” the Sergeant shouted back at him.

“Please let him go, everything is all right.  It’s true that he was stealing but it was only a cheap hand towel.” The storekeeper said stepping forward with folded hands.

Another two police officers quickly rushed to the scene.  “Thank you, but we can take over from here, the police swordsmen do not need to be involved in such a menial affair.” The first said.

One of the police swordsmen stepped forward.  “I am Lieutenant Ujiki, a veteran from Satsuma, and the leader of the police swordsmen and I won’t let some third rate town cop think he can tell me what I can do.”

“You say this because you know that we’re the ones from Satsuma don’t you?” the Sergeant who punched the thief said stepping forward.

The other officer cowed back slightly.  “No-no, it’s just that…”  The Sergeant drew his saber and stuck the officer in the nose with the hilt as he tried to explain. 

“Hey that’s nowhere to lie down,” he mocked as the man hit the ground, his face covered in blood from his broken nose.

“Are you all right?” his partner asked dropping on his knees to check on his fallen comrade.

“Sergeant Ayai, stand down,” the Lieutenant ordered.  He sneered down at the fallen officer, “We are an elite group of officers, the police swordsmen, unlike you weaklings we are authorized to carry swords.  We are also officially authorized to kill whenever it’s necessary.” 

“So how ‘bout it, you want to fight with us?” Sergeant Ayai sneered at the other officer.

“No-no sir,” he replied.  He grabbed his partner and pulled him to his feet.  “We will let you deal with this affair,” he said looking nervously at the six police swordsmen standing around.  He helped his partner leave as quickly as possible from the area.

“Arrest those two immediately,” the Lieutenant ordered.

The other police swordsmen quickly apprehended the thief and the storekeeper and started hauling them away.

“Wait a minute, why are you taking away my father?” a young girl cried running out from around the booth and standing next to the shopkeeper.

“The old man was taking sides with a criminal,” the Sergeant explained roughly.

“No Father,” the girl said trying to drag her father away from the policemen who held him.  They pushed her roughly to the ground and dragged her father away.  She watched the scene with wide eyes then turned pleading to the crowd that was gathering to watch the scene.  “Somebody, please help us.  You can see that my Father has done nothing wrong, he’s innocent.”  The girl yelled to the crowd.

The Lieutenant looked at the girl over his shoulder.  “Arrest the girl too,” he scoffed, turning away.

“No, please.” The girl begged as an officer approached her.

***

“Kenshin, Kenshin where are you?”  Yahiko yelled as he raced along the city streets.  _Where could he possibly be?_  Yahiko didn’t have a very clear idea of what had happened back at the dojo.  What he did know was that the police thought that Kenshin was the Hitokiri Battosai and now they were after him.  Yahiko wasn’t sure if that was the truth or not.  In one way it made sense, it explained why Kenshin was such a great fighter, and why he was hiding out at Kaoru’s dojo.  _I mean who would look for a great fighter like the legendary Battosai at some insignificant little school like that on the edge of town?  But if that’s true then the next thing you know the Battosai’s equal, Hitokiri Hanjiro, will show up at the dojo wanting to have a cup of tea_.  On the other hand, it didn’t make any sense at all.  Kenshin, the same man who cowered when Kaoru so much as raised her voice was the Battosai?  Who did every little thing around the school from washing floors to cooking, and who talked like a fool?  Not that it matter which was the truth, Yahiko wasn’t going to let Kenshin fall into the police’s hands.

“Arrest the girl too,” Yahiko looked up ahead and saw a large crowd gathering.  _What’s going on?_   He wondered as he raced on ahead to see was happening.

“No please!” a girl begged and Yahiko pushed his way through the people to see an officer dragging a girl off screaming.

“Please my Father and I haven’t done anything wrong, please let us go!” The girl sobbed as the officer roughly dragged her away.

“Stop it!”  Yahiko yelled, suddenly enraged that these policemen would abuse some poor girl like that.  _It doesn’t matter if she’s is a criminal or not, you shouldn’t treat a girl like that under any circumstance!  Well maybe Kaoru, but she’s hardly a girl._   “I don’t have a damn clue what’s going on here, but it’s obvious there’s something wrong with you.”  Yahiko yelled leaping into the fight.  He swung his shinai at the officer holding the girl.  He smacked him across the wrist and the officer dropped the girl with a howl.  Yahiko leaped forward to attack again.  He wished at the moment he hadn’t been such a brat when Kaoru had tried to give him lessons.  As it was he was swinging his shinai entirely out of blind instinct. 

This time his blow was blocked by the policemen’s saber.  Yahiko swung again, not wanting to give up but he didn’t get a chance for his blow to connect as another policemen kicked Yahiko hard in the chest and knocked him to the ground stunned.

“Are you okay?” the girl asked rushing to Yahiko’s side.

“I’m fine,” Yahiko said sucking up the pain.  He was about to rise to his feet again but stopped when he saw three sabers pointed at him.

The Lieutenant walked over to stand over Yahiko and the girl.  “Teach these people a lesson, execute them all.”  The crowd gasped and the Lieutenant raised his head to address the crowd.  “Occasionally it’s necessary for us swordsmen to execute people at random to keep our skills sharp,” he said with a laugh.

Yahiko and the girl were grabbed and hauled to their feet.

“You ugly, let me go.”  Yahiko struggled against the men before he was tossed against a wall where there was huddled a middle-aged man and a young man with a bloody nose.

Yahiko glared at the officers as the girl was thrown next to him and she cowed back with tears running down her face. Meanwhile the crowd muttered worriedly among themselves. 

“An execution.”

“Impossible.”

“They’re all innocent people.”

The Lieutenant heard the whispers and turned back to address the crowd again.

“This is for the public good, by diminishing evil in its earliest forms, we successfully prevent crimes from happening in the future.”  He said in a loud voice as the other officers proceed to tie up the four of them for the execution.

“You are the ones who are evil,” a man’s voice rang out.

“Be careful dear, or they’ll kill you too,” came a woman’s reply.

“What’s the matter, not having fun anymore?” The Sergeant taunted Yahiko as he finished the knots on the boy’s bounds.

“Oh yeah, lots of fun,” Yahiko growled back.  _What the hell was I thinking?  Three days ago I would have stayed out of this whole mess and now I’m about to be executed and I’m not even sure why.  I think Kaoru’s craziness is rubbing off on me.  Stupid ‘sword that protects’ crap._

“Do it,” the Lieutenant ordered.

“Right,” the officers responded drawing their sabers and approaching the four.

“Hey hold on a second,” Yahiko’s head spun around to face the voice in the crowd.  _Was that Kenshin?_

“You mustn’t, wait.” Someone begged of the newcomer but he didn’t listen.

Yahiko stared in horror as Kenshin stepped past the crowd and stood before the police swordsmen.  He was holding on to Ayame’s hand on one side while the girl held a small basket, and had Suzume balanced in his other arm.  He carefully set Suzume on the ground.

“Ayame watch your sister.”  He ordered.  Ayame nodded and grabbed Suzume’s hand and backed up to the line the crowd had formed.  A woman in the crowd grabbed the two girls up and drew them back into the safety of the masses behind Kenshin.

 _The police are looking for him and the idiot walks right into a fight with a group of policemen!  Is Kaoru rubbing off on him too?_   “Kenshin!  Run away!  A lot of people are looking for yo-” Yahiko was cut off when a saber was flicked in his face and he backed away from the blade.

Kenshin looked briefly at Yahiko tied up against the wall.  He had no idea what the boy was talking about but he would deal with that later, first the injustice before him had to be dealt with.  He would not stand by and let innocent people be executed in the streets like dogs.

“What do you want?  Name yourself.” the Lieutenant demanded stepping towards him.

“Kenshin Himura,” Kenshin replied in a low tone.  Yahiko recognized it as the same dangerous tone that Kenshin used when he addressed the boss of the Shuei syndicate.  It was a very different voice then his normal friendly tone.  “All the people you have tied up here, if they have truly committed any crime then I will personality repent for each of them.”  Kenshin announced as he stepped forward until he stood parallel with the Lieutenant, staring at the man from the corner of his eye.

“Oh?  So you disapprove of our methods do you?”  The Lieutenant asked in contempt as he turned to face him, noticing the sword hung at Kenshin’s belt.  “To carry a sword in broad daylight in this prefecture, one must be pretty sure of his swordsmanship.”

“This guy’s just a loaf of jelly,” the Sergeant shouted out.

“Yeah he is a gentle looking man,” the Lieutenant agreed, but it wasn’t Kenshin’s appearance which held his attention, it was his eyes.  They were narrowed and dangerous.  More than that, they were sure of themselves, eyes that only came from a fighter who had taken his share of human lives.  The Lieutenant hadn’t seen eyes like in far too long.  “But I smell _blood_ on this one.”  He purred in Kenshin’s direction.

He drew his saber and pointed it at Kenshin.  Kenshin didn’t even bother to batt an eye at the sudden movement.  He had deliberately placed himself just inches out of the man’s reach.

“We’ll just see whether he’s a man or a mouse for ourselves.” The Lieutenant said with a smile.

***

Kaoru sat in the dojo cheerfully sewing away and tapping a beat on the floor with her bare feet.  The Chief and Mustache had tried asking her various questions about Kenshin but true to her word, she hadn’t said a thing.  It was now a standoff between them, but Kaoru was stubbornly refusing to be the first to give in.

“Chief there’s an incident!  The sword corps is…” said a policeman rushing into the dojo.

“Ujiki, is he causing trouble again?” the Chief snapped back, cutting the young man off midsentence.  _It never fails, I leave the office for five minutes and that man starts causing problems again._

The young man nodded quickly.

“Sword corps?  I haven’t heard about this,” Mustache muttered.

“We formed them to handle the ‘Battosai’ incident, but they are all brutal men, one of them, a lieutenant, is a revolutionary warrior from Satsuma.  It’s too much for me to handle.” The Chief explained.  Kaoru still had no idea who Mustache was, they hadn’t introduced him, and she figured that he must be some government lackey who was here to make sure that Kenshin was captured.

“Indeed a hero from Satsuma must show off, mustn’t he?” Mustache muttered again.

“So what did he do this time?”  The Chief demanded.

“Well umm… he’s about to execute a couple of people in the street.  Also, we had reports that a man carrying a sword was seen in the area assaulting the police swordsmen.  He’s short, skinny, and young looking.  He’s got red hair and a cross shape scar on his left cheek.”  The officer responded quickly.

“That scarred bastard!”  Kaoru screamed breaking her self-imposed silence.  She leapt to her feet fuming, throwing her sewing aside.  Doctor Gensei just scooted a little further away from Kaoru, sensing the danger on the horizon. 

 _I feel sorry for these poor men, Kaoru’s off on another tirade. They won’t even know what hit them._   Doctor Gensei thought sadly.  He wished at that moment that somewhere in all the years he had known her that he had learned how to calm her down when she was on a rampage.  The only sure way he knew of on how to handle it was to get out of her way and then scold her afterwards.

The men turn to her in surprise, she had been quiet and peaceful for so long they had mostly forgotten that she was there, but she was making her presence known now.

“I send that jerk on a simple errand to get some tofu for dinner and he has to go and start picking fights!  I’m going to kill him myself, especially if he forgets the tofu.” Kaoru declared with fists clenched at her sides.

“You sent the Battosai grocery shopping?” Mustache asked in wonder.  _Himura, grocery shopping?_   No matter how he tried, he couldn’t see it.  He had known him to face a whole squad of the Shinsengumi alone without the slightest hesitation, but he couldn’t see such a warrior doing anything domestic.

“Yeah and he cleans floors, washes the laundry, and cooks too.  Got something to say about it?”  Kaoru demanded, turning on him.

Mustache just stared back at her as though he had never seen anything like her before.  _Who is this little girl, who looks like a solid hit would put her on the ground, that she can get Himura to do women’s work? Is it possible that she’s his lover?  If so Himura likes playing with fire._

“Sit down young lady and restrain yourself.” The Chief ordered.

“I’m no lady!” Kaoru screamed catching one of the officers standing guard over her with a palm heel under his jaw and knocking him flat on his back.  “and I will not restrain myself!” she concluded as she avoided the other guard as he tried to grab her, instead grabbing his hand and twisting his arm into a wrist lock behind his back and then tossing him to the ground.

“I’m going to give that red haired idiot a piece of my mind.”  She yelled as she fought her way through the rest of the guards to the open door.  Kaoru had almost made it through the door when Mustache stepped forward and grabbed her arm.

“Now stop right there.” He ordered. 

She turned on him with fiery eyes, “this might hurt a little.” She told him.  He wasn’t sure what she hit him with, all he remembered was looking at her then suddenly being on the ground with the side of his face in pain.   Kaoru ran out the door and danced around the officers outside.  She lifted her kimono high and raced down the street in her bare feet.  _Where is that jerk?  If he gets himself arrested now I’ll kill him!_

Doctor Gensei didn’t even try to run for it, or stop Kaoru at all, he knew better then to get in her way when she was about to dole out a punishment on someone.  He instead set himself to tending to the injured behind her.  He gave a quick look over the men on the floor.  The ones lifting themselves up he didn’t bother with.  If they could stand up after one of Kaoru’s outburst, they were probably fine.  He made his way over to Mustache who the Chief was helping to rise.

“What just happened?” the man asked, his eyes slightly unfocused.

“Oh that’s just Kaoru-chan’s way of saying hello, she does it to almost everyone.” Doctor Gensei explained calmly.  _Sadly, that’s not far from the truth._

“What are you doing?  You are still under arrest,” the Chief demanded as Doctor Gensei started to give Mustache an examination. 

“I’m a doctor and I’m just making sure that Kaoru hasn’t done this man an injury that’s all,” he replied calmly.

“I’m fine,” Mustache waved him off.  He sat up and rubbed his jaw.  “Though I’m not sure if that girl was even human with the way she hits.”

“Well if I hadn’t been there the night she was born I might be inclined to agree with you.” The Doctor agreed.

“Chief, the Doctor can be released, now that we know where the Battosai is he’s of no more use.”  Mustache said with authority, rising to his feet.

“Yes sir.”  The Chief agreed immediately.

_Battosai, I have finally found you._

_***_

“Go ahead and draw your sword,” the Lieutenant taunted.

“I decline,” Kenshin replied disinterestedly.

“Hup,” the Lieutenant dropped his saber to his side and glared at Kenshin for a moment, cheated of his fun.

“KENSHIN!” Kenshin turned his head to see Kaoru racing up the street with lightening speed towards him, her kimono lifted high. 

 _What the hell is she doing here?  And why is she this far into town with bare feet?  And what is she thinking of showing off that much leg?_   Kenshin thought in shock.

“She is with him?” the Lieutenant muttered under his breath noting the sudden change of expression on Kenshin’s face at Kaoru’s appearance, _must be important to him as well with that expression._

“Kaoru-dono stay away!” Kenshin yelled at her.  He really didn’t understand what could possibly have been going through Kaoru’s head to make her run into town in her bare feet looking for him but he didn’t want her to get mixed up in this.

“Stop her,” the Lieutenant yelled.

Kenshin watched in horror, unable to help Kaoru with the Lieutenant and three other police swordsmen standing between him and her.  Two officers drew their sabers and swung them towards Kaoru as she ran between them.  Her eyes went wide as she saw their movements and unable to stop her forward momentum completely she ducked her head as she skidded to a halt.  Their sabers cut only her hair ribbon and causing her long hair to fall down over her shoulders.  Then they whipped their sabers around and placed them at her throat.  Kaoru glared at them, breathing hard from her mad race.

“It will be more embarrassing when we cut her kimono,” one of the officers who was holding a sword to Kaoru’s throat barked with a laugh.

Kaoru glared at him with a look that dared them to try it.  Kenshin wanted to break that man’s face for his insult.  He bit down on his rising anger.  Why was that when Kaoru got involved he started to lose control over his emotions and wanted to fight anyone who hurt her in the slightest way?  It had been years since his emotions were this out of control.  But he didn’t have the time now to analyze these new feelings.  He had an opponent before him.

“Put her with the others,” the Lieutenant ordered.

The officers grabbed Kaoru roughly and threw her against the wall with the others.  Kenshin felt another surge of anger at her treatment and again fought to suppress it.  _Get a hold of yourself Kenshin, this isn’t like it’s the first time you’ve ever seen a women treated like that._   But his thoughts had no control over his rising anger.  Something about Kaoru’s treatment made him want to bash each and every one of the police swordsmen into the ground like the dogs they were.

“I’ll say it again, draw your sword.” The Lieutenant taunted again.

“I still decline,” Kenshin snarled at the man.  He wanted nothing more to draw his sword and give this pompous fool the beating he deserved, but he fought such instinct.

“Then begin to execute them,” the Lieutenant ordered.

“Right,” the officers responded as they drew their swords and prepared to carry out their orders.  But the crowd wasn’t going to stand quiet any longer.

“It isn’t right,”

“You tyrant.”

“This is opposition.”

“We won’t stand by quietly anymore.”

“You aren’t a god.”

“Even if you are the authorities, what you’re doing isn’t right.”

“Go back to Satsuma you pompous bastard.”

The Lieutenant turned back to the crowd.  “I must admit it takes a lot of guts to insult the police swordsmen like that.”  He smiled coldly, then announced in a loud voice that was heard over the din of the crowd.  “You are sided with opposition against the government and you are all herby under arrest.  Men prepare your weapons.”  He shouted at his men before turning back to the crowd.  “You brought this upon yourselves, if anyone resists then kill them.”

 _That is the last straw!_   Kenshin thought in anger, his rage breaking the walls and he drew his sword in the blink of an eye.  “You will not touch these people with even one inch of your dirty blades,” he said in barely controlled rage.  “If you require an opponent then I will fight you.  If you want to taste the ground then feel free to attack this one.”

“Oh, so self defense has been established.” The Lieutenant said bringing up his blade and licking it.  “Kill him.”

Kenshin wasn’t in the mood to humor these men anymore.  The officers charged him with the Lieutenant standing back.  _You would execute innocent people in the streets like dogs!_   He thought as he blocked the first charge, swung his blade, and laid two of the officers on the ground, one grasping his broken arm, the bone protruding through the skin, and the second laid out with a ridge hand to the back of the neck.  _You insult Kaoru-dono and threaten her life._  Another duck and dodge, and Kenshin kicked another officer in the diagram, knocking all the breath out of him and forcing him to collapse to the ground gasping, another blow and he fell prone to the ground with broken ribs.  _And then you would seek to turn your filthy blades on the people that only want to stop your injustices._   He blocked another attack and countered with an attack of his own that caught the officer off guard and laid him out cold with a concussion.  _You are scum that should have no authority over another living soul for as long as you live!_   With that final thought, Kenshin laid the last officer on the ground by slamming the tusba of his sword into the man’s face and leaving it a bloody mess.  It had all happened in a matter of seconds and the crowd stared in wide-eyed astonishment at Kenshin.  Then he straightened up and faced the Lieutenant flipping his blade around to rest in the crock of his left arm.

“It’s just you and this one now,” Kenshin said in a low tone, still enraged.  Beating the other five had done little to quiet his anger.  “First of all, I want you to swear an oath that you will never assault innocent townspeople again for as long as you live.  Then, if you wish, you may arrest this one on grounds of carrying a sword in public and for assaulting an officer of the law.” He finished, sneering a little over ‘an officer of the law.’

“Are you crazy?  I’ll never make such an oath.”  The Lieutenant yelled lifting his saber high and charging Kenshin.

Kaoru watched the charging Lieutenant in horror.  _He’s using Jigen-ryu_ , she thought recognizing the style in a heartbeat.  _It is the strongest style in the Satsuma region and it’s said that this technique never requires a second slash of the sword.  Kenshin!_

However, it turned out her fears were groundless.  As the Lieutenant charged Kenshin, Kenshin avoided the attack by leaping to the side and using the wall to propel himself up and behind the Lieutenant as he charged past.  Kenshin whipped his sakabato into the man’s back as he passed him and the Lieutenant hit the ground with a solid thud.  Kenshin straighten when he hit the ground and resheathed his sword, his head slightly bowed.

“Outstanding.”

“That was great man!”

Kenshin looked up in horror as the rush of the crowd suddenly swamped him.  They were patting him on the back and shouting loudly.

“You defeated all of them without killing anyone.”

“You’re a hero!”

“Good job man.”

“Where are you from?”

“Let’s go and grab a drink, I’ll pay!”

While Kenshin was fighting to stand on his feet under the weight of the crowd Kaoru pulled out her hidden tanto and started slicing through the ropes binding up Yahiko and the others.

“What happened at the dojo?”  Yahiko asked as she sliced his bonds.

“They know where Kenshin is, I managed to get away, but they can’t be that far behind me.  We’ve got to get Kenshin and get out of here.” She said frantically.

“Kaoru!”  Kaoru looked up to see Ayame and Suzume running up to her, Ayame was still holding on to the basket for the tofu.

“Yahiko watch the girls, I’ll get Kenshin.”  Kaoru said pushing her way through the crowds.  Behind her Yahiko gathered up the girls and was ready to run with them the minute Kaoru broke through the crowds with Kenshin.

“Kenshin,” Kaoru said breathless as she forced her way to Kenshin’s side.  He turned to her with wide eyes.

“Kaoru-dono what are you doing her-”

“The police are after you, we’ve got to hurry.” She said cutting him off. 

“Police, what are…?”  Kenshin started before Kaoru grabbed him roughly and dragged him through the crowd.

“I got him, now let’s go!” Kaoru yelled to Yahiko.  He nodded and then took off down the street carrying Suzume and dragging Ayame along.  Kaoru kept her vice-like grip on Kenshin’s arm and dragged him headlong after them.

“Kaoru-dono what is going on?”  Kenshin asked as he was hauled recklessly through the streets away from the scene. 

“I’ll explain later, just keep up.” She yelled back urging him even faster as Yahiko started to get ahead of them.

“Now wait a minute.” He said wrenching himself free of her grip and coming to a stop.  “Kaoru-dono I don’t know how to tell you this, but you're acting like a crazy person, that you are.  And this one isn’t going any further until someone explains what is going on here.”

Kaoru turned on him.  “Kenshin we don’t have time for this, we have to get away.” 

Kenshin crossed his arms, determined not to move from that spot until someone explained the situation to him.

“Look Kenshin the police are after you, they came to dojo to arrest you, there’s even someone from the government there too.  They know that you were fighting with the police swordsmen so they’ll be here any minute.  If we don’t get out of here now then you’ll be arrested.”  Yahiko told him quickly.

Kenshin screwed up his face in confusion.  “The government?  After this one?  What are you talking about?”  He might have thought that they had been drinking but he had never seen Kaoru drink so he thought that that was unlikely, but still he couldn’t make sense of what was going on. 

“Now we have you Battosai, you are a fugitive from the government and wanted by the police, arrest this man.”  Kenshin turned in puzzlement as a group of policemen surrounded them suddenly.

“Hold it!” came a firm voice.  Kenshin looked past the officers to see a familiar figure striding towards him.  _So this is what they meant by the government wanting me, now I understand._

“Your Excellency.” The Police Chief said saluting.

“Judging from the crowd’s reaction back there it is obvious who was serving justice.  Release these people at once and see it to that those officers that started the incident are punished for their transgressions.”  The man with the mustache ordered.

“Yes sir,” the Chief saluted again.

The man stepped closer and the policemen surrounding Kenshin and the others backed off.  “Himura-sama, we finally meet again.  I’ve been searching for you for several years now.  Finding you has not been an easy task.”  _He seems calmer now,_ the man appraised, comparing the Kenshin before him to the one he had known during the revolution.  _Before he always seemed like a storm’s fury just before it breaks.  Looking at him now I can hardly believe that he is the warrior I remember him to be.  He seems so ordinary._

Kenshin turned and faced him, smiling happily.  “That’s a fine mustache you’ve grown, Yamagata-san.”

Yamagata started a bit at Kenshin’s smile, having never seen any other expression besides calm, contained fury on the Kenshin’s face.  The smile was completely out of character to the man he remembered. 

“You will pay for your respects.  Do you realize to whom you are speaking!” the Chief asked him, enraged at Kenshin’s informality.

“Do you still not understand?” Yamagata shouted before continuing in a more level tone.  “You stand before a full-fledged hero who saved the lives of many Imperialists with his sword and you will behave accordingly.”

Kaoru looked back and forth between the men, not sure if she was hearing everything right until it suddenly hit her who that man was.  “Yamagata, Aritomo Yamagata?” she asked slowly, beginning to realize with horror the situation.

“What is it?  I mean is this guy supposed to be important or something like that?”  Yahiko asked ignorantly.

“Don’t you know anything?” Kaoru turned on Yahiko with angry eyes.  “Aritomo Yamagata was the general of the revolutionary army’s Kiheitai and now he’s the Lord of the Meiji Imperial Army.  He’s one of the most powerful leaders in Japan right now.”  Kaoru barked at him.

“Oh, is that it,” Yahiko said slowly as he absorbed the news.

“And I hit him,” Kaoru said in a small voice, her eyes going unfocused as she realized her actions.

“Kaoru-dono,” Kenshin turned on her, scolding her.  “Why did you do that?”

“Well I didn’t know who he was, and I was trying to find you and he tried to stop me.”  Kaoru said quickly in a high pitch tone, gesturing wildly.  Suddenly she grabbed Kenshin’s arm in a death grip and looked into his eyes with a pleading expression.  “Oh please don’t tell Tae, she’ll blow this whole thing out of a proportion and I’ll never be able to live it down.” She begged.

“Blow it out of a proportion?  You just hit one of the most powerful leaders in Japan, and you think that there is someone who can blow _that_ out of a proportion?”  Yahiko asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  _She’s more concern about what some girl’s going to say about this rather than the fact she could get locked up for attacking this guy?  Girls are weird._

“You don’t know Tae,” Kaoru moaned, shutting her eyes as if in pain. 

“I won’t tell,” Kenshin told her.

“Well I’ll be willing to keep quiet too in return for a few small favors.”  Yahiko commented slyly.

“You little brat, you think you can blackmail me!” Kaoru suddenly turned on Yahiko, grabbing him by his kimono.

“Kaoru you shouldn’t hit people when the police are watching.”  Ayame said tugging on Kaoru’s sleeve.  Kaoru released Yahiko and stood back up glumly.  Yahiko elbowed her in return and she shoved him back.  Before it could break out into a full-fledged fight Kenshin grabbed Kaoru, dragged her to his other side, and gave both Kaoru and Yahiko a firm glare.

Then he looked back at Yamagata who was watching the sight with an amused expression, the policemen were looking at the group as though they were mad and to some extent Kenshin had to agree with them.  “I saw less fighting during the revolution.” Yamagata commented drily before proceeding on.  “There is a carriage waiting for us over there,” he said gesturing down the street.  “I have something I must speak with you about.”

“Can’t we discuss it here?” Kenshin asked, now that Kaoru and Yahiko had settled down he just wanted to settle whatever business Yamagata had sought him out for so that he could get on with his day.

“That’s just like you Himura-sama,” Yamagata said a short laugh.  “It’s true that without your help the revolution would most likely never have happened.  For your actions then I would like to welcome you as a key officer in the Imperial Army as one who helped to create this new era.  Your comrades from the revolution have been waiting impatiently for your return.  Please lend your powers to the Meiji government, Himura-sama.”

Kaoru stared at Kenshin.  He bowed his head as he considered the offer.  _Will he take the offer and leave?  I wouldn’t blame him if he did, but…  I hope he doesn’t._   She thought sadly, not wanting Kenshin to leave her all alone again.   _Wait, I wouldn’t be alone, Yahiko would still be here, yet if Kenshin isn’t here I_ would _feel like I was alone._   She didn’t understand the sudden thought, but there it was.  It didn’t seem to matter how many people were around her, if Kenshin wasn’t with her then she would be alone again.

“Unfortunately, I have no desire to be assigned a key position in the government as a reward for murder.” Kenshin said raising his face with a smile.

Yamagata looked shocked by Kenshin’s reply, Kaoru felt nothing but relief, _he’s going to stay!_  

“I see, so it’s true then that your disappearance was an act of defiance to demonstrate that you are determined to never kill again.  You may regret that you had to take people’s lives but that was a necessary aspect of the revolution.  If they won’t acknowledge that then I’ll use my…”   Yamagata started before Kenshin cut him off.

“…power to force them to accept it.”  There was silence for a moment before Kenshin went on.  “That is the very train of thought that creates corrupt men like those police swordsmen.  During the revolution, we fought together with our swords for an ideal.  It wasn’t for power or for glory but to create a peaceful world where people could live without fear.  And if you should forget about that.”  Kenshin smiled.  “Then what did we fight the revolution for?”

Kenshin turned and started walking away.  Kaoru and Yahiko stared at each other for a minute before they grabbed the girls and went after Kenshin.

“Himura-sama!” Yamagata called after them.  Kenshin stopped and turned to face him.  “The times have changed.  It is the Meiji era now and because of the anti-sword law the samurai are dying out and soon will be gone entirely.  You must know that one man, with one sword cannot hope to make a difference in the new world.”

Kenshin looked at the faces of his friend and then placed one hand on Kaoru’s shoulder and the other on Yahiko’s.  “Even if it is only the handful of people I happen to meet on the street, I can still protect them with one sword.  This one is no different now than from before, except that he is now Rurouni, not Hitokiri,”  and with that Kenshin turned and left, the others following him.

Behind him, Yamagata watched him leave.  _I won’t give up, Himura._

“I know it’s clear who was at fault here.  And a sword worn openly _is_ safer than concealed.  I won’t purse this.”  The Chief said approaching Yamagata.  Yamagata nodded his head, then turned and left. 

The Chief looked down the street where Kenshin had disappeared.  _After that hoax, I thought that Hitokiri Battosai was a dangerous figure.  But now I think I understand at least a little more._   _He wants to protect the people, without being tied to anyone.  A Rurouni, a hero.  But free in spirit._ He thought to himself.  _That demon girl was right, he is a good man._

 

 


	13. The Sign of Evil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in this chapter I decided to use some of the information I was (somewhat forced to) learn in my political science classes. And I completely sympathize with Kaoru on this one, I never thought I would use that in the real world!

**Chapter 11**

**The Sign of Evil**

“This one apologizes, Kaoru-dono,” Kenshin said as they walked down the street.

“For what?” she asked puzzled.

“Your hair ribbon, it was ruined because of this one.”  Kenshin explained.

Kaoru smiled and tossed her head at him, her loose hair blown by the breeze. “Don’t worry about it.  You can just do some extra housework to make up for it.” She said enthusiastically.  “Oh by the way did you get the tofu?”

“Eh, well there was a small incident and I dropped it.  But I was going back to get some more, before there was that whole affair with the police swordsmen.”  Kenshin replied hesitantly.  _Extra housework?  And that differs from what I’m doing now, how?_   Kenshin thought worriedly. 

Kaoru glared at him.

“It’s okay Kaoru I have the bucket so we can still get it.” Ayame offered helpfully.

Kaoru shook her head at Kenshin, then grabbed his arm and violently dragged him off back into town.  “Come on, let’s get the tofu.”

“But Kaoru-dono, you don’t have any sandals on, you should go back to the house before you hurt you feet, that you should.”  Kenshin protested.

Kaoru just stared at him.  “Kenshin,” she said slowly.  “I used to run all over this town as a child without sandals all the time, my feet are just fine.”

“Kaoru?”  Ayame asked as she grabbed her sister’s hand and dragged her after the others.

“Yes what is it?” Kaoru responded, turning to Ayame.

“What did they mean when they called Uncle Kenny, ‘Battosai’?  What does Battosai mean?” she said screwing up her face as she tried to remember the name.  Meanwhile Suzume got distracted by some birds flying overhead and her mouth opened in awe as she was lost in her own little world for the moment.  Kenshin gave Kaoru a worried look but Kaoru stepped right in and handled the situation with ease that came from years of dealing with children.

“Well Battosai is a not very nice nickname that Uncle Kenny got in the war, so he would like it if you didn’t tell anyone about it.”  Kaoru told her gently.

“Oh I see.  I won’t tell Uncle Kenny not ever.” She swore happily looking up at Kenshin with a bright smile.

“Me too, I won’t tell too.”  Suzume agreed suddenly, tuning into the conversation.  “Ever or ever or…”  The little girl trailed off and she screwed up her face in thought, “wait I forgot, what was I not suppose to tell again?”

Kaoru smiled a little at the little girl, shaking her head fondly.  “All right girls now we need to get that tofu for dinner.”  She said instead of answering Suzume’s question and she stepped forward and taking the two girls by the hand and walking in front of the men. 

“Yahiko,” Kenshin started in a low tone as the ladies moved ahead and Yahiko and he followed after them.  Yahiko glanced at him as Kenshin slowed his pace to let Kaoru and the girls get ahead of them so that they could speak in relative privacy.  Yahiko followed his lead and soon Kaoru and the girls were far ahead.

“What is it Kenshin?” Yahiko asked.

“Were you…surprised?” Kenshin asked in a low tone.

“Kinda.  But it’s funny.  I don’t feel afraid knowing you were _the_ Hitokiri Battosai.  In fact, it only makes more sense to me now, why you’re as good as you are.”  Yahiko snorted then looked up at Kenshin.  “Don’t worry.  I won’t betray your identity to anyone.  You can count on that.”

Kenshin smiled back at him.  _Somewhere in my twisted past I must have done something right to be taken in by these people._   “Thank you Yahiko.”

***

Kenshin had to admit he was taken aback when he heard the whole story of what happened from Yahiko and Kaoru when they returned to the dojo with the tofu in hand.  He was surprised that Kaoru had been willing to face execution rather than betray him.  She had just blushed and rubbed the whole thing off as if it was nothing.  He thought the keys had been a sign of trust but that was nothing compared to this.  He was equally shocked by Doctor Gensei’s reaction.

“So now that you know who I am, do you still approve of this one staying here?” Kenshin asked softly as he cleaned up the dishes from dinner.  Doctor Gensei and the girls had stayed and currently Kaoru was telling the girls and Yahiko one of her many stories leaving Kenshin and Doctor Gensei their first private moment together all evening.

Doctor Gensei gave him a serious look.  “I did suspect there was more to you then what you told.  I figured after the way Kaoru-chan just jumped in when I asked where you were from and covered for you that she knew, so I let it slide.  But now…” the Doctor looked away, thinking for a moment of what Kenshin had said that night Gohia had come to kill Kaoru about never wanting to kill again, before he turned back to face Kenshin with a smile.  “But if you are willing to let Kaoru-chan boss you around and beat you occasionally then I figure that you deserve a little respect and pity.  Besides if Koshijiro-san trusted you then I will to.”

Kenshin smiled in return, struck by how he was accepted so unconditionally by these people.  _These are truly very special people.  The world needs more like these._ “Thank you very much, this one is very grateful, that I am.”

The Doctor laughed, “Besides since you showed up Kaoru-chan has calmed down quite a bit, she’s almost manageable now.”

“Calm down?” Kenshin replied, astounded.  _You mean she used to be worse?  Is that even possible?_

The Doctor got very serious.  “Yes, quite a bit.  I think you should hear the full story of Kaoru since you are going to be staying here now.”  Kenshin looked up at him, giving the Doctor his full attention.  “Before Koshijiro-san left for the war, Kaoru-chan was a sweet little girl, very shy, until she got to know you, then you couldn’t get the girl to be quiet.  In that time I only saw her raise her voice once, maybe twice.”  The Doctor explained.  “She was never one to throw fits or the like and she had a very devoted personality, after her mother died she tried to take her place in taking care of her father, at only 7.  If Koshijiro hadn’t left, I doubt that Kaoru would have ever gotten serious about swordsmanship.  Instead, she probably would have grown up to be a proper young lady like her mother.” 

“But after her father left it was like the only thing she had that remained her of him was swords, so she threw herself into it.  Somehow Kaoru at only nine ended up taking care of my entire house and even after my son marred and then left his wife, Hanako, in my care as he served as a doctor for the Izu area during the war, nothing changed. Hanako was always a frail girl and she wasn’t able to do much around the house so Kaoru continued to take care of everything.  Incredibly, she managed everything, and she even found the time to have quite a few adventures that landed her in a world of trouble.”

“Emotionally though, Kaoru seemed as though she had lost all restraint with her father gone especially as time went on she acted out more and more.  Oh, she never did anything outright horrible or wicked but she started having more and more of her violent outbursts, it eventually got to the point where the slightest thing could set her off.  It made her a dangerous fighter, but she had enough control to keep from ever hurting anyone seriously, though her temper did earned her quite a reputation among the older students I hear.  I imagine that the reason for it was because she was worried about her father, she took a keen interest at the time in politics and struggles within the government which died almost the moment her father came home.” 

“When her father came back, there was an almost overnight change.  She stopped flying of the handle and calmed right back down, and rarely ever lost her temper again.  Then after her father died, just a little over six months since he returned home…  Well, she went back to the barely controlled person she had been before and took up teaching at the school.  I tried to convince her to live with me.  At least until she was older, but she refused saying that her place was here.  She’s been on the edge every since, especially with that false ‘Battosai” incident.  I thought that would be the death of her considering how reckless she was getting.  Then you showed up and she’s slowly been calming back down to the person she used to be.  It’s very odd.”

Kenshin absorbed the news.  “A lot more about Kaoru-dono makes since now, that it does.  Now that you mention it, she has been a lot calmer lately then when I first came here.  Though I don’t know why this one’s being here would have any effect on her.”  He said slowly.

_You may not but I have my suspicions_ , the Doctor thought, after all he had known Kaoru for her whole life and he saw the way she acted around him.  He only said what he had so that Kenshin would understand Kaoru better and to keep him for hurting the girl.  The Doctor believed that Kenshin would never intentionally hurt her.  After all, every one of his actions to date had been to protect Kaoru. 

“Nor do I for sure, but for some reason you, after knowing her for little over a week, have more of an influence over her then I do.  And I’ve known her for her whole life.  Maybe it’s just because of your unique connection to her father.  After all, Kaoru-chan does think very highly of him.”  The Doctor suggested, through he had a very different idea.  _Kaoru has never shown a serious interest in any man until Kenshin showed up.  She’s even taken to putting more care into her looks then she used to since Kenshin started living here.  I don’t know what Kenshin’s feelings are towards her but it’s clear that he respects her too much to ever want to hurt her.  But knowing Kaoru she will never make the first move, that will be up to Kenshin so if he doesn’t feel that way about her, eventually she will realize it and set her own feelings aside and move on._

“And there is no reason why she should not think highly of him.”  Kenshin agreed.  “But why did you tell this one all that?”

“Oh because I know that you have Kaoru’s best interest at heart and I thought that if you knew a little more about her then it would help you in the future.”  The Doctor smiled.  “You take good care of that girl, she’s always trying to take care of everyone else, but she deserves a little looking after herself.”

“I will,” Kenshin swore with a smile.

***

 “You have got to kidding, this is exhortation.”  The man with the bushy eyebrows demanded of the young man with the red headband known to some as Zanza.

Zanza just stared at his companions with a slight grin on his face.  The man with one hand was chewing his lip worriedly.  “The fight was a waste of my time so you get charged accordingly.”  He told them pointedly.

“There’s no way we’ll every pay you such a sum.” Eyebrows said as he started to rise.

Zanza waited until the man had his hand on the door before responding.  “I wouldn’t say that if I were you.  If you refuse to pay then I’ll just have to treat you like you were my next mark, and I don’t think you would enjoy that experience.”

The man froze and looked back at his companion.  One Hand glanced at Zanza who looked as though he was truly enjoying the moment.  _Damn him, we dare not make him our enemy._   One Hand thought bitterly.

“Fine, but we can’t pay that sum all at once, would breaking the amount into equal payments suit you?  We can pay the first part tonight and then pay off the rest over the course of the next couple of months.”  One Hand countered.

Headband rubbed his chin as he considered the suggestion.  “I’ll agree but that will mean a 10% interest per week on the rest of the payment.”

Eyebrow’s face twisted in rage and he clenched his fists but One Hand stepped in, sensing a solution to their dilemma.  “2% interest.” He countered.

“10%,” Zanza responded with a smile.

“5%,” One Hand tried.

“10%,” Zanza persisted.

One Hand swallowed hard as he realized this man wasn’t going to back down one bit.  “Agreed.”

“Fine, I’ll be wanting that first payment now,” Zanza said, his smile turning into a full grin as One Hand reached into his kimono and pulled out a large pouch and handed the whole thing over to him.  He and his companion got up and left, Eyebrows was still glaring at him even as he left but Zanza didn’t concern himself with that.  _Wouldn’t be the first person who’s ever wanted to kill me._   He pulled open the pouch and started counting his money.  _Not bad, and this will definitely make them suffer for wasting my time on those weaklings.  Guess I should go and treat myself now that I’ve been paid.  And I know just the place._

_***_

Yahiko groaned as he walked out of the house and joined Doctor Gensei and Kenshin where they were sitting and watching Kaoru juggle small beanbags for Ayame and Suzume.

“Well you’re finally moving again,” Kenshin said cheerfully greeting Yahiko.  Yahiko glared back at him. 

Yesterday was the first day Kaoru gave lessons at the Maekawa dojo and she had taken Yahiko along.  Though it was only his third real day of training, Yahiko had been determined to keep up throughout the lesson.  Unfortunately, Kaoru’s lesson was for the most advanced students of Master Maekawa with years more training than Yahiko.  How he got through the day had been a mystery to him.  He didn’t even remember walking home clearly.  He did remember collapsing in the house once they gotten back.  Today he could barely move.  He groaned again.  Freckles came up and started rubbing on him but he ignored the cat’s attention.  He barely had the strength to raise his arms, let alone pet the cat.

“I think Kaoru was trying to kill me yesterday, why didn’t she tell me to stop or something?” he whined.

Kenshin laughed.  “Kaoru-dono told this one that she was very impressed that you kept up as well as you did, she just wanted to see how determined you were Yahiko.  Besides it was a good lesson for you.”  Kenshin smiled.  He well remembered being the student who could barely move because of being stiff and sore, not that his Master ever slowed the pace down for him when he was.  Yahiko had no idea how lucky he was that Kaoru had only given him a short and light lesson today as a reward for the day before.

“I still think she’s out to kill us all.  Slowly.  One by one.  Probably painfully.”  Yahiko muttered.  When the former students had shown up at the dojo a few days before and Kaoru had fought off the gang that was after them, Yahiko had been thankful that he wasn’t the one that her wrath had been directed at.  Now he knew what those men had felt like.

“Oh Yahiko don’t say that, Kaoru-dono doesn’t want to kill us.” Kenshin scolded him mildly.

“Oh yeah, she seemed ready to kill you yesterday after that 15 student thing!” Yahiko shot back angrily. 

Kenshin flinched.  Yahiko did have a point.  Kaoru had seemed a _little_ irked at him…

***

It was the day after Kenshin had crushed the sword corps and the word was out on the streets.  The dojo was packed with people wanting lessons.  Kenshin, Yahiko, and Kaoru stood at the dojo’s doors and looked at the crowd of eager faces.

“Wow, 15 people!  We’ll have the Kamiya Kasshin-ryu back to normal in no time!”  Kaoru said with enthusiasm.  She and Yahiko had just been getting ready to leave for the Maekawa dojo when the crowd had shown up.

“Ahh this isn’t good.” Kenshin muttered nervously.  _Kaoru-dono is not going to like this._   He raised his voice and addressed the crowd.  “Hey everyone.  This one is not from the dojo and is taking no students, so if you’re here because of yesterday’s incident then please go home.”

He heard the muttering in the crowd as the young men talked among themselves.  After a few moments, the crowd came to its decision and they dispersed. 

 “Good, good, now to go fetch the laundry from the line.”  Kenshin said once the crowd disappeared, he turned and started making a quick getaway, hoping to get out of the range of Kaoru’s outburst before she recovered from the sudden shock.  However, he underestimated her reaction time.

“Idiot why’d you make them go home?” Kaoru screamed as she whacked him across the back of his head with her bokken.  He hit the ground, flipped on to his side, and then started crawling backwards as she approached him with fiery eyes, waving her bokken dangerously.  _At least she didn’t really hit me that hard,_ he thought ruefully.  It had more shocked him then hurt.  _Maybe I won’t need a helmet after all, so long as Kaoru-dono keeps pulling her attacks like that._

“Taking on students is not…” he started, still crawling backwards.

“Why do they have to know that?  Once I got them in I’ll make sure they stay,” she screamed.

“But that would be dishonest,” he reminded her.  She humped and put her hands on her hips and glared at him, stopping her advance.  Kenshin took that as a sign that he could get up. 

Yahiko was standing on the side of the dojo trying to keep from laughing.  _Kenshin, the legendary Hitokiri Battosai, one of the most feared figures of the revolution, and Kaoru gets the better of him every time.  I wonder what people from back then would think if they saw Kenshin crawling away from Kaoru like he is now?_

  Kenshin saw Yahiko clenching his sides, overcome with giggles.  _Now I’m becoming a sideshow, oh well.  Yahiko wouldn’t have acted much different if it was Kaoru-dono who attacked him._ He stood up and addressed Kaoru seriously. “Besides thrill seekers like that never even last 6 months, that’s not what you want.  There’s no need to rush, just have patience and optimism.” He told her cheerfully.  Though, he could tell from the expression on her face and her clenched fists that patience wasn’t one of her virtues.

“Fifteen students, fifteen,” she said slowly, her voice trembling with rage.

“Don’t worry things will work out, that they will,” Kenshin said in a hurry before beating a hasty retreat, closing the dojo’s side door behind him.  Just in time, judging from the sound of something slamming against the door with an impressive thud.

“FIFTEEN STUDENTS!”  Kaoru screamed.  Kenshin ran from the scene, he would talk to her after she got back from the Maekawa dojo, hopefully, she would feel better after that. 

***

 “Well she did pull that blow quite a bit, it barely even hurt so she must not have been all that angry at this one,” Kenshin replied.

Yahiko just gave him a look that spoke volumes.  “Yeah, but you didn’t hear what she said after you left, or on the way to the Maekawa dojo.  She was describing exactly what she wanted to do to you.  She was incredibly detailed about it.  She even had a plan for cleaning up afterwards so that no one would ever be able to find your body.  Or recognize that it was once human.”

The Doctor and Kenshin turned to Yahiko with dazed looks.  “I’m sure that she would never actually do something like that,” Kenshin said, a little less sure of himself however.  _Sometimes Kaoru-dono really does scare me._

“Whatever helps you sleep at night with her on the loose.” Yahiko shrugged and went back to watching the girls.

 “One, two, three circle cheela.”  Kaoru chanted as she tossed the bags high in the air, skillfully juggling them.  “Cabeka, cacko….”

“You’re really good at that,” Ayame clapped.

“Yeah you’re really good,” Suzume said with wide eyes of delight.

“Hey I guess I haven’t lost my touch yet.”  Kaoru laughed still juggling.

“I guess every girl has one good trait no matter how ugly they are.” Yahiko commented.  Kenshin was rather impressed how quickly Kaoru could turn the beanbags from being peacefully juggled instruments, into deadly missiles aimed at Yahiko’s head with stunning accuracy.

“Hey what was that for!  I was paying you a compliment in case you didn’t notice you old tanuki,” Yahiko yelled, rubbing his head.

“Yahiko, I hate to tell you this but you’ll never be popular with girls unless you fix that personality of yours and start treating people with respect.”  Kaoru yelled back at him, stepping towards the porch.

“Oh yeah well how are you going to find some guy to marry you with a face like that?” he replied making a face at Kaoru.

“What did you say!”  Kaoru dashed after Yahiko as he made a quick gateway.  Kenshin smiled a little as Yahiko went from being barely able to move to suddenly having his speed back at the threat an enraged Kaoru presented.  “Come back here,” Kaoru yelled as she finally managed to catch the edge of Yahiko’s kimono and haul him back. 

“Well I guess that I’ll go prepare some lunch, that I will.” Kenshin said standing up.  Kaoru and Yahiko’s fights had become part of the day-to-day routine of the dojo and now that he knew neither was going to hurt the other, he had stopped trying to break them up.  _If they want to play they can, I’m certainly not going to stop it.  Not that it ever did any good before._

“By the way Kenshin, what’s on the menu today?” Kaoru asked looking up, temporarily districted from giving Yahiko his punishment.

“Let’s see, cooked burdock root and, oh that’s right,” he said turning and slapping a fist into his other hand.  “The eggplant I got yesterday should be just about ready to eat I bet.”

“Man that’s so boring.  Can’t we afford to go out to eat something good once in a while?”  Yahiko moaned.

“What are you talking about?  You’ve only been here for four days you know, and you’re living here for free in case you forget.”  Kaoru reminded him.  “Besides you eat more than Kenshin and I combined, you should just be happy that we have enough food to feed you.  You don’t have a right to complain.”

“Yeah but can’t we have something different every once in a while?  Eating the same thing day in and day out like this is boring.” Yahiko complained.

“You really should think before you speak, where’s the money going to come from for things like that?” Kaoru said, her face twisting up in concern.  _I really wish that the school was doing better so that I had the money to buy something nice for Kenshin and Yahiko once in a while.  But I can’t afford to take them out, as it is we’re barely getting by, even with me cutting as many corners as I can._

“Yeah, your right, even if you turn this place upside down and shake it, all you’d get out of this broken down school is a pile of dust.”  Yahiko commented drily, crossing his arms.

Kaoru didn’t hear his words, her face lost in thought.  Suddenly she sprang into action.  “Out of the way,” she ordered shoving Yahiko to the side as she dashed down the porch and disappeared into the house.  “Where was that thing?  I know it was around here somewhere.”  They heard Kaoru’s voice echoing from her room accompanied by the sound of things being thrown and moved violently.

“Oh great, what’s she doing now?”  Yahiko asked as the noises continued.

“Oro?” Kenshin said, slightly worried by the sounds of destruction.

Suddenly the outer door of Kaoru’s room slid open and Kaoru stood there holding a long round leather case in her hands.  She had a wide grin on her face and she started laughing when she saw them, a low evil laugh.

“Umm, what happened in there?  Did you bump your head or something?” Yahiko asked nervously.

Kaoru looked up at them.  “I just remembered that I had this, okay, take a look at it.”  Kaoru said, suddenly excited.  She pulled a piece of parchment out of the case and then carefully unrolled it and held out the long banner for them to see.  “My grandfather drew this,” she said proudly.

Kenshin stared at the banner, “ah, it’s a doodle,” he said proudly identifying it.

“It’s an ink painting,” Kaoru snapped at him.

“Yes your grandfather did do exquisite work,” Doctor Gensei said carefully examining the mountain scene.  “And this work is no exception.”

Ayame and Suzume were also observing the banner with interest.  Kenshin wasn’t sure what they were talking about.  It looked like a doodle to him.  _Then again my education was very one sided._

“My grandfather was a pretty well known ink artist as well as a first class swordsman,” Kaoru said brightly, rolling up the banner again and putting in back into its case.  “I can sell this for a lot of money.”  _Thank you grandfather._ She beamed at them.  “We can go into town to sell this and after that we can celebrate at the Akabeko!”

“Women and cash, but at least we get lunch,” Yahiko muttered.  The leather case hit him with surprising force across his head.

“Hey I said you could teach me swords and nothing else,” Yahiko yelled as Kenshin held him back.

“Well let’s go to the Akabeko then and have a nice beef pot,” the Doctor said happily, ignoring the fight.

“Yeah beef pot, beef pot,” Ayame and Suzume cheered.

“What a person has to go through for decent food around here,” Yahiko muttered, secretly thrilled to be having beef pot.  _I’ve never had beef pot before but it suppose to be really good.  I can’t wait!_

“Hey Kenshin are you really going to bring your sword?”  Kaoru asked suddenly turning and looking at Kenshin behind her.

“Oh it’s all right Kaoru-dono,” He replied. 

“But every time you bring that thing into to town you get in trouble.” Kaoru pointed out.

“Yes but now this one has official permission to carry it, yes indeed.”  Kenshin replied.

“Huh?” Kaoru asked, tipping her head to one side.

Kenshin smiled happily, as he stepped forward pulling out a small leather folder from his sleeve.  Kaoru took it and opened it up.

“When did you get this?” she asked looking up at Kenshin in shock. 

“Yesterday while you and Yahiko were gone, a policeman came by and gave it to this one.  He said it was too prevent any confusion in the future about this one’s sword.” 

“The government really does like you,” Kaoru said with a shake of her head, handing the folder back to Kenshin. 

“What was it?” the Doctor asked in puzzlement.

“This one has been given special permission from the Chief of Police here in Tokyo to carry a sword within the city without any harassment, that I have.”  Kenshin replied happily.

“Well in that case I guess I won’t say anything about the sword.”  Kaoru responded.  “So come on you guys, let’s sell this thing, and get some lunch!”  At her words, they all followed her as she led the way into town.

***

Unlike the last time Kenshin had been there, today the Akabeko was packed and they had to wait a few minutes before Tae could clear a table for them.  This time Kenshin made Kaoru sit against the wall, and he took the seat next to the walkway, not wanting to be hit by any more figurines.  Tae barely got a chance to be introduced to Yahiko before she was called back to the kitchen.  Kaoru glanced at Kenshin as he laid his sword down on his left side and wrinkled up her nose at him.

“Kenshin you do realize that we’re not under attack here, don’t you?” she asked.

Kenshin glanced down at the sword, out of habit he always made sure that it was on his left, prepared for a fight.  _I guess old habits die hard._   “I’m sorry Kaoru-dono, nervous habit I suppose.”  Kenshin apologized, he picked up his sword and moved it to his right side, trying to ignore how unprotected that made him feel.

Ayame looked at the confrontation in puzzlement.  “Kaoru, why does it matter where Uncle Kenny puts his sword?”

Kaoru glanced at the little girl, “a swordsman only keeps his sword at his left when he thinks an attack is going to happen, placing it on his right is a sign of peace since in order to draw it he would have to take the time to switch hands.”

“Oh, so Uncle Kenny do you really think someone was going to attack us?” she asked with wide eyes.

Kenshin was distracted from answering as Tae returned with a flushed face and another girl in tow and they served them their drinks and brought out their food.

“Looks like today is a busy day,” Kaoru commented looking around at the packed restaurant.

“It’s been like this all week.” Tae said sitting down and resting her tired feet for a few moments.  “We’re going to have to hire more help, this is getting too much to handle and soon I won’t be able to do as much around here.”

“Oh what do you mean?” Kaoru asked in some concern to her friend.

Tae got a sly smile and then leaned forward towards Kaoru who was sitting against the back wall.  “Because it a couple of months I’m going to look like a rising moon, that’s why.”

“Oh Tae,” Kaoru’s eyes opening in understanding as she leaned forward and gave her friend a hug.  “That’s wonderful, congratulations.”

Tae grinned happily as Kaoru’s congratulation’s was soon joined by the others once they caught on to Tae’s meaning.  Ayame and Suzume looked puzzled at the term ‘rising moon’ until Doctor Gensei explained that Tae was going to have a baby.

“I’m sure that your husband was quite pleased when he heard,” Kenshin commented happily.

“That’s an understatement.” Tae said rolling her eyes.  “After I told Nobuyuki he went out and told everyone he knows in town the news, he even stopped random people on the streets to tell them.  The only reason he didn’t come by and tell you Kaoru is because I told him I wanted to tell you myself.” She shook her head at the memory.  “And they say that I have a big mouth.”

The table laughed merrily at her story.

“I can’t see Nobuyuki-san doing anything like that, he’s usually so reserve and serious.” Doctor Gensei commented with a laugh.

“Not that day he wasn’t.  He wasn’t that happy when we got married.”  Tae replied drily.  “Oh by the way,” she said brightening up.  “Have you heard the big news everyone is talking about?”

“What news?” Kaoru asked taking a bite of her food.

“Well I just read about it this morning, apparently some politician in Osaka, I think his name was Nakamura, Daihi Nakamura.  Anyway, he and most of his family were killed in a carriage accident.”

“No,” Kaoru whispered in dismay.

“Yes, apparently he had a son and daughter, only 8 and 5, that were also killed along with him and his wife when the carriage overturned.  It’s such a shame.”  Tae said with a shake of her head.

“That’s terrible,” Kaoru replied, her face twisting in sympathy.

“The only survivor was the youngest, a little girl only a few months old.  The paper said that his uncle and aunt are taking custody of the girl.  It is such a tragedy, I’m surprised you didn’t read about it Kaoru.”

_Daihi Nakamura, I didn’t know him personally but from what I heard during the revolution, he was an honest man.  Since the revolution, he has managed to do a lot of good in Osaka._ Kenshin thought, ignoring Kaoru as she was explaining to Tae why she was behind on current news at the moment.  _There seems to be a lot of honest men in the government who have been dying in accidents or natural causes, sometimes whole families, since the revolution.  Far too many to just be due to chance.  Is it possible that there is more to the story then is being released to the public?  Possible, but there is no proof that this incident was anything more than an accident.  But still…_   His thoughts wandered, considering the possibilities.  _Stop it Kenshin,_ he told himself firmly, drawing himself back into the present.  _You’re borrowing trouble, and even if there was something more to this incident, you don’t have nearly enough information to act.  So focus on what is in front of you._   He turned his attention back to his friends.

“Well, sorry to put such a depressing note on lunch,” Tae apologized.

“Oh don’t worry about it.”  Kaoru replied.

 “Oh by the way this lunch’s is on the house.” 

“What!” Kaoru exclaimed.  It was joined by most at the table as well.  They all turned to Tae.

“Of course,” Tae said calmly, “after all it’s the least we can do after what Kenshin-san here did when he stopped that police swordsmen from murdering those people the other day.”  Tae said happily.  “And defending your honor Kaoru after those men cut your kimono off.”

Kaoru started choking, “they cut my hair ribbon, not my, not my-” her face going red with embarrassment.  Suddenly Tae started giggling.

“You really are so easy to tease you know that Kaoru?”

“Tae!”  Kaoru yelled back.  Tae just kept right on laughing and the others joined her as well.  Kaoru just sat there glowing with embarrassment. 

“Okay very funny everyone.” Kaoru mumbled.  “But if I find out there is actually a rumor like that going around I know who to blame.”

“Hey Tae get back here,” came a shout from the kitchen.

“It sounds like that husband of mine needs me again,” Tae said shaking her head as she got to her feet. 

“Congratulations again,” Kaoru called before her friend disappeared again.  “This is great news about Tae.  And maybe when Tae has a kid of her own she will stop her plans of marrying me off.” Kaoru said hopefully.

“I doubt it.  Tae isn’t the type to give up on her favorite project.” Doctor Gensei gently teased her.

“Probably,” Kaoru said with a roll of her eyes.  “Hey Yahiko, you can slow down a little bit?  This isn’t a race you know.” Kaoru scolded as she saw Yahiko scoffing down his food next to Kenshin as though afraid that someone was going to take it away from him.

“I’m not a little kid,” he muttered through a full mouth before he started choking.

“There you see what I mean,” Kaoru said as she started hitting him on the back.  “I hate to say you I told you so, but I did tell you.”

Doctor Gensei laughed.  “Looks like poor Yahiko is no match for Kaoru-chan.”

Ayame and Suzume joined him laughing.  Kenshin smiled merrily _see, there is nothing here for you to be concern over.  You have good people around you living a peaceful life.  You should enjoy this happiness._

“You’re wrong!”  A loud angry yell turn all of their attention to the table across from them where three men were sitting.  “We’ll never see free democracy in Japan playing it safe like that, you got to take risks,” shouted a man in a blue kimono.

“That may be true but it would put too much pressure on Dr Itagaki.  It could cause his death,” replied a man with a long nose.

“You’re right.  Okubo the Lord of Domestic Affairs is the kind of guy who would go up against the great Saigou,” the third with bandaged up hand added.

“Yeah, but the Doctor should be ready to give his life for democracy!” Blue Kimono shouted.

“Don’t be a fool, what’s going to come out of those romantic ideas?” Long Nose asked.

“That’s right, if Dr Itagaki dies then the chance for freedom dies as well,” Bandage replied.

“Who are they?” Ayame asked puzzled as she stared at the men loudly shouting back and forth at each other.

“It seems that they are activist fighting in a movement for democracy, that they are,” Kenshin commented.  _Though judging from those red noses and empty bottles of saki the government isn’t what they should concerning themselves with trying to change._

“Fighting for democracy, what’s that?” Yahiko asked confused.  He had never heard the term before.

“Democracy is one of the three forms of government in the Classical Theory of Government in ancient Greece, the others being a monocracy and an aristocracy.  It differs from the others, in that it is a form of government that is run by the people, not a single person or small group of people.  This is usually carried out by electing officials from different regions of a country to serve in some type of Parliament or Congress.  America is a democratic nation, and I believe that England also has a form of democracy as well, and probably several other nations too.” Kaoru explained.  Everyone at the table looked at her in astonishment.  “What?  I read it in one of Doctor Gensei’s books when I was a kid,” she said defensively.  _And I never thought that would be useful in the real world._

Kenshin continued to stare at her.  _Kaoru-dono never ceases to amaze, just when I think I have her figured out she shows something new._

“So what do we have now exactly?” Yahiko asked, curious.

“At this time there is the Emperor who is in charge, and there is also an elite group that controls all aspects of our government.  But there is a growing movement for change and many people are starting to become politically active hoping to improve the current system.”  Doctor Gensei explained.

“Well I guess that sounds like a good idea but looking at those guys I’m not so sure,” Kaoru said staring in slight distaste at the drunken men still shouting back and forth.

“Hump, well I don’t know a lot about the government or what would be best, but I do know a bunch of drunks when I see them.” Yahiko declared.

Kenshin laughed.  “I don’t know either, but it appears to be just as you say,” he picked up his bowl of rice and was about to take another bite when he saw a flicker from the corner of his eye.  Knowing what was coming he resisted the urge to duck.  A bottle crashed against his head and he saw stars.  He fell forward moaning.

“Hmm,” a resident, a table two down from Kenshin and the others, saw Kenshin take the blow from the bottle.  _How very interesting,_ the man thought taking another sip of his saki and watching the spectacle as it unfolded.

“Kenshin!” Kaoru yelled in concern, she leapt over Yahiko, almost knocking his bowl of rice out of his hand in her mad dash.  She grabbed Kenshin and pulled him back, leaning him up against herself as she wrapped her arms around him and looked at him with worried eyes.  “Kenshin are you okay?  Say something.”

Kenshin looked up into her blue eyes, and for a moment he forget where he was, he vaguely heard Ayame, Suzume, and the Doctor’s voice asking if he was all right, and Yahiko muttering something about crazy tanuki’s but none of that seemed to matter for the moment.

“Kenshin?” Kaoru whispered with worry.

“Oro?” Kenshin replied, still lost in the moment.

“What did you say, I dare you to say it again!” a raised voice brought him back to the present.  _Pull yourself together Kenshin, you didn’t get hit that hard!_   He mentally shook himself.

“I’m happy to say it, in fact I’ll say it as many times as I feel like saying it.” Bandage yelled back at Blue Kimono.

“He can say whatever he wants to say,” Long Nose commented.

“Hey I’m sorry to interrupt your argument, but maybe you didn’t notice that you just threw a bottle at someone.  You should apologize then go back to your fight.” Yahiko yelled at the men.  Kenshin and Kaoru turned as Yahiko jumped down from the table area to address the men.  Kenshin thought momentary about freeing himself from Kaoru’s grasp but since his head was still throbbing, he decided against moving too much for the moment, besides, it was kind of pleasant and Kenshin had no arguments with the arrangement.

“Watch your mouth.  The important things we’re talking about are far beyond the scope of some foul mouth little punk kid to ever begin to comprehend.” Long Nose scoffed.

“Yeah right,” Yahiko scorned.  “I doubt you even understand what you’re talking about you big drunk.”

“Yahiko this isn’t really necess…” Kenshin tried to calm the boy but his words were drowned out.

“Who are you calling a drunk?  We’re on a crusade for democracy.” Blue Kimono yelled back, jumping down from the table area to tower over Yahiko.

“Oh please, a drunk crusader is still a drunk.”  Yahiko retorted.  At his words, the other two jumped down and surrounded Yahiko.

“Yahiko, you really should stop.”  Kaoru tried to tell him but Yahiko wasn’t going to listen to anyone for the moment.

“Hey! We run a peaceful business here, if you want to pick a fight then go outside.” Tae said with authority stepping forward from the front of the restaurant where she had just sat another group.  The other girls at the restaurant stood back and let Tae handle the men.

“What!  Now a female’s mouthing off, stay out of this!” Bandage yelled as he backhanded Tae.

“Tae!” Kaoru yelled, she tried to leap to Tae’s rescue, but got tangled up in Kenshin’s cushion and the leg of the table in her rush and fell against Kenshin causing them both to almost go toppling into the walkway below.

As it turned out a rescue by Kaoru was unnecessary as suddenly a tall young man stepped out from the table where he had been sitting quietly, watching the impending fight, and grabbed Tae before she hit the ground, pulling her back on her feet.

“Somehow I always thought that democracy existed for the weak,” the young man commented in a neutral voice that was surprisingly deep for his lean frame.  “Or is it, that the democracy that you fools preach, is the freedom to get drunk and give innocent folks a hard time with your big mouths?”  The man concluded in the same neutral tone. 

Tae was looking up at him in amazement, one hand held up to her wounded face.  She had no idea where he had come from when he rescued her.  Kenshin looked at the man in interest.  _He’s fast and very good reflexes._

The tall young man was dressed in narrow white hakama’s with a white haori trimmed in black.  His short brown hair was spiked up and the only real color on him was a red bandana tied around his forehead.  _Who is this guy?_   Kaoru wondered. 

“What was that you bastard?” Long Nose demanded.

The man ignored him, instead looking down at Tae who was still staring at him in wonder.  “Are you all right?” he asked.

“I’m fine,” Tae replied in a far away voice.

“Hey, are you trying to pick a fight with us?” Bandage asked.

“Huh,” the man thought about it.  “I guess I wouldn’t mind picking a fight for a change, might be better then always selling fights.”

_Selling a fight?  What does he mean by that?_   Kenshin wondered.

“What’s that?” Long Nose asked.

_I’m glad I’m not the only one who was lost by that last comment._   Kaoru thought.

“Usually I don’t have any choice about who I fight with, but I can’t stand watching other people abuse those weaker than them.  Something about that sort of bugs me.”  The young man said, still in the same pleasant neutral tone.  But Kenshin could tell there was teeth behind that slight smile on the man’s face.  “Especially when it comes to hypocrites talking about the virtues of freedom and justice for all, that really pisses me off.”  He finished with a grin.

“I dare you to say that again you son of a bitch.” Long Nose yelled.

“That’s enough, let’s step outside.” Blue Kimono growled.

The whole party moved outside.  Kenshin, Kaoru, and Yahiko glanced at each other for a moment before they grabbed their things and made for the door leaving Doctor Gensei and the girls looking after them bewildered.  Many of the other patrons of the restaurant also moved outside for the sight.

“This is starting to get a little strange.” Kaoru commented as they watched the men starting to face off.  The young man took one side of the street and Blue Kimono stepped forward to be his first opponent, his right hand tucked away into his kimono.

“I’m wondering if it would be wise to stop them?” Kenshin asked.  _That young man is far stronger than those men give him credit for.  Those eyes of his say that he is a dangerous man and that those drunks will be no match for him._

“I don’t see why you’d have to.  They’re the ones who want to do this anyway.”  Yahiko pointed out.

_True,_ Kaoru thought.  _But something tells me that this is going to end very badly for those men._

“I won’t go easy on you, even if you cry.” Blue Kimono yelled.

The young man just stared at him, not losing his grin.  “First of all let’s see how strong you guys are.”  He pointed to his forehead.  “Right here, take your best shot.” He offered.

“I’ll show you a thing or two, eat this.” Blue Kimono yelled.

Kaoru saw the flash as the man flipped a suntetsu out and lunged with it at the young man.  “No fair to have a suntetsu hidden away like that!” she yelled.  A man moved in front of her and blocked her view when the blow hit.

“Quit your yapping, by its very nature a suntetsu is meant to be hidden.”  Long Nose laughed.

“There is some truth to what this man says, however, this one didn’t seem to work.”  Kenshin commented.  _His eyes, he saw it coming.  And his movements were faster than before.  As I thought this is a very dangerous man._

  Kaoru turned back to the fight and shoved the man in front of her aside to see. “Out of my way.”  _What did I miss that Kenshin saw?  Trust some idiot to get in your way when things get interesting._  She thought fuming.  She ignored the man’s angry face in response to her shoving him aside.

“Is that all you could do even with a suntetsu?” the young man scoffed.

“My arm,” Blue Kimono moaned.  Kaoru gasped when she saw that his elbow was bent unnaturally.  The young man seemed unhurt.  _Kenshin was right, that suntetsu didn’t work after all._

“Man this is nonsense, if I don’t hold back it will be like abusing babies.”  The young man said in disgust.  “Here I’ll fight you with just my fingers.” 

“You,” Blue Kimono growled and lunged at him.  The young man just raised his right arm and then flicked his fingers in the man’s head.  The man went down with a crash as through from a strong blow.

_A flick to the forehead?  How strong is that guy?_ Kaoru thought.

“Well that’s over, sure was a boring fight.” The young man commented drily.

“One flick to the forehead,” Kaoru breathed, still not sure what she just saw.

Kenshin was districted when he saw Long Nose starting to pull a blade from a shikomizue.  He stepped over to him and then brought the butt of his sword into the man’s back.  “This is fine as a drunken brawl but if you are going to draw a concealed blade here then I won’t show you any mercy.  Democracy is fine in and of itself but for people like you, improving yourself should take first priority over trying to improve the government.  Now pay your bill and go home.”  Kenshin said in a dangerous voice in the man’s ear. 

The man gulped then nodded once, replacing his blade.

“Oh thank you ever so much, you really saved the day.” Tae said as she ran out and thanked the young man.

“You don’t have to thank me.  I did this for my own reasons.  I should apologize for making such a scene.  Hey Swordsman-san, how’s the wound on your head?” the young man asked Kenshin.

“Hm? Oh thanks, but it was nothing really.”  Kenshin said rubbing his skull, it was still sore.

“I figured.  It would be too bad if you got seriously hurt from getting hit on purpose.” 

_Kenshin let himself get hit on purpose?_   Yahiko thought.  _Why would he do something like that?_

“I’m sure you knew that if you ducked at the right moment this girl’s face would be covered with blood right now,” the young man said gesturing to Kaoru. “So instead you didn’t move and used your head as a shield, right?”

Kenshin smiled, “You’re thinking too much of this one I’m afraid.” He said with a laugh.  _So he saw me tense for the blow and understood why, who is this man?_

“I think you belittle yourself,” the young man said with a thoughtful expression.  _He doesn’t look like much, and he certainly acts like an idiot but for some reason I get the feeling that there’s a lot more to this guy then he wants people to know_.  “I kind of like you, how would you like to go one on one?” he asked rising a fist.

Kenshin raised his hands in peace.  “I’m flattered, but no thanks,” he declined.

“Yeah,” the young man said tipping his head at him.  “Well if you ever feel like it you can usually find me at the Gorotusuki Nagaya on the outskirts of town.”  With that, the young man turned and walked down the street.  For the first time Kenshin saw the symbol on the man’s back.  _Aku? Evil? Why would anyone wear such a symbol with pride like the way he does?_

“I can’t figure that guy out at all, was he a good guy or bad guy?” Kaoru asked tilting her head.

“Or just a weird guy,” Yahiko commented.

_Or a very interesting fellow,_ Kenshin thought.

“Oh my goodness!” Tae gasped slapping her hand to her mouth at a sudden realization.

“Do you know something about him Tae?” Kaoru asked.

“That man, he left without paying his bill.” She replied.

“So he’s strong and he’s cheap, huh?”  Kenshin asked with wide eyes.

Unbeknownst to the group, a bystander watched the fight with interested.  _That’s the fighter for hire they call Zanza.  He can help me to get rid of that pesky Himura and with him gone, I can kill that Kamiya brat myself._

_***_

 “Hey Kaoru?” Yahiko asked as they walked along back to the dojo.  They had finished their lunch at the Akabeko, left, and then parted ways with Doctor Gensei and the girls as he took them back to the clinic with him.

“What Yahiko?” she answered from where she was walking between Kenshin and Yahiko.

“You seemed really upset about that hidden blade thing, but don’t you carry around a concealed blade yourself?  In fact, why do you carry that thing around?  I mean it’s not like the streets are all that dangerous.  Well maybe for you, but you go looking for trouble.”  Yahiko asked.

Kaoru made a face at his comment but choose to ignore it for the time being.  She was in too much of a good mood for the moment.  _Kenshin would rather get hit on the head by a bottle then let me get hurt._   She thought happily, she wasn’t entirely sure why, but that thought pleased her immensely.  Next to her Kenshin had been wondering the same thing for some time now but had never asked Kaoru about it.

“Here,” she said stopping and pulling the tanto from her obi, she carefully held the blade, hilt out to Yahiko.  “Take a look at it.”  Yahiko took the blade from her with confusion and Kenshin stepped over to him to stare with curiosity at it.  “Do you see now?” Kaoru asked.

Kenshin could tell the blade was of high quality and lovingly cared for.  Down the middle of the blade was an inscription.  He leaned a little closer to read the tiny symbols.  At the top it read ‘Kamiya’ and below it was ‘Itsuki’, then ‘Haru’, then ‘Koshijiro’ and the last was ‘Kaoru’.

“Oro?” Kenshin gasped.  He looked up at Kaoru for confirmation.

“What’s this suppose to prove, why can’t you just tell me?” Yahiko asked looking up at her.

“Just read what it says,” Kaoru said impatiently.

“Why should I?  Just tell already.” Yahiko retorted.

Kaoru looked at Yahiko with a strange look, a nagging thought beginning to rise.  “Yahiko, can you read what it says?” she asked slowly.

“Of course I can!” Yahiko shouted.  Kaoru raised an eyebrow at him, clearly waiting for Yahiko to prove it.  “Okay maybe I can’t, but I can read!” Yahiko yelled defiantly.  “Kinda of.” He mumbled, hanging his head.

Kaoru’s face twisted in understanding.  _His mother probably tried to teach him but then she died, and reading and writing isn’t high on the yakuzua’s lessons for pickpockets._ “That tanto was originally my great-grandfather’s.  He started a tradition of inscribing the names of its owners on it as it was passed down in the family with the coming of age of the heir.  My father carried it before he passed it down to me when I made assistant master.  My great-grandfather always used to say that ‘you should hope for the best but always be prepared for the worst,’ that’s what the tanto was meant for.”  Kaoru explained.

“Oh,” Yahiko replied handing the blade back to Kaoru who replaced it in its sheath.

“Not a bad tradition,” Kenshin commented, also in sympathy for Yahiko, he was obviously embarrassed by his lack of education.  _The son of a samurai who can barely read, then again if it wasn’t for Master I would have never learned myself being the son of a farmer._

“Come with me,” Kaoru ordered grabbing Yahiko and dragging him behind her, obviously with some purpose in mind.

“Hey what are you doing, you tanuki?” Yahiko yelled.

Kaoru glared at him, “I’m getting you back to the dojo, and I’m going to teach you to read one way of another, no student of mine is getting away with half of an education.”

Behind them Kenshin watched Kaoru forcibly drag Yahiko off.  _When Kaoru-dono sets her mind on something she doesn’t let anything stop her.  Poor Yahiko, he really doesn’t stand a chance against her.  But at least he’ll get a good education._   Smiling Kenshin followed the pair, unaware of the darker forces swirling around him.  Stretching from Osaka to Tokyo, they would soon threaten his peaceful life at the Kamiya dojo.


	14. The Fighter for Hire, Zanza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special bonus chapter for the 4th of July, something to read before the fireworks start (if you are going out to watch them), hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter 12**

**The Fighter for Hire, Zanza**

On the outskirts of the east end of Tokyo, in a complex known as the Ruffian Row House an interesting confrontation was taking place within one of the homes.  The young man from the Akabeko, known as Zanza, who had saved Tae, sat across from a giant of a man with a cruel face and long beard.  Zanza took no notice of the man’s course appearance.  Instead, he sat calmly eating his dinner as he listened to the man’s proposition.

“So you want me to get ‘rid’ of someone,” he said still eating.  “I think you must have me mistaken.  What do you think?  I’m some kind of a hit man?”  Zanza sat down his now empty bowl, and looked at the man.

“Not exactly, it doesn’t matter to me whether he lives or dies.  I just want him dealt with.” The man growled back.

“I see,” Zanza replied, leaning back.  “For me, if it’s a fight I can enjoy I’m okay with it.  My fights lately have all been boring.  But tell me, just how did you get out of jail?  I thought that you were supposed to be executed soon for that ‘Battosai’ affair.”

Gohia Hiruma grinned as he leaned forward.  “Pure hatred and a few contacts I’ve made over the years in the underground.  As for the fight, I’m confident that you’ll enjoy it.  Actually I guarantee it.”

“Maybe,” he said observing his companion.  “But from what I understand this is just a pathetic case of retaliation against some guy who broke your hand.  You’re going to have to give me something more if you want me to fight this swordsman of yours.”

Gohia snarled in delight, _you want a great fight?  I will give this arrogant lone wolf the best fighter in all of Japan._   “The man I want you to fight is most commonly known as Hitokiri Battosai.”

Zanza’s eyes went wide.  “You’re telling me that you want me to fight _the_ Hitokiri Battosai?  How do you even know who he is?  There can only be a handful of people in the world who know his real identity, and all of them are high-ranking members of the government.  How would someone like you find out who he was?”

“You know the things I do, the story is too long to tell, but believe me.  The man I want you to fight is the legendary Hitokiri.”

Zanza looked at his companion, a slight smile on his face.  _So he wants me to fight the man said to be the strongest of the Imperialists.  Now he has my attention._   “Well you’re right, this is a fight that sounds like fun.  So where can I find this Battosai?”

“He is living under the name Kenshin Himura in a kenjutsu dojo on the west end of town called the Kamiya dojo.  In fact, if you remember, you met him earlier today at the Akabeko.”

Zanza’s eyes narrowed as he recalled the event.  “Are you trying to tell me that the legendary Hitokiri was that short, red haired swordsmen?”

“That’s him, but don’t let his looks fool you, he truly earned his reputation as a fighter.”  Gohia warned.

_So I was right, there was a_ lot _more to that guy then he wanted to let on._

“Do you have a problem with that?” Gohia asked.  “Don’t tell me that you’re intimidated.  Zanza, haven’t you always wanted to show the world how tough you are?  Here’s your chance.”  Gohia urged.

“I don’t care about things like that,” Zanza snapped, annoyed that this man misunderstood the true motives behind his need to fight.  “Don’t get me wrong, it’s been a while since I’ve had a chance to use this, my partner, Zanbato.” He said picking up a wrapped spear like object.  “I, Zanza, the fighter for hire, have been looking for a guy like this Kenshin.  I’ll take the fight.  Feel free to let yourself out,” with that Zanza walked out.  _But before I go to this Kamiya dojo there are still a few things I need._

  Gohia walked out of the one-room home and watched Zanza walk down the dark street.  _Zanza, fighter for hire, known in the underworld as a man who fights your fights for you.  An arrogant lone wolf who bases his price on how much fun he had beating the other man up.  He is strong, those that have fought him are said to be plagued by nightmares of the symbol on his back that stands for ‘evil’.  Now you will see Kenshin Himura,_ he thought with a snarl, clenching a staff in his hand.  _Thanks to that Battosai, I can never hold a sword again, and I will never be able to release the hatred I have for him.  But I will make him pay, and then that Kamiya girl will follow him and her father down into hell!_

_***_

 “‘I, Zanza, the fighter for hire have been looking for a guy like this Kenshin, I’ll take the fight,’” Gohia mocked the words of Zanza.  He stood outside of his home to find out what was going on.  He had been waiting patiently for Zanza to make a move against the dojo but nothing had happened for days.  Finally, he had come to the man’s house to see what the problem was.  He had been surprised to find no one there and no one had seen him in three days since Gohia had watched him leave that night.  “It’s been three days since he said that and left.  Where’d that bird head go?  He better not have gotten scared and run away.”  Gohia snarled under his breath.  “‘For me, if it’s a fight I can enjoy’ he says,” Gohia mocked again.  “What an idiot.”

“You’re the idiot.”  Zanza suddenly yelled next to Gohia, startling him.  Gohia turned to find Zanza standing next to him, still carrying his strange weapon.  “If you don’t quit mimicking me I’ll hang you upside down.” Zanza threatened.

“Zanza where have you been?” Gohia asked impatiently.  _Where did that guy come from?  There was no one behind me a moment ago._

“The fight.” He replied simply.

“A different fight?” Gohia asked in confusion.

“No you twit.  A fight doesn’t start with punching and kicking.  You wouldn’t understand even if I explained it to you.” Zanza scoffed.  “Don’t worry, this will be over soon and then I will expect my money.”  Zanza turned and walked down the street.

Gohia laughed silently to himself.  _Where he was all this time doesn’t matter.  Now he’s ready to finish this.  And I want to see it._   Gohia followed Zanza as he made his way towards the Kamiya dojo. 

***

_Another peaceful night_ , Kenshin thought happily, sipping a cup of tea.  On one side of the room, Doctor Gensei sat dozing with Ayame and Suzume fast asleep on his lap.  Freckles had soon joined suit and was sprawled across the floor, his toes twitching occasionally as he chased birds in his sleep.  On the other side of the room, Kaoru sat with Yahiko, her sewing in hand.  Yahiko was slowly and carefully reading a book aloud with Kaoru gently correcting him when he made a mistake or was confused by a new symbol.  True to her word, Kaoru had thrown herself into teaching Yahiko how to read and write with the same enthusiasm as swordsmanship.  After Yahiko had gotten over his embarrassment about his lack of literacy, he had accepted the new lessons and in just a few days was able to stumble his way through one of Kaoru’s books of stories.

“Oh my goodness,” Doctor Gensei said, suddenly coming awake.  “When did I fall asleep?  You should have woken me up.”  He scolded Kaoru.  “We should really be getting ready to go.”  He said as he was about to wake the sleeping girls.

“You can stay a little while longer can’t you?” Kaoru asked.  “Ayame-chan and Suzume-chan are fast asleep, see?”  Kaoru pointed out gently.

“Yeah and if you wait until I’m done with this story, I can walk you guys home,” Yahiko offered looking up from his book.

“So Yahiko can actually be nice, every once in a while.”  Kaoru gently teased.

“Oh thanks,” Yahiko said with a sigh.  “But did you have to say ‘every once in a while’?”  He moaned.

Kenshin smiled at the scene, this was the kind of peace his soul had longed for since before he could remember.  Suddenly he looked up with worry as he heard the side gate of the complex slid back loudly.  Warning bells went off in his head and he knew that someone was approaching who was looking for a fight.  “I believe we have a visitor,” he stated simply, getting to his feet and grabbing his sword.  He started towards the door.

“Hold on Kenshin, is anything wrong?”  Kaoru asked, concerned as she also sensed something wrong.  _That look on Kenshin’s face…  What is going on here?_

Kenshin stopped at the door to address Kaoru’s question, “I felt a presence that I did.  Someone very straightforward, without shame and a strong will to fight.  You should stay here, that you should.”  Kenshin said before walking out.

_Like I’m going to listen to you!_   Kaoru thought as she leapt to her feet with Yahiko on her heels as she made for the door.  “Just stay here Doctor Gensei.  We’ll take care of this.”  Kaoru told him before running out of the room before he could protest.  She ran down the hallway to the front door.  But she hung back in the shadows of the house when she saw Kenshin standing in the doorway addressing a man right outside the door.

“I’ve come to fight with you,” the man said proudly.

_It’s that guy from before, the one with the one flick to the forehead._ Kaoru thought as she looked at the young man.  Unlike before, now he carried a large spear type object over his shoulder.

“We meet again,” Kenshin said with a smile.  _Perhaps I can get this man to just leave and then things will be all right.  “_ I thought I already explained that I have no interest in fighting with you.”  Kenshin replied.

The young man smiled.  “But I can’t accept that now.  Before was just for fun, but this time I’ve been sent as a fighter for hire so there’s no chance for backing down.  On top of that my opponent is the famous revolutionary warrior, Hitokiri Battosai.”

_But how could this guy possibly know that about Kenshin?_   Kaoru thought in shock.  _There aren’t many people who know who Kenshin is, so how could he know?  On top of that, who sent this man?_

Kenshin was equally shocked.  _The only ones who know my identity are Kaoru-dono and the others, and they have already proven that they would never betray me.  Then there are members of the government and the policemen involved in the affair when Yamagata was looking for me, it is possible one of them has a loose tongue but then there still remains the issue of who sent this fighter for hire?  Unfortunately there are too many people who want me dead to know for sure, unless this fighter tells me, and that’s doubtful._

The man looked at Kenshin for a moment before turning and walking to the side of the house where there was an open courtyard.  Kenshin followed him.  He saw the flash from the corner of his eye.  _Kaoru and Yahiko, why don’t those two ever listen?  Still they are smart enough to stay out of this, I hope._   He stopped several feet away as the young man turned to face them.  Kenshin immediately took note that the man had allowed them plenty of room to maneuver in.

“Imperialist soldier of the Choshu fraction, Kenshin Himura, more commonly known as Hitokiri Battosai, the heir to the ancient sword style, Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu.  Active for four years, from 14 to 18, hired for the first half of his career as a hitokiri, a relentless assassin, lurking in the darkness of the night.  His only equal was said to be the one known as Hitokiri Hanjiro of the Shinsengumi.”  The young man said smoothly.

_Wait he was fourteen when he became a Hitokiri?_ Yahiko thought, astounded by the sudden revelation, he knew that Kenshin must have been young but still he had never expected that Kenshin had only been a few years older than himself when he became a hitokiri.

“And for the latter half of his career as free swordsman to protect his comrades from the government’s killers of the Shinsengumi.”  The man continued in the same smooth tone.  “Thus the killer who would never have been named publically became a legend.  And in the deciding battle of the Boshin War, after the first battle of Toba Fushimi, he disappears and then reappears five years later in Tokyo as the Rurouni, Kenshin Himura, and is a boarder at the Kamiya dojo.” The man concluded.

“You’ve done your research well,” Kenshin commented drily.  “This one wonders if that is part of your job as a fighter for hire or not.”

“I found that it’s best to walk into a fight knowing as much as you can about your opponent, it makes it easier to fight them.”

Kenshin smiled slightly. “I see, and did your research help you to determine a way to best fight this one?”  _I doubt it._

The young man’s grin grew broader.  “That’s just it.  All I could turn up was a vague history.  There’s a lot about you I don’t know.  Like what kind of sword style the Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu is for example.  And the reason why the merciless Hitokiri became a Rurouni who won’t kill.  And why instead he risks himself to save a pickpocket from the Shuei yakuzua and a bunch of people from execution by the police.  I have no clue about these things, and because I don’t know the answers to these questions I came to the front door honorably asking for a straight up duel with no strings.”

_Interesting man, but what I’m finding more interesting is the figure lucking just outside the gate under the tree._   Kenshin had spotted the dark figure earlier and he sensed that the figure was up to no good, but as long as they remained hidden Kenshin made no indication that he was aware of their presence.  “I also don’t know about you.  This one can’t figure out why a man like you, who hates those who abuse the weak, would be a professional fighter, and why you would wear the symbol of Aku on your back.  Few would wear it proudly and yet you do.  Your soul seems straight and honest so what could have twisted your logic so much I wonder?”

In the shadows, Gohia watched the confrontation with interest.  He could see Kaoru’s outline in the shadows of the house and he wished that she would step forward a few more feet so that he would have a clear view of her.  His plan was to get rid of Kenshin first, but if given such a perfect chance he would probably kill Kaoru first.  _Even though this Zanza is good, he won’t be able to win against the Battosai, not that I ever expected him to.  But Zanza will fight hard and will at least wound the Battosai even if it costs him his life.  Wounded, the Battosai will not be as able to protect himself and that Kamiya brat.  Then I can kill them both and have my vengeance in one stroke._   He thought as he extracted a small metal object from his kimono.  _At my first opportunity, I will take my revenge!_

“What did you say?” the man breathed in disbelief, before he shook his head and continued in a more level tone.  “Never mind, sappy stories aren’t meant to be told before fights.  If you really want to know, then fight me and win.  But right now all I’m thinking of is defeating the one said to be the strongest of the Imperialists.”  With that, the man loosened a string on the cloth covering his weapon and the cloth fell to the ground revealing a huge blade attached to a long wooden pole.  “Oh yeah I haven’t introduced myself yet,” the man chuckled.  “My name is Sanosuke Sagara, but in the underworld I’m known as Zanza, a little nickname I picked up from my Zanbato.”

“Zanbato, what’s that?”  Yahiko whispered to Kaoru from where they remained hidden in the shadows of the house.

“It’s the largest sword ever created long ago, before the Sengoku or ‘Warring States’ period.  It was designed to slay the enemy, horse and rider, all in one swoop.  But it’s been said that no one has ever fully mastered it due to its sheer size and weight.”  She replied in a hushed tone.

Looking at that weapon Yahiko could see her point.  “Hey Kaoru, when did you get to be such a know-it-all?”  Yahiko asked in a whisper.  He got a glare in response.

Kenshin had been slightly surprised at the sight of Zanza’s weapon.  He remembered his Master telling him about such a weapon a long time ago but he didn’t think that such a thing still existed.  However, he noticed right away that the blade was dull from age and lack of proper care over the years.  _Then all he can use is the sheer weight to crush an opponent, but he cannot cut.  But that does not mean that he cannot kill._   Kenshin analyzed the man’s weapon and style as he hoisted the Zanbato over his head, holding it parallel to the ground and pointed it at him.

Zanza laughed.  “I suggest you get rid of that no kill mumble jumble philosophy right now Swordsman-san or else you’re going to die.”  He charged suddenly at Kenshin.

_He’s so fast, even with such a heavy weapon._   Kaoru thought in panic as she saw him rapidly cover the ground between himself and Kenshin. 

Zanza swung his weapon at Kenshin who leapt out of the way.  Kenshin used his momentum to leap up onto the wall of the dojo and then into a tree branch.  In that same motion he unsheathed his sword, made a quick swing, and then replaced it in a smooth motion before turning and crouching on the branch to face Zanza.  Below him, Kaoru who had seen the quick move wondered why Kenshin was trimming tree branches in the middle of the night when a man wanted to kill him a few feet away.

“You going to sit up there all night or are you going to get down here and fight for real?” Zanza mocked. 

Kenshin just sat there staring at him and didn’t move until Zanza swung his weapon towards him.  Then he leapt behind Zanza and crouched to the ground, half spinning to face Zanza, dropping back into a fighting stance, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword.

“Are you going to draw your weapon?”  Zanza asked.  He shifted his Zanbato around over his head, pointing it again at Kenshin.  Kenshin crouched and prepared to draw his weapon at the first sign of the next attack, his face twisted into a look of seriousness that made him look far older.  The seconds passed with agonizing slowness. 

Kaoru felt the tension slowly buildup, knowing that soon the fight was going to resume, this time with neither holding back.  She wanted to step in and stop it, but refrained from doing so.  _This fight is just between the two of them, it doesn’t involve me at all._  

“Uncle Kenny, where are you?”  Kenshin started in surprise as Ayame and Suzume came running out of the house towards him, heedless of Zanza who stood in their way.  He felt his heart stop at the sight.  _No stay away!_   He screamed in his mind.  He straightened up, preparing to run to them and get them out of the way despite the fact that a fighter stood in his path.  Zanza also straightened up and stared at the little girls.  Suddenly Kaoru darted out of the shadows with Yahiko and they grabbed up the little girls before they got near Zanza.

“You girls shouldn’t be out here,” Kaoru scolded even as she hurried to get them out of danger.  Behind them, the Doctor hurried out of the house and went at once to Kaoru, Yahiko, and the girls.  Kenshin glanced back at Zanza, now the girls were out of danger he was ready to fight again, but the man no longer looked as earnest as he had before.  He turned back to Kenshin with a slight smile.  “It’s my personal belief that real fights shouldn’t involve women or children in anyway.”  He lowered his Zanbato and rested it over his shoulder.

Kenshin straightened up.  “Anyways there seems to be an evil presence hanging about the place.”

Zanza looked at him in puzzlement, at that moment the branch that Kenshin had mostly cut cracked under its own weight and fell on the shadowy figure Kenshin had seen by the gate.  The man left out a howl as the branch fell on top of him.

“What happened?” Yahiko asked in puzzlement.  _I never saw Kenshin do anything._

“Someone must have been out there,” Kaoru responded.  _So that’s why he did it._

“You really are the Battosai, but remember this, I never let my mark escape, I will be back and we’ll finish this.”  Zanza told him firmly.

“Zanza, I wish I knew why you seem to hate Imperialists so much, that I do.”  Kenshin said as Zanza started walking away.

Zanza stopped, turned, and scoffed over his shoulder.  “Let’s just say that I believe that all revolutionary warriors are hypocrites.  In the name of justice, they changed the world in a way to benefit _them_ and getting rid of those who were in their way, even if it meant twisting or hiding the truth.  The ‘equality’ they preach is nothing more than a lie.”  With that, Zanza turned, lifting his weapon and walked out of the gate.

_He has a point, the equality of the revolution has not come, but this seems more personal than that.  It appears as though I will have no choice but to fight with him one day._ Kenshin thought sadly.

“Kenshin are you all right?”  Kaoru asked running forward with Ayame balanced on her hip.  On her heels, Yahiko followed with Suzume and Doctor Gensei.

“I’m fine that I am.” Kenshin responded with a happy smile, hoping to calm her worries.

“Uncle Kenny what were you doing?”  Ayame asked as she wiggled her way out of Kaoru’s grasp and went up to him.

“Just talking to someone,” he answered.  Suzume let go of Yahiko’s hand and also ran up to him.  Kenshin kneeled and picked them both up, “Ayame and Suzume, how ‘bout if I walk you home now together with your grandfather and Yahiko?”  He asked brightly.

“Really Uncle Kenny?  Oh thank you Uncle Kenny.” They exclaimed.  Kenshin smiled happily at them. 

“Well I suppose we should be getting back.”  Doctor Gensei said, looking around at them in curiosity. 

“We’ll be back soon Kaoru-dono,” Kenshin told her as they walked out the gate and down the street.  Kenshin saw that whoever had been lurking around the gate was gone now.  He wondered as they walked to the clinic who the figure had been.

***

Kaoru tossed and turned, unable to go to sleep.  Her thoughts were on the fighter for hire and his words.  _“But_ _remember this, I never let my mark escape…”_   Kaoru kicked at her blankets in frustration, wishing for sleep but it would not come.  Finally, she couldn’t take it anymore.  She sat up and wrapped her robe around her.  She got up to check on Kenshin.  She knew it was stupid, after all he and Yahiko had returned from walking Doctor Gensei and the girls back to the clinic hours ago.  They would both be sleeping but still she couldn’t rest until she was sure that Kenshin was still there and all right.  She tipped toed down the hallway to Kenshin’s room and carefully slid the door back, trying not to make any noise.  She peeked in and in the dim light saw Kenshin sleeping peacefully.

_See Kaoru, you’re just being an idiot, everything’s fine so why are you the only one who seems so worked up about this?_   She closed his door and walked back to her room.  She didn’t understand why she felt so strongly about this.  _Kenshin has lived through a lot worse, and you know how good of a fighter he is, so why are you so scared that something is going to happen to him?_

_***_

 “Hey Kenshin,” Kaoru called.  It was early afternoon of the next day when Kaoru and Yahiko realized that Kenshin was nowhere in sight.  He had been around the school all morning but now they couldn’t find him.  At once, they both started the search, worried that the fighter for hire had come for him.

“Kenshin, where are you?”  Kaoru heard Yahiko call.

“Kenshin?” Kaoru called again, walking around the house, searching the yard for him.

“Hi there, Kaoru-dono and Yahiko.  It is a fine day that it is.”  Kenshin greeted them cheerfully as Kaoru and Yahiko walked around different sides of the house to the back of the grounds where Kenshin was busy hanging laundry on the line.

_How can he be so peaceful and happy when some fighter is after him?_  Kaoru wondered.

“How can you be so calm?  You know that that fighter for hire guy, Zanza, might come and pick a fight with you at any time.”  Yahiko replied in disbelief at Kenshin’s attitude.

_My thoughts exactly,_ Kaoru agreed.  “I want you to know that I don’t think it’s a good idea to fight with someone like him.”  She added.

“Believe this one, I prefer not to fight,” Kenshin agreed looking at them both seriously.  “But it looks like Zanza has some very strong reasons to want to fight.”  He looked away from them, his mind turning back to Zanza’s words from the night before.  _“Let’s just say that I believe that all revolutionary warriors are hypocrites.  In the name of justice, they changed the world in a way to benefit them and getting rid of those who were in their way, even if it meant twisting or hiding the truth.  The ‘equality’ they preach is nothing more than a lie.”_ Kenshin had been wondering all night and day, what would cause him to say something like that.  Whatever it was, it was something personal, of that he was sure.

“But Kenshin, you aren’t really going to fight with him are you?”  Kaoru asked in concern.

“Well if there’s no choice then I guess I can be your sparring partner and help you train for the big fight.  What’d you say?”  Yahiko asked, excited at the prospect of training with Kenshin.

“Idiot, you have only been in training for a week now, how could you help him get ready?”  Kaoru asked scornfully.

“What do you mean you ugly girl?” Yahiko shot back in anger.

“What do you mean ‘ugly’?  Treat your sensei with respect you little brat.”  Kaoru yelled at him grabbing his wrist and twisting it up into a wristlock behind his back.

“Ow, ow, ow.  Okay fine I give up.”  Yahiko called as Kaoru applied light pressure to his wrist.

Kenshin observed the fight for a moment, a smile on his face before his mind turned back on the problem that Zanza presented.  In truth, he had been troubled by the incident since the night before but he didn’t want to worry Kaoru or Yahiko and so he had put on a smile.  _“But right now all I’m thinking of is defeating the one said to be the strongest of the Imperialists.”_ He just couldn’t make heads or tails of the fighter.  _He came to Tae’s rescue quickly enough, said that he hates abusing the weak, and that fights should not involve women and children.  And yet he is earns a living by fighting other’s battles with no care as to why he has been hired, not so different from a hitokiri except that he probably doesn’t have to kill his mark.  And why does he hate Imperialists so much?  What could have happened to him to have twisted him so much?_

“Hey Kenshin wake up this is no time to space out.”  Kaoru told him firmly, shaking him by the shoulder. 

“Huh?”  Kenshin drew himself rapidly back into the present.  He realized that he hadn’t heard what Kaoru and Yahiko had been trying to say to him.

“And this is no time for ‘huhs’ either.” Kaoru told him firmly, wrinkling up her face in frustration.

“I’m sorry.  You were trying to say something, were you not?” Kenshin asked with a smile.  _You need to focus on the moment. You are worrying them._

“Afternoon Kaoru-chan,” Doctor Gensei said happily, as he walked up with Ayame and Suzume.

“Doctor Gensei,” Kaoru greeted, temporarily distracted.

“Hello there Ayame-chan and Suzume-chan,” Kenshin greeted the girls.

“Uncle Kenny lets go,” Ayame said freeing herself from her grandfather’s grasp and running towards Kenshin.

“Let’s play, let’s play,” Suzume yelled following on her sister’s heels.  They both ran up to Kenshin and hopped on to his feet, grabbing hold of his legs.

“Whoa,” Kenshin laughed as he took a moment to regain his balance.  “Hop on board the train is leaving the station.  Whoo! Whoo!” he called happily in his best imitation of a train whistle.

“Kenshin!” Kaoru yelled as he started walking away with the girls still clinging to his legs.

“It’s all right Kaoru-dono, I’m just going to go play with the girls.  Everything’s fine,” he said over his shoulder as he walked away.  He smiled happily back even though his thoughts were still on the puzzle of Zanza and the problem that a fight with him presented.

“Oh boy, Kenshin is really something isn’t he?”  Yahiko grumbled as Kenshin disappeared around the house.

_Here we are, all worried about him and Kenshin is so calm._   Kaoru thought unhappily.  _He doesn’t seem to even realize or care about the danger he’s in with this Zanza after him._

_***_

Sanosuke sat in his home.   He threw a pair of dice to pass the time.  He went through in his mind what he had learned about the Battosai over the past few days and the way he had acted when he showed up the night before for a fight.  He analyzed the moments in his head trying to learn more about him. He threw the dice again, this time his mind turning to the real reason he wanted to win this fight more than anything else.

“Captain Sagara,” he breathed.

 

_They stood on an overhang looking over the road below.  Sanosuke had been enormously proud when the Captain had made him his personal messenger to the lieutenants of the unit.  Now he was always by the side of the Captain, night and day.  He hadn’t been serving for long in the 1 st unit of the Sekihoutai which had been formed immediately after the Battle of Toba Fushimi by the revolutionary government.  Sanosuke had left his family behind to follow the Captain.  His parting with his father hadn’t been pretty, he had been told under no circumstances to ever come back, but that didn’t matter to him now.  He had a new family, the members of the Sekihoutai.  He had heard the Captain’s words about building a new world and he wanted to be a part of it as well so he had joined up.  Now he looked up to the Captain as a second father and hung on to his every word._

_“Pay close attention Sanosuke, soon the Tokugawa reign that lasted for over 300 years will end and a new era will begin.”  The Captain told him in a serious tone.  “All of the oppression of the weak will come to an end forever and it will be a time where there is no ‘above’ or ‘below’ and everyone will be treated as equals by the government.  It will be a fresh start and we of the Sekihoutai will lead this movement…”_

_“And whether it happens in 1 year or 10 depends on how hard we are willing to work for it.  Yeah, yeah even the calluses on my ears have memorized it.”  Sanosuke finished with a laugh._

_A smile passed the Captain’s lips._

_“Hey Captain, when the time comes and we’re all equal do you think that even a farmer’s son like me will be able to take a family name?”  Sanosuke asked._

_“Sure, why not?” The Captain answered, still smiling._

_“Then could I take yours?  I’d really like it if my family name was Sagara too.”  He asked excitedly.  The prospect of having the same name as the man he looked up to thrilled him._

_“Sanosuke Sagara, huh?  I don’t think so.”  The Captain answered seriously._

_“Oh,” Sanosuke mumbled in disappointment, hanging his head._

_“You would be better off picking something that doesn’t sound so goofy, unless you want people making fun of it for the rest of your life.”  The Captain answered with a grin._

_Sanosuke laughed.  “Won’t bother me, I’ll just cream anyone who does.”_

_The Captain laughed in response as he turned and walked away, Sanosuke on his heels._   Sanosuke Sagara, I really like the sound of that.  _Sanosuke thought happily._

_Suddenly a horseman rode up and stopped in front of the Captain._

_“I take it you are the Captain of Sekihoutai Troop One are you not?”  The houseman asked in an imperious tone._

_“I am, identify yourself.” The Captain ordered._

_“I am Tatewaki Shindou, Staff Officer of the Government Army.  I have come from headquarters in Shimosawa to give you orders directly from the Government General.”_

_“From the Government General?” the Captain asked in shock._

_“Hey Captain?” Sanosuke looked at his Captains face._   Why does he look so worried, what could be wrong?  _Sanosuke thought in bewilderment._

 

Sanosuke pulled himself back into the present.  He saw the shadow pass his front door and knew there was someone outside.  He threw the dice in his hand through the rice paper stretched over the doorframe and heard them hit their mark with a howl.  The door, now with a hole through it, slid open and he found himself facing his employer for the moment, Gohia Hiruma. 

“What do you think you’re doing Zanza?” he growled as he threw the dice on the floor.

“I could ask you the same question.  Or do you normally sneak around people’s yards like a cat?” he asked in a neutral voice.  Gohia glared at him, the street outside Sanosuke’s room could hardly be called a yard.

“Yes well, I just thought that I’d find out what you plan to do about finishing the fight?” he snarled in reply.

“Let me explain something to you,” Sanosuke said, beginning to lose his patience with the man.  “Once I take a fight on, it’s not your fight anymore, it’s _my_ fight.  And nothing will ever stop me from finishing it.” 

“I understand.  After all, I have the upmost faith in you as a fighter.  And now that you know he’s the real Battosai it’ll get more interesting.  Considering that you were one of the original members of the Sekihoutai.  I won’t have any complaint if the Battosai doesn’t walk away from this one.” Gohia answered with a laugh.

Sanosuke picked up his Zanbato and walked out of the house.  “I don’t give a damn whether you’ve got a complaint or not, understand me?”  In disgust, he turned his back on the man and walked off.  _It’s time to finish this Battosai, and this time the Imperialists won’t win._

_***_

 “Hop, jump, hop, jump.” Ayame and Suzume called as they skipped through the circles they had drawn on the ground.  Kenshin kneeled at the end of the course waiting for them to reach him.

“Whoa,” Kenshin laughed as Suzume fell forward and he caught her.  Then he straightened up slightly, sensing a presence behind him, his eyes immediately narrowing.

“What’s the matter Uncle Kenny?” Ayame asked, looking at his face.

Kenshin didn’t answer.  Instead, he stood up, turning to face the intruder.  “Zanza, you’ve come.”

Zanza smiled back, his Zanbato covered once again and leaning against his shoulder.  “It’s time to finish this.”

***

Kaoru sat with Doctor Gensei and Yahiko on the porch.  They had been busy discussing the problem of Zanza.

“So you’ve heard rumors about that guy?” Kaoru asked in surprise.

“The patient I visited this morning had heard many things about the fighter for hire,” Doctor Gensei answered, sipping on some tea.  “Apparently he was one of the original members of the Sekihoutai.”

“I’ve heard of the Sekihoutai.  They were a bunch of hooligans’ right?”  Yahiko asked.

“Actually they were a false army,” Kaoru answered.

“A false army?” Yahiko asked in confusion.  “How can you have a false army?”

“The Sekihoutai were a group of men formed during the Revolution.  It was made up of famers, traders, and the like and it served as a sort of advanced unit of the government army.  However, they lied to people saying that they would be able to cut their taxes in half and this caused a good deal of confusion among the people of that time.  The Imperialist government punished them for that crime.”  The Doctor explained.

“So that’s why that guy’s picking a fight with Kenshin.  It’s because Kenshin’s an Imperialist and he wants revenge.”  Yahiko summarized in sudden understanding.

“But I don’t understand,” Kaoru said with a shake of her head.  “It was the Sekihoutai who lied to the people in the first place.  He shouldn’t hold a grudge for something like that against Kenshin.  The Sekihoutai were punished for a reason.  I don’t care anymore, I’m stopping this fight one way or another, there is no reason why Kenshin should have to fight that guy.”  Kaoru said leaping to her feet prepared to rush out and tell Kenshin right away. 

“Hey we want something to eat.”  Ayame called.

Kaoru looked in surprise to see Ayame and Suzume running towards them.  “I thought you two were playing with Kenshin?” she asked in surprise.

“We were but then Uncle Kenny had to go somewhere with that spiky haired guy from yesterday.”  Ayame answered.

“Yeah with the spiky haired guy,” Suzume laughed as she pulled her hair up, imitating horns.

“Kenshin must have gone with that fighter for hire,” Yahiko gasped.

“Did they say where they were going?” Kaoru asked the girls quickly.

“Yeah, is something wrong Kaoru?” Ayame asked in worry at the suddenly nervous expressions on everyone’s faces.

“Never mind that, just tell me where Kenshin went,” Kaoru urged.


	15. Fight by the River

**Chapter 13**

**Fight by the River**

Kenshin gave the terrain a quick survey.  The ground was level, a little damp in places but overall there was good footing.  There was a washed up remains of a large boat beside the river, the stern raised up well over a man’s head.  The river was high and flowing quickly in front of him, far to his left was the bridge they had crossed over to reach this side of the bank.  This place was far away from crowds and the only people around were him, and the fighter for hire, Zanza.

“All right, shall we get started, Hitokiri Battosai?”  Zanza asked, shifting his zanbato, which he had uncovered once they reached the river.

“I am Kenshin Himura, a Rurouni,” Kenshin corrected firmly, removing his hands from where he had tucked them inside his sleeves for warmth against the cool wind and smoothly drew his blade from its sheath.  “I will fight you with this sword, but then you probably already knew that much from your research.”

“A sakabato, yes I knew.  By the way, you should let go of your idea about sparing lives because it’s up to you to decide if someone dies here today.  And I leave that choice entirely up to you!”  Zanza yelled charging towards him.

“Hey there they are!” Yahiko called as he and Kaoru raced along the bridge.  Kaoru glanced over and saw Zanza charging Kenshin who stood there calmly. 

“Kenshin!” she screamed, racing faster to reach him in time.   She watched as the zanbato crashed down to the earth where Kenshin had been standing, Kenshin had only moments before the attack stepped with his lightning speed out of the way and past Zanza.  Kenshin swung his sword to strike Zanza in the back as he passed by, knocking him to the ground.  He came to a halt several feet away, turning to face his opponent, his eyes still narrowed.

In the tree line nearby Gohia watched the strike.  _Damn it, I thought this Zanza would at least be able to wound the Battosai._

“Yeah all right.” Yahiko cheered as he and Kaoru came to a halt several yards away from the fight scene.  “Even if his zanbato is powerful it doesn’t mean a thing if you can’t hit anything with it.  This is an easy win for Kenshin.”

_That may be true, but this fight isn’t over.  With a weapon like that, Zanza’s he only needs one hit to win this._   Kaoru thought as she watched Zanza on the ground.  One glance at Kenshin showed that he saw it too, he was still standing there in a fighting stance, eyes narrowed, waiting for the next attack. 

A few moments later Zanza started pulling himself up with a laugh.  _He really is worthy of his legend, I’m glad.  It will make this fight even more fun_.  He had some doubts based on Kenshin’s appearance but letting Kenshin hit him had quickly resolved those thoughts.  _Time to take this seriously._

“How is that guy getting back up?” Yahiko asked in a nervous voice to Kaoru.

“It looks like his true strength isn’t the zanbato or the power needed to take a man down with just a flick to the head.  He didn’t even flinch when he got hit by Kenshin just now.  His true strength is that he can absorb incredible impact and still get to his feet.”  Kaoru whispered back.  _Kenshin…_

Yahiko looked back at the fight with a gulp, “so he can take a few hits then.”

“You’re stronger then you look,” Zanza said with a grin as he got to his feet, other than the dirt stains he looked as fresh as before.  “But then you are the legendary Battosai.”

_Kenshin has always been able to put his enemies down with just one blow using his Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu up till now.  But one hit isn’t going to work with this guy._ Kaoru thought desperately.  _Why the hell didn’t I think to bring a bokken?_   She thought cursing her stupidity.  All she had was her tanto tucked in her obi and that wasn’t going to do a lot of good in this fight.

“Battosai, a real fight isn’t like a sword duel where the better swordsman is the winner.  Here the winner is the guy who’s still standing,” Zanza said hefting his weapon around and preparing for the next strike.

“You should really save lines like that for when you’re the one standing in the end, that you should.” Kenshin commented drily.  _He likes the sound of his own voice doesn’t he?_

Zanza’s face took on a look of disgust.  “Round two.” He yelled as he charged and swung his weapon.  _I will not lose to an Imperialist!_ He swung his zanbato at Kenshin who easily avoided it with a quick step sideways.  This time when Kenshin started forward to close the distance between them so that he could attack Zanza, Zanza was ready for him.  He released his right hand from the zanbato and struck Kenshin with a backhand against the side of his face that knocked Kenshin off his feet.

_Note to self,_ Kenshin thought as he hit the ground and all he saw for a moment was stars.  _Avoid getting hit by this guy, his punch is worse than Kaoru-dono’s._  

Kaoru gasped in alarm and started forward but Yahiko grabbed her arm.  Kenshin rolled on the ground as Zanza struck with his zanbato where he had been laying.  Kenshin leapt to his feet just into time to duck out of the way of the next attack.  _Screw this,_ Kenshin thought in anger as Zanza’s next attack was close enough that he felt the wind whistle past him.  _I’m getting out of this nut’s way._

Zanza swung his huge weapon once again at Kenshin, striking the ground with a solid thud that left an impressive gash in the earth.  Kenshin avoid the thought about what a direct hit would leave him looking like.  Zanza looked in surprise, as Kenshin had managed to avoid the blow and leap on top of the zanbato.  Zanza held the weapon slightly off the ground, Kenshin’s added weight seeming to have no effect on him, _what is this guy, an acrobat?_   Zanza wondered remembering how Kenshin had managed to leap on top of the wall the night before.  Kenshin wasted no time, the moment his feet had landed solidly on the zanbato he used the weapon as a spring board and did a flip over Zanza’s head landing on the rail of the washed up boat, ran along it, and was now standing at the top of the stern, far above Zanza’s head.

“Zanza, the zanbato is a rather limited weapon.  Due to its weight and size, you must either swing it down or to the side.  Only two choices which make it extremely easy to predict.”  Kenshin told him in a cold tone.  _Unfortunately, its sheer size makes getting close a real challenge, especially when I really don’t want to get hit again.  If that happens I might not get back up again._ Kenshin thought as his face throbbed in pain and he knew that he would have a splendid bruise to match.  Zanza swung again at Kenshin.  Kenshin avoided it as he leapt off the boat towards Zanza and swung his sword in a series of successive strikes at Zanza as he swept past him.   _Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu, Ryusosen, the Dragon’s Nest Strike._   Zanza collapsed to his knees after the attack.

Kaoru just watched with wide eyes.  “Well that was impressive.” She commented in a level tone.  _5 hits with a charging attack, that’s pretty damn fast._

“I’ll say,” Yahiko answered with wide eyes.

_He’s not just a little better.  He’s a different order of being._   Zanza thought to himself, grimacing at his injuries.

“I no longer wish to cross swords with you, please accept your defeat.” Kenshin said simply, dropping his sword to his side.  _Especially since my head is still throbbing from that attack, what does he have in his fists, bricks or something?  I really hope I don’t have a concussion, those are awful._

“I will not lose to an Imperialist.” Zanza growled as he started hauling himself off the ground.  _Not after what they did to Captain Sagara…_

_***_

 “Wh-what do you mean, the Sekihoutai isn’t a real army of the government?” an officer gasped. 

“Please explain the meaning of this completely Shindou-san.” Captain Sagara demanded. 

Sanosuke looked around in worry holding on to the captain’s sword.  They were in the commander’s tent where Shindou had just finished telling them that the government was now proclaiming that the Sekihoutai were no longer considered a part of the Imperialist Army.  He didn’t understand what was going on.  _Why would they want to get rid of us?  We just want to build the new world like they do, right?_

“You went off on your own and spread lies to the people that their taxes would be cut in half.  This has caused severe confusion among the masses.  This insubordinate incident has made the Imperialist government lose faith in you and your crimes have been found inexcusable.  Everyone in this false army will be executed forthwith.”  He told them in a commending tone.

“What are you talking about?  We were just following direct orders from the Government General about spreading word in reduction in taxes, that’s all.” Another officer protested.

“I understand,” Captain Sagara said in a calm tone, lowering his head slightly.

“Captain?” the men gasped.

“The Sekihoutai _were_ following orders,” the Captain began, looking Shindou in the eye as he began his narrative.  “But the decision to cut taxes in half must be brothering the government now.  They promised to cut taxes in the first place in order to get the farmers to side with them, but now they are having financial problems and they can’t possible go through with the plan.  So they decided to make the Sekihoutai a scapegoat and pretend that we were nothing but a false army spreading empty rumors.  And because we are made up of farmers and traders none of the family members of the solders will protest.  Isn’t that right Shindou-san?”

“What are you going to do if it is?”  Shindou responded with narrowed eyes.

Sanosuke looked at the two men, suddenly realizing what was happening.  _So they will just kill all of us, just to cover their own backs so they don’t have to go through with their own promise?  But I thought they were supposed to be the good guys?  What about the new world, where people are equal?  If they really believe that then why are we being tossed aside like this?_

Captain Sagara looked at the man with disgust.  “We fought bravely believing that the Imperialist Government was right and just, and that we were doing our part to help those weaker than us.  We were dreaming of the promise of the new era.”

“I’m sorry to disappoint you,” Shindou sneered in contempt.  “But such idealism doesn’t work in times of war.  This isn’t about good verse evil.  This is about the strong getting the pot of gold and the weak getting nothing at all.  In the end it all boils down to this: The winners are right and the losers are nothing but dust in the wind, just like the Sekihoutai.”

“We will never go down without a fight,” the officers cried drawing their blades.

“We were prepared for that.  Attention!” Shindou called.

Suddenly the two walls of the tent were cut down and behind them was a wall of men with rifles pointed at them.  The men gasped and took a step back.  Sanosuke looked around quickly.  There was no line of retreat.  _What can we do?_

“The Imperialist government thanks you for your service, you’re dismissed.”  Shindou said coldly, at his signal the riflemen fired. 

In the instant before, the Captain grabbed his sword from Sanosuke jabbing him with the sheath and knocking him to the ground behind him where Sanosuke’s skull hit the hard ground, temporarily stunning him.  The first round of fire went over Sanosuke’s head but he saw the Captain shot several times.

“Captain no!” he yelled.  The events that came next were both vivid and distinct, looking back he could remember every detail though at the time it had seemed as unreal as a dream.  He remembered the officers fighting to protect their Captain.  Other members of the Sekihoutai were drawn by the disturbances but they were soon involved in fights of their own with the rest of Shindou’s army.  Sanosuke remembered that he and two other officers helped the Captain to his feet and they fled through a clearing made by the rest of the officers of the Sekihoutai before they fell.  He didn’t even know which two officers they were.  In the darkness, he couldn’t see their faces.  He carried the Captain’s sword and they carried him.

They managed to make it to the woods.  Sanosuke turned back once they reached the edge of the tree line for a moment to see the whole of the camp burning, men that he had lived and fought with were being slaughter like dogs by the superior number of Shindou’s army.  It was an image that would be burned forever in his memory.  Then they ran through the woods as fast as the Captain’s injured legs could take him.  Sanosuke knew their pursuers were right behind them, he glanced around in worry seeing nothing but dark trees and the glowing light behind him of the camp as it burned.  He could still hear the sounds of the battle.

“There he is!”  The group stopped in shock as a small group of soldiers rushed towards them.

“Sanosuke, take the Captain,” one of the officers shouted as they rushed the men.  Sanosuke caught the Captain before he fell and started dragging him away.  Behind him, he heard gunfire nearby and knew that those officers that had carried the Captain were now dead.  _I’ve got to get the Captain away, even if it cost my life, I’ve got to get the Captain out of here!_ He suddenly stopped as they came upon a cliff, looking over the edge he could see nothing but the rushing water below them.  He looked around for a way out, but everywhere around them he could see the torches of the soldiers coming closer.

“Just leave me Sanosuke,” the Captain breathed as he tried to stand on his legs, both of which had been wounded.

“No, I’m going to find a way out of this for you Captain.” Sanosuke said glancing around for an escape.  _Even if it costs me my life._

“That was an order.  You have to get out of here.” The Captain said in a suddenly strong voice, he grabbed his sword from Sanosuke while he pushed the boy back as hard as he could.  Sanosuke lost his balance over the edge.

“Captain Sagara!” he screamed as he fell into the rushing water below.  He hit the water and then fought to reach the surface of the icy stream.  As his head broke through the surface of the water he heard the sound of shots from the cliff above him.  “Captain Sagara!”

The river carried him quickly downstream away from the battlefield. He finally managed to crawl his way back on shore, and by morning light, he found find his way to a nearby village where they took him in and care for him. 

Within a few days he would learned that Captain Sagara had been executed and both he and the other ranking officers of the Sekihoutai had their heads put on display and were proclaimed liars of the False Imperial Army.  Within a few weeks, he would drift to Tokyo and because all he knew was how to fight, he would live by his fists, the life of a fighter for hire.

***

Kenshin stared at Zanza as he hauled himself off of the ground.  _What is it that is driving him to do this?_ He thought.  _What could possibly have happened to him to make him hate Imperialists so much that he is willing to kill himself to win this fight?_

“Why are you doing this Zanza, why do you hate Imperialists so much?”  Kenshin asked as Zanza stood, somewhat shakily before him, using his weapon to help support himself.

“Because you are an Imperialist, just like those men who ordered the execution of the Sekihoutai,” he growled back in anger.

“Sekihoutai?”  Kenshin asked in shock.

“Doctor Gensei says that he is probably the only survivor.” Kaoru said running up to stand several feet away, not far from the tree line with Yahiko on her heels.

_Now I understand,_ Kenshin thought with a bowed head.  He himself had been there at the meeting where the leading members of the Imperialist government had decided to cut taxes in half in order to get the farmers to back the government.  It was after he had left and become a Rurouni that the Sekihoutai had met its fate.  But he had known the truth, that the Sekihoutai had only been carrying out its orders but the government could no longer support the plan and so had called them liars and executed them. 

Gohia sneered.  They were lined up perfectly, Kenshin and Kaoru.  He could pick them out easily from his hiding spot.  _Now it’s time to finish this._ He sprang out of his hiding spot, he chose Kenshin as his first target, after all Kaoru was unarmed and therefore easy prey.  He pulled out the revolver that he had managed to buy from the black market and took aim.  Kenshin heard the rustle and looked around in surprise to see Gohia standing several feet away, he saw the gun raised and pointed at him.

Kaoru screamed as the shot was fired, her hand flying to the tanto tucked in her obi.  _Not again, not like Papa!_  

Kenshin saw the shot coming and raised his sword quickly in front of himself.  Kaoru and Yahiko stared in shock.  _He read the path and managed to catch the bullet on his tusba?_   Kaoru thought staring at Kenshin’s sword, the bullet cracked the tusba and it fell from the sword.

Kenshin glared at Gohia in rage but his thoughts were a jumbled mess and his heart was racing.  S _hit that was close.  Good thing luck is on my side,_ Kenshin thought in disbelief.  He had only reacted out of instinct, protecting himself with his sword when he saw the gun, he had never thought it would actually catch the bullet.

Gohia growled and turned his gun on Kaoru instead. 

“Kaoru-dono!” Kenshin called but Kaoru had a trick of her own.  She pulled the tanto from her obi and threw it at Gohia.  He yelled and fired into the air as the tanto stabbed him in the shoulder.  He pulled the blade out, tossing the tanto to the ground, and raised his gun again, Kenshin had started making a start towards him but Zanza beat him.  From out of nowhere, the zanbato crashed against Gohia and knocked him into the river where he disappeared from sight.

“I tried to tell the idiot before that this is my fight now and I won’t let anyone interfere.”  Zanza just grinned back at Kenshin.  “I’ve been waiting for an excuse to hit that guy for a while now.”

“I thank you for that Zanza,” Kenshin said with a bow of his head before returning to the matter at hand.  “I did not know you were a member of the Sekihoutai but now I understand why you wish to defeat this one, indeed I do.”  _Anyone would want revenge when they were sentence to death for simply following orders given by the same ones who condemn them._

“Let’s finish this, you the last damn patriot!” Zanza spat, his rage returning now that a common enemy was gone.

“It’s enough already,” Kaoru said coming forward.  “Why are you holding such a grudge?  It was the Sekihoutai who did the wrong here.”  She demanded.

“I hate to agree with Kaoru but she’s right.  You have no reason to hold a grudge against Kenshin or the Imperialists.”  Yahiko shouted.

Zanza’s face twisted in disgust.  “If only you people knew, you honestly believe the lies of the Meiji government.  You have no idea how dirty they really are, and we of the Sekihoutai were stupid enough to believe that they would honor their word.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Yahiko asked in puzzlement.

“Sometimes things are not as they appear,” Kenshin said solemnly, his head bowed.

“Kenshin?” Kaoru asked in puzzlement, even as she made a mental note to have another talk with Yahiko about his language.  _That boy really shouldn’t be swearing.  Damn yakuza teaching him nasty habits._

“The Sekihoutai were only following orders from the government, but then the government could no longer follow through on its promises and so they coldheartedly used the Sekihoutai and threw them away.  I can understand why Zanza holds a grudge against the Imperialists, that I can.  However Zanza,” Kenshin said firmly rising his head to face Zanza.

“Shut up,” Zanza cut him off before Kenshin could continue.  “Those Imperialist who lead in the name of justice, they’re the ones who put the symbol of “Aku’ on back of Captain Sagara and the Sekihoutai and then murdered them.  I’ll never forgive them and I’ll never give into them.”

Kenshin measured him for a moment.  “I understand.  We will have to settle things finally.  Kaoru-dono, Yahiko please step back.”  Kaoru and Yahiko looked at him briefly before backing away to a safe distance.  Once they were safely out of the way, Kenshin flipped his sword in his hand, knowing now the only way to finish the fight.

_He flipped the blade on his sword, but I thought he swore he’d never kill again?_   Yahiko thought.

Kaoru gasped and started forward, but Yahiko grabbed her arm to hold her back.  Meanwhile, Zanza lifted his weapon and then started spinning it over his head until it became nothing but a blur.  

_After the Sekihoutai were massacred, I become a fighter for hire because I could forget everything in the moment I was fighting.  It’s been 5 years, and I’ve become much stronger and with that strength, I will now defeat the strongest of the Imperialists._   Zanza thought as he brought his zanbato down with crashing force on Kenshin.

Kenshin saw Zanza’s eyes and guessed the train of his thoughts.  _He may be strong but such poor-spirited strength cannot defeat me._ He leapt to the side as the zanbato came crashing down and swung his sword in a cut aimed at the base of the zanbato where it was mostly wood.  He felt the shock though his arm as the blade of the sakabato sliced through wood and broke the zanbato neatly in two.  He reversed his sword and hit Zanza with all his strength over the head in a continuation of his attack. _Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu, Ryutsuisen the Dragon-Hammer Strike_. 

Kenshin stepped back a few steps, Zanza stood there clinging to the staff of his zanbato, panting.  He looked as though he had been through hell and one of his eyes was starting to swell shut, but he was still on his feet.  Kenshin wasn’t sure how, after all of the beatings.  “You’re a pretty tough guy Zanza,” Kenshin commented in surprise.  “You are the first man I’ve ever seen able to stand after being hit by a Ryutsuisen.  But it seems like you are about ready to collapse.  I will go for a doctor now, please wait here.”  Kenshin turned and started walking away.

“Not yet,” Zanza called behind him.  Kenshin turned and looked back with wide eyes.  “It’s not over yet, I’m still standing, I haven’t lost yet.  I swear in the name of Captain Sagara and the Sekihoutai that I will die before I lose to an Imperialist!”

_How thick skulled is this guy?_ Kenshin wondered in puzzlement.  _Outside of Kaoru-dono, I didn’t think someone else could be this stubborn.  Or foolish._   He walked back to Zanza and punched him hard in the face.  “Aren’t you picking a fight with the wrong person?”  Kenshin asked harshly.  “Did the Sekihoutai teach you to kill patriots or to take revenge against those who have wronged you at any cost?  Or did it teach you to complete the revolution?”

“Don’t preach to me,” Zanza growled back.  “That’s something an Imperialist pig like you would know nothing about.  You created this new era based on a pack of lies and selfish greed and now you sleep easy in it.”

“You idiot!”  Kaoru shouted, not able to stand back any longer.  She ran up to Zanza with fists clenched.  “Kenshin isn’t that kind of an Imperialist at all.  He refused a position in the government when a high-ranking official offered him it.  You only know him as someone called Hitokiri Battosai.  But that’s not who he is now.  He’s just Rurouni helping people with his sword.  He helped me when that Gohia bastard wanted to kill me before because of an old grudge.  He saved several people from being executed by the police swordsmen the other day in town.  And as for the selfish greed part, Kenshin probably doesn’t have a two sens to rub together, he just lives at my dojo and helps out around the place.  You might have started this fight, but don’t put that kind of label on Kenshin when you don’t know one damn thing about who he really is!”

_That was a little harsh about the money._   Kenshin thought.  _And I do have more than two sens.  And Kaoru-dono really needs to watch her language, it’s not right for a lady to swear._   Kenshin made a mental note to have a talk to Kaoru about it later and try and convince her to refrain from using such language.

“What she’s saying is the truth.  Kenshin’s only trying to protect people with his sword.  In fact, he rescued me before from the yakuzua that made me into a pickpocket and wanted to kill me because I refused to work for them anymore.  And if you still don’t get it after all of this then I’m going to have to fight you myself to straighten you out.”  Yahiko yelled rolling back his sleeve.

“Let’s not make this any more complicated,” Kenshin said, holding his arm out to keep Yahiko from jumping Zanza.  He looked back at Zanza who was staring at Kaoru and Yahiko as though he had never seen anything like them before.  “Actually Zanza,” Kenshin told him.  “The revolution isn’t over yet.  It is true that in this new era, the fighting has ended and a new order installed.  But for those of us who desire a better world we still find ourselves trapped in the old one where the weak are still oppressed and justice and equality are still just an ideal.  That is why this one, though unworthy, wields his sword.  To offer some aid to the weak.” 

_Hitokiri Battosai, to protect the people?_   Zanza thought in shock.  He felt as though he had been hit by a bag of bricks.  He couldn’t do anymore then stare at them all.

“Whether it is one year or ten or an eternity before the revolution is attained no one can say.”  Kenshin went on.  “But this is this one’s method of atonement for all those people whose lives were sacrificed for the Meiji Revolution, and to all those who were killed by Hitokiri Battosai, that it is.  And now we will go and fetch Doctor Gensei.”  He turned and started leaving.

_What he’s saying, it’s the same thing that Captain Sagara used to say._ Zanza realized suddenly.  He couldn’t believe that the man he had always looked up to could have anything in common with the one of the most merciless hitokiri of the revolution.  _To fight for the dream of a new world, and despite everything he’s still fighting for it.  I lost hope and gave up.  Drowning myself in fighting to try and forget it all.  Sorry Captain Sagara, I guess this guy finally beat me._

Kenshin turned as he heard Zanza collapse to the ground.  Kaoru ran over to him.

“He’s still breathing, he just finally passed out.” She informed them as she started inspecting his injuries.  “You’d better go and get Doctor Gensei as soon as possible.”

“Right we’ll get him.”  Yahiko nodded in agreement.  “Come on what are you waiting for Kenshin?  Let’s go.”  Yahiko yelled grabbing Kenshin’s sleeve and started dragging him away.

Kaoru watched them run off then turned back to Zanza, his eyes flickered and then opened.  “Huh?” he asked in confusion looking up at her.

“You just passed out for a moment, but don’t worry they’re going to get a doctor so don’t die till they get back, you got that?” Kaoru told him firmly starting to tend to his injuries.

“Yes ma’am,” he agreed with a smile.  _I can’t let myself die now, not when I finally see what Captain Sagara was really saying all that time.  We can’t give up fighting for the new world, even when it all seems lost._

_***_

Kenshin and Yahiko came back with Doctor Gensei and they were able to fasten a makeshift stretcher and take Zanza back to Doctor Gensei’s clinic.  The next day found Kenshin, Kaoru, and Yahiko at a sword smith to replace the tusba on Kenshin’s sword.  Kaoru introduced Kenshin to the master sword smith and after the initial exclamation of surprise when Kenshin showed him his sword the two of them began an earnest conversation as the master sword smith brought out several kinds of tusba and they tried to decide which would be the best for Kenshin.

Yahiko stared at the two with a raised eyebrow before he nudged Kaoru, “hey Kaoru, why are they taking so long to decide?” the boy asked after fifteen minutes of discussion.  “Won’t just any one do?”

Kaoru looked at the boy with a sigh, realizing the depth of Yahiko’s ignorance on the matter.  She decided this was a good time to extend his education.  “A new tusba isn’t the kind of thing where you just pick one at random.  It is the second most important part of a sword, other than the blade itself of course.”

Yahiko turned to her, crossed his arms, his face clearly showing that he wanted Kaoru to explain what she knew about sword making.

Kaoru took a deep breath and began, “a sword isn’t just meant as an instrument of war, it is also a sacred symbol of a samurai’s status and the forging of a sword is regarded as an almost religious act by sword smiths.  They often practice some form of purification such as fasting before they began to forge a blade.  The actual forging process usually takes several days and several craftsmen to complete.  A sword is made through a blending of hard and soft steel to give the blade its strength and ability to hold an edge.”

“I already knew all that,” Yahiko whined.  “Why don’t you start with something I don’t?”

Kaoru gave him a hard look before continuing.  “Okay you brat, did you know that the steel has to be folded in a special way at least 15 times or it will lose strength?” Yahiko shook his head and Kaoru went on.  “Anyways, after the blade is forged initially it goes through quench hardening which is where they coat the blade with clay and water, removing clay from the blade side before they heat the blade, this hardens the steel so that it can hold a cutting edge.  Then they start polishing the blade, after that you get the wavy line in the blade which is known as the yakiba.”

“Every blade is unique and they are often engraved with the name of the sword smith.”  Kaoru continued.  “Then the blade is mounted with a tusba and hilt and the sheath is made.  The tusba is so important because not only does it protect the wielder’s hand from his opponent it also protects his hand from slipping onto the blade itself, which I’m sure you can imagine would not be very fun.”  Yahiko nodded his head in agreement, his face winching at the thought.  “A superior sword is said to be strong enough to cut through seven bodies and sharp enough that when place in the river it will cut a water lily floating by.”  Kaoru finished.

Yahiko looked at her wide eyes, “I don’t know what’s scarier, the fact that you know about this kind of stuff or that someone thought it was a good idea to teach you that.”

“What exactly do you mean by that Yahiko?” Kaoru asked, her voice rising in anger.

“I’m just saying that you knowing anything about weapons is enough to give me nightmares,” Yahiko shuddered.

“Oh grow up,” Kaoru scoffed, turning away from the boy in a huff as she waited on Kenshin.  After a new tusba was finally agreed on, placed on the sword, and Kaoru had paid the smith (much to Kenshin’s dismay and despite his protests that he could afford it) the group set off down the street, the conversation eventually turning to discuss the affairs of the previous day.

“That guy, Zanza, was a real survivor wasn’t he, I mean first living through that whole affair with the Sekihoutai, and then that fight yesterday?”  Yahiko commented.

“I’d say, internal bleeding, anemia, cracked and broken ribs.  Doctor Gensei says he’ll need at least three weeks of hospitalization.  It was a real miracle that he didn’t die.”  Kaoru commented.

“Zanza was many times stronger than the average fighter Kaoru-dono.  So unfortunately I really had no choice but to go pretty hard on the guy that I did.”  Kenshin said somewhat shamefully.  _And that guy really packs a punch._   He thought, his face still hurt from the punch and he had a splendid bruise to go with it.

“What I’m most concerned about is that Gohia managed to get out of jail and hire Zanza to come after you.  It seems that he’s still looking for revenge and now he’s added you to that list Kenshin.  And the police weren’t able to find him after Zanza knocked him in to the river.”  Kaoru added in a worried tone.

“Oh I’m sure everything will work out Kaoru-dono that it will.  We will just have to keep an eye out.”  Kenshin replied.  “And you should cheer up, the fight is over.”

“But if the fight is over now why do you still look like you’re ready to go another round?” Kaoru asked, looking at his face still in its most serious expression and his narrowed eyes that were still glaring at the world.

“Well um…” Kenshin started.  “It’s a bit odd actually.  It’s been so long since this one’s face was narrowed like this that the muscles are stuck.” 

Kaoru looked at him in disbelief before she took both of his cheeks firmly and pulled hard.

“Now you’re back to normal,” she said happily.

Kenshin rubbed his checks, grimacing from the pain.  “That really hurt,” he moaned.  _Why do I put up with this?_

“Cry baby,” Kaoru shot back.  “Besides this is the face you need as a Rurouni.  Anyways now that all that’s over, and since Tae did let us eat for free yesterday, let’s have another beef pot and try to put this whole thing behind us.”  Kaoru said in an excited voice.

“Again?  Nobody likes fat girls.” Yahiko told her bluntly, even though he was excited at the prospect of beef pot again.

“Better then a pointy eyed midgets,” Kaoru replied in a harsh tone.

“Now, now I thought we were having lunch?” Kenshin asked them as he stepped between them before a fight broke out in the middle of the street.  The last thing he wanted was to go through another battle again, especially since this one probably wouldn’t have as peaceful an ending as the fight with Zanza.

“Right,” Kaoru said, called back to the present.  “Well come on you two.” She grabbed them both by the arm and dragged them down the street until they reached the Akabeko.

“Has anyone told you that you’re insane?” Yahiko demanded as she finally released them once they were outside the Akabeko.

“Who asked you?  Besides you should be nice to me since I am treating you to lunch.”  Kaoru told him firmly.

_Why can’t these two get through one hour without starting a fight?_   Kenshin thought sadly.

“AHHHHH,” a man yelled as he came crashing through the entrance of the Akabeko and hit the street with a thud.  Kaoru and Yahiko parted as the man came crashing between them.  They all stared at the man for a moment before looking up.

“What’s going on here?” Kenshin asked in puzzlement. 

“Isn’t he one of those guys from before who was fighting for democracy?” Kaoru asked.  Kenshin glanced again and realized she was right.

“Oh man, I don’t mind if you want to get drunk and pick a fight again.  But could you at least train a bit beforehand?”  Kenshin looked up in surprise to see Zanza come walking through the front door of the Akabeko, covered in bandages.

“Zanza?” he asked with a tilt of his head.  _I thought he wouldn’t be able to move for a few days at least._

“Aren’t you supposed to be in the hospital?” Kaoru asked.  The expression on her face perfectly matched what Kenshin was feeling.

“My selling point is my toughness.  These little scratches are nothing at all.” He scoffed.  Kaoru walked up to him with a quizzing look then slapped him hard in the face.  Zanza stumbled at little from the blow and shook his head.  “Like… I said… my selling point is my toughness,” he grimaced in pain.

_You have to give him points for effort._   The three of them thought.

Zanza shook his head and started walking/limping away from them.

“Oh Zanza,” Kenshin called, Zanza turned his head and looked at him.  “I see you still have the symbol for ‘Aku’ on your back.  Are you not going to take it off?”

“No.  The Sekihoutai is a part of my past that will never be erased.  I can’t forget about it and I can’t take this symbol off my back, besides I’ve gotten kind of use to it being there.  Look I’m not perfect, I’m 19 what did you expect?”  Zanza replied.  “I liked what you said yesterday though, but words are cheap so I think I’m going to stick around and see how different you are from the rest of those dirty Imperialists.  And one more thing, I’m not Zanza anymore, I quit the fighter for hire business.”  Next to him, Kenshin heard Kaoru gasp at his words.  “I’m just Sanosuke Sagara, just like you’re not Hitokiri Battosai anymore.  So don’t go wandering off without my permission, got it?”  Sanosuke said with a thumbs up as he turned and walked down the street.

“Oh well, it appears that I have made yet another weird friend.”  Kenshin commented.  _Is there something about Tokyo that you can only make friends after a fight of some kind?_

“Just what do you mean by that?” Yahiko asked him harshly.

“You ought to know that you’re the weirdest of all of us.”  Kaoru told Kenshin pointedly as she cruelly grabbed his ear and spun his head around to face her. 

“Kaoru-dono that hurts,” Kenshin cried as he pulled away from her grasp.  She humped and put her hands on her hips, glaring at him.

“Hey wait,” Tae called running out of the Akabeko.

“Something wrong Tae?” Kaoru asked, turning to her friend.

“That man,” Tae said shocked, slapping her hand to her mouth.  “He didn’t pay again.”

“Oh boy, that guy really is something else.”  Yahiko said drily.

***

Aoi walked back into his employer’s office.  “You sent for me sir?”  He asked politely with a bow.

“The assassin’s been paid for his last job right?” his boss snapped back impatiently.

“Yes sir, as soon as he arrived back in town I delivered the last of the money to him personally.”  Aoi confirmed.  _Why does he want to know about this?  It’s all standard routine._

“We need him again, get the money together.”  The boss ordered, his irritation plain in his voice.  But the orders had come down to him from his leader so even though he would prefer to wait for the next assassination to prevent too much suspicion he didn’t have a choice.   _I dare not cross that man.  Besides, he is the one who truly has the strength to lead this nation, not those weak willed Imperialist currently in charge._

“The target?” Aoi asked, cringing from the prospect of visiting the assassin again so soon.

“Tani, get rid of that cringing mass, and I want this job done at once, since it’s here in Tokyo the assassin should be able to handle it within the next few days.”

“It will be done sir,” Aoi said with a bow.

***

Kenshin was working happily in the garden on a fine day in March.  The weather was starting to get warmer and the garden was becoming overgrown with weeds which were beginning to choke the foodstuffs planted there.  Kaoru had given him the task of clearing it out while she and Yahiko went for the outside training at the Maekawa dojo.

“Hey there,” Kenshin turned to see Sanosuke walking up to him, still bandaged up from his fight with Kenshin a couple of days before.

“Sanosuke what are you doing here?”  Kenshin asked him.

Sanosuke walked up to the end of the garden, chewing on a piece of straw.  “What?  I can’t come over?  I told you that I was going to be keeping an eye on you, so here I am.”

“Oh is that it?  Well this one has much that needs to be done.  I have to finish weeding the garden or Kaoru-dono will be upset with this one, that she will.”  Kenshin laughed in reply.  _Well at least he’s up front about the spying, I hate having to look over my shoulder._

“Don’t let me stop you.”  Sanosuke sat down next to the storage shed, leaning against the building.  “I’ll just watch.  I’m not much into that kind of thing.”

Kenshin shook his head and continued with his work.  “So Sanosuke, how are your injuries now?”

“Like I said before, it’s nothing.  So that girl really makes you do the gardening for her?”  Sanosuke asked, changing the subject.

“Oh I don’t mind, that I don’t.  After all she does let this one stay here for free, the least I can do is a few chores.”  Kenshin replied.

“Yeah?  Well she really makes you work just to lie with her doesn’t she?”

Kenshin’s head whipped around so fast that he thought for a moment it might come off.  “What?” he crocked out in shock.

Sanosuke looked at him in complete calm, still chewing on the piece of straw.  “What are you so shocked about, the girl’s your lover isn’t she?”

“I- wh- I’m- we’re-” Kenshin sputtered not sure what to say.  Sanosuke looked at him with slight amusement as Kenshin struggled for words.  “Why would you think we were lovers?”  Kenshin finally asked, stumbling over ‘lovers’.

“What else could you be?  You took a bottle in the head to keep her from getting hurt, you’re always calling her –dono, and then there was the way you acted when that Hiruma pulled a gun on her.”  Sanosuke pointed out calmly, _he’s kinda of funny when you catch him off guard_.  He filed that information away for future reference.

Kenshin looked at him with wide eyes, still struggling for words.  This had never been a subject he felt comfortable discussing with anyone.  Let alone a person he had met six days ago and wanted to kill him only two days before.  “Kaoru-dono and I are not lovers, that we are not.” Kenshin replied firmly hoping to put an end to the conversation.  “This one is nothing more than a boarder.”

“Oh is that it?  My mistake,” Sanosuke responded in a slightly bored tone.  “Hey, she doesn’t have anyone else does she?”

_Why are we still talking about this?  I’d rather discuss anything else but this, art, religion, politics, frogs, anything._ Kenshin struggled to answer his question.  “No, there is not, why would you like to know?” Kenshin cringed even as he answered Sanosuke’s question.

“Eh?  Come on she’s not a bad looking woman, besides from the way she acts she’s obviously a spirited girl.  Sounds interesting,” Sanosuke said, rubbing his chin in contemplation.

_More spirited then you know.  This isn’t going to end well._   “I’m not sure that this is such a good idea.  Kaoru-dono isn’t what you would call the most tranquil person in the world, that she is not.  You would do best to forget such notions.”  Kenshin cautioned him.

“I thought you two weren’t together?  So what’s the big deal?”  Sanosuke asked.

As if by cue, there was a sudden violent screaming from the house. 

“What the hell?”  Sanosuke sat up straight, Kenshin on the other hand just turned back to his gardening hoping that this storm would pass over without involving him in the slightest way.  Sanosuke looked back at Kenshin.  “Are you really just going to sit there?  It sounds like someone’s in trouble.”

“Oh that’s just Kaoru-dono, she and Yahiko must be back from training, and we will be in more trouble if we get involve, that we will.”  Kenshin replied in a whisper to keep from being overheard as he continued his work.

“What are you talking about, are you afraid?”  Sanosuke asked in astonishment at Kenshin’s sudden behavior.  _I thought that this was one of the most feared hitokiri of the revolution, and he’s scared of a girl?_

“More then you could possible know.” Kenshin replied seriously.

“You pointy faced, arrogant twerp, spineless brat.  Fouled mouth mule, lesson skipping, illiterate pig!”  Kaoru screamed, coming out of the house wearing a robe, while hauling Yahiko by the back of his hakama and kimono.  Yahiko was fighting her the whole way, yelling back insults that made Kenshin cringe.  Sanosuke watched in surprise as she hauled him over to the rain barrel and then ducked his head under the water and held him down. 

Kenshin, seeing that, immediately got to his feet and ran over to help.  “Kaoru-dono, you shouldn’t do that, that you shouldn’t.”

“Hey what’s the big deal, it’s not like I saw anything anyways, besides who’d want to peek at an ugly tanuki like you?”  Yahiko spat when Kaoru let him up from the water.

“YOU!” she screamed ducking his head back under.

“Kaoru-dono!” Kenshin yelled as he grabbed Yahiko away from Kaoru and pulled him up from the water, placing himself, against his better judgment, between the enraged Kaoru and the half-drowned Yahiko.  “No matter what Yahiko’s done this time, you shouldn’t do this.  You could kill him, that you could.” 

Kaoru stood there fuming with clenched fists.  “Don’t say that to me!  That little brat had it coming to him after what he just did.  And what are you doing here?”  She screamed pointing a finger at Sanosuke who was still sitting by the shed.

Sanosuke’s eyes opened wide when Kaoru directed her attention at him and he held his hands up in front of himself.  “Just here to see Kenshin, that’s all.”

“Men!” Kaoru screamed at all of them before storming back into the house.

All of them watched her with wide eyes.  “Yahiko, what exactly did you do this time?  You didn’t start another fire did you?” Kenshin asked slowly.

“Hey, that was just an accident, it’s not like I meant to knock over that lantern.  And all I did was go into Kaoru’s room ‘cause I had to ask her a question and she was changing that’s all.”  Yahiko explained in frustration, ringing the water out of his hair and clothes.  “Then she went ballistic and tried to kill me.”

Kenshin and Sanosuke just stared at him.  “You walked in while the girl was naked?” Sanosuke asked slowly.

“No way!  She had a wrap on so I don’t know what the big deal was.  It’s not as if I saw anything.”  Yahiko protested.  “Not that I’d want to,” he muttered under his breath. 

Kenshin sighed and rubbed his forehead.  “Yahiko perhaps it’s time we had a talk about the fine line between acts of courage and suicide, that it is.  Going up against 50 heavily armed foes while you have nothing more than a suntetsu, that is courage.  Walking in on Kaoru-dono while she is not decent and completely unarmed and you have your choice of weapons, that is suicide.”  _And I know that from personal experience._

“And you’re trying to tell me that she’s not out to kill us all?” Yahiko asked, his voice thick with sarcasm. 

“I’m sure that she didn’t really mean to hurt you Yahiko.”  Kenshin said hesitantly.

“Yeah right, I think I’d rather make friends with a crazy ax murderer then believe that.”  Yahiko muttered.  He kept muttering as he stomped off.

“Is that what you meant about that girl not being the most tranquil person?” Sanosuke asked once Yahiko disappeared around the house and Kenshin had returned to his work in the garden.

“She does have quite a temper.”  Kenshin said running his hand through his hair.  “So still interested?”  Kenshin really couldn’t help it.  The mischievous part of his personality just had to ask the question.

Sanosuke turned wide eyes on him.  “After that little display I’ve decided that she’s not really my type.  I prefer a girl that isn’t likely to kill me.  You can have her, with my blessings.”


	16. The Master of Shin No Ippo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are now getting near the end of the book and things are about to get pretty serious, so expect more drama and less comedy for these next couple of chapters as we answer the mystery of the 'assassin' that has been eluded to so far and what it means for our little group. Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 14**

**The Master of Shin No Ippo**

A letter arrived at a large mansion in Tokyo.  It was like all the other letters that arrived at the house that day, nothing showing that it had any greater purpose than that which comprised the day-to-day routine of a government official’s home. 

Grumbling the head of the household made his way through his daily correspondence.  Every letter before had contained nothing but the tedious details which consumed his day, until he read the contents of that one letter. 

He read and reread the contents, feeling the blood freeze in his veins. 

“It can’t be…,” he breathed as the letter slowly fell from his hand.

***

Sanosuke had become a regular at the Kamiya dojo in a little over two weeks, especially around mealtimes, much to Kaoru’s frustration.  When he was there, he spent most of his time around Kenshin, wondering to himself if Kenshin was a man or a maid.  Ayame and Suzume had also accepted him as a new playmate.  Doctor Gensei however, still had a few doubts about the man, but since Kenshin was always there, he never voiced his concerns aloud.

It was just another day in early spring at the Kamiya dojo in the fine days of early March.  It was lunchtime and Kaoru had decided to try and make the meal all by herself.  Kenshin, Yahiko, Sanosuke, Ayame, and Suzume were all sitting outside while Kaoru tended to the food over the outdoor stove and they began to dig into the bounty she had prepared.

“Well how is it everyone?”  Kaoru asked with wide eyes, looking around at the group.  Everyone took a bite and she waited for a reply.  “Well how is it?” she asked again.  _I really tried my best on this._

“Disgusting,” Sanosuke commented.  His face screwed up as he surveyed the rest of his meal in apprehension.  “Just terrible, even I can cook better than this.  You should train in cooking, not combat.”

_Even if that’s true you could be a little nicer about it,_ Kaoru fumed.

“It’s spicy,” Ayame said.  

“And bitter,” Suzume added.

“Oh stop your complaining.  You have to learn how to put up with even the worst food to survive in this cold and uncaring world.”  Yahiko told the girls firmly before he proceeded to eat his potion with lightning speed.  He didn’t really care how bad the food was so long as he got enough to eat, and the benefit to Kaoru’s cooking was that Yahiko had little competition for it.  And since he tended to inhale his meals anyways, he hardly ever tasted the food.

Kaoru glared at them all and settled down with her own bowl in a huff.  She took a bite for herself, _I don’t know what their all complaining about, I think it’s a lot better than I used to be able to make._

“Hey Kenshin, it’s got to be pretty rough, eating this stuff day after day like this,” Sanosuke said while he tried to choke down another bite.  He really preferred Kenshin’s cooking after this meal and now he understood why he prepared most of the food.

“Oh no,” Kenshin said happily.  “I like Kaoru-dono’s cooking a lot.  It fact, it keeps getting better each time I eat it, that it does.”  _If he thinks this is bad, he should have tasted her cooking when I first got here.  This is fine dining compared to_ that _!  Those lessons I’ve been giving her have really helped._

“You’re not supposed to have to get used to it,” Sanosuke told him, _though I suppose it must be an acquired taste._

Kaoru lost it at that point.  At best, she was tolerating Sanosuke’s presence, but this was the last straw for her.  “If you don’t like it then don’t eat it!” she screamed grabbing the nearest objects and throwing them at Sanosuke with all the force she could muster.

 Sanosuke ducked as a log went sailing dangerously close to his head followed by more missiles.  He grabbed the nearest thing to him, Kenshin, and used him as a shield against flying arsenal aimed at him by Kaoru.

“It’s not like you’re paying for it or even helping out around here you free loader!”  Kaoru continued her assault despite the fact that Kenshin now stood between her and her intended target.  Meanwhile, Yahiko, Ayame, and Suzume were just trying to finish lunch, all of them smart enough not to get involved. 

Kenshin just hoped he would live through this.  He raised his hands to try and stop Kaoru, but before he could say anything he was hit in the head by a large rutabaga.  “Oro,” he moaned as it was soon followed by a bucket that he was now too stunned to guard against.

 “I quit fighting for money remember?  So now I’m broke, don’t be so stingy,” Sanosuke told her, still guarding himself with Kenshin.  _Well that’s not entirely true,_ he thought remembering the money still being paid to him from his previous job before Gohia.  But then he was never one to turn down a free meal, no matter how bad it tasted.

“I’ve had just about enough of you,” Kaoru yelled, running out of things to throw she armed herself with a broom and approached Sanosuke who was now holding a very dazed Kenshin as a shield in front of himself.

“Forgive me if I’m interrupting something important,” The Police Chief strolled up to them, his face clearly showing how ‘important’ he considered the scene before him.

“Isn’t he the Police Chief who was after Kenshin?” Yahiko asked, pausing for a moment to swallow and speak before continuing to inhale his meal.

“The Police Chief who was after Kenshin?” Sanosuke asked, feeling like he had missed something.  _Why would the police be after Kenshin?_

“Is there something I can do for you?” Kaoru asked politely, still armed with a broom.

Kenshin was very thankful that the Chief had arrived when he did.  He really didn’t want to know where things would have gone with Kaoru armed with a broom and Sanosuke still using him as a shield.

The Chief bowed respectfully, “I apologize for the trouble we caused the other day.  I have come to talk to Himura-san.”

“What is it that you need?”  Kenshin asked, shaking his head and trying to get his eyes to focus properly again.

“It is a delicate matter, I would prefer to speak to you in private,” the Chief said respectfully, looking meaningfully at the others.

“Ayame, Suzume, go inside and finish your lunch.”  Kaoru told the girls firmly.  The girls looked at her, and then glanced at the Police Chief.  They picked up their bowls and obediently went into the house.  “So what is that you want to say?”  Kaoru addressed the Police Chief.

He looked at her strangely.  _Didn’t she hear that I only wanted to talk to Himura?  This girl seems to have selective hearing._ “I’m afraid that I am only here to speak to Himura-san alone.”

“That’s not a problem, we can talk,” Kenshin agreed, about to lead the Chief away from the group before he saw the glare from Kaoru. 

“You show up at my home, have me arrested for no reason, try and arrest Kenshin, again for no reason.  And now you’re back and want to have a private word about some delicate matter?  I think you can tell all of us, and if you don’t want us to know because you think we’ll talk about it then I can promise you I’ll make sure that these numbskulls,” she said with a quick gesture to Sanosuke and Yahiko who had started seconds while everyone else was distracted, “won’t talk.”

“Kaoru-dono I really think it would be best if…”  Kenshin stopped when he got another glare from Kaoru.  He turned to the Chief with a worried face.  “I don’t suppose you could tell this one what you want to say in front of them can you?”

The Chief looked at him before glancing to Kaoru who was busy glaring at them with a broom in one hand and her other on her hip.  _She really has him whipped._   “If you all agree to keep what we say between us then I suppose we can talk here.”

“Fine,” Kaoru said plopping back down and setting her broom aside.  Kenshin, Sanosuke, and the Chief took up seats as well.  “Would you like anything?” Kaoru asked the Chief politely.

The Chief stared at her for a moment, completely taken back by her sudden change in mood.  “No thank you, I’m fine.”  He shook his head.  “Himura-san the reason why I’m here is to ask a favor of you.”

“A favor?”  Kenshin asked, picking up his cup of tea.

“Yes,” the Chief responded.  “Before I begin I just want to emphasize that this is a very delicate matter which concerns the authority of the government so I beg you all to be discreet.” 

“Don’t worry, I already said I would keep them from talking so what is that you have to say?”  Kaoru asked impatiently.

_It will probably be all right if I tell them all,_ the Chief thought remembering the loyalty that she had shown to Kenshin before when she had refused to betray him to the police.  _After all, that girl had been willing to die to protect Himura-san the other day, and judging from the injuries she inflicted on my men during her escape, she can probably keep the others from talking, one way or another._   “The favor I have come to ask is for your help, Himura-san, in helping to stop a murderer.”

“A murderer?  I haven’t heard anything about a murderer on the streets aside from the usual stuff.”  Sanosuke commented.  “So just what are you talking about?”

At the Chief’s words Kaoru glanced at Kenshin who was no longer looking at the Chief, instead he had his head bowed in thought as he held his cup of tea, his sword propped up next to him.  She wished she knew what he was thinking.

“Murderer may not be the correct term, assassin would be more accurate,” the Chief corrected.  “He has struck all over the country in these five years of the Meiji.  We have taken to calling him Kurogasa.  He targets former revolutionary warriors who are now active in the government.  He always sends a letter first, announcing whom his intended target is and when he plans to strike.  He is a swordsman of amazing skill who has never failed in any of his attempts, which now number in the double digits.  Because of the nature of the incident, we have been keeping details of it from the press.  The victims are reported to have died by other means.”

“If he’s targeting former Ishin Shishi,” Kaoru started slowly.  “Is he doing this because of a grudge or politics?”

“Both are possible,” the Chief responded.  “But above all he enjoys the killings.”  Kaoru and Sanosuke’s eyes widened and even Yahiko stopped eating for a moment at his words.  Kenshin remained with his head bowed, seemingly unaffected by the Chief’s words.  “Because he always announces his targets, the police direct their full force to the officials’ protections.  In addition, the officials usually arrange security of their own.  Kurogasa always fights his way through these defenses, leaving so much death in his wake that we can only concluded that he enjoys it.  His victims even included countless women and children as well.  You might recall the incident that was recently reported by the press about the death of politician and his family in Osaka, Daichi Nakamura.  They were just the latest in Kuragasa’s victims.”

Kaoru felt a shock wave go though her.  _Tae said that two of the children died, just about Ayame and Suzume’s age,_ suddenly it all became frighteningly real to her.

_So I was right, and there was more behind these deaths then was reported._   Kenshin thought to himself. 

“No way!”  Yahiko said loudly, putting down his food and finally joining into the discussion.  “You’ve got guns right?  Why don’t you just shoot him?”

“We have used gunmen,” the Chief responded.  “But somehow every one of those gunmen were killed before they could even get off a single shot.  When those who did not die instantly were questioned, they said their bodies had been suddenly paralyzed and in that moment they were attacked.  Something about the assassin’s eyes changing color.”

“Before they could fire?” Sanosuke said in disbelief.  _This sounds like something out of a story.  How could anyone just paralyze someone?  A poison of some kind?  And what’s this about eyes changing color?_

“Nikaido Heiho, Shin No Ippo,” Kenshin said softly.  Instantly all eyes were on Kenshin.

_Nikaido Heiho,_ Kaoru thought.   _That’s a style of kenjutsu based on three forms from the Chinese characters of one, eight and ten.  And Shin No Ippo is supposed to be the most feared aspect of the style.  But from what I remember the only one who could use that was the founder of the style, I’m not even sure what it was, but Kenshin seems to._   At that moment, Kaoru really wished that she knew what Kenshin was thinking.

 “That murder called Kurogasa.  He must be one of the hitokiri left over from the revolution, just like this one.”  Kenshin continued in a slightly louder voice.  “Even though it has been 5 years into the Meiji, his heart is still obsessed with the smell and color of blood.  If a man kills too many too long he loses his original purpose and becomes a man who cannot stop killing,” Kenshin slowly sipped his tea.  _If not for Tomoe I might have become like that, I’m sure that it was the same for Master Koshijiro as well.  Both of us needed someone to remind us that there was more to life than blood, pain, and death._

“Kenshin?”  Kaoru asked in a worried tone.

Kenshin just continued sitting there his head bowed.  Suddenly he looked up at the Police Chief with a serious expression.  “This one assumes that you are here because Kurogasa has picked his next target?”

“Yes, Jusanro Tani of the Army Ministry.  He received the letter this morning.  Kurogasa says that he will come at one o’clock tonight.  We are making arrangements to have guards set up all night long.”  The Chief responded.

“I see, when do you want this one at Tani-san’s home?”  Kenshin asked.

“Before nightfall if at all possible.”  The Chief replied.  “I take it then that you agree?”

“Yes, this one will help.”  Kenshin said simply, turning away.

“Thank you Himura-san,” the Police Chief got up and bowed to him before leaving.

The rest could only look at Kenshin in surprise, Kenshin meanwhile had turned back to stare into nothingness as he sipped his tea.  _There are only the rumors I heard in the revolution about who might have been able to use Shin No Ippo, but those were at best rumors.  Even so, the Chief’s description was too close to those rumors to just be a coincidence._

Once the Chief was gone, Kenshin turned to them with a happy smile that in no way reflected his actual feelings.  “I’m sorry Kaoru-dono but this one will not be able to prepare dinner tonight as planned, but I will go and get you some nice tofu to make up for it shall I?”

“Kenshin how can you take this so lightly?” Kaoru asked in frustration.  “You just agreed to help bring down a very dangerous killer and then you act like you’re going to see a play or something.”

“There’s nothing to worry about, that there isn’t.”  Kenshin tried to comfort her.  He didn’t want to show his actual feelings because he didn’t want to worry any of them as he sorted through what the Chief had said.  _Is it possible that it’s him?  And if it is, then is there something more at work here or is this just about the kill?_

“Nothing to worry about?”  Kaoru asked, her voice going up a few octaves.  She just stared at him in disbelief before getting to her feet in a huff and walking off.  _Why does Kenshin always put himself in these situations and then act as if it’s nothing?  Doesn’t he even care that there are people who are worried about him?_   Kaoru thought.  She couldn’t stay there anymore, she needed to get away from everyone for a moment and clear her head.  _And why am I so worked up about this?  Every time Kenshin goes into a fight, I start falling apart.  What’s wrong with me?_

“Girls don’t make any sense,” Yahiko commented as Kaoru walked off.  He shrugged his shoulders, picked up his food, and kept eating.  _Why does she get so worked up like that?  This is Kenshin we’re talking about.  Nothing can happen to him._

“Believe me.  It only gets worse as you get older.”  Sanosuke told the boy with a grin.  “Women just get weirder with age.”

Kenshin stared after Kaoru with worry.  _Is she okay?_  

***

Kenshin made his way slowly to Tani’s home in the wealthiest quarters of Tokyo with head bowed still puzzling over the day’s events in his head.

“Hey Kenshin.”  Kenshin turned to see Sanosuke walking towards him with a carefree attitude.

“Sano?  What are you doing here?”  Kenshin asked in puzzlement.

“Come on you didn’t think I was going to let you hog such a fun fight by yourself did you?”  Sanosuke asked with a grin.

Kenshin smiled and slightly shook his head.  “This isn’t going to be a bar room brawl you know.” 

“You think I don’t know that?”  Sanosuke scoffed.  “Even so, I’m helping out one way or another.  Come on, someone has to have your back.  If you get yourself killed, I’d have to put up with the Missy’s cooking.  And I’d rather take on a whole army of Kurogasa’s then accept that fate.”

Kenshin just shook his head.  _He appears to be set on this fight.  If that is the case, I won’t be able to stop him._   “All right, but listen to this one’s instructions for tonight please?”

“Sure, after all I figure you’ve got more experience at this sort of thing.”  Sanosuke agreed.  They turned and continued up to Tani’s manor home.  As they approached the gates they were stopped.

“Identify yourself.” A policeman demanded as Kenshin approached the front gates.

“Kenshin Himura and Sanosuke Sagara, we were asked to come here by the Chief,” Kenshin responded.  _Well I was at least, but they shouldn’t have a problem with Sano being here._

“Let them through,” a new voice responded. 

Kenshin glanced over and recognized Sergeant Kazusaki who had let him go when he was first arrested for carrying a sword in Tokyo.  The policeman who had stopped Kenshin at the gate stepped aside and let Kenshin and Sanosuke through.

“Sergeant Kazusaki we met again,” Kenshin greeted the man.

“Himura-san, the Chief asked me to see you to the room where we have Tani-dono.  If this man is with you then I’m sure the Chief will have no problem with it.  If you will, please follow me.”  Kenshin followed the man as he led the way through Tani’s extravagant home. 

_It would seem as through Tani-san has done well for himself since I last saw him._   Kenshin thought as they passed through the elaborately decorated home.  _Much different from the man who was under my constant protection for some time during the revolution._  

Jusanro Tani had been a great asset to the revolutionaries because of his head for tactics, but when it came to actual fighting the man didn’t know the first thing about self-defense.  Those had been an uncomfortable several months for Kenshin, because not only did Tani have no idea how to defend himself, but he also had a bad habit of always looking down on people around him, including Kenshin whom he thought of as a common killer and only slightly above a cockroach on scale of importance.  Kenshin had always disliked the man personally, but still, he did not want to see him dead now.

“How is Kamiya-san doing these days?”  The Sergeant asked.

“Quite well, she now has an apprentice now who is very dedicated, that she does.”  Kenshin responded happily.  In truth, he didn’t know how Kaoru was doing anymore.  She had acted funny for the rest of the day, avoiding him, not eating any of her lunch, and when he came to tell her he was leaving, she only gave him a curt acknowledgment in reply.  He couldn’t understand her sudden change in behavior, but then he didn’t understand any of her sudden changes in mood.  _Sano was right, women don’t make any sense.  I wish there was some kind of book on them.  I could use it when dealing with Kaoru-dono._

“I’m glad to hear that she is doing well.  This is the room.”  The Sergeant led him up to a large set of double doors on the second floor before bowing and returning to his post.  Inside the room, Kenshin heard the voices of Tani and the Police Chief deep in an argument.  He and Sanosuke paused at the door to listen to the conversation.

“An aide to the guards?  There’s no need for that, our opponent is only one assassin after all.  In fact I’m not sure we even need the police.”  Kenshin heard Tani declare.

“Take this more seriously, Tani-dono!  Our opponent is Kurogasa,” the Chief responded.

“You watch your mouth!  Does a mere police chief dare to argue with one who lived through a forest of swords and a rain of bullets during the revolution?” 

_Tani is still an arrogant ass.  But I can’t remember him being that brave when he was under my protection, though his attitude towards others certainly hasn’t changed._   Kenshin thought. 

“Then surly you must understand sir, how terrifying is the satsujin-ken of a sword master,” the Chief protested.

“Bah, because I understand, I’ve hired an army of bodyguards- all of them the best of the best!  Powerful men, who worship Jusanro Tani of the Army Ministry,” Tani proclaimed loudly.

_What?  Are the men delusional or crazy?  Because that is the only reason why anyone would look up to a man like Tani-san,_ Kenshin thought with amusement.

“Yah, Tani-san’s got us with him, the cops ought go home and take a dump or something,” Kenshin heard the unfamiliar voice and figured that it was some of Tani’s personal guards he had hired, and of which he seemed so proud.  Based on that comment Kenshin wanted to know by what standards Tani was calling them the ‘best of the best’.

“It’s shameful of you to seek help from some no name thug.  Do you mean to say that this _aide_ is more useful then all of your men combined?  Disgraceful,” Tani responded in a voice loaded with sarcasm.

“Sorry to say so but I must agree,” the Chief responded calmly.

“What?!” Tani demanded in surprise. 

Kenshin took that as his cue to enter.  He swung the door open wide and calmly stepped into the room.  The expression on Tani’s face was priceless and Kenshin was suddenly very glad that he had agreed to this.  It was worth all those months of misery protecting Tani years ago just to see him now. 

“Listening to Tani-san, he’s apparently become a very big man.  Quite different from the man who was under _my_ constant protection through the forest of swords and the rain of bullets,” Kenshin calmly told him.  Tani gulped hard, staring at him as though looking at a ghost.  Kenshin was _very_ glad he had taken this job.

“Huh… this is the ‘best of the best’?  I remember beating the crap out of each and every one of ‘em,” Sanosuke stated as he walked into the room observing the crowd of men surrounding Tani who was sitting in a chair.  For Sanosuke, the expression on those men’s faces was repayment enough for his time.

“It must be disappointing to have a no name thug as a guard.  But perhaps you could endure it for just one night,” Kenshin said with a slight smile, he really couldn’t help it.  The opportunity was too perfect to repay Tani a little of the discomfort he had endured all those years ago.

“O-of course.  Q-quite an honor really,” Tani said in a shaky voice.  The Chief meanwhile was trying to maintain a straight face at Tani’s sudden deflation at Kenshin’s appearance.

“Let’s forget the past then, shall we, and be friends till morning, but only tell then tho’.” Sanosuke said with a wide grin to Tani’s guards who didn’t responded.  Judging from their expressions, Kenshin was surprised that the men were still on their feet, most looked as though they were about to faint.

“Tani-san, in addition to these two, we will assign some policemen to patrol outside.  Is this all right?”  The Chief asked calmly, sensing that with Kenshin’s presence he would be able to talk some sense into the man,

“Hmph!  Have it your own way.” He huffed.

“Oro?” Kenshin said, his eyes twinkling dangerously.  Tani caught that look and gulped hard, losing his momentary courage.

“Um… I mean… Please do.” He stuttered.

The Chief gave Kenshin a look as he left the room that clearly was a ‘thank you’ for his help in dealing with Tani.  _Nice to know I’m not the only one who thinks he’s a pompous fool._

_***_

 “It’s almost one,” Tani said, beginning to grow nervous as the hands on the clock counted down the seconds to the designated time.  “It’s almost the time Kurogasa said he would strike.  Remember whoever manages to kill him will be paid fivefold, remember that.”  He said as he addressed the men around him who were lounging as they passed the time with talk and dice.

“Just leave it to us Tani-san.”

“We’ll kill the murderer.”  There was a general laugh among the men.

“Yeah don’t worry about a thing.”

“I’ll kill him dead,” one of the more foolish ones bragged loudly.

Sanosuke shook his head.  _The ass and his band of idiots._ He turned his attention back to the shogi game he and Kenshin were playing on one side of the room.  “Five minutes until the time in the letter.  But is he really coming?” he asked Kenshin under his voice.

“Hm…  Well, if he doesn’t come, he doesn’t come.” Kenshin calmly responded, laying down another piece.

“I suppose.  Guess the girl and the kid must be fast asleep by now.”  Sanosuke responded as he contemplated his next move.

“Yes.  She said that she will wake early and ready the bath for our return.”

“But, Kenshin, why did you accept this mission?  I thought… well, that the ‘Battosai’ thing was over.”  Sanosuke asked in curiosity.  _After all that’s what he keeps saying.  And why would he want to protect some ass like this Tani anyways?_

“Of course this isn’t this one’s preference,” Kenshin responded.  “But to let a man get killed,” Kenshin paused, _even if it is a man as arrogant and selfish as Tani, it is still inexcusable._   “If we don’t stop Kurogasa’s murders, more people will suffer.  Including Kurogasa himself,” Kenshin finished.

“Since we’re on a roll, answer one more,” Sanosuke responded finally moving a piece.

“What’s that?” Kenshin asked, immediately taking his next move.

“That ‘Nikaido-Ippo’ thing you said earlier, what is it?  And do you have any idea who Kurogasa is?”

“That’s two questions,” Kenshin pointed out before being promptly punched in the forehead.

“Shut up and answer,” Sanosuke shot back.

Kenshin rubbed his head.  “It’s a rumor,” he started.

“A rumor?”  Sanosuke asked in curiosity, looking him straight in the eye.

“One heard 5 years ago.  Let’s just say there’s a hunch but at this point no proof,” Kenshin finished slowly.  _And if what I think is correct then things are going to get very ugly tonight._

The clock tolled one and Kenshin and Sanosuke both looked up.  Kenshin sat there for several minutes holding his breath, hoping against hope that the assassin wouldn’t come but knowing that it was foolish optimism.  Suddenly there was a screaming from outside.  Kenshin and Sanosuke were on their feet in an instant.

“I-it’s not from in here, it must be from outside,” one on the guards said in a shaky voice.  Then men got to their feet in alarm, drawing their weapons.  _So much for the best of the best._   Kenshin thought sarcastically.  While they were still trying to gather their scattered wits, Kenshin and Sanosuke made their way to the window, which overlooked the front gate.  They flung it open and stared down at the bodies of the fallen policemen below.

“He’s coming.  Sano and I will take the front when he gets here.  Everyone else, follow our lead from there,” Kenshin ordered the men.  They nodded and he and Sanosuke moved to stand in front of the double doors leading into the room.  Tani was looking around in fear, standing slightly off to the side.

“Don’t just stand there, you pork bun!  In shogi the king stays in the middle.”  Sanosuke yelled kicking Tani into the group of men.  Then Sanosuke crouched next to Kenshin who was watching the door intently, listening with all of his might to what was going on beyond that door.  Kenshin had his hand on his sword ready to draw it in an instant.

They heard screams from downstairs, somewhere in the house Kurogasa was cutting his way through the policemen on guard.  Kenshin’s face narrowed even further as he tried to trace the movements of the assassin through the house.  Suddenly everything went quiet.  They stood there for several minutes in complete silence.  Behind him, Tani was watching the clock intently, five minutes past the hour, then ten.

“It, looks like he ain’t coming.”  One of the guards said straightening up.  Kenshin and Sanosuke however were still poised for a fight.

“Heh, just an empty threat.” The guard closest to the window laughed.  He shook his head, “Gyah!!!!” he screamed as a razor sharp katana sliced through his back.  Everyone turned quickly to see the assassin standing in the large window.  His face was in the shadow from his large straw hat, the rest of his clothing was plain and unadorned.  At his side was a wakizashi, and in his hand was a drawn katana dripping blood while the wounded guard fell to the floor.

The assassin laughed a deep throaty laugh.  “Here they are, worthless little bugs with no lives.” He raised a finger to the group.  “One, two, three…” he laughed again.  “Just 15 of you?  There are less than I expected there to be.”

“So that’s Kurogasa.  Yeah, those are a killer’s eyes,” Sanosuke muttered under his breath to Kenshin.

_You see it too, Sano?_   “Don’t worry, I’ll deal with him.  You look after Tani-san.” Kenshin replied under his breath.  He started slowly moving behind the crowd, inching his way towards the assassin as Sanosuke did the same to get near Tani.  _It looks like my suspicions are correct.  It is him.  I never thought that we would meet._

“What are you all staring at, hurry up and kill him!”  Kenshin and Sanosuke looked in shock as Tani recovered his wits.  At that moment, Kenshin wished Kaoru was there so she could strangle Tani for him while he dealt with the assassin.  “Remember whoever kills him is paid 5 times over and gets a position as an officer in the army.”  Forget just strangling, he wanted Kaoru to give Tani the same beating he got after the confusion about the bathing situations.  He was sure _that_ would straighten Tani out.

“That’s for me.”

“No it’s for me,” shouted a group of men who charged the assassin.  Kenshin knew in that moment that they were all dead.

“Idiots, you’re going to get yourselves killed over money?” Sanosuke shouted.  Kenshin was glad there was at least one other person in the room using his head.

The assassin almost looked bored as he effortlessly dodged the attack and cut down each of the men who charged him.  Then he stood there surrounded by their bodies, his sword dripping blood on the floor.  The rest of the men cowered back and each started making his own retreat plan in their heads. 

The assassin laughed.  “What a wonderful feeling,” he breathed.  He looked at the men, one finally broke, and he threw down his weapon and turned to leave the room.  “I won’t let you run!”  The assassin yelled and Kenshin looked away quickly, suspecting what was coming.

Sanosuke’s eyes widened as he saw the assassin’s eyes change from black to blue then back to black in an instant.  _Whoa that was weird,_ he started to shake his head to clear his mind before he realized that his body was frozen.  _Wait, what did he do to us?  All he did was just look at us._  Sanosuke thought, he suddenly felt as though his body was filled with lead.  _I-I can’t move._

_***_

Kaoru laid in her room staring at the ceiling, for hours now she had tried to get to sleep but as the minutes ticked closer to the one o’clock, the time that the Chief had said the murderer Kurogasa was going to attack, Kaoru felt herself grow more and more restless.

“Damn it all,” she said in frustration, kicking the blankets back and sitting up straight.  The knot in her stomach was getting heavier with each passing moment and she couldn’t take it anymore.  She got up, wrapped her robe around herself thinking a walk might help sooth her strained nerves.  She stopped at Yahiko’s room to check on him.  She glanced in to see Yahiko sprawled across his futon, snoring loudly.  She had to smile and shake her head at the sight.  _Boys._  

She walked around the complex, but instead of soothing her nerves, it only seemed to make things worse.  She looked up at the moon, tonight was almost the full moon and it shone its eerie light down in the complex.  She sighed, walking back in the house.  _If I can’t sleep, I might as well get something productive done._   She lit a lantern and sat down, pulling out her sewing.  She had finished the kimono and was now finishing up the hakama’s for Kenshin.  She started sewing, the soothing motions of the needle stilling only some of her anxiety. 

_Why the hell do I feel like this?  I haven’t felt like this since…_   Suddenly a completely new train of thought hit her.  _Since Papa was in Kyoto._   She gulped as she kept working.  She barely even noticed her sewing as her mind was now busy working out her emotions.  _Because Papa was in danger, just like Kenshin is now.  Only back then, I thought Papa was invincible but I know better now.  No matter how great a swordsman is, they are still just human.  That’s why this is worse than it ever was with Papa._   She leaned back for a moment, pausing in her work.  She shook her head trying to clear it before picking up her work again.

_I never thought I’d feel like this again, guess I was wrong.  And if I feel like this then it must mean, that I love him._   Once she thought it, she knew it to be true.  She had fallen in love with Kenshin despite the way he always talked like a fool.  In the way he would rather have her yell at him and beat him rather than hurt her in the slightest way, his kindness in playing with the girls, and knowing just what to say to her to sooth her when she was upset.

  _Damn it, why did I have to go and fall in love?  Especially with him?_   She looked up at the clock.  It slowly ticked its way to one o’ clock.  Freckles came and curled up next to her.  Normally she tried to keep the cat away from her while she was sewing, not wanting to cover Kenshin’s new clothes with black cat hair before they were even finished.  But tonight she didn’t even care.  She just kept working and when the clock struck one, she barely even lifted her head, just felt the tear run down her cheek.  _Please let him be safe, please.  I can’t lose someone else, not like this.  Not again, I’m not strong enough to go through that again…_

_***_

 “I can’t seem to move at all,” the Chief said in alarm, straining against the strange force holding his body captive.

“You’re not allowed to run away,” the assassin said with a slight smile.  “Once you draw your sword you must fight till the death.  It isn’t any fun if you don’t play by those rules.”  He finished with a laugh.

_Sick bastard._ Sanosuke thought to himself.  He concentrated his mind and focused on moving his body.  His foot slid forward several inches and he kept focusing his will, determined to overcome this strange force.  “What the hell did you do to us?” he growled to the assassin, moving forward a little more.  It seemed as though the more he concentrated at fighting his restrains the weaker they became. 

The assassin turned to him in surprise.  “Interesting, you can still move.  You’re not as weak as those other insects.”

_Get over here you sick son of a bitch and I’ll show you who’s an insect!_   Sanosuke thought grimly as he continued to struggle.

“What shall you lose first then?” the assassin asked stepping towards him.  “Your arm?  Or your head?”  The assassin drew his sword back for the strike.

“Shin no Ippo, the One Side of the Soul, also known as the Isukumi technique, the spell of frozen terror,” Kenshin said in a calm voice.  The assassin started in surprise as Kenshin used Sanosuke’s back to leap over him in a charging attack where he attacked the assassin with a downward cut aimed at the head.  The assassin dodged when he saw Kenshin come leaping over Sanosuke so Kenshin was only able to manage a glancing blow as the assassin backed away quickly.  When Kenshin’s feet hit the floor, they slid slightly on the polished hardwood before coming to a halt several yards from the assassin.  Kenshin quickly turned to face him, never taking his eyes off the man.  “In Kyoto during the Bakumatsu there were rumors of a man.  A hitokiri who took assassination jobs for money, without attachment to any particular prefecture.  He was a master of swords in the Nikaido Heiho style.”  Kenshin continued as the assassin straightened up, his hat cracking and splitting from Kenshin’s blow before it fell to the ground.  “To use Shin No Ippo as a weapon is not surprising.  But to trap men who have lost the will to fight, and then slaughter them is cruelty unworthy of the lone Hitokiri, Jin-e Udo.”  Kenshin concluded in a firm tone, full of menace.

“I have also heard rumors of a patriot of the Choshu fraction, using some ancient sword style called Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu.  A legendary man with a cross-shaped scar on his left cheek, the Hitokiri Battosai!” The assassin replied in an amused tone, facing Kenshin.  “This is so much fun.  I never thought I’d meet the Battosai, now I can relive the days of the revolution.” 

Without the hat, Sanosuke could see that the assassin was a middle-aged man with graying hair chopped short.  His face and eyes were cold and cruel, suddenly the assassin widened his eyes and Sanosuke saw them flicker in color once again as he performed the rite on Kenshin.

“He got Kenshin!” Sanosuke gasped, recognizing that same flash of color. 

“Himura-san!” The Chief shouted.

Kenshin cocked his eyebrow at Jin-e, the spell having no effect on him.  “Shin No Ippo isn’t magic,” Kenshin said coldly.  “Just a battle of wills, and if that will is matched it cannot work.  I know that you killed many men during the revolution.  Foe or ally you slew them all just to see their blood.  However, now is a time of peace, the era of revolution when murder was commonplace is finally over.  Open your eyes, for your own sake as well.  If you do not give up peacefully Jin-e then you will have to face this one.”  Kenshin said firmly, hoping that he would be able to convince the man.  It was a slim hope but he had to at least give him the chance to surrender.

“Do my ears deceive me?  I can’t believe that the legendary Hitokiri, whose name froze the blood of men is saying this.”  Jin-e laughed.  “No matter, with the Battosai as my opponent what more could I ask for?  But not until after I fulfill the promise of my letter!” he yelled as he turned and rushed away from Kenshin and towards Tani. 

_Damn it._ “Tani-san, focus your will and break the spell!” Kenshin shouted, even as he followed behind Jin-e.  There was no way he could get there in time.

_No use, this obese, rotten pig could never do it.  Once they would have paid me a huge sum to kill and then praise me for it.  Now they call it a crime._ Jin-e thought as he rushed towards Tani who was still frozen by his spell.

“Enough!” Sanosuke yelled, breaking the spell.  Before Jin-e realized it, Sanosuke grabbed a marble statue and swung it towards Jin-e as he swung his sword towards Tani.  The statue knocked Jin-e’s sword off target and then the statue broke against the floor.  Jin-e reacted by slashing Sanosuke’s left wrist before he could react.  Kenshin saw it and rage filled him.

_What a fool,_ Jin-e thought, drawing his sword back to deal the deathblow before he spotted Kenshin behind him, swinging his sword towards Jin-e.  Jin-e reacted quickly to catch Kenshin’s blade.  He caught the sight of Kenshin’s enraged face.  _He didn’t show this much anger before when I attacked Tani.  How interesting._

Sanosuke wrapped his wrists in his haori to try and stop the bleeding as he watched the fight.  Neither was giving an inch and the blows were flying almost too fast for the eye to follow.  Sanosuke watched as Kenshin parried Jin-e’s blade, reversed his blade, and then stepped forward into an overhead slash aimed at Jin-e’s head.  Jin-e stepped away from the blow and brought his hilt up to strike Kenshin’s diaphragm but Kenshin somehow managed to twist away from that attack and whip his sword around to block the slash Jin-e directed at him. 

Jin-e grinned openly as he whipped his sword around in another attack aimed at Kenshin.  Kenshin gritted his teeth as he once again parried the blow, and then dropped to his knees suddenly as Jin-e lunged towards him and whipped his sword at Jin-e legs.  Jin-e jumped over the blade and then brought his own sword down in an overhead slash at Kenshin who rolled across the floor as Jin-e blade struck the hardwood floor and made a deep gash.  Behind him, Kenshin sprung to his feet and turned to strike his opponent’s back but Jin-e turned and caught Kenshin’s blade and they stood with blades locked for a moment.

Sanosuke observed the differences in them at once.  While Jin-e’s expression was one of pure delight, Kenshin’s was full of wrath.   And the sight of them standing so close was almost comical.  Kenshin was more than a full head shorter then Jin-e but he was still holding his own.  Jin-e disengaged the weapons and flicked his blade at Kenshin before leaping back into the window.

Kenshin stood back, holding his sword in front of him at the ready.  Sanosuke gasped a little when he saw that Jin-e had managed to cut his left arm, though judging from Kenshin’s face it wasn’t anything serious.

“That wasn’t any fun,” Jin-e sneered.  “You are nothing compared to the Battosai of the revolution.  A hitokiri that has stopped slaying, you should realize how obtuse your skills have become.”  He wiped his blade clean with a cloth and then sheathed it. 

“Hey I can move again,” one of the men said excitedly.  The spell was broken.

“I’ve changed my mind.  My next target is you Hitokiri Battosai.  I’ll give you one day to prepared yourself and find the hitokiri within.  And you had better get a sword that isn’t a sakabato, because I want to kill the legendary Battosai from the revolution.”  Jin-e laughed as he jumped from the window.

“Jin-e!” Kenshin shouted as he rushed to the window.  He saw Jin-e land below and then disappear into the darkness.  _Damn, this was supposed to have ended tonight._

“Damn it, that guy’s completely off his rocker, and now he’s decided that he wants you to be his target?  What the hell is he thinking?”  Sanosuke asked walking up behind Kenshin.

“Are you all right Sano?”  Kenshin asked, looking at his friend.

“Helps business remember?”  Sanosuke said with a grin, ignoring the pain from his wound.

“Chief please tend to the wounded, if we’re lucky they’ll survive.”  Kenshin said simply to the Chief, sheathing his sword.

“Y-yes, but Himura-san now you’re his target,” The Chief protested.

“It’s all right, I don’t care.  In fact I believe this will work out better.”  Kenshin replied with a bowed head.

“Kenshin don’t tell me that you decided to take this job knowing from the beginning that this would happen?”  Sanosuke asked in shock.  _Is this guy off his rocker?  And I thought that Kurogasa freak was insane, Kenshin is a whole other level of insane._

“Actually it should have finished here and now, but he wouldn’t let that happen.”  Kenshin responded.  _With Jin-e there’s no way he will make this easy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In reference to the Shin No Ippo that Jin-e uses, Nobuhiro Watsuki (the original author and creator of Rurouni Kenshin) described it as something akin to instant hypnosis, which explains why it doesn't work on everyone. The eye changing color part is actually taken from how it was shown in the recent live action movies and I thought it was a pretty cool way to show that something had happened and to focus on how unusual a skill it is that Jin-e processes.


	17. The Ribbon that Binds

**Chapter 15**

**The Ribbon that Binds**

Kaoru rubbed her tired eyes, she glanced up and was surprised to see the sun coming up, somehow she had thought the night would never end.  She set aside the hakama’s, which were now finished, and went into her room to get dressed before walking outside.  The cool morning air was refreshing on her face and helped to wake her up a little.  She walked out to the gates and opened them, glancing down the street, hoping that Kenshin was on his way back home.  When he didn’t appear, she sighed and walked back into the complex, remembering that she said she would have the bath prepared when he got back.

Dragging herself as she felt the long hours of the night that she had just sat vigil through, she fetched the water from the well and started building up the fire.  Once the fire was going, she realized Yahiko would be up soon and would want breakfast.  Feeling as though she was in a haze she walked slowly to the kitchen and even more slowly started preparing breakfast.

“Hey Kaoru, up already?”  Yahiko asked brightly as he bounded into the kitchen.

Kaoru turned tired eyes on him.  “Yeah,” she glumly replied, wondering how he could possibly have so much energy.

“Wow, you look even worse than usual.  What’s the matter, didn’t get any sleep?”  Yahiko asked.

“Yeah,” she replied in the same tone turning back to breakfast, in her exhaustion she didn’t even catch on to the insult.

“Hey what’s up?”  Yahiko asked coming over to her.  When she didn’t respond he took a guess as to the problem.  “You’ve been worried about Kenshin, haven’t you?”

“Yeah,” came the monotone response.

“Why are you worrying about him you ugly old tanuki?” he told her loudly, hoping to get some kind of a response out of her.  He didn’t like it when she started acting like this.  “This is Kenshin we’re talking about here, he’s practically invincible!  So cheer up, he’ll be back.” 

Kaoru just ducked her head in response.  _I thought Papa was invincible too, but he wasn’t._   “Breakfast is done.” Kaoru said turning to leave the kitchen.

“Aren’t you going to eat too?”  Yahiko asked in confusion.

Kaoru just shook her head.  “I’m not hungry, so have as much as you like.”

Yahiko watched her leave with worried eyes.  _Man she’s really worked up about this, she didn’t even eat dinner last night, but Kenshin will be fine.  Won’t he?_

_***_

The next morning dawn bright and clear as Kenshin and Sanosuke made their way out of the mansion.  “Six wounded seriously, three lightly, and only one dead.  This must be the first time Kurogasa’s caused so little carnage.”  Sanosuke commented, kicking a stray rock out of his way as they made their way down the deserted streets.

“Ten people total, that we can’t be happy about.” Kenshin said sadly.  _And one was that sergeant friend of Kaoru’s, though fortunately he was one with only minor injuries._

“Don’t be greedy, everybody not dying, that is a victory,” Sanosuke said brightly, before becoming serious again as he thought about the night’s revolutions as they stepped outside into the light of the new morning. 

The police had placed the body of the dead policeman on a wagon to take him back to his family and Sanosuke saw Kenshin’s eyes glance to the lump under the straw mat in regret.  Just as they had passed the dead man, a woman came running up the avenue with a single-mindedness, heading straight to the wagon, pushing Sanosuke and Kenshin out of her way in her haste.

“What the-” Sanosuke started as he turned in annoyance to see the woman rush up to the wagon and pull the mat aside enough to see the man’s face.  Her cry of anguish shattered the beauty of the morning as she mourned for the death of her husband.  Sanosuke sighed a little, saying a silent prayer for the mourning woman before he turned to Kenshin.  “Come on, there’s nothing more we can do here, we’d better-” Sanosuke stopped when he saw Kenshin’s face.  While his composure had not changed in the slightest, his eyes were now filled with horror and anguish as he watched the mourning woman.  Sanosuke could tell just from that look that the sight of that mourning woman stirred some dark memory in him.

All Kenshin could see when he watched the woman and her cries of anguish that filled the air was the cold rainy street in Kyoto when he had watched them removing the bodies of the men he had killed the night before, and a woman who had cried in the same way when she had recognized one of the men…

“Kenshin!”

Sanosuke’s voice drew Kenshin back to the present and he glanced at his friend remembering that he was in fact in Tokyo, not Kyoto.  Sanosuke was looking at him in concern but Kenshin didn’t respond, he just turned and walked away as fast as he could, trying to get the woman’s screams out of his head.

Sanosuke caught up with his friend once they were several streets away from the mansion and decided to ignore the matter about Kenshin’s reaction to the woman and focus on the real problem, he didn’t like the way that Kenshin’s eyes had gotten lost in the past just now, in fact he was sure that Kenshin wanted to forget about the scene as well.  “Kurogasa, real name: Jin-e Udo, an ex-hitokiri who’s now completely insane.  A man who gets his kicks by targeting high-ranking members of the government and occasionally random Rurouni’s, but since we have the best fighter of all it’ll be over soon.” He slapped Kenshin on the back, confident of his victory.  He was trying his best to cheer up Kenshin’s black mood.

“Not necessarily.”  Kenshin shrugged.  “He had a point.  It isn’t possible for this one to fight and win as I am now, that it is not.”

“Huh, what are you talking about?” Sanosuke asked in surprise.  _But Kenshin’s great, I fought him myself, and he was able to hold his own last night, so what the hell is he talking about?_

“For five years this one has avoided battle to the death.”  Kenshin responded softly.  “He however has pushed himself to kill and kill.  As a hitokiri the difference is huge.”  Kenshin paused.  All he thought about was his fight with Jin-e, he was avoiding thinking about the memories that the mourning woman had stirred in him, to ignore the stinging in his face which he knew wasn’t real but just a figment of his imagination.  _He wasn’t even bringing his full strength into the match while I was.  Last night was nothing more than child’s play to him._   “However, I will find a way to defeat him.”  Kenshin said in a more firm tone, raising his head.

“That’s better.  You had me worried there for a second, like you were losing your nerve or something.”  Sanosuke grinned at Kenshin.  “Anyways what do you know about this guy?”

“Not much I’m afraid.  This one knows not when or where Jin-e mastered Nikaidi Heiho.  But he first appeared in Kyoto during the Bakumatsu as a member of the Shinsengumi.”  Kenshin replied.

“The Shinsengumi!  The best swordsmen fighting for the Shogun, the patriot’s nightmare?” Sanosuke asked.

“Indeed, he killed plenty of patriots but he also killed lots of people he wasn’t supposed to.  When he was about to be disciplined by his unit, he retaliated and escaped the Shinsengumi.  Several months later he reappeared on the patriots’ side, this time as a hitokiri.”

“Killing for the Shogun, then for the Emperor.  Not exactly an idealist.” Sanosuke said drily.  _But judging from the way he acted last night he only kills for one reason, his own personal pleasure._

“All Jin-e has left is his desire to kill.  It is a very dangerous hitokiri who cares only for killing,” Kenshin said, his thoughts turning even blacker.  _As I well know._

“So was this Jin-e, is he the one they called Hitokiri Hanjiro, the guy who was supposed to be your equal among the Shinsengumi?”  Sanosuke asked.

“No,” Kenshin answered softly.  “Jin-e is not he.”

“How can you be so sure?” Sanosuke asked.

Kenshin sank deeper in thought.  “This one met the one known as Hitokiri Hanjiro, that is how this one knows.”

“You met him?”  Sanosuke whistled.  “And you’re still alive to talk about it?  Guess you shouldn’t be so worried then.  I mean, if you can survive against a guy like that, I’m sure you’ll be fine.”

Kenshin didn’t have the heart to tell him that technically, he had lost that battle.

“All right Kenshin, sounds like you’ve written me completely out of the picture on this one.”  Sanosuke replied.  _Not that I’d be much of a help with this arm anyways._   He shifted his arm in its sling a bit.

“Actually,” Kenshin said turning to him with a serious face.  “I have a favor to ask of you.”

“What’s that?”

“Will you please tell Kaoru-dono that I will not be returning to the dojo for the time being and please watch over the place until this one returns?”

Sanosuke grinned back at him.  “No worries, that’s a job I can handle, at least I’ll get breakfast out of it.  In the meantime what will you be doing?”

Kenshin looked away.  “I need some time to think and prepare.”  _But will this time be enough to find a way to beat him?_

“Where are you going to then?”  Sanosuke asked in curiosity.

“The riverbank.  Hitokiri’s traditionally operate near rivers, makes for an easier escape when needed.  Jin-e can be found faster there.”

“Well all right then and don’t worry about the Missy and the kid.  I’ll watch the place till you get back.”  Sanosuke told him confidently.

“Thank you Sano,” Kenshin replied with a bowed head.  _I have no wish to involve others in this fight, especially them._

_***_

Yahiko finished his breakfast and cleaned up the dishes.  All through breakfast, he had been worried about the way Kaoru had acted.  It was all too similar to the incident with the ex-students.  But that time Kenshin had managed to cheer her up and get her back to normal.  _How the hell did he do it?_   Yahiko thought to himself.  He screwed up his face thinking about it.  _I tried insulting her but that didn’t work, guess it’s time to do something drastic._   He made up his mind as to how to approach the situation and then walked outside to see Kaoru sweeping the porch.

“Hey Kaoru, you should get some sleep, I’ll take care of things till Kenshin gets back so don’t worry about it.” He said in concern looking at the deep circles under her eyes.

She just turned tired eyes on him.  “That’s okay Yahiko. I’d rather wait up for them.”

_Man, why does she have to be difficult?_   He couldn’t take it anymore.  “Hey sit down will you?”  He ordered.

Her eyes open slightly, “what?”

“Sit down for a second.” Yahiko ordered again.

Kaoru looked at him in shock and then obediently sat down on the porch.

“Since you’re too worked up to go to sleep on your own I’m going to help.  Besides, if Kenshin sees you like this he’d probably get mad at me for not looking out for you.”  Yahiko told her firmly.

A ghost of a smile flickered across her face.  “Yahiko, you don’t have to do this.”

“Yeah I do, besides you’re no good as a sensei if you can’t keep your eyes open.”  He said sitting down next to her.  “Here give me your hand,” he ordered.

She raised an eyebrow, but held out her hand.  “This is something my mom used to do when I was little and couldn’t go to sleep.  It always put me under right away.”  Yahiko told her as he started rubbing the palm of her hand.  “Man, you have really rough hands for a girl.”  Yahiko commented feeling her calluses.

“Hey!”  Kaoru protested loudly, with a little of her old fire.  She tried to extract her hand but Yahiko held on firmly.

“I’m just saying.  You have really rough hands.”  Yahiko told her firmly.

She wrinkled up her face at him.  “They’re just calluses that all swordsmen have you idiot.”

“So is that why my hands always feel raw after practice then?”  Yahiko asked, going back to rubbing her hand.

“Yeah, don’t worry, the calluses will build up soon, and then it won’t hurt so much.”  Kaoru shook her head.  “I can still remember practicing so much when I was little that my hands bled.”  She closed her eyes as she leaned against a post. 

Yahiko kept rubbing her hand until her breathing became steady and even and he was sure she was asleep.

_That wasn’t that hard!_   He thought to himself.  _It worked liked a charm, just like I remembered,_ and then he noticed the fatal flaw in his plan.  _Damn it, she’s way too heavy for me to carry her to bed, and she’d probably wake up if I dragged her, so then what can I do?_   Yahiko looked at her for a moment in contemplation of his options.  _I guess she’s fine where she is?  And then when Kenshin gets back we can put her in bed?_   He really should have thought this plan all the way through.

***

Sanosuke walked back to the dojo thinking of his parting with Kenshin.  At the time, he found himself suddenly worried about the outcome of the battle, so he spent his time walking back to the dojo trying to cheer himself up.  He was determined that even though Kenshin might be worried about the outcome of the fight with Jin-e, he didn’t want to be.

“After all, this is Kenshin, he’s the best.  Kurogasa maybe good but its Kenshin,” he told himself firmly, trying to forget that look on Kenshin’s face with the mourning woman.  _Besides I can’t have a worried face when I show up at the dojo, the Missy would get upset and that girl is most unpredictable creature when she gets upset about something._

He walked through the side gate and up to the house.  Yahiko was busy sweeping the porches and Kaoru sat on the porch leaning against a post, fast asleep, her mouth slightly open.

“Feh, is this what passes for a young lady these days?” Sanosuke scoffed, _this really isn’t a side of herself she should show to anyone._

“Shhhh,” Yahiko hissed at him, putting a finger to his lips to emphasize his point.  He tiptoed over to Sanosuke.

“What’s up?”  Sanosuke asked softly, confused by Yahiko’s behavior.

“You idiot, I finally got her to sit still long enough to fall asleep and you want to go and wake her up.  You got a death wish?”  Yahiko whispered back.

“What are you talking about?  Didn’t she get some sleep last night?”

“No, she said that she was too worried about Kenshin so she’s been up all night.  And Kaoru when she’s had enough sleep is bad enough.  I don’t want to know what she’s like when she’s short.”  Yahiko said in a worried tone, glancing at the peacefully sleeping girl.

“Man, you’re as bad as Kenshin.  She’s not that bad so why do all of you tip toe around her?”  Sanosuke said loudly.  He was short of sleep himself and he wasn’t in the mood to be playing games.  “Besides I’ve got a message I have to deliver.”  With that, he ignored Yahiko who tried to hold him back and walked over to Kaoru.  “Wake up Missy,” he said shaking her shoulder.  He barely even saw the punch that caught him on the jaw and forced him to take a couple steps back.

“Welcome home,” Kaoru said drily, fully awake and on her feet.

“Never mind, you guys have a reason to be scared of her.”  Sanosuke said rubbing his jaw.  _Didn’t know a chick could hit that hard._

“Hey wait, where’s Kenshin?” she asked looking around before staring at Sanosuke as though he would magically make Kenshin appear from his sleeve.

“He’s not coming back,” Sanosuke told her bluntly.

Kaoru felt as though her entire world had suddenly collapsed around her.  _He’s-, he’s-, he’s dead then?_   She wasn’t sure how she was still on her feet, all she could do was look at Sanosuke with wide eyes.

“What the hell, I mean heck, are you talking about?”  Yahiko asked, glancing at Kaoru’s blank expression.  He mentally remonstrated himself for his slip of tongue, hoping that Kaoru was too stun to notice, he really didn’t want Kaoru to chew him out again for his language. _That guy could at least break bad news a little more gracefully._

“The assassin, his real name is Jin-e, has targeted Kenshin now, he won’t risk coming back here and getting us involved until it’s over.  He asked me to take care of the place while he’s gone.”  Sanosuke told them.  “Besides, if he came back here and saw your face’s his heart would get soft and he wouldn’t want to do this.  He needs to stay away and focus on himself right now.  I think he’s trying to get as close to that hitokiri he used to be during the revolution as he can.”

_So he’s still alive,_ Kaoru thought in relief that was very short lived.  _But he’s still in danger, from the assassin, and from himself._   “But where did he go?” she asked frantically.

Sanosuke looked at her in confusion.  “Said he was going to the riverbank,” he replied without thinking.

Kaoru didn’t think, she didn’t need to.  Her mind was already made up before Sanosuke spoke.  She just took off running. 

“Hey where are you going?” Sanosuke asked catching up to her and grabbing her arm.

“Where do you think?  I’m going to find Kenshin,” she replied in anger.

“You idiot, Jin-e is no ordinary enemy, just look at what he did to me.” Sanosuke said gesturing to his bandaged arm in a sling.  “If you do find Kenshin, you’ll only weigh him down with more worries.  The best thing you can do for him is stay away.” He yelled at her.

Kaoru just glared back at him in hurt.  _You may be right, but I can’t let Kenshin become a hitokiri again, and I also can’t let this assassin hurt him._

“You’re the one being an idiot!” she screamed back at him.  “If Kenshin does defeat Kuragasa what do you think will happen, just think!”  Sanosuke and Yahiko just glanced at each other in puzzlement, obviously clueless.  “He’ll never come back again.  If he defeats that guy then he’ll return to his old self and then he’ll go wandering off again.”  Kaoru shook her head, trying to stop the tears from coming.  _“Although you’ll never know when I’ll have to leave again, I am after all a Rurouni,”_ those words he spoke to her on the night he decided to stay with her, they had haunted her, the thought that he might someday leave her. 

“Father and mother are dead, and if Kenshin leaves on top of that.”  She paused.  The tears were starting to choke her.  “I’ll be alone again, and I don’t want to be alone again!” she screamed at them before turning and running off.

“Hey Kaoru,” Yahiko called after her.  He started after her before Sanosuke grabbed him.

“Forget it.  She’s not going to listen to us.”  He told him firmly.  He glanced up to the gate Kaoru had just disappeared through.  _Kind of scary, her separated from Kenshin.  The little Miss is a pretty selfish creature.  Then again, love and selfishness do kind of go hand in hand._   Kenshin might not have an interest in her but it was pretty obvious to Sanosuke where Kaoru’s feelings laid after her outburst.

“So we’re just going to let her go then?” Yahiko grumbled.

“Yep.” Sanosuke replied.  He paused for a moment as he thought about what Kaoru had just said.   “Say, ‘alone again’ she says.  So what does that make you?”  Sanosuke asked Yahiko.

“Whatever,” Yahiko shrugged.  “Can’t expect to compare to Kenshin.  Japan’s number one guy.  But number two is me!” he proclaimed loudly.  _Besides, she’s in love with him, can’t expect me to come close to that._   Yahiko might just be a kid but even he could see how Kaoru felt, not that he thought she did a great job in hiding it.

“Oh so what does that make me?  Number three?”  _Not that I care._

“Nah, you don’t even make the top one hundred.” Yahiko waved him off.

Sanosuke snorted at that.  “Well I’m sure that if she does find Kenshin he’ll send her straight back so I’m off for food, a bath, and a nap.”  He said walking off yawning.

_Can’t believe Kenshin put you in charge and not me,_ Yahiko thought.  _Oh well._   He walked into the dojo.  _At least I can do some practice today since apparently I’m not going to get a lesson for a while._

As they both went their separate ways, neither one noticed a shadow which dislodged itself from an overhanging tree.

_Well, well, well.  Following that bird haired punk was useful after all.  If that girl means something to the Battosai then things are about to get very interesting indeed._   Jin-e smiled to himself.  _The Battosai was so angry when I stabbed that street thug.  How much angrier will he get over the girl I wonder?_

_***_

Kaoru ran through the town down the riverbanks searching for where Kenshin was.  _He’s probably going to want to stay away from people.  If the assassin comes then he won’t want to endanger anyone._   She thought as she ran along the bank.

The more she thought about the situation the more unreal it seemed to her.  Only this time yesterday they had all been together, she was giving Yahiko his lesson and Kenshin was sitting in the dojo with them watching Ayame and Suzume.  While Yahiko practiced his swings, they had all been talking together so peacefully.  Now she was running frantically along the river, trying to find Kenshin before a blood thirsty killer initiated a duel to the death.  _But this isn’t the first time my life has gone from perfect to hell in a short time before,_ she thought sadly.  It wasn’t the first time at all…

 

_Her father sat on the porch on a hot day at the beginning of July shaking his head. “I can’t believe it, I still can’t believe it.” He muttered to himself._

_“I told you I could do it before my birthday and you thought I couldn’t,” Kaoru told him with all the smugness that only a teenage girl could have._

_Her father shook his head, a proud smile drifting across his lips.  “All right, you were right and I was wrong to doubt the persistence of my daughter.  After all this isn’t the first time the Kamiya stubbornness has done the impossible.”_

_“Got that right, and I still have a few hours to spare before it’s my birthday proper,” Kaoru shot back.  It didn’t matter if her father was sitting there so calmly while Kaoru felt as though she was about to jump over rooftops with joy.  She could tell from the way he was looking at her that he was immensely proud of his daughter.  She had pushed herself almost to the breaking point and now she had finally accomplished what she had wanted since the first day she held a shinai in her hand.  Now she could stand as an equal to her father._

_Her father stood up.  “All right, we’ll have to celebrate this before you go flying off on me, so get dressed, we’re going out tonight.”_

_She glanced down at her training clothes.  “Yeah I’d better change.”  She grinned up at him and ran into the house, quickly changing into her best kimono.  She ran back outside and he wasn’t there, so she went to his room to see that his door was partially ajar.  She glanced in and saw her father pulling out a long round leather case.  She recognized it as the one he had brought back from Kyoto._

_“What’s that?” she asked, boldly stepping into the room._

_“It’s your birthday present, and you don’t get it till tomorrow,” her father said firmly, glancing up at his daughter as he set the case aside._

_“But, I thought we were celebrating, why can’t I get it now?” Kaoru protested._

_Her father gave her a stern glare.  “You don’t get it until after the formalities tomorrow when we get to announce your achievement to the school.  So you’ll have to wait until then.”_

_She pouted but her father just gently led her out of the house by the shoulder.  “Come on Kaoru, let’s celebrate, and you shouldn’t pout, you’ll get wrinkles.” He teased her._

_“Papa!” Kaoru exclaimed._

_Her father just laughed merrily as they walked into town.  They talked happily together before Kaoru realized that something was wrong when she heard shouts and screaming from somewhere far off, she glanced at her father and saw his narrowed expression.  A group of people went running past them in terror.  One man stopped and leaned against the wall, panting hard._

_“What’s going on?” her father asked him._

_The man shook his head.  “They’re insane, some samurai took over a temple in town and there’s riots going on all over the city, the whole place is going mad.”  The man shook his head and took off running again before her father could ask another question._

_Her father glanced down at her.  “Papa?” she asked, scared of the look in his eye._

_“Go back to the dojo and wait for me Kaoru.” He told her firmly._

_“Papa no!” Kaoru protested.  She had seen that look before,_ it’s the same as that day…

_“Go back,” he told her in a tone that brooked no argument, before he turned and ran down the street, disappearing from sight._

_Kaoru stood there for a long while, afraid, and unsure of what to do._ I guess I should do what he says. _But still her feet wouldn’t move.  Suddenly a large group of people rushed past her and Kaoru pressed herself against the wall to avoid the madness.  A woman was dragging two children and one fell.  Kaoru jumped out, picked the child up in her arms, and pulled them into the safety of the wall before they were crushed by the masses._

_“What’s going?” she asked the women as she took her child from Kaoru with a quick smile of thanks._

_“They’re going to kill everyone, those samurai.  We are all going to die.”  The women told her with a cracked voice before grabbing her children and running off._

Papa no, _Kaoru thought, in that instant all indecision was lost.  She couldn’t go back to the dojo, not without him.  She still didn’t know what was going on but that didn’t matter right now, if the woman was right then she had to find her father right away._

_She ran into town, and then coughed as the smoke hit her from the burning buildings.  There was a crowd that was struggling to bring the fire under control and she glanced around for her father but didn’t see him.  She kept moving, she saw looters and other fires, smaller then the first, and general panic of the city as she raced along trying to find her father.  Finally, when she was almost out of breath she saw him.  She turned the corner and saw her father fighting a man armed with a kama.  There were other men she assumed were the attacking samurai’s who were either dead or unconscious on the ground with several police officers as well.  Kaoru paused at the carnage, never having seen it’s like before.  Koshijiro used his staff to disarm and then knock the man out and Kaoru breathed a sigh of relief._ He’s all right, that woman was just hysterical, everything’s going to be fine. _That was when she heard the shot._

_She would always remember in vivid detail how the expression on her father’s face turned from the concentration of battle to strangely blank.  She saw him hit the ground and collapse, as he did so she clearly saw where he had been shot in the back._

_“Noooo!” she screamed.  She ran to him, gently turning him over, barely able to see through her tears.  “Papa no,” she pleaded._

_Her father looked at her in shock for a moment before his face softened.  “My Kaoru…” he breathed with a slight smile before his eyes became unseeing._

_“Papa?” Kaoru asked in horror gently shaking him.  “PAPA, PAPA,” she screamed.  She looked around the street for help, she saw rising from the ground in front of her was a police officer, he shook his head to clear it and glanced at her in confusion.  Kaoru looked down the street to where the shooter must be but saw no one._ This morning everything had been perfect, I won the bet, tomorrow is my birthday.  How can this be?  _“Papa,” she whispered as she cradled her father’s body and the tears poured down her face, mixing with her father’s blood which was staining her hands and clothing.  “Papa no.”_

 

Kaoru stopped for a moment to catch her breath, wiping the tears from her eyes.  _Can’t cry, can’t cry.  I have to be strong.  I have to find Kenshin.  Can’t fall apart, it won’t be like it was with Papa, I’ll find Kenshin before it’s too late.  It won’t be like last time._ She picked herself back up and took off again.  _I’ll make sure that Kenshin comes back.  And no matter what, I have to make sure that he comes back.  I don’t want to be alone again!_

_***_

Kenshin found his way down to the river after leaving Sanosuke in town.  He found a log and sat on it watching the river flow by, his sword propped against his left shoulder.  Through he had been up all night he didn’t feel tired, all of his years fighting in the revolution had taught him how to function short of sleep for long periods. 

_It must have rained upstream, the river’s high.  Fall in now and it’s all over._   He thought grimly watching the brown muddy water flow past swiftly carrying various bits of debris along at a breathtaking speed.  _Of course, that is one solution to my problem,_ but he discarded that thought quickly.  As he considered his dilemma, his thoughts only grew blacker as time passed.  _Can I beat him, using the sakabato?  Can I do it, without becoming hitokiri again? Is it even possible?  And if I do become  hitokiri again, then what? I can’t go back to the dojo then, I won’t burden the others with that._

He looked around for a moment.  Behind him was a steep incline leading up to the road, to his right was a bridge over the river.  Around him the riverbank was covered with small bunches of bushes starting to put out their first leaves of the season.  He knew that he was a long way away from anyone in this remote section of the river.  He turned back to his dark contemplations staring into the river.  _Sano thinks I can win this but the truth is that I was barely keeping up with Jin-e last night and Jin-e knew it.  He wasn’t even trying that hard but I was.  I have allowed my skills to grow rusty, as a Rurouni, I had no reason to push myself anymore.  But he has spent all this time improving, while I have digressed.  Is there any way I can beat him, as I am now?  Or will I have to-?_

Suddenly he heard the sound of soft footsteps behind him.

His eyes narrowed.  _He’s here._   He used his thumb to pop the first part of his sword from the sheath to prepare for the attack.

“Oh Kenshin,” came a hauntingly familiar voice.  Kenshin whipped his head around to see Kaoru standing there with an irritated look on her face.  He was so startled by her appearance that his thumb, that had been holding his sword, slipped and the sword pinch his thumb as it slid quickly back into the sheath.

“Ow,” he cried wincing in pain.

“I found you,” Kaoru said, oblivious to Kenshin’s cry.

Kenshin sucked on his wounded thumb for a moment while Kaoru walked around and sat down next to him, staring into the river.  _She’s scarier the Jin-e sometimes._

“What are you doing here Kaoru-dono?” he asked.

“Sanosuke told me that you don’t plan on returning to the dojo for a while.  So I’ve decided that I won’t go back either, I’ll stay with you.” She said calmly, her head slightly bowed.

Kenshin looked at her in puzzlement, unable to understand her behavior.   “Kaoru-dono,” he started slowly.  “Did you have a fight with Sano or something?  Or Yahiko?” he asked.

“No!” she fumed back.

Kenshin looked back at the river for a moment.  “So Sano told you about Jin-e did he?”  Kenshin asked seriously.

“He did, and I’m not going back,” she replied firmly.

Kenshin sat in silence for a moment.  _Her dedication is comforting, and judging by the circles under her eyes, she didn’t get much sleep last night, but the longer she is with me the more danger she is in.  I have to get her to leave as soon as possible._ He knew that even if he told her to leave she wouldn’t, she had never seemed to care how much danger she was in.  He would have to do his best to convince her, and he knew of only one way to do so.

“If I have to protect someone during the battle with Jin-e then I can’t possibly beat him,” he told her simply.  _Please, please Kaoru-dono leave here.  Go back to the dojo where it’s safe._   He held his breath while Kaoru sat next to him in silence. 

Next to him, Kaoru was thinking hard.  _Papa had a reason to come back, I made sure that he did,_ her mind immediately going back to the day he left…

 

_She wasn’t going to cry.  She wasn’t going to show any kind of weakness at all.  Not to anyone.  She wanted to be the perfect example of strength and courage of the samurai class that she belong to, a strength and courage that she didn’t feel.  She sat alone in her room, her things packed around her waiting to be taken to Doctor Gensei’s.  Everything had been arranged so quickly that Kaoru was still unable to believe that it was all really happening.  From the night when she heard raised voices that had waken her up, investigating the disturbance had led to a man holding a sword to her throat and threatening her father to fight for the Shogun or she would be killed.  She didn’t understand what was going on but she knew that they were trying to force her father into something he didn’t want to do.  Now she was sitting here alone.  All alone.  He would leave soon and she would be all alone._

_“Kaoru?”  She turned slightly to see her father walk in._

Don’t cry, don’t cry, _she told herself firmly.  “Yes Papa?” she answered._ Don’t show weakness, you have to be strong now.

_“It’s time Kaoru,” he said simply.  She walked over as he kneeled on the floor and hugged him tightly._

_“Be careful Papa, and don’t forget to wear something warm, it will turn cold soon and you don’t want to catch a cold.”  She told him, trying to hold back the tears.  She didn’t see the ghost of a smile that passed his lips as his nine-year-old daughter tried to mother him._

_“Don’t worry I’ll take care of myself, and you be good and don’t give Doctor Gensei any problems,” he told her firmly, looking her in the eye._

_Kaoru nodded.  “I’ll be good Papa.”_

_He looked at her for a moment longer.  “Well I have to be going now.”  He started to stand up but Kaoru stopped him._

_“Not yet Papa, I made something for you.” Kaoru said holding out the bundle she held firmly in her hand._

_He held out his hand and she deposited the bundle in it.  He looked curiously at the braided lock she gave him before glancing up at her.  He spotted where she had cut her own hair to make it._

_“What’s this Kaoru?” he asked in curiosity._

_“It’s to keep you safe, like in the story Mama always told me.  The one about the boy who faced the dragon but he was safe because of the lock of hair the sorceress gave him.” Kaoru explained._

_“Oh I see,” he smiled gently at her, starting to put the lock away in his kimono for safekeeping._

_“You have to put it on your sword,” Kaoru protested.  “Like this,” she said taking the lock and staring to tie it onto the tsuba, wrapping the braid around the hilt right where it met the tusba so that it wouldn’t be in his way.  He watched as she worked.  “There that’s how it’s supposed to be.” Kaoru told him looking up with a smile._ Don’t cry, don’t cry.  Be strong, don’t cry.

_Her father smiled sadly back at her.  “Don’t worry Kaoru, everything will be all right.”  He hugged her one last time and then left.  Kaoru didn’t move until Doctor Gensei walked in to the room, she just stared at the spot where her father had been, wishing he would come back but knowing that he wouldn’t._   Don’t cry, don’t cry.  Can’t show weakness, have to be strong.

_“Are you all packed up then Kaoru-chan?” Doctor Gensei asked her gently._

_Kaoru looked up, determined that she wasn’t going to cry, not yet, not until she was alone.  “I’m all packed up.” She confirmed._

_The Doctor looked at her gently, then kneeled on the ground and took her by her shoulders.  “Everything is going to be all right, Kaoru-chan.”_

_“Of course it will,” Kaoru affirmed brightly, despite the fact that her heart was breaking._ No matter what, Papa will come back, just like Takeo in the story, he has to come back because that’s what the lock is really for.  It’s to keep him safe and to bring him home.

_Doctor Gensei smiled at her, “you’re a brave one aren’t you?  Now let’s get everything moved then.”_

_Kaoru smiled back._ Don’t cry, don’t cry. _“Okay,” she agreed brightly._

Kaoru sat deep in thought.  _He’s right, he can’t be worrying about me in this battle, but I still can’t leave without giving him a reason to come back._

After several moments, she stood up.  _Yes, she’s leaving,_ Kenshin thought, breathing in relief.  He however was very confused when Kaoru, instead of walking away, stepped in front of him and looked him straight in the eye.

“Kaoru-dono?” he asked confused.

She didn’t answer.  Her whole face was a puzzle he couldn’t make heads or tails of.  She just calmly reached up and untied her hair ribbon, causing her hair to fall from its ponytail and get caught in the early morning breeze.

“This is my favorite indigo ribbon, Kenshin.  I’ll lend it to you.” She told him.

Kenshin looked at the blue ribbon.  He was completely confused as to what was going on.  _What good can a hair ribbon possibly do?  Maybe to choke Jin-e, but even then…_   Kenshin felt very lost.

“Um, thank you but this one doesn’t see how it-” Kenshin started.

“Just take it!” Kaoru snapped at him, her face suddenly livid with rage.

“Yes ma’am,” he said quickly with wide eyes, grabbing hesitantly at the ribbon.  Kaoru straighten up, her face becoming a mystery again.

“Listen, I’m only lending it to you Kenshin.  You have to return it.”  She told him firmly.

“Huh?” Kenshin asked.  He was getting even more lost by the second.

“I’ll never forgive you if you don’t return it.  So don’t go wandering off afterwards and forget to bring it back it okay?” she said as a sudden blush spread across her cheeks.  Her face, which before had been a mystery to Kenshin had suddenly turned sad and pleading.

Kenshin was still lost.  _One moment I can’t read her, and now she’s like this?  And what’s this about giving me her hair ribbon and having to return it?_   Kenshin wished at that moment that his Master had given him a few lessons on women.  He could really use them now.  He glanced at her, then back to the ribbon, then back to her, trying to solve the mystery.

Suddenly it clicked.  _It’s like the story, the story she told about the sorceress,_ he thought with wide eyes.  _All she wants to do is make sure that even if I have to leave after this fight that I at least say goodbye._   Kenshin was very proud that he solved the mystery on his own.  He laughed softly, “All right, I promise to return it at the dojo as soon as possible, you can rest assured, that you can.  So please go back there and wait for this one.”  Kenshin told her with a bright smile.

Kaoru’s face brightened up.  “All right Kenshin, I will.”  She smiled back at him, and then slowly walked away.

Kenshin watched her with a smile, even though seeing her had put her in danger he felt happy that he had.  _She came all this way just to see me, and she just wants to know that she’ll see me again after this fight with Jin-e,_ that thought made him insanely pleased for some reason.

The next few moments, through they took place in the space of a few heartbeats, seemed like an eternity in his mind whenever he remembered it.  He saw a flicker coming quickly from under the bridge, larger than any of the other debris that had swept past him so far.  He realized in an instant that it was a small boat and standing at the stern was a figure that was hauntingly familiar.

“Kaoru-dono!” he yelled, trying to warn her.

Kaoru turned in puzzlement, standing next to the bank of the river, she didn’t see the rope with weights attached to the end until it wrapped itself around her and jerked her off her feet into the river.

“Kaoru-dono!” Kenshin yelled again, leaping to his feet, sword in one hand, and her hair ribbon in the other, running to the riverbank.  He saw Kaoru surface from the water gasping, the figure in the boat, which Kenshin recognized as Jin-e, grabbed the back of her kimono, hauling her partially out of the water.  Kenshin raced along the bank trying to keep up with them, pushing himself as fast as he could go.

“I see it Battosai, I see that this girl is your woman.” Jin-e laughed as he pulled Kaoru out of the river roughly and held her in a death grip, one hand over her mouth to keep her quiet.  Kaoru tried to fight back, but with her arms bound to her sides and half-drowned there wasn’t much she could do.

“Jin-e you monster,” Kenshin yelled as he raced along the riverbank trying to keep up with the boat that was outstripping him.

“Get mad like last night when I stabbed that bird haired punk.  Turn back into your old self of five years ago, into the incomparably cruel hitokiri.  Hate me, as you have never hated before and bring back the Battosai of the Revolution.  I’ll wait here Battosai.” Jin-e laughed, dropping his hand from Kaoru’s mouth for a moment to pull out a rock with a paper wrapped around it and tossing it to the shore. 

“Kenshin!”  Kaoru screamed as Jin-e’s hand was removed from her mouth and before he threw her into the bottom of the boat.

Kenshin tried to keep up, but the river was too fast, finally he stopped when the boat was far ahead and he had finally reached where the rock Jin-e had thrown landed.  “JIN-E!” he screamed as the boat disappeared out of sight around a river bend.  Fuming with anger, he bent over, picked up the rock, and unwrapped the paper. 

 

           Tonight at midnight, I will wait at the abandoned shrine in the forest, two miles downriver  from town.

                                                                                                           Jin-e

 

Kenshin seethed with anger, his thoughts on Kaoru, as he tore up the paper and let the wind carry the pieces off.  _Jin-e._   He thought as the rage built up inside of him.  _You will pay for this._   He tucked Kaoru’s ribbon into his kimono carefully.  _If even one hair on her head is harmed you will pay most dearly Jin-e._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone who's fans of Rurouni Kenshin is wondering where the scene with the morning women came from, it was a scene they put in the live action movies that I loved so much that I shamelessly stole it from my own book.


	18. The Choice of Life or Death

**Chapter 16**

**The Choice of Life or Death**

Kaoru hit the bottom of the boat hard.  With her arms bound, she couldn’t break her fall well.  She started shivering with cold, the river had been icy, and the morning was still cool. When she hit the boat she was stunned, but she kept still and pretended to be unconscious, hoping to fool Jin-e and maybe be able to escape by taking him by surprise.  She took a mental inventory of what she had on her.  Her sandals had been lost to the river, she still had her tanto tucked away but that was little use against a man armed with a full-length katana and years more experience than her.  While she was deciding on a plan of action, she listened to the sounds around her as Jin-e steered the boat down the river to some unknown destination.  After some time she felt the thud as the boat grounded itself on shore, somewhere outside of the city.  She kept laying there with her eyes closed.

_If he thinks I out cold then I might have a chance of surprising him if he loosens this rope.  If I can get in a shot I may be able to stun him long enough to make an escape._   She thought desperately.  She had briefly considered trying to fight the man but if even Kenshin had had problems with him then she wasn’t sure about her odds, best to play it safe.  She laid there waiting to see what the man was going to do.  She didn’t hear anything but the river for a while before Jin-e roughly picked her up and threw her onto the riverbank. 

_Bastard, is that how you treat an unconscious women?  Bet_ you’ve _never been popular with the girls._   Kaoru thought viciously.  She forced herself to lie there as Jin-e started loosening her bonds.  Once he had almost removed them, Kaoru sprang into action.  She balled up a fist and hit him squarely under the jaw, knocking him flat.  She threw the last of the rope off of her, and, lifting up her water logged kimono, took off running upstream.  She had no idea where she was but all she wanted was to put as much distance between her and the assassin as possible.

As she ran through the forest, she was suddenly very glad that she had spent most of her childhood running around Tokyo without shoes, and even now wandered around the dojo most of the time in her bare feet.  It had always irritated Doctor Gensei.  He would always tell her that she didn’t have to act as though her family didn’t even make enough money to buy her a decent pair of sandals.  But in this moment she was glad that the calluses on her feet where thick enough not to be bothered by the sticks and rocks under her.

_Got to get back, got to get back to Kenshin and let him know I’m okay.  Have to get away from this freak, have to get away._   She ignored the branches that caught at her hair and clung to her clothes as she ran, instead she focused on pushing herself faster.  Finally, she came to a halt, panting, behind a tree glancing back to see if Jin-e was following.  She didn’t see anyone and she forced herself to quiet her breathing so she could listen for any sounds of pursuit.  She waited for several minutes but couldn’t hear anything but the sounds of bird calls.  She took several more deep breaths and then took off running again, glad that her exercise had warmed up her chilled body.  She wasn’t sure how far downstream they had been so she kept close to the river in order to find her way back.

She broke through the trees and saw a road, recognizing where she was.  _Not that far from town, almost to safety,_ she thought in excitement leaping forward and running as fast as she could towards the road before something wrapped itself around her legs and a heavy ball hit just below her knees bringing her down to ground with a scream.  She glanced around to see a rope wrapped cruelly around her calves with two steel balls attached to each end.  She tried to loosen them, but in the next instant Jin-e was there with a katana held to her throat.

“Oh no little wild cat, the game’s over now.”  He told her with an evil grin.

“You bastard!” Kaoru growled at him.  He narrowed his eyes at her then drew his sword back and hit her across the head with the flat of the blade.

Kaoru hit the ground with a thud, the world going grey around the edges and she was barely aware of her surroundings.  She vaguely noticed Jin-e binding up her wrists together in front of her and securing her ankles together before picking her up and throwing her over one shoulder like a sack of vegetables then carrying her back into the forest.

_That wasn’t exactly the plan,_ Kaoru thought grimly, her head pounding.  She wasn’t sure how long he carried her before she heard the sound of a door sliding back and she was carried into a small, one room hut that looked like it had once been a small farmhouse.  He threw her down roughly on the wooden floor.  Grimacing slightly against the pain, she pulled herself up.

“What the hell do you want with me?” she demanded, trying to focus on the situation despite her growing headache that felt as though it was about to split her skull in two, her pounding heart only adding to the problem and she was sure Jin-e must be able to hear it.

“You’re just here to make my fight with the Battosai fun, that’s all.” Jin-e told her with a grin.  He walked past her, taking a seat against the wall.  He pulled a small box down from a shelf, extracted a cigarette from it, replaced the box, and lit the cigarette.  He blew a puff of smoke at her and she coughed at the foul cloud.

“Mind if I smoke?” he asked with a grin at her reaction.

Kaoru just glared at him.  “You can go to hell for all I care.”

He laughed at her words.  “You have a very foul mouth for a lady don’t you?” he commented taking another puff.

Kaoru just glared at him with all the hatred she could muster.  Despite appearances, she had never been more terrified in her life, being in the company of a man like this, but she was determine she wasn’t going to show the slightest bit of weakness to him.  Fortunately, he was making her mad enough that she wasn’t concern about how scared she really was.  He kept watching with amusement, his head slightly bowed.

“Quit glaring at me, it’s not like I’m going to kill you and eat you.” He told her taking another pull from his cigarette. 

“I have no reason to be friendly with a man who’s such a coward that he has to kidnapped a woman to help him win a fight.”  Kaoru told him pointedly.

“You don’t get it do you?” Jin-e told her with a smile.  “I can defeat the Battosai as he is now in less time than it takes to finish a cigarette, but that’s no fun.  With you as a hostage the Battosai will be enraged and he will return to his hitokiri self because of that anger.”

“So you’re a coward _and_ a braggart.  Don’t you have any idea how strong Kenshin really is?”  Kaoru asked him in barely concealed disgust.

“I think you’re the one who doesn’t know just who he _really_ was,” Jin-e said lifting his head to look her full in the eye.  “During the revolution the power of Hitokiri Battosai made even the strongest men tremble in fear.  When I was in Kyoto as a member of the Shinsengumi, I always wished that I would get a chance to face the Battosai.  To be able to fight with him now, with both of us on the edge,” Jin-e grinned at the idea.  “It will be the best killing.”

Kaoru kept glaring at him even as she felt a shock wave run through her at his words.  _A member of the Shinsengumi, he was like Papa then?  No Papa could never have been like this._

There was silence between them as Jin-e finished his cigarette, with Kaoru glaring at him the whole time, and then he flicked the remains into the open hearth and stared at her.

“I must say the Battosai did find a fine looking woman, if nothing else he has good taste,” he told her with a laugh.

_Men are the most disgusting creatures on this earth and deserve to die a slow fiery death._   Kaoru thought fiercely as Jin-e continued to eye her.  “I’m not his ‘woman’,” she told him pointedly.  “At best I’m his landlady, so you’re really overestimating any impact kidnapping me has on Kenshin.”

Jin-e laughed loudly at her comment.  “Landlady then?  The Battosai seemed rather upset about me taking his _landlady_ away then.  So how exactly does he pay then?  What services does he render you?”  Jin-e asked her crudely.

“You’re a sick bastard.” Kaoru told him coldly.

Jin-e just grinned at her words.  “You’re really not afraid of me are you?”

“Why would I be afraid of freak like you?” Kaoru asked him.

Jin-e surveyed her for a moment, tilting his head.  “That’s quite a fiery spirit you have, and from the punch earlier you are stronger then you look.  No wonder the Battosai seemed so upset.  You must be quite a handful in bed.”

_Slow fiery death, possibly with some torture and mutilation thrown in for good measure._   Kaoru thought, amusing herself with the idea of castrating and then skinning Jin-e alive.  She turned her head away, refusing to continue the conversation any further.  Behind her Jin-e just grinned before standing up and walking over to her, Kaoru glared at him as he stood next to her, looking down at her. 

“Let go of me!” she screamed as he grabbed her and dragged her over to one of the support post in the house.  He dropped her unceremonious and then used other bits of rope to tie her bonds firmly to the post.  “What are you doing?” Kaoru demanded.

“Calm down, I’ve had a long night, and I want to get some sleep now.  I just want to make sure that my little wild cat doesn’t run away after I’ve all the trouble I went through to catch you twice now.”  Jin-e told her as he finished tying her bonds.

Kaoru struggled against the new knots but couldn’t move her hands or feet one inch from the post.  She glared at him.  _At least I still have my tanto, thank the gods that I always carry the thing with me.  As soon as he’s asleep, I can pull it out, cut my bonds, and escape._

Jin-e surveyed his work for a moment before he turned and picked up a piece of cloth.  “Don’t want you making any noise,” he said as he turned back to her.  “But first…” he grinned as he reached his hand down her obi and pulled out her tanto.

“You!” Kaoru hissed at him.

Jin-e laughed.  “This is quite a fine blade,” Jin-e commented pulling the tanto from its sheath.  “A present from the Battosai?” he asked, flipping the blade over.  He stopped suddenly and looked carefully at the blade, seeing the names engraved there.  When he looked back at her, his face was cold and there was no trace of his earlier amusement.  “So your name is Kaoru Kamiya?” he asked her.

Kaoru just looked away, not wanting to answer his question.

Jin-e kneeled down and grabbed her chin cruelly, twisting her face to him.  “Answer me,” he told her firmly, his face inches from hers and holding the blade of the tanto to her throat.

“Yes,” she growled back.

“And your father was Koshijiro Kamiya, who was a member of the Shinsengumi?”

“Yes,” she growled again.

Jin-e’s face became even harder at her words.  “And where exactly is your father now?”

Kaoru just glared at him.  _He must have known Papa and judging from his reactions they weren’t on good terms.  Big surprise there.  But it’s not like he can hurt Papa now._   “He’s dead.”

Jin-e smiled slightly as he cruelly jerked her head to one side and then left go of her chin.  “So someone else beat me too him then?  Well that’s no surprise.  I’m not the only one with a grudge against Hitokiri Hanjiro.”  Jin-e resheathed the tanto as he continued to apprise Kaoru.

“What are you talking about?” Kaoru demanded as she turned her head to face him again.  _What does he mean Hitokiri Hanjiro?  He was said to be one of Kenshin’s equal among the Shinsengumi, I know that, but that can’t be Papa, can it?_

Jin-e just glared at her.  “Your father is the reason why the Shinsengumi turned against me and tried to kill me.  He was the one who reported my actions.  During the last days of the revolution I hunted all of over Kyoto looking for him so I could repay him the kindness, if I knew that he lived here in Tokyo then someone else wouldn’t have beaten me to the pleasure of the kill.”

Kaoru just smiled coldly at him.  “Well I’m glad that my father did his best to see that a monster like you was executed for your crimes.”  _Could Papa have really been the one known as Hanjiro?_ She wanted to question that further but she didn’t dare ask Jin-e.

Jin-e’s face twisted at her words and he backhanded her across the face.  “Keep your mouth shut, or I will make you pay little girl.” He hissed at her.

Kaoru lifted her chin in defiance and didn’t protest in the slightest way as he cruelly tied the gag in her mouth.  She continued to glare at him as he laid out a futon and stretched out on it, laying his katana and wakizashi in easy reach, and placing her tanto next to them.

She was putting on a brave face but her thoughts were growing increasingly more frantic.  _Papa was a hitokiri?  He was one of the most feared hitokiri’s?  But how could he?  He always said that swords were to protect people, not for killing.  But was he really a man who killed others for no other reason than because he was ordered to?  That can’t be, Papa would never do that… would he?_

_***_

Kenshin walked the streets of Tokyo, letting the rage inside of him build up.  He wanted to find Jin-e and make him suffer, slowly and painfully for what he had done.  He thought about Kaoru, the girl who had taken him into her home without question, even upon learning who he was.  Who did the same to an orphan boy forced into becoming a pickpocket by the yakuzua.  She looked after the both of them, working hard to keep putting food on the table for all of them.

Even when she was betrayed by former students she still cared enough to help them and to cry because of their betrayal.  She had been willing to die to protect him when the police had come looking for him.  She even went looking for him when she learned of his fight with Jin-e.

“Jin-e,” he breathed in anger, his thoughts still turned to Kaoru.  He thought of everything that she had been through in her life, struggling to take care of others around her even through her own sufferings when her father left for the war.  Taking up her father’s legacy after his death and running the school on her own at the age of 15.  She was helping to raise two little girls who would never remember their parents except through stories.  Even the way she switched moods so quickly which he could never make heads or tails of caused the anger in Kenshin to grow. 

_There is no guarantee that I will be able to win against Jin-e, but even so I still have to try.  However, if I fail, I cannot leave Kaoru-dono in his hands.  There’s no telling what he will do to her then._   Late in the afternoon, he walked into the market place, bought a piece of paper, and borrowed a stick of charcoal from the shopkeeper.  He scribbled a note hastily, then walked out and found a boy lounging on a stack of boxes.

“You little one, would you like to make a couple of sens?” Kenshin asked.  Trying to keep the rage he felt out of his voice as he address the boy.

“Sure would,” the boy said excitedly jumping to his feet.  “Hey is that a real sword?”

Kenshin ignored the boy’s question.  He wasn’t in the mood to deal with such things.  “Take this letter to the Kamiya dojo on the east side of town and give it to a man called Sanosuke, you got that?”

The boy nodded, before screwing up his face in thought.  “Isn’t that the place they call the Battosai School?”

“Here’s the letter and your money,” Kenshin told him, ignoring the boy’s question again, and handing him the letter and two coins.  “Be quick about this.” He ordered.

“Right then,” the boy responded before disappearing in the crowd.

Kenshin watched him for a moment before he turned and left.  He got away from the crowds as quickly as he could, his anger didn’t make him inclined to be around people.  He walked out of town into the bamboo forest to be alone. 

_I will get Kaoru-dono back._   He told himself firmly.  _This will not be like the time with Tomoe.  I will not fail this time.  I will not let another innocent die because I lacked the strength to protect them.  Never again will I let someone near me die.  No matter what it takes…_

_***_

Kaoru kneeled on the ground, still tied to the post, staring at Jin-e as he slept.  At first when she was sure he was asleep, she had struggled against her bonds.  All she had managed to do was to get the coarse rope to bite even more deeply into her flesh, but she couldn’t loosen the knots in the slightest.  Finally, she gave up and contented herself in looking around and trying to ignore the pounding in her head.  Even though she had been up all night, she was too worked up to sleep in the home of a killer like Jin-e.

She groaned in frustration.  _If only I had my tanto, I could get out of this no problem._ She stared in longing at the object lying next to Jin-e.  She glanced around for anything else that could help her to escape but there was nothing even close to her.

Looking around she had to wrinkle up her nose in slight distaste.  Jin-e’s home was filthy.  The floor looked as if it had never been cleaned before, there was a pile of dirty dishes in one corner, and she could see the layers of dust, dirt, and mud that coated everything.  _Not much of a housekeeper.  If Kenshin ever let my house get in this kind of shape, I’d give him a good beating for it then make him clean it till it was spotless._

She rolled her head around, trying to get a crick out of neck.  The morning turned to afternoon and Kaoru became aware of a growing hunger.  Her stomach rumbled and she wished that she had eaten breakfast that morning.  She realized then that she had been so out of it this morning that she couldn’t even remember what she had made.  The only thing she was thankful for at the moment was that her clothes were almost dry and she wasn’t as cold anymore.

Finally, Jin-e rolled over and sat up awake.  He glanced at her and she glared back at him.  He just grinned coldly at her then got up and stirred the ashes in the hearth, building the fire up from the glowing coals.  Kaoru continued to watch him as he prepared a small meal.  When he was finished, he dished out two portions and set one of them in front of her. 

“Consider this your last meal,” Jin-e told her coldly as he untied the gag. 

Kaoru shook her head as he removed the cloth.  She kept glaring at him as he walked back across the room and sat down with his own meal.  He just smiled coldly at her, a smile that told her that he wasn’t going to untie her from the post to allow her to eat.  She really wanted to be able to just sit there and not eat the food but her stomach was telling her in no uncertain terms that such an idea wasn’t an option.  Finally, she gave in, realizing that she hadn’t really eaten anything since yesterday. 

She twisted down to reach the bowl.  It was difficult with her legs tucked under her and both her ankles and wrist tied to the post but she finally managed to grab the bowl in her teeth and pull it around so she could reach the food more easily.  Glancing up at Jin-e who was clearly enjoying watching her eating like a dog she ignored her pride and concentrated instead on eating her meal.  She told herself that she needed to keep her strength up or she wasn’t going to be any use to Kenshin.

She looked up in alarm when there was a knock at the door.

“It’s me, Aoi,” came a man’s voice.

Jin-e got up calmly, picking up his weapons and slowly replaced them into his belt.  He even tucked her knife into his kimono before answering the door.

Kaoru twisted her head around to see that the newcomer was a man in his 40’s whose clothing was of a European cut.  He looked like some kind of government official but Kaoru couldn’t be sure.  _Why would someone from the government be coming to see an assassin?_ She wondered.

“Come in,” Jin-e said with a sneer, stepping aside to let the man in.  The man started walking in until he saw Kaoru tied to the post and then turned in shock to Jin-e.

“What’s this, who is she?” he asked in bewilderment.

“Just my current entertainment, nothing to concern yourself with.”

_I’ll show you ‘entertainment_ ’ _once these ropes come off_ , Kaoru thought bitterly.

The man just got a digested look on his face but he stepped into the house, letting Jin-e close the door behind him and he faced Jin-e, turning his eyes away from Kaoru.

“Our employer isn’t pleased with your performance.  You were supposed to kill Tani last night, not start a fight of your own.”  The man told him with authority.

_Employer?  So then, Jin-e has been paid by someone to commit all these assassinations?_   Kaoru wondered.  _But who would pay him?_   She hoped that newcomer Aoi would tell, then if she got out of this she could tell the police and the real force behind these assassinations would be brought to justice.  _If I live through this._  

Jin-e just sneered.  “I’m not in the mood to put up with your shriveling.  I am finishing this fight with the Battosai, and then maybe I’ll kill that pig Tani, but not until then.”  Jin-e turned away from the man.

“Now you wait just a minute.” The man called reaching out and grabbing Jin-e, even Kaoru knew that was a mistake. 

Jin-e drew his katana from its sheath and sliced the man’s throat smoothly in an instant, the man’s blood sprayed out, part of it splattering across Kaoru.  She flinched back and stared in horror as the man dropped to the ground, his blood pooling out.  Jin-e just calmly wiped the blade clean and then turned to her.  “You finished?” he asked smoothly.

Kaoru just looked at him with wide eyes.  “Yeah,” she crocked out.

Jin-e grinned a little more when he saw her half-empty bowl.  He picked up her dish and walked back to his seat by the hearth.  He cleared the dishes away and then lit up a cigarette seemingly undisturbed by the body of a man he just killed not six feet away from him.

“I never did like that man,” he commented finally before laughing.

Kaoru just looked at Jin-e with wide eyes.

***

 “You up finally?” Yahiko asked as Sanosuke finally came stumbling out of the house in the late afternoon.

“What?  I was up all night you punk.” Sanosuke shot back.  He looked around.  “Where’s the Missy?”

“Hasn’t come back yet.”  Yahiko grumbled.  He looked back out from where he was sitting on the porch, his shinai sitting next to him.

“Hey, what do you mean she hasn’t come back yet?”  Sanosuke asked in puzzlement.

Yahiko looked at him and told him in a voice dripping with sarcasm, “I mean that she has not set one foot back in the dojo since she ran off this morning you blockhead.”

“That difficult bitch,” Sanosuke swore.  “Kenshin will be pissed if that girl gets herself in trouble while I’m supposed to be on guard.”

“Well what do you expect?  You’re the one who let her go in the first place, I tried to stop her!”

“Hey listen you little brat, do you really think you could have stopped her from running off, short of tying her up?” Sanosuke demanded grabbing the front of Yahiko’s kimono. 

Things might have escalated from there, but fortunately, a distraction came in the form of a young boy who had walked through the open front gates and around the dojo at the sound of raised voices. 

“Hello is there someone called Sanosuke around?” the boy asked politely.

Sanosuke and Yahiko looked up at the kid.  “That’s me, who wants to know?” Sanosuke asked as he released Yahiko.

“I was told to come here and deliver this letter to you sir.” The boy answered.  He handed Sanosuke the letter and then bowed and ran off.  Sanosuke looked at the paper in shock before he opened it up and started reading it.

“Who would send you a letter, and why would they send it here?” Yahiko asked, standing up and tilting Sanosuke’s arm towards him, trying to read the characters.

“Kenshin,” Sanosuke replied, glancing at the name at the end of the letter.

“Kenshin?  Well what does he say?” Yahiko demanded.

Sanosuke wrinkled up his nose.  “Give me a second will you?  Kenshin might be great with swords but his hand writing is worse than the Missy’s cooking.”  He sat there for a minute trying to interpret the strange symbols that almost looked as though they were written in a different language. 

Yahiko looked over his arm.  “Man your right, maybe Kaoru should make him join me when she’s giving writing lessons.”  Yahiko said in amazement as he tried to interpret even one symbol.

“What the hell!”  Sanosuke said suddenly.

“What is it?” Yahiko asked quickly.

“Well if I’m reading this right then it says here that Kaoru’s been kidnapped.”

“What?” Yahiko shouted in shock.  “Well come on what else does it say?” Yahiko demanded looking frantically at the letter wishing he could understand the jumbled characters.

Sanosuke narrowed his eyes.  “Let’s see I think I’ve managed to decode the rest of this.  It says ‘Kaoru-dono has been kidnapped by Jin-e.  In addition, Jin-e has informed me when he wants the battle to take place.  If I do not return then I ask you to please rescue Kaoru-dono with the help of the Police Chief.  The battle will take place at a shrine outside of town at midnight tonight’.”  Sanosuke read off.

“Well which shrine?”  Yahiko demanded.  _Man even in a letter he still calls her –dono.  He really must have it bad._

“He doesn’t say,” Sanosuke said setting the letter down in anger.  He folded the piece of paper back up and tucked it in his pocket.  “Damn that girl, just couldn’t control herself and now she’s gone and put herself in danger, and Kenshin too, since now he’s going to have to worry about her.  Damn it.  That guy, he’s gonna go and rescue her all by himself and put an end to this hitokiri to hitokiri.”

“Hitokiri to hitokiri?”  Yahiko asked in wonder.  “But I thought that Kenshin said that he wasn’t a hitokiri anymore?”

Sanosuke looked down at him.  “That’s why he might lose.” He told him grimly.  Yahiko’s eyes widen and Sanosuke glanced back up.  “But despite that he’s going to fight all by himself.”  _That dammed idiot, he might not be like any other Imperialists in that he truly believes what he says.  But sometimes he’s a complete moron._

Yahiko narrowed his eyes as Sanosuke seemed unable to do anything more than just stand there and swear, he decide that he wasn’t just going to sit around.  _Kaoru and Kenshin risked themselves to get me out of that yakuzua and then they took me in and gave me a life and nothing is going to stop me from helping them now!_ He took off running, before he was suddenly stopped by Sanosuke who grabbed him by the collar as Yahiko fought to try and escape.

“Wait you little punk,” Sanosuke demanded.

“Let go of me,” Yahiko yelled, still fighting against Sanosuke.  “I don’t care about what happened in the past.  And I don’t give a damn about the revolution.  All I care about is Kenshin and Kaoru, and I’m going to go and save them so don’t try and stop me.”

“Whoever said I was trying to stop you?” Sanosuke asked.  Yahiko stopped fighting and turned to see that Sanosuke was holding his shinai out to him.  “Aren’t you forgetting something?”

“Oh right,” Yahiko said, grabbing his weapon.

Sanosuke shook his head.  “Come on punk, if we’re going to do this we’re going to need the police to help find them.  So let’s go find that Chief and see what he can do.”

***

_And some men wonder why they can’t find a wife._   Kaoru thought in anger as Jin-e carried her like a sack of vegetables once again.  He had refused to untie her bonds and instead hauled her out to wherever he had arranged to have the fight.  Kaoru just propped her elbows into his back to keep herself from bouncing into him with every step and looked around at the countryside, wondering where they were.  It was a couple of hours after sunset and after what seemed an eternity to Kaoru they finally came to their destination.  Jin-e carried her up to a small shrine that looked as though it was falling apart and dropped her at the top of the wooden steps of the small porch. 

“Now we wait,” he told her coldly.  She glared at him, then huffed, and turned away.

_Kenshin please don’t come.  Please stay away from this place.  I don’t care if he kills me but I don’t want you to get hurt._   She thought to herself.  _Please stay away, don’t come, don’t come._   But she knew that Kenshin wouldn’t stay away.  She knew as surely as the sun would rise in the morning that Kenshin would come to rescue her.

Jin-e pulled out a watch.  “It will soon be that time and then the fun will begin.”

***

 “Say that again?” the Police Chief asked in disbelief to Sanosuke, pushing his glasses up his nose.

“Kaoru got herself kidnapped by Kurogasa and Kenshin’s gone after her.  All he says is that this is all supposed to take place at some shrine outside of town at midnight tonight.”  Sanosuke repeated.

The Chief looked at him for a moment.  “And he really doesn’t say where?”

“Nope, not a word.”  Sanosuke confirmed.

The Chief sighed.  “That would have been the most useful information he could have given us.  I don’t even know how many shrines match his description.  Nevertheless I will start a search for them.”

“And we’re coming with you.” Yahiko told him firmly.

The Chief looked at him in shock.  “Sagara-san is of course welcomed but I’m not sure that it would be wise for a child like you to come along.”

“What did you call me?” Yahiko yelled bringing his shinai up.

“The kid comes.” Sanosuke said firmly, putting a hand out to keep Yahiko from attacking the Chief.  “He’s got as much at stake in this as we do.”

The Chief just shook his head.  “Very well then,” he agreed.  _Himura-san as certainly surrounded him with a very strange group of people.  But at least they seem very loyal to each other._

_***_

It was almost midnight and Kenshin had made most of his way through the forest by the light of the full moon.  Up ahead he could see the gleam of fires through the trees and realized that Jin-e had lit several fires around the shrine to provide enough light for their fight.  He had been there earlier in the day to find the place and to get a feel for the ground.  Now he was returning to fight.  The anger within him was reaching a breaking point as he stepped out of the trees to see Kaoru with hands bound sitting on the porch of the little shrine, her hair had bits of leaves and twigs in it, there was a blood splatter across her kimono, and one side of her face showed a large dark bruise forming.  Kenshin felt another well of anger grow within him at the sight of her.  He turned to Jin-e who was calmly sitting on a rock as he approached.  Jin-e put away a pocket watch and stood up to greet him.

“Kenshin!” Kaoru called out to him in relief.

Kenshin ignored her, keeping his eyes on Jin-e.  _You will pay dearly for your mistreatment of Kaoru-dono Jin-e.  I swear that you will._

Jin-e laughed.  “I like those eyes, full of rage.”

“Yeah, rage at you for putting Kaoru-dono in the middle of this.  And rage at _myself_ who couldn’t stop you.” Kenshin said in a low voice, full of the same fury welling up inside of him.

Unbeknownst to him, Kaoru gasped when he spoke.  _His eyes, his voice, even the way he’s talking now.  This isn’t the usual Kenshin._   She thought in horror.

“Perfect!” Jin-e said with a laugh drawing his blade, Kenshin responded in kind and they both stood at the ready.  “You’ve stopped using that wimpy ‘this one’ and started talking like you used to.  And I sense a pleasing desire to kill from you.  Now you only have to flip the blade on that silly sword and legendary hitokiri will be born into this world again.”

“Shut up,” Kenshin growled losing his patience.  He charge forward, wanting nothing more than to pay Jin-e back for every bit of pain he had inflicted on Kaoru tenfold.  Jin-e met his charge and their blades clanged as Jin-e blocked Kenshin’s attack.  Kenshin didn’t give up the attack.  He pivoted on his heel and attacked Jin-e from the side.  Jin-e caught his blade, brought his left hand around, and punched Kenshin in the face.  Kenshin stumbled back two steps and quickly raised his sword to catch Jin-e’s blade before his lunge stuck him.  Kenshin quickly sidestepped Jin-e’s next attack, his dodge bringing him around to Jin-e’s back, but Jin-e reacted faster than Kenshin expected when he turned and caught Kenshin’s slash, flicked his blade to disengage their locked weapons and then raised his leg to kick Kenshin.  Kenshin stepped back from the kick and then leaped forward to attack Jin-e once again.

Jin-e’s face grew more excited as the fight progressed.  Their blades whipping at each other in the blink of an eye as the fight grew progressively fiercer.

“Get angry, get angrier Battosai!” Jin-e yelled taunting him as he directed a slash at Kenshin’s face that came close enough to cut a few of Kenshin’s bangs.

Kenshin focused his energy on blocking Jin-e’s attacks and looking for his own opening to attack.  He saw one and swung, Jin-e caught his blade, and they stood with swords locked for a moment. 

“Is this really all you can do Battosai?” Jin-e mocked him in a low tone before they both pushed away, disengaging the blades, and standing out of each other’s zone of attack. 

Jin-e opened his eyes, his eyes flicked with color as they froze Kenshin with his Shin No Ippo.  Kenshin was so angry that he barely even had to concentrate to break it.  “I’ve told you before that will not work.” He growled at Jin-e before leaping back into the fight.

Kaoru watched the fight with widening eyes in fear.  _He’s different, his eyes, everything.  This isn’t Kenshin, is this Hitokiri Battosai?_   She wondered.  _But he can’t be hitokiri anymore, if only there was something I could do to stop this.  I can’t let this happen.  I can’t let Kenshin go back to being hitokiri!  But what can I possibly do?_   She glanced around the clearing in desperation, searching for a way to help Kenshin.

Kenshin focused on the fight.  _Read his movements._ Kenshin analyzed Jin-e’s actions.  He had fought him enough to predict his movements easily.  _First one-handed flat thrust,_ Kenshin moved his head away from the attack as Jin-e blade passed past the right side of his face and Kenshin spun away from Jin-e’s outstretched blade.  _Next, form one, side slash,_ he dodged it by stepping to one side.  _From there straight to form ten, the bamboo splitter, a straight slash down,_ Kenshin flipped his sword and caught Jin’s blade on the hilt of his own, _and from here break his stance!_   Kenshin swung at Jin-e, Jin-e stepped back to avoid the attack, his sword swung up high.  Kenshin took advantage of his momentary lack of defense and leapt forward to end the fight with one blow.  Jin-e just smiled as he dropped his sword behind his back, catching it with his left hand, stepping to one side, and stabbing Kenshin’s left shoulder as he passed by. 

Kenshin cried in pain as the blade dug deep in his flesh and he hit the ground hard, collapsing and clenching his wound, losing his grip on his sword.

“You read my moves well until my ‘Backwards Wheel’.” Jin-e told him, he placed the end of his blade under Kenshin’s throat and Kenshin glared at him.  “If I let this continue it would be so boring.  I could kill you now in three cigarettes time.  How disappointing.  I was hoping that kidnapping the girl would make you angry enough to kill me, but I see now that’s not the case and you are still not fully the Battosai.  I could let this fight continue but I’m tired of being bored.”  Jin-e’s face twisted and he pulled his blade back to deliver the deathblow.  Kenshin raised his head and looked Jin-e straight in the eye, prepared for death, _Sano it’s up to you and the Chief now to rescue Kaoru-dono, I did my best._  

“You crazy bastard!” Kaoru screamed, her insult emphasized with a large rock hitting Jin-e.  Jin-e staggered as the rock hit him and he took several steps away from Kenshin, clenching his shoulder.

Kenshin turned in shock to see that Kaoru had managed to crawl off the porch of the shrine despite the fact that he could now see that her legs were bound as well as her hands.  She crawled slowly across the ground, picking up more rocks and throwing them at Jin-e yelling insults and using language that Kenshin had never heard uttered by anyone but sailors.

Jin-e dodged each of the missiles Kaoru aimed at him.  “You are beginning to anger me little girl, I had planned to deal with you later, in place of your father, but now is as good a time as any.” He told her calmly as he dodged yet another attack. 

“I’m not afraid of you, you son of a whore!” Kaoru screamed at him before suddenly her eyes went wide.  She kept staring at Jin-e as though she couldn’t look away.  Kenshin pulled himself up in shock.  “Kaoru-dono!” He cried.  _No it can’t be, he’s using Shin No Ippo on her?_   But looking at Kaoru told him that something was very different from the Shin No Ippo that Jin-e had used on him.  This time instead of Jin-e’s eyes flickering in color rapidly, they remained a bluish color for several seconds before his eyes became black once again.  Kaoru’s face turned from puzzlement, as her hands reached up to her throat, to shock and fear.  Her mouth gaped as though she was trying to swallow the air.  Jin-e turned back to look at Kenshin who glared at him.

“You bastard what have you done to Kaoru-dono?”  Kenshin demanded, grasping his sword with his left hand, his right gripping his wounded shoulder.  Normally he refrained from swearing in front of a woman but after Kaoru’s outburst, his own swearing seemed to be a moot point.

Jin-e smiled.  “It’s a stronger version of the Shin No Ippo, so strong in fact that I’ve paralyzed her lungs, she will last two maybe three minutes at most before she suffocates.”  Jin-e was still grinning cruelly as he reached into his kimono and pulled out a watch, tossing it in front of Kaoru.

“What!” Kenshin gasped, off to his side Kaoru looked up in terror.

Jin-e laughed.  “Indeed.”

“Take it off, break the spell now.”  Kenshin growled.  His anger was coming back even stronger than before.  _Never again will I let someone around me die, no matter what I have to do…_

Jin-e just laughed.  “But I can’t Battosai.  There are only two ways that it can be broken.  The first is for the target to overcome it themselves, but that is possible only if their will is much greater than mine is.  Even you would find it extremely difficult to break, for that girl it’s utterly impossible.”  Jin-e told him smoothly, while Kaoru tried to gasp for air.  “The second way, and the only way you can save the girl is for the one who cast the Shin No Ippo to die.  So what is your choice Battosai?  Are you going to hold on to your belief of not killing me and let the girl die without lifting a finger?  Death by suffocation isn’t pretty you know, the body spills out saliva and waste.”  Jin-e laughed.

Kaoru looked at Kenshin in fright.  _No, Kenshin I don’t care if I die, just please don’t go back to how you were before, please don’t.  If only I could talk, I could tell him that.  Kenshin please don’t rise to this challenge, please._

Kenshin glanced at Kaoru as she gasped for air, staring at him with frightened eyes.  He misinterpreted their meaning however.  Believing it was fear of death, not fear for him. 

He bowed his head, the rage filling him.  In his mind, he saw the similarities to this situation and the same one that had taken Tomoe from him.  Tomoe had cared for him despite who he was, just like Kaoru.  They had made a home together, just like he had with Kaoru.  Tomoe had been held captive, just like Kaoru.  She had only wanted to see to his safety and well being, just like Kaoru.  She had been willing to do anything to protect him, just like Kaoru.  “ _I should be the one to die, the hitokiri, not you.  You are the one who is supposed to live in the new age that we are making,”_ Kenshin remembered his own words he spoken to Tomoe as she lay dying.  _Kaoru-dono will not die here.  I will not let her!  She is suppose to live in the new age!   Never again, no matter what…!_

The anger within him hit the breaking point, the hitokiri that Kenshin had done his best to bury for five years broke through his walls, and his anger calmed.  He no longer wanted to spare Jin-e’s life, now he thirsted for blood.

_You will die here tonight Jin-e.  That is a promise._

 


	19. The Meaning of the Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, we just hit 250 hits and over 20 kudos, thanks for all the support from everyone. Because of this I've decided to post the end of this book up (since it's been completed for a little while, just waiting for final edit prior to posting). I hope you enjoy the grand conclusion of this first part of the Rurouni Kenshin saga!

**Chapter 17**

**The Meaning of the Name**

“Chief we have set up men to keep watch at each of shrines outside of town, but no word that Kuragasa or Himura-san are at any of them yet,” an officer reported to the Chief.

“Thank you very much, please keep me updated on the situation.” The Chief dismissed him.

The officer bowed and left the room quickly.

“Damn it they’ve got to be somewhere.” Sanosuke swore.  He fumed at the whole situation.  The Chief had insisted that they wait at the police headquarters but Sanosuke wasn’t much for sitting around, besides it was almost midnight.  “Why can’t we be out looking for them?”

The Chief looked at him sternly.  “I can understand your frustration but of all of the shrines that are located outside of town you would have no way of being at each of them.”

“He has a point.”  Yahiko mumbled.

“Okay let’s think of this logically,” Sanosuke tried to compromise.  “Of all of the shrines, which would be the most likely spot for the fight?”

The Chief looked at him for a moment and was about to respond before there was a knock at the door.  “Come in,” the Chief said loudly.

Sanosuke glanced at the door, seeing the Sergeant that had shown him and Kenshin around in Tani’s house the night before, come in on a pair of crutches.

“Sergeant, what are you doing here?  I thought you were given a leave of absence while you recovered from your wounds?” The Chief asked as the Sergeant limped forward and saluted him.

“Sir with all due respect I wish to aid in this hunt for Kamiya-san.”  The Sergeant replied respectfully.

“Sergeant your sense of duty is commendable, but you’re injured, go home.”

“Chief, I have lived in Tokyo my entire life and I know every alley and stone by its first name, I can help you in finding where she was taken.”  The Sergeant insisted.

“All right,” Sanosuke said standing up and walking over to him.  “If you’re so familiar with the layout, then tell me, if you were a blood thirsty assassin who just picked a fight with another swordsman and you’ve kidnapped a girl to seal the deal and now want to have the fight at a shrine at midnight outside of town, where do you go?”

The Sergeant thought for a moment.  “Most are too populated.  I would avoid them, and look for someplace completely isolated to prevent distractions or from the fight being discovered and the police possibly being called in,” he mused half to himself.

“That’s not an answer, so come on.”  Yahiko leapt to his feet in frustration clenching his shinai.  _Even I can figure that much out._

The Sergeant was lost in thought for a moment before he turned to Sanosuke.  “The abandoned shrine, I’m not sure what it’s proper name is, but it’s an abandoned shrine outside of town down the river about two miles.  It’s back in the forest and there is no one who lives anywhere near it.  The ground is level, and there’s a large clearing around the shrine, that’s the place I would pick.”  The Sergeant said quickly.

The Chief looked over the papers on his desk.  I don’t see any shrine downriver, are you sure about this?”

The Sergeant nodded.  “I used to play there as a kid.  The whole place is falling apart with no one to take care of it.  But it’s there.”

“All right, then that’s where we’re going.”  Sanosuke said, “Come on punk.” He said to Yahiko.

“Wait one moment.”  The Chief ordered as Sanosuke and Yahiko turned to leave.  “I will get a guard to go with us.  If Himura-san and Kuragasa are there then we will need all the help we can get.”

***

Kaoru sat with her hands on her throat.  She tried gasping for air but no matter how she tried she couldn’t breathe.  She had listened to Jin-e’s words on how to break the spell with horror, and she had thought it extremely twisted that Jin-e had thrown the watch in front of her so that she could watch the seconds of her life tick away.  _No, Kenshin don’t.  Don’t kill for me, I don’t want you to.  Please don’t go back to the way you are.  Stay a Rurouni forever!_   She tried to scream her thoughts to him but couldn’t.

“Jin-e,” Kenshin hissed, his head bowed, and his left hand clenching his sword so hard that it shook, his right clenching his wound.

_Kenshin no!_   Kaoru screamed, wishing her thoughts could reach him.  She could hear the wrath in his voice and she feared what was coming.

“We don’t have enough time for small talk.  If you have something to say, then say it with a sword.  With that silly swor-” Jin-e’s words were cut off as Kenshin suddenly leaped with lightening speed from the ground and drove his sword into Jin-e’s face, breaking his nose.

Kaoru gasped at the sight as Kenshin landed on the ground and slowly turned to face Jin-e who was laughing.

_That attack just now,_ Jin-e thought with amusement as he straighten his broken and bloody nose and faced Kenshin with a grin.  _Not only couldn’t I see the sword’s path but I didn’t even see his body follow through with the attack!  So this is Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu!  Then this must be the true Hitokiri Battosai!_ Jin-e laughed with delight.  “This is fun.”

“As you said there is no time for talk.  Hurry and up and strike so I can kill you.” Kenshin growled at the man.

Kaoru felt her heart stop at the Kenshin’s words and his face.  She had been frightened by the change in Kenshin before, but that was nothing compared to what she saw now.  Before he had seemed livid with rage and that rage was what drove him.  Now there was no anger, only a face as cold as ice, bloodlust was in Kenshin’s eyes that seemed to glow red to Kaoru’s fevered mind.  _No Kenshin don’t!_

“If I want you to kill me,” Jin-e laughed again.  “Very good.  Words worthy of a hitokiri, so you’re finally back.  Welcome to the revolution.  Welcome back Battosai.” 

_Kenshin don’t, you mustn’t,_ Kaoru thought desperately.  She started pounding on the ground trying to get Kenshin to look at her, anything to get him to stop despite her burning lungs and the overwhelming urge to breath.  She wished she had something to throw but there was nothing but dirt and grass around her.

“And so the true battle finally begins.” Jin-e yelled as he charged Kenshin.  Kaoru watched helpless as Jin-e quickly closed the gap between him and Kenshin.  Meanwhile Kenshin did nothing but glare at the man, as they clashed, Jin-e struck with his blade and Kenshin blocked, the swords ringing into the night.  Kaoru was fighting to hold on to consciousness, the world was starting to swirl around her and go hazy on the edges as she struggled to breath.  She collapsed forward catching herself with one hand, aware of the swords clanging into the night and felt the tears of frustration falling down her cheeks she forced herself to look up and continue to watch the fight.  She glanced up to see that they were both standing a few feet apart from each other, backs to each other, their swords extended, obviously both completing a charging like attack before they turned, Jin-e with a laugh and a gleam in his eye, and Kenshin who was silent but who’s eyes burned for blood. 

Kenshin turned slightly to face him.  “What’s wrong?” he asked coldly when Jin-e seemed unwilling to continue the fight.

“As expected of the legendary Battosai, you truly are a different person when you’re ready to kill, it is time that I take this battle seriously Battosai.” Jin-e responded.

Kaoru wondered in that moment why men had to talk so much during a fight.  When she was in a fight, she was content with just fighting till the end of the match.  But men felt the need to taunt and exchange small talk.  She had lived her entire life around men and still didn’t understand it.  Especially when there was someone choking to death only a few yards away, whose fate hinged on the outcome of the battle.  She glanced at the watch and didn’t like how many seconds had already passed.

“Shin No Ippo was not originally meant as a weapon.  Its true purpose was the Hyoki spell, to will invincibility.  This spell works even on its wielder.”  Jin-e smiled coldly holding his sword horizontally before him and looking at his reflection.  His eyes widened as he performed the rite, his eyes once again doing the strange flicker of color.  Then he looked up at Kenshin with a grin.  “This is the first time I’ve used this since I escaped from the Shinsengumi 7 years ago, you should feel honored Battosai.”  Jin-e looked up at Kenshin holding his sword out before him.  Kenshin seemed unfazed by Jin-e’s words.  He simply pulled his sheath from his belt, sheathed his sword, and then stepped back into a deep fighting stance, holding his sheath in his left hand with his right hand inches from the hilt.

“You can use whatever you want to fight me.  However, now that I have said that I will kill you.  Your death tonight has been assured Jin-e.” Kenshin told him with chilling certainty.

Jin-e looked at his stance in shock.  _This is the stance for the Battojutsu, attacks that accelerate the blade speed two to three times by pulling it out of the sheath and slaying the opponent in an instant.  The speed in which he can unsheathe his sword is the speed that matches a god._

“Come.  Learn the meaning of the name ‘Battosai’.” Kenshin taunted in that same cold tone.

Kaoru looked at Kenshin now and she didn’t see him, the Battosai, she saw the foolish Rurouni who agreed to stay with her.  _“A sword is a weapon.  The art of swordsmanship is learning how to kill.  What Kaoru-dono says is the sweet and innocent talk that only those whose hands have never been stained with the blood of men can truly believe.  But to tell you the truth, I much prefer Kaoru-dono’s sweet and innocent talk over the truth, indeed I do.”_   Kaoru felt the tears run down her face, she had never felt so helpless in all her life to prevent the disaster that she saw coming.  _Papa fought and killed in Kyoto to protect me, and now Kenshin is going to do the same even though I never wanted either of them to!  I don’t want Kenshin to do this, Kenshin please stop._   With that thought, she was able to take a small gasp of air, a temporary relief for her burning lungs.

Jin-e stared at Kenshin who stood there so calmly, patiently waiting for Jin-e to make his decision.  _But Battojutsu are all one shot attacks that leave its user completely defenseless when it’s unleashed.  A two edge sword that means certain death if it fails.  If I can dodge this then I win.  But can I?_   Jin-e stared at the sheath seeing Kenshin’s blade in his mind.  _I can!  I can evade it.  It’s a sakabato so the unsheathing will be slowed a slight fraction by the blunt edge rubbing up against the sheath.  It won’t be much but it’s more then I need._   Jin-e made his decision in a split second. 

He charge Kenshin, once he was in range Kenshin drew his sword and swung, Jin-e saw the blade flash, it only narrowly missed hitting his throat.  _He’s fast, faster than expected but still I’ve won this!_   With a grin, certain of his victory he brought his sword down for the kill.  He didn’t see Kenshin’s sheath until it hit his elbow from behind, breaking it and causing him to drop his sword in pain.  _He used the sword and his sheath, a double Battojutsu?_   He collapsed to his knees, grasping his right arm in pain.  Jin-e looked up at Kenshin who stared at him coldly, straightening up from his attack.

_Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu, Battojutsu, Soruysen, the Double Dragon Strike._   “I’m fully aware that the sakabato isn’t suited for Battojutsu Jin-e, and that Battojutsu is normally a single strike.  ‘One who has mastered everything of Battojutsu’ that is what Battosai means.” Kenshin told him coldly, looking down at Jin-e with murder in his eyes.  “I crushed your elbow joint and tore the ligaments.  Your life as a swordsmen is now over.  And so is,” Kenshin said in disgust, flipping his blade, “your life as a human being.”  Kenshin raised his blade high over his head for the strike, the blade of the sakabato gleaming in the moonlight.

_No…_ Kaoru thought slowly.  _I wanted to keep him safe, to keep him from returning to his hitokiri self and now because of me he is going to kill.  But Papa said, but Papa said…_   Kaoru started struggling to breath with more force than before, but all she could manage was small gasps now and then. She couldn’t break enough of the spell to allow her to scream to stop Kenshin.  She kept trying, remembering what her father had told her so long ago about the boy who fell through the ice…

***

 “Damn I hurt,” Kaoru grimaced as she sat down across from her father.

“Kaoru watch your tongue,” her father scolded her.

Kaoru tried not to roll her eyes.  “I’m a little sore,” she returned drily _I spend all my time around men, Papa says that I’m now an equal to a man, so why can’t_ I _swear but they can? This isn’t fair._   Her father had only been home for a couple of months, but due to the bet they had going between them he had been training Kaoru almost nonstop since then.  Kaoru didn’t really mind, she was determined to win this bet no matter what and a little discomfort was nothing.

Her father went back to the book he was reading while Kaoru didn’t have the energy to do much more then sit against the wall with her eyes closed, listening to the sounds of the night and the tick of the clock.

“You should go to bed Kaoru before I have to carry you.” Her father told her, not lifting his eyes from his book.

Kaoru shook herself awake, realizing that she had been about to nod off, “I’m not that tired, so what are you reading?”

Koshijiro raised an eyebrow at her words but calmly responded.  “A rather interesting book on philosophy and politics, would you like to me to read some to you?”

Kaoru wrinkled her nose.  “You’re as bad as Doctor Gensei, that’s most of what he has.  I was so bored one day I actually read one, that’s a few hours of my life I want back.  Not like I’d ever have a use for any of that stuff.”

Koshijiro smiled.  “Actually this is one of Doctor Gensei’s books, he lent it to me.”

Kaoru groaned.  “How about we do something a little more interesting?”

Koshijiro finally set down his book and looked at his daughter.  “And what did you have in mind?” he asked with amusement taking in her tired and cramped body.  “Perhaps a midnight stroll?”

Kaoru really wanted to reply to that comment but she reminded herself that he was her father, and her sensei.  Unless she wanted tomorrow’s training to be even worse than today’s she should watch her tongue.  “Actually I was thinking about you telling a story.”

“A story?  I’m no good at telling stories.  Your mother was the master of that art, even you’re better than me.”

“Oh come on, I promise I won’t laugh at them like I used to, even if’s an awful story.”  Kaoru pleaded.  _And I only laughed because you always messed up the story by telling things out of order or forgetting things._

“Okay, what kind of story do you want?” Koshijiro asked, giving in to his daughter’s demand with a sigh.

Kaoru screwed up her face in thought.  “How about something from when you were in Kyoto, surly there’s something interesting that happened.”

Kaoru saw a shadow pass over her father’s eyes.  “A story from Kyoto…  No Kaoru, pick anything else but that.”

“But Papa, you don’t have to tell me any kind of horror story or anything, surly there was something good that came out of your time there.”  She protested, she had wanted to talk to her father about what had happened, sensing how much those memories had haunted him but she had been reluctant to bring up the subject until now.

Koshijiro thought for a moment, considering her request and then smiled slightly.  “All right I’ll tell you a story.  In fact, you actually figure prominently in the story.”

“I’m in the story?” Kaoru asked in surprise.

“Yes as a matter of fact you are one of the main characters so shut your mouth or I won’t tell.”

Kaoru flopped on the floor, her head resting on her hands as she stared up at her father in anticipation.  Koshijiro laughed slightly at the childlike innocence of his daughter.

“About a year after I was in Kyoto, as a part of the Shinsengumi, I came upon a fight between some supports of the shogun and a patriot one dark and rainy night.  I fought the attacker and managed to disarm him.  But in that moment I disarmed him a light shone from a nearby building and I froze.  It wasn’t so much that I saw that the warrior was nothing more than a boy, not much older then you Kaoru, but it was because I saw you.”

“Me, you saw me?” Kaoru asked in shock.

Koshijiro smiled.  “That’s right, I saw you, and you were standing between me and the boy with your hand on my sword.  You just smiled and shook your head no.  When I withdrew my blade, you vanished.  I gave the boy his sword back and left without trying to apprehended him or finish the fight.  To be honest I thought for a while that I was losing my mind.  For almost four years after that, I never saw that boy again, nor any apparitions of you until just before the war ended.

I was just walking through the streets of Kyoto admiring the snow covered streets and frozen river when I heard your voice yelling ‘Papa, Papa.’  I was startled and thought I had just imagined it but then I heard your voice again, this time it was coming from the river.  So I ran to the river to investigate.  I saw on the opposite bank a fight was taking place, I’m not sure who it was between or why.  Then I saw you standing next to one of the trees by the river a long ways off from me.  You pointed at the river and screamed at me ‘Papa you have to save him.’

I didn’t know what you were talking about so I glanced up and saw one of the fighters knocked into the river and fall through the ice.  The rest of the fighters didn’t even seem to notice and the fight moved away from the riverbank.  I glanced back at you, still standing there, and you just told me again to save him.  So I did.  I leapt into the river and pulled the young man out.  Once I did, I recognized that it was the same boy I had met that night in the rain.

To say I was shocked was an understatement.  I carried him to a nearby hut since a storm was blowing up quickly.  I did my best to dry him off and warm him up.  It was a while before he woke up.  I think he was as surprised to see me, as I was to see him.  For a while there it looked like he wanted to kill me but we came to a truce for the night. 

We ended up talking, I never learned his name, but then I didn’t asked.   I didn’t learn much about him, he never talked about himself though I get the feeling that he had no family left.  The only thing I did learn was that he had lost his lover. I’m not sure how but it seemed to pain him greatly.  I felt sorry for him and so I ended up telling about the only thing I could think of to cheer him up.  I started talking about you, all the while wondering why I had seen you twice and both times it was to spare his life.”

Kaoru was enthralled by the story, more so because she knew that her father wasn’t making any of it up.  He had really seen her there.  “But wait, that’s not the end is it?” She asked when she realized that he was done.

Koshijiro chuckled at the eager look on her face.  “I’m afraid it is.  I left the next morning after the storm before the boy was awake and haven’t seen him since.”

“But why did you see me?  I mean, why would the only times you saw me, I would tell you to save one person and one person only?” Kaoru asked struggling to find an answer. 

“As to that I have no idea,” her father laughed.  “Maybe you’re a tennin meant to protect him or something.”

Kaoru raised an eyebrow of her own at that.  “Me?  An tennin?  Papa have you been getting into the saki?”

Her father laughed harder at that.  “No I have not.  But that’s the best explanation I have.”

“So what?  You’re saying that some part of me showed up in Kyoto to pass a message to you to save some person I’ve never seen or heard of till now.  And that I’m doing this for what?  What is this guy supposed to show up one day at the front gate, we fall madly in love and live happily ever after?”  Kaoru asked, her voice thick with sarcasm.

Koshijiro shrugged, “I’ve heard of stranger things happening.”

“Oh really?”

He thought about that for a moment.  “All right maybe I haven’t, but you are like a tennin to me Kaoru.  I’ll be sure that your future husband will think that as well.”

Kaoru just looked at him for a long moment.  “You certainly haven’t been talking to any of the students I spar with since you got back.  They would definitely disagree with you on that one.  Besides, present company excluded, men are immature pigs without the slightest resemblance of manners.  I have no plans to marry, now or in the future.”  Kaoru declared.  _Especially after that last affair,_ she thought her stomach tightening a little at the memory. 

Koshijiro shook his head.  “You might be surprised Kaoru.”

***

_If Papa was right and I’m Kenshin’s protector then I have to save him now!_   Kaoru thought with determination.  _Jin-e said that to break the spell my will has to be stronger than his._ Kaoru focused not on breathing anymore.  Breathing didn’t matter.  All that matter now was being able to stop Kenshin.  She needed to be able to stop Kenshin.  She tried to build that feeling up inside of her until it would be strong enough to break the spell even as her lungs burned and her vision blurred.

While she was focusing, Kenshin stood with his sword raised, hesitating to land the killing blow.

“What’s wrong Battosai?” Jin-e asked in contempt.  “Why are you hesitating?  The girl doesn’t have much longer.  You have no choice but to kill me soon or she dies.  It’s the easiest of choices.  Come.  Let me die enjoying the taste of the blade of Hitokiri Battosai.”

Kenshin stood there with his eyes that thirsted for blood.  “To protect Kaoru-dono.  I will become a hitokiri once again.” He yelled as though making a decision.  Jin-e started laughing hysterically.  “Die.” Kenshin said coldly, looking down on his prey with narrowed eyes.  He started bringing his blade down on Jin-e’s unprotected head.

_Damn you Kenshin, you jerk!_   Kaoru thought in sudden fury, that thought was the extra push she needed.  Suddenly the force she had built up inside her was enough to break free.  She felt as though she was being torn apart from inside, conscience of only the pain of her body and the need to stop Kenshin at all costs.  Suddenly the world went grey and she collapsed on the ground.

***

 “So the shrine is supposed to be close around here then?” Yahiko asked as the men hurried through the woods.  They didn’t use any light but the moon.  Touches would signal their approach and with the full moon, there was no need for any other form of light.  The group consisted only of Sanosuke, Yahiko, the Chief, and three other policemen.

“It should be nearby.  The Sergeant said that this path would lead us there.” The Chief said.

“Hey is that a house up there?  We might be able to confirm the direction of this shrine and ask if they’ve seen anything,” Sanosuke said pointing to a small farmhouse up ahead.

“All right.” The Chief responded, he gave a nod to his men and the group hurried to the house.  They were shocked when the first thing that greeted them was a growling dog covered in blood standing over a corpse half hidden under some bushes.  Yahiko felt sick as his first thought was that the body before them was either Kenshin or Kaoru. 

“Get out of here you flea bitten animal.” One of the men yelled, using his gun to shoo the animal away.  The other men joined him and the dog growled, backing up from the men before snapping at them, then turning and running off into the night.

“What is it?” the Chief asked as one of the policemen rolled the body over to look at the face. 

“I’m not sure sir,” the man responded.  Everyone walked forward a few paces and Yahiko sighed in relief as he looked at the unfamiliar face, relived that it wasn’t Kenshin or Kaoru.  All Yahiko could tell was that the man was middle-aged in European style clothes with his throat slit.

“Shit,” Sanosuke said under his breath, seeing where the dog had been tearing into the body.

“What’s such a richly dressed man doing in a place like this?” one of the men asked looking around.

“Looks like this is where he was dumped, there isn’t enough blood for him to have been killed here,” another observed as he glanced at the ground around the body.

“Check the house, maybe someone knows something about this,” the Chief ordered.  “But be careful,” he warned.

The policemen nodded and cautiously knocked on the door of the hut.  After waiting a moment for an answer they threw the doors back and rushed into the hut.  A moment later one of the men waved the all clear and Yahiko, Sanosuke, and the Chief entered the dirty hut.

“Looks like this is where the man was killed,” one of the men pointed out.  By the light of the fire Sanosuke could see the pool of blood on the ground and the spray of arterial blood across the walls, there was a break in the pattern near a post as though something had been there but then had been moved. Sanosuke looked closer and caught the gleam of a piece of hair by the light of the fire.  He pulled at the strand that was stuck to the support post and measured its length. 

“What do you have?” Yahiko asked in curiosity.

“One hell of a long piece of black hair,” Sanosuke answered.  “Bet you a month’s wages that this is the Missy’s.”

“I agree, it seems as though the Sergeant was right and that this shrine we’re looking for is where Kurogasa and Himura-san are.” The Chief said with certainty.

***

Kenshin had never wanted to kill so much before.  He wanted to see Jin-e’s blood stain the ground, to hear his death cry, to watch his body go through its death throes and become cold and still.  That moment when the soul left the body and traveled to the heavens or was dragged into hell, he wanted to see that moment in Jin-e’s eyes.  Strangely enough, it was that desire that stopped his blade now. 

He had crushed Jin-e’s arm and now stood with his sword raised high, prepared for the final blow.  And it was his own bloodlust that stopped him.  Never once in all the time he had been hitokiri had he wanted to kill, it was simply something that he did.  He gone through his assassinations by turning his mind off to what he was doing and creating an alternative persona, the Battosai, who could commit the murders.  But underneath it all he had watched, hating every time he had to take another life.  Wishing there was another way.  But not now.

With every fiber of his being, he truly wanted Jin-e dead.  _But why do I feel like this?_   He questioned, not understanding this strange feeling.  Even when Tomoe had been taken captive, he hadn’t felt like this.  But then he had been so shocked at the time after learning the truth from her own dairy that he was so numb that he barely even noticed the men who attacked him.

_Why?  Why do I want to kill?_   Kenshin thought fiercely.  _What is driving this?_   As though in response to his question it all came back to him, _“I said that I don’t care about your past and I meant it!”_   Kaoru had screamed at him.  She had taken in Yahiko as though it was the most natural thing in the world and then she had taught him even though he insulted her at every turn.  Memories of when he and Kaoru played together with the girls came to his mind like a ghost.  Standing strong even when all the world turned against her and hated and feared her.  Getting angry so easily and throwing things at Sanosuke when he had insulted her cooking.  Telling all of them stories at night before they went to bed.  Being so embarrassed when Tae teased and joked with her.  Even the time Kenshin had fallen asleep reading one of Kaoru’s storybooks and Kaoru had come in and wrapped a blanket around him, while he had laid still.  Coming to the river just to make sure that he would come back from his fight with Jin-e and giving him a hair ribbon to seal that promise, every memory of Kaoru came back to him.

_It’s because I love her._   He realized suddenly.  _“And if my hands have to be stained with the blood of a thousand men, and my soul forever tainted with my crimes I will gladly accept that fate to protect my daughter’s life and happiness.”_   Now Kenshin understood Koshijiro’s words that night.  _Kaoru-dono’s life and happiness is worth protecting at all costs, no matter what._   

“To protect Kaoru-dono.  I will become a hitokiri once again.” He yelled making his decision.  Jin-e started laughing hysterically.  _I never thought after Tomoe that I could love again but now I do.  But I will not fail like I did with Tomoe, I will not let Kaoru-dono die.  I will protect this love no matter what.  No matter what it does to me or what I must become, I will protect this love._

 “Die.” With that, Kenshin brought his sword down with all his might on Jin-e’s unprotected head.

“DON’T!”  The scream sounded through the clearing and echoed off the trees.  Kenshin’s sword stopped inches from Jin-e’s head as both he and Jin-e turned in alarm to look at Kaoru who had uttered the scream that stopped his blade.  She sat there for a moment, one hand on the ground to hold herself half upright, her eyes glazed over before collapsing to the ground.

“Kaoru-dono!” Kenshin yelled in sudden panic.  _Not again, please not again._   He ran to her side, dropping his sword and sheath on the ground next to him and then lifting Kaoru gently off the ground.  _I’m not strong enough to go through this again, please not again._ Her dark hair was sprawled across her face and her body felt as though it was in its final death throws in Kenshin’s arms.

“Kaoru-dono, no, please you have to hold on.” Kenshin pleaded, feeling close to tears and gently pulling her hair back from her face with his hand.  _No, please, not again.  Not another I love, not again._

“Kenshin, you-you, jerk!” Kaoru spat out between deep gasps for air.  She picked herself up from his arms and glared at him with an anger he knew well. 

“Oro?” he asked confused.  He realized now that what he had mistaken for death throws in his panic was really Kaoru’s gasps for air as she struggled to catch her breath.

“When… the hell… did I ever say that… you could kill for me… you bastard?  For future references if you’re in… doubt about what my opinion… is in this kind of matter then the answer… is always no,” she growled at him between breaths.

“Oro?” he said again.  _She’s okay?  But Jin-e said…_

“Kenshin,” Kaoru gasped in fear suddenly, her eyes going wide at something over his shoulder. 

Kenshin sensed it as well, he grabbed his sword next to him, and half spun, still crouched on the ground, to face Jin-e who stood behind him, just out of range for Kenshin to attack him from where he was.

“You and the bird haired punk from last night I can understand.  But this little girl breaking my most powerful Shin No Ippo, I must be losing my edge,” Jin-e growled, _or she has a little of a wolf in her,_ he thought in amusement.

“Stop it Jin-e, you have no chance of winning that you don’t.” Kenshin told him firmly, slipping back into his speech as a Rurouni.  His Battosai-self safely buried away by Kaoru’s scream.  “Especially with only a wakizashi and your left arm.  This one suggests that you give in peacefully and let the police take you, that I do.”

“Battosai,” Jin-e addressed him, a smirk crossing his face at Kenshin sudden shift in speech patterns.  “No matter what you try and deluded yourself with, your true nature is that of a hitokiri, I saw that in my fight with you.  As a hitokiri myself, I know of what I speak.  And a hitokiri is a hitokiri until he dies, he can never be anything else.  I will be watching you from the edge of hell to see how long you can keep saying that you are just Rurouni.”  With that, he withdrew his wakizashi.  “It’s time for clean up.”  He smiled as he thrust the sword into his chest.

Kaoru screamed and turn her head away.  Kenshin just watched, it wasn’t the first time he had seen a man commit seppuku, nor was it the first time he had seen a man die.

“What a nice feeling,” Jin-e growled out before collapsing to the ground dead.

Kenshin stood up, his head bowed as he remembered what Jin-e had said.  _“A hitokiri is a hitokiri until they die. Until they die.”_   The words troubled him.  _He was right, I did want to kill in that fight.  Is there no way that I can leave that life behind me forever?  Will this monster always be inside of me?_ He didn’t want to believe that.

“Kenshin?”  Kaoru’s voice called him back to the present.

He turned back to her, noticing that she was avoiding looking at Jin-e. “Let’s leave now.  The police can take care of the rest of this.” He told her gently, suddenly aware that while he was used to scenes such as this, Kaoru wasn’t.  He kneeled back down and carefully using his sword to slice through her bonds and free her.  Kenshin retrieved his sheath and then replaced his sword once again at his belt before helping Kaoru to her feet.  They silently left the area and walked back down the path into the woods.  Kaoru walked with her head bowed in silence.

“My tanto!” she said suddenly, stopping in the path.  Kenshin turned and looked at her in surprise.  “Jin-e took it from me, he had it in his kimono…” she bit her lip, glancing back with a look that plainly told that she didn’t want to go back.

“I’ll fetch it, that I will, just please wait here Kaoru-dono.” Kenshin offered.  Kaoru nodded with a smile of relief and Kenshin ran back down the path.  He searched through Jin-e’s clothes until he found Kaoru’s tanto, carefully cleaned the blood off of it, and then hurried back to her.  She took it with a small smile of thanks before tucking it back into her obi.

“Um, Kenshin?” she said simply, looking at him shyly.  “Thank you for saving me, I just wanted say that, that’s all.”

“No Kaoru-dono I’m the one who should be thanking you,” he told her gently. _Because if you hadn’t of stopped me, then Hitokiri Battosai would have returned.  Even Tomoe could not stop me from killing but you did.  Tomoe must have been right, there is an tennin looking out for me, and now I know who it is._

Kaoru looked at him with a strange expression, “Um, Kenshin what are you thanking me for?  I haven’t done anything except almost get both of us killed.”

“I-, um-, well-, I-,” Kenshin sputtered, running his hand through his hair, embarrassed by his train of thought.  Before he could come up with a reply Kaoru’s eyes widened.

“I forget your wound!” she cried rushing to him and examining his shoulder.

Kenshin glanced down in surprise, in truth he had almost forgotten about the thing with all the excitement of the evening and the adrenaline kept him from feeling the pain for the moment.  “Really it isn’t that bad, nothing to worry about.” He told her.  _After all I’ve had a great deal worse and still walked away and was able to treat myself._

Kaoru didn’t seem to hear him.  Instead, she pulled out a small cloth from her sleeve and folded it up and applied it to the wound, pressing it against his gash to try and stop the bleeding.

Kenshin just watched her for a moment, winching slightly as she applied pressure, before he suddenly remembered the hair ribbon.  “I almost forget.  I should return this to you, that I should.”  Kenshin said as he retrieved the hair ribbon from where he had tucked it away.  Kaoru looked down at the ribbon as he proudly pulled it out.

“Kenshin what’s this?” she asked him in a dangerous tone.

Kenshin glanced down in surprise realizing that the ribbon was covered in blood.  “Um, it must be blood from this one’s wound,” he responded hesitantly, fearing what was coming next.

“That was my favorite hair ribbon Kenshin!” she yelled at him, an action he felt was slightly uncalled for since she was standing right next to him, still holding the cloth to his shoulder.

“This one’s sorry but it really couldn’t be helped, that it couldn’t.” he said closing his eyes and flinching back from the blow he knew was coming.  He was surprised when instead of being hit by her, she merely snatched the ribbon from his hand and then used it to tie the cloth firmly against his wound.

“Kaoru-dono?” he said slowly as he watched her tie the knot.

“I changed my mind.  You can keep the damn thing.” Kaoru growled, finishing the knot.  Then she just stood there, still holding the ends of the ribbon in her hands while she glanced down for a moment.  “Kenshin?  I need to ask you something and you have to promise to tell me the truth no matter what.” She said slowly.

“What is it that you want to ask of this one?” Kenshin asked, concerned about her sudden change of mood.

“Was my father the one known as Hitokiri Hanjiro?” she asked him in a small voice looking at him with pleading eyes.

Kenshin paused, feeling shocked to his core.  He didn’t want to tell her the truth, he was certain that her father had never wanted her to know and he knew how much pain it would cause.  “Why would you ask such a thing?” he countered.

“Jin-e said that he was, and I need to know Kenshin, I have to know.” She told him simply, still looking at him with pleading eyes.

Kenshin swallowed hard, feeling another surge of anger at Jin-e for telling Kaoru that.  _But it would be better if someone she trusts tells her the truth now that she has heard it from Jin-e._   “He was.”

“I see,” Kaoru said, dropping her hands from his shoulder, stepping back, and half turning away from him.  She just stood there for a while, her head held high but Kenshin could see that her chin was trembling as she was trying to hold back the tears.

“Kaoru-” he started, gently laying a hand on her shoulder to try and comfort her, but before he could say anything more she turned back to him with a low cry and buried her head in his good shoulder and started crying as though she would never stop.  Kenshin stood there for a moment, shocked, before gently wrapping his good arm around her.  “No matter what your father did, that does not change who he was, that it does not.  Nor how much he cared for you.”  Kenshin told her gently.  After a long while, her tears stopped and he could hear her sniffles as she kept her head buried in his shoulder. 

_I never thought it would happen.  After eight years, I have found one that I love again.  She is nothing like Tomoe except in her caring heart and protective nature.  And I will stay and protect this love for as long as I can.  Because even though I now know that to save her I will revert to Battosai if I must, she is also the only one who can pull me back.  And now she needs me now, to comfort and care for her._

They stood together for a long while, Kenshin not wanting to let go of her, but the moment ended when they heard voices from down the path.

“How much further is it?  It’s got to be way past midnight by now,” came Yahiko’s voice from somewhere behind the trees.

“Shut up punk, we’re supposed to be sneaking up here.” Sanosuke’s voice shot back.

Kaoru pulled away from Kenshin with redden cheeks.  She avoided his eyes and instead dried her face, as she was doing so, Kenshin saw the Police Chief and three other officers coming down the path followed by Sanosuke and Yahiko.

“Kenshin, Kaoru!” Yahiko cried breaking into a run at the sight of them and wrapping Kaoru in a big hug that forced her to take a step back.

“Yahiko, Sanosuke, what-what are all of you doing here?” Kaoru asked in confusion, especially at Yahiko who still held her in a death grip.

“Kenshin sent us word about the whole kidnapping thing, though from the looks of it things turned out okay.” Sanosuke told her as he joined them.

“And next time, listen to us will you?  We told you not to go after Kenshin.”  Yahiko told her loudly as he pulled away, embarrassed at his display of emotion.  Kaoru just looked at him with wide eyes.

“Um, okay I’ll take that into consideration.” She said in a vague voice, still staring at Yahiko.

“Where is Jin-e then Himura-san?” the Chief asked Kenshin.

“Down the path at the shrine, after I broke his elbow he committed seppuku.”  Kenshin informed him.

“I see, and Kamiya-san, Himura-san I trust that you are both alright?”  The Chief asked looking at Kenshin’s wound and the bruises on Kaoru’s face.

“I’m fine,” Kenshin confirmed happily, his shoulder was starting to ache but he knew in this place there was little more that could be done for it until they got back to Tyoko. 

“I’m fine, oh there is something that you needed to know about Jin-e,” Kaoru said quickly, remembering the previous events of the day.

“And what’s that?” the Chief asked with a puzzled expression, likewise Kenshin was looking at her in confusion.

“I believe that he was hired for all of the assassinations.” Kaoru told him plainly.

The Chief’s eyes went wide.  “Why would you think that?” he asked.

Kaoru proceed to tell him about the hut where Jin-e had held her all day and about the arrival of Aoi and what he had said about the employer not being pleased.  She paused before she told about how Jin-e had killed him.  Kenshin stood there in shock as Kaoru talked.  _Someone was paying him?  But who would want to commit all those murders?_

“I see, well that explains the body we found.  Apparently we came upon the hut you described when we were looking for this place and found the body of a man just as you said.”  The Chief said slowly. 

“Whoa, someone paid him to kill all those people?” Yahiko asked with open eyes.

“Himura-san we can handle things from here.  You may take Kamiya-san back home now.  If we need anything further we know where to find you both.”  The Chief told Kenshin.  Kenshin nodded his head and then gently led Kaoru away as the police continued down the path to the shrine where Jin-e’s body laid.  Sanosuke and Yahiko took the lead as they made their way back to the dojo.

“Man that was so boring, they didn’t even need us to save them,” Yahiko complained as he walked next to Sanosuke.

“You said it.” Sanosuke agreed.

“And I’m hungry from staying up all night.” Yahiko whined.

“You’d be hungry no matter what.” Sanosuke told him.

“You’re probably right.” Yahiko grudgingly agreed.

“So tell this one Kaoru-dono, you’re really all right now?” Kenshin asked her in a low voice while Sanosuke and Yahiko discussed what they wanted for breakfast, still concern about how she was faring with events.

“I’m fine Kenshin stop worrying about me.” Kaoru told him firmly.  They walked for a while in silence, listening to Sanosuke describing a grand feast before Kaoru addressed Kenshin again.  “Thank you Kenshin for telling me the truth, even though you probably didn’t want to.  I have to say that a great deal about my father makes sense to me now.  So thank you Kenshin, I appreciate your honesty.”

“You’re welcome Kaoru-dono.”

She glanced up at him with a happy smile.  “Now we need to get you back and get Doctor Gensei to treat that wound properly, and I could really use a sleep, food, and a bath and not necessarily in that order.”

Kenshin smiled back at her.  “Well I’m sure we can come up with something.”  _Her spirit, nothing can hold it down for long can it?_


	20. Epilogue-  Aftermath of the Storm

**Epilogue**

**Aftermath of the Storm**

Kenshin sat calmly munching on some rice balls as Doctor Gensei carefully stitched up his wound.  Once they had gotten back, Sanosuke had gone to fetch the Doctor.  Kaoru had made Yahiko build up the bath, while she made some food for all of them.  Once food was placed in front of him, Kenshin suddenly realized how hungry he was and that it had been over a day since he had last eaten.

“All done,” Doctor Gensei said as he finished tying the knot and cut the thread.

Kenshin smiled gratefully and carefully pulled his kimono back on.  “Thank you very much.”

“Actually I should thank Kaoru,” the Doctor said with amusement.  “She has always provided me with plenty of patients over the years.”

“That sounds like the Missy,” Sanosuke agreed from the corner where he sat munching on his own set of rice balls.

“Is it always like this around here?” Yahiko asked, pausing for a moment in his rapid consumption of food to ask the question.

“Like what?” Kenshin asked.

“I haven’t even been here for a month yet, and already we’ve had gangs attack the dojo, the police trying to arrest Kenshin, fights with the police swordsmen, fighters for hire, that Gohia guy looking for revenge, and crazy assassins that kidnap Kaoru.”

“I blame Kaoru,” the Doctor answered.  “She always manages to make life interesting for people around her, as well as being able to attract people with similar abilities, and it’s only gotten worse with age.”

“Are you guys talking about me?” Kaoru asked, walking into the room in a soft robe and her hair wrapped up in a towel carrying a bundle in her arms.

“Just commenting on the crazy train of events around here,” Sanosuke told her.

“Oh this is nothing you should have seen it when Kaoru was a child, the amount of trouble she could get into without ever leaving the house was remarkable.”  The Doctor told everyone with a laugh.

Kaoru rolled her eyes, “so how’s the patient, will he live?”

“Depends,” the Doctor replied.  Everyone looked at the Doctor in slight shock.

“Depends on what exactly?” Kaoru asked slowly.

“Well if he lives somewhere else I’m sure that he will live a long and much quieter life.  If he stays around here sooner or later he will make you mad at him and then I’m afraid I won’t have much of a patient left to treat.”  The Doctor told her with twinkling eyes.

“I’m not that bad!” Kaoru protested loudly.  Sanosuke and Yahiko started coughing loudly as they tried to cover their sudden laughter.  Kaoru glared at them before turning her back on them.  “Oh here Kenshin, these are for you, just in time too, seeing as how those rags of yours are falling to bits now.”  Kaoru said gently handing the bundle to him.

Kenshin took it in puzzlement and then looked closer and realized that it was a carefully folded red and dark blue kimono with an almost black and cream-colored hakama.  “Oro?  You made these for this one?”  He asked in puzzlement.

“Of course I did, I just can’t take those rags you call clothes anymore so I made you some new ones.  The red one might be a bit to flashy for you, but the fabric was such a good price that I couldn’t pass it up.”  Kaoru informed him shyly.

“No that’s all right, I don’t mind,” Kenshin replied in an absent tone, gently fingering the stack of clothes in his hands. 

“Hey!  How come he gets new clothes and I’m stuck with your old stuff?”  Yahiko protested.

Kaoru rolled her eyes.  “Because I started making these before you showed up, don’t worry I have some fabric to make some clothes for you too.”

Kenshin was still staring at the clothes in shock.  “Kenshin don’t you like them?”  Kaoru asked in slight worry.  Kenshin looked up with a smile at her words.

“This one likes them a lot, that I do.  Thank you very much Kaoru-dono.”  He told her happily.  _It has been far too long since someone has cared this much about me to do something like this._

“You’re welcome.”  Kaoru told him happily.  “Now there was something I didn’t catch, so how did Kenshin tell you guys what was going on?” Kaoru asked Sanosuke and Yahiko.

“Oh he sent a letter, forgot to mention which shrine, by the way Kenshin could you remember to pass along important details like that next time?  Anyways the worst part was trying to decipher Kenshin’s writing.” Sanosuke told her.

Kaoru looked at him for a moment.  “What can’t you read?  If you want you can sit in with Yahiko when I give him his lessons if you’d like.” She offered.

“What?  No.” Sanosuke said with a shake of his head.  “I can read just fine, thanks, here see for yourself.”  He pulled out a crumpled piece of paper and handed it to Kaoru.  She took it, carefully unfolded it, and then stared at it for a long moment. 

“Is this supposed to say something?” she asked as she looked at the letter with a mix of shock, confusion, and amusement.

Kenshin went over to her and glanced at the letter.  “You’re holding it upside down Kaoru-dono,” he told her as he flipped the paper in her hands.

She shook her head and stared at it for a long moment, “are you sure?  I think it made more sense the other way.  Kenshin maybe you should be the one to sit in on Yahiko’s lessons and I should teach you how to write.”

“Now that really isn’t necessary.  This one can read and write fine, I was just a bit upset and distracted at the time that’s all.”  Kenshin protested embarrassed.  The three of them stared at him and even Doctor Gensei had to come and look at the letter to see what everyone was talking about.

“Were you trying to write in some kind of code?” the Doctor asked as he stared at the paper. 

Kenshin felt distinctly outnumbered as suddenly that comment set all of them off on a long series of speculations and jokes.  _Okay, so my handwritings is bad, I don’t think that it deserves this much commentary!_

“Well as much fun as it is ganging up on Kenshin I’m going to bed,” Kaoru said with a yawn after glancing at Kenshin’s beet red face.  “And if there’s any other crazy ex-hitokiri’s that want to kidnap me for a good time tell them to come back in a month when I wake up.”  Kaoru called as she walked back to her room.

“Yeah I think I’m going to turn in too, it’s been a long night for all of us.”  Sanosuke said with a wave as he walked out of the house and made his way home.  Doctor Gensei packed up his things and left with a good bye and Yahiko stumbled off to bed as well.

Kenshin locked up the gates and closed up the house.  He walked back to his room and gently laid his new clothes out, smiling at them happily, pleased at his new possession.  _Jin-e, are you watching from hell?_   He thought.  _Because even if my true self is a hitokiri, I shall never return to being one.  I can stay a Rurouni until the day I die.  So long as I have these friends around me,_ Kenshin smiled a little as he thought of Sanosuke, Yahiko, Doctor Gensei, and the two little girls.  _So long as I have Kaoru-dono, I will stay a Rurouni forever._   With that thought, he placed his sword next to his bed, blew out his light, and laid down for a much-needed rest.

***

In a large mansion that had recently been built in the European style sat a young woman who was staring out of the window into the rising sun.  She had been studying the movements and routines of the guards at every free moment she had for weeks now, memorizing the patterns.  _Soon now, soon I will escape from here and I will be a prisoner no more.  I will escape and no longer be forced to do anything against my will again. Soon…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so that very last bit is a shameless plug into to the next book, which will be titled 'The Spider's Web' which will start being posted as of next week. I can't say thanks enough for the support you show just by reading this work, and leaving your kudos/comments and I hope that you continue to enjoy the series.


End file.
